With or Without You
by Wildhoneyu2
Summary: 46's FINALLY UP! “Why did you do it, Malfoy?” Hermione shook the parchment angrily. “WHY DID YOU DO IT TO ME?” An HGDM history. R&R!
1. Chapter I

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

It's just an idea. I don't think Draco and Hermione will end up together cause it's obvious that she'll be with Ron. But I do love HGDM fanfics so...

All the characters belong to jk rowling... as nobody knows it... right!

**Chapter I**

"What a surprise!" Ron tried to sound surprised, but couldn't make it.

"Congratulations, Hermione!"

"Thanks, Harry!" She looked at her watch. "I have to go to the head's cabin".

"So you're not going with us?" Ron asked, sounding disappointed.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I will, Ron. It's just that I have to know who the new head boy is and have to get our instructions cause we will welcome the prefects. I hope it won't take too long. But of course I'll be here as long as it's possible". She opened the door and left.

"She's right. Who's the new head boy?"

"I don't know, Ron. Just hope it's not one of the Slytherins".

"At least it's not Malfoy. Dumbledore will not be so dumb". He rose. "I have to go to the prefects' cabin. See you later, mate". He opened the door.

"See ya, Ron".

"Ouch!". Something hit Ron's chest. He looked down and saw a mess of red hair. "Ginny?"

She stepped behind. "Can't you look where you're going?"

"I was looking!"

"Yeah, I could see it. So then I'm too short to be seen".

Ron laughed. "Maybe".

Ginny looked at him, evilly. "Well, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you".

He looked in her eyes. "Yeah? How?"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Telling you the truth".

"Truth? What truth?"

"Ron, I'm not that shorty. You see, I'm normal, but you, you are a freak. Too tall for a human being... in fact, I always thought mum raised the placenta instead of the baby... in your case". Pity was filling her eyes.

Ron was red like a tomato. "I told mum to not let you stay to many time with Fred and George".

She laughed. "By the way, where are you going?"

"To the prefects' cabin".

"Oh, yeah... I forgot you're a _prefect_. I'm so proud of you". She sounded like Mrs. Weasley.

Ron said nothing, just looked at her dangerously and left.

Ginny entered the cabin laughing. "Hi, Harry!" She said, happily.

"Hi, Ginny. You really got Ron pissed, you know". He felt his cheeks getting hot. "Damn!" he thought.

"He started. Anyway, where's Hermione?"

"At the head's cabin, I guess"

"Yeah, I forgot that too. Need to take some memory potion". She looked around. "It seems we're alone here".

Harry's heart started pounding. "Stop it!" He told to himself.

"You know, I was with Luna, we were looking for you, but then she disappeared".

"Thank God". He let it escape. "No, I mean..."

Ginny laughed. "That's alright. I know she's weird, but she's nice and has helped us in the last mad happenings we had, so..."

"Yeah, I guess". His hands were sweating. "C'mon, Harry, it's just Ginny, JUST Ginny".

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked, trying to sound normal, but he was terrified.

"I don't know. You're quiet and sweating. It's hot in here for you?"

"I guess so".

"You should take it off, then". She rose and walked towards him. Harry's heart seemed to be ripping his ribcage. She stretched her arms to his neck. "I'll unbutton your cloak and..." she pulled it to her "... take it. You must feel better now". She smiled.

Her face was inches from his and he could smell her cologne. "Thanks. I'm... I'm feeling better".

She put his cloak by his side and went back to her seat. "Now, aren't you mad with the N.E.W.T.s?"

He smiled.

The head's cabin had a different door. It was white and the symbol of Hogwarts was carved on it. She opened the door and her jaw dropped. There were sofas instead of hard benches and a glass table in the middle. Cold and hot drinks were at the left, floating. And the cabin itself had a really good smell. She tried the sofa on her right. It was red and really comfortable. "I could easily sleep here". Someone opened the door. She turned to say hello and... "YOU?"

"Granger? I can't believe it! Dumbledore is really decrepitating. Or, he already is decrepit!"

"Don't tell me...". Her eyes were wide open.

"Tell you what? That I'm head boy? But it's obvious. I just couldn't expect that a mudblood would be head girl, and worst, it's... you!". He finished with a disgusted face.

"Oh, no! And I will have to spend all year working with you. I was so happy...". She put her hands over her face.

"Don't think you're most disgusted than I am". Malfoy seated on the other sofa, the green one, right in front of her. "Making me work with a mudblood. Dumbledore will have to settle this".

Hermione looked at him, her eyes full of fury. "Settle what? You must be mad if you're thinking he'll turn me down. Let's see who he will prefer as head, me, a muggle born and the high grades of Hogwarts, or you, a spoiled git who hates people like me and whose father is in jail for being a death eater!"

Draco raised, his fists clenched. "What did you say?"

"You heard me well!"

"Your filthy mudblood! Don't talk about my father! I wish he had killed you when he had the chance!"

"Unfortunately, he won't have another, will he?". She said, smirking.

Draco's eyes were shining dangerously. "I'll kill you. Mark my words".

Hermione made an impatience face. "Alright, Malfoy, tell me something that I don't know". She took the parchment from the table and opened it. "It's obvious that we hate each other and that we don't want to stay together any longer. So, let's do what we have to do as quickly as possible". She had broken the discussion so suddenly that he was wordless and just seated, looking at her. Hermione read their duties and what they should say to the new prefects. Both had unpleasant faces at the end.

"We'll share a room?"

"Yeah, Malfoy". She leant on the sofa. "Maybe, if I ask Dumbledore to stay at the Gryffindor tower, he'll let me". She sighed. "Just hope the bedrooms are separated". She said to herself.

"They have to be separated. It's already too much for me sharing a room with you, can't imagine sharing a bedroom!"

She looked at him. "God, give me patience", she thought. "Let's talk to the prefects. They might be waiting".

"Don't you dare to give me orders".

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, just stay here if you like. I'm going". She stood up and opened the door. Reluctantly he raised and followed her. "He'll be a pain", she sighed.

Hermione entered the prefects cabin. "Hello, everyone", she said, smiling. Everybody got up. "No, please seat. That's ok". They obeyed, even the two slytherins. "I'm here to...".

"WE are here, Granger", Malfoy interrupted her.

She glanced at him, "alright. WE are here to tell you about your duties..."

"WHAT?! HE'S THE NEW HEAD?!"

"Yes... weasel". The slytherins laughed.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

"What? Mudblo..."

"You should behave as a head boy. Can you, please, for just a few minutes, act like a normal human being?"

"Don't tell me what to do, mudblood! I'll behave the way I want to!"

Ron clenched his fists. Hermione looked at him and shook her head. He loosened them, but kept staring at Malfoy.

"Alright, Malfoy, keep acting like a ferret. We all know you are one, so never mind".

Everyone burst out laughing. Tears were rolling on Ron's face. Malfoy was red in anger. "You filthy..."

"Can you please stop? I just want to finish it and get as far as I can from you. I bet you want that too, so stop being so annoying!" She looked at the prefects. "And you, please, stop laughing. I want to finish it".

Almost everybody stopped. Ron tried.

There weren't many things to say. They just told them about the corridors patrol and what they could do or couldn't do to the other students. "I know that's not news but it's the rules. Any questions?" Nobody asked anything. "Ok, then. Class dismissed". Everyone got up and left. Ron was waiting for Hermione at the corridor. She was leaving when Malfoy held her arm. "You'll pay me for that". His grey eyes were shining in fury.

"I'm scared". She took off his hand of her and gave him her back. "Let's go, Ron. Harry's waiting".

Malfoy stayed there, watching them leaving. "You'll pay me for that, mudblood". When Ron and Hermione passed through the door, he turned and went to where Crabbe and Goyle were.

Alright, alright... no romance... but you have to understand that I don't see them falling in love so easily and that Draco is nothing of he seems to be, so things will be a little slow at the beginning, but please review... ideas will be really welcome also! Cheers!!!


	2. Chapter II

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Hello! Thanks to flipflop5, lil-lindy and han for the reviews!! I'm really glad!! By the way, do you know that U2's song? If you don't, take a look, there might be some clues about the story! ;o)

**Chapter II**

"I can't believe Dumbledore made him head. That old geezer must have went mad or something".

"Ron, don't talk like that about Dumbledore. He might have his reasons... although I agree that it was really a bad choice".

They opened the cabin's door and crosshanks (Hermione's cat, hope it's right) jumped on Hermione. "Missed me?" It licked her face and purred. She sat beside Ginny and Ron took a seat by Harry's side.

"So, who's the new head?"

Ron looked at Harry. "Can't you tell just looking at my face?" He seemed to be about to cry.

"Don't tell me it's Malfoy".

"Bull's eye, Harry".

"Hermione, you've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not, Ginny".

"Hogwarts will be a living hell. And just when I thought Percy was the last menace".

Everybody laughed, even Ron.

"But, Hermione, how will you deal with him?"

"Well, I don't know yet, Harry. I'll have to see how he will behave and..."

"Hermione, you're being naïve. We all know how he will behave", Ginny said.

"Yeah, like a complete rogue... as always". Ron clenched his fists.

"You'll have to be careful".

"Calm down! And, hum, you don't know the worst". She was thinking if it was the right moment to say that.

"What can be worst, Mione?"

"Well, Ron..." she avoided his eyes "... I'll have to share a room with him".

"WHAT?!" They said in unison.

"Now you're kidding me!" Ginny was looking at her, her eyes wide open.

"No, but I'll ask Dumbledore to stay at the Gryffindor tower. He'll let me, I'm sure".

"We'll go with you". Ron said, decided.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks".

A few hours later the train stopped at Hogsmead. The prefects left the train first to help the students, specially the first years, to find their way. Hermione and Draco didn't have to do that.

"Ron, we will wait for you, ok?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Ok. I hope I won't take too long. See? There's Hagrid!"

They waved. Hagrid came towards them. "Hi, there!" (sorry, but I just can't write as wrong as he speaks :o( ).

"Hi, Hagrid!"

"Hi, Harry. Oh, and Hermione, congratulations on the promotion".

"Thanks!" She said, smiling.

"I must go, gotta help the other prefects. Meet you at the carriage". Ron left.

"Now, you must enter in a carriage. I must gather the first years. See ya later".

"We'll wait for Ron. Bye!"

"Not you, Hermione". Hagrid smiled.

"Not... not me? Why?"

"You're head girl now. You have a special one. It's already waiting". He pointed to a normal size carriage, which was being guarded for two prefects. "You and the new head boy go there".

"Oh no!" She made a disgusted face.

"What's the matter?"

"No way will I get in there with..."

Hagrid looked at Harry. "Malfoy is the new head boy".

"It can't be..." Hagrid's face was the picture of incredulity.

"Yes, it can. And I already had too much of him for a day".

"But you'll have to get in there. It's tradition, as the first years have to cross the lake. I'm sorry, Hermione".

"Hermione, you don't need to..." Harry started saying.

"Ok. Tradition, right? I won't let him bother me or dictate what I can do and where I can go". She turned to Hagrid. "He's already in there?"

"I don't know. Maybe".

She faced the carriage. "See you at dinner." And left.

"Will she be fine?" Ginny asked, worried.

"I guess so. Even Malfoy is not so stupid to do something to Hermione when only he is with her. All the guilt will land on him".

"Well, I have to go now. You must be going as well. Bye!" Hagrid gave a worried look at Hermione entering the carriage and turned to the students. "First years! This way!"

"Let's go, Harry". Ginny held his hand and pulled him.

Her touch was warm and his heart started pounding again. "Stop it!"

"Did you say something?"

"No!"

They stopped in front of the last carriage. "This is empty. Let's save a place for Ron". She let his hand go and entered. Harry was right behind her. "Ron will get mad when he knows what happened".

"I'm already mad". Harry said, looking at the window.

"Do you fancy Hermione?"

He jumped on his seat and turned to her. "What?"

Ginny smiled. "I asked if you fancy Hermione".

"Why are you asking me that?"

She raised her shoulders. "She's the only girl you hang around and I never saw you with nobody. Of course I know you had a thing for Cho, but since then..."

"Hermione is not the only girl I hang around with".

"Well, I don't know the others".

"You're one". He blushed. "Can't believe I said that", he thought.

Ginny smiled. "Well, it's natural, I'm Ron's sister and he's your best friend. But it's not like you hang around with me. If it wasn't for Ron, well, we will not be here talking. I would probably say just 'hello' and you would answer, and that's it".

"Yeah, maybe". He blushed harder.

Ginny laughed. "Calm down, Harry! You don't need to be so embarrassed. You're really shy, aren't you?"

He tried a smile.

"Finally I find you".

"Get in, Ron".

He seated beside Harry. "Where's Hermione?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"Well..."

"She's going in another carriage", Ginny said, cautiously.

"Why?"

"It's the head's carriage, Ron". Harry said.

"Ah, well..."

...5...4...3...2...1!

"WHAT?!"

Hermione opened the door and saw Malfoy inside the carriage.

"And just when I thought you won't appear at all".

"Hello, Malfoy".

"Don't talk to me, mudblood".

She sat in front of him. "As if I want to, ferret".

"Stop calling me ferret!"

She faced him. "Stop calling me mudblood!"

"But it's just what you are", he said, smirking.

"To you and your friends, I agree. But you know, you're a ferret to every student of Hogwarts, even to your house mates and to every professor as well. I almost forgot the professors". She looked at the window, dreamily.

Malfoy's pale face was now red in anger. "Your damned mudblood!" He took out his wand.

She glanced at him. "Do you think it's wise? You see, we're alone here and everybody knows it. If anything happens to any of us, they will blame the other. And I don't want to get in trouble, you know?"

Malfoy stood there for a moment, staring at her, and then he placed back his wand inside his robes. "I hate you, Hermione Granger. You should be dead".

She smiled. "How odd! I think the same about you. Now, you said you don't want me to talk to you, so don't talk to me, please. I think we will be able to get to the castle safely if we ignore each other. And I bet you can do it easily cause I'm a mudblood, as you always remember me".

He kept looking at her for a few moments then turned to the window.

As you might know, romance will take some time to appear, but keep reading and reviewing! Cheers!!


	3. Chapter III

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

It might not be that funny... maybe I should just put general instead, but whatever. Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter III**

Draco and Hermione didn't say a word till they get to the castle.

"Finally I can breathe some clean air". Malfoy said, looking at her.

"Same opinion here". Hermione saw Ginny waving. "Bye, Malfoy". Harry, Ron and Ginny had saved a place for Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "Thanks!"

"Nice to see you're alright", Ginny said, sounding relieved.

"Did he do something?"

"No, Ron, as you can see".

"Did he say something?"

"Yeah, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. In fact, I think I won. I kept him in silence all the way here".

The first years entered at the great hall. The sorting hat was already there, waiting.

"Look at their faces", Ron laughed.

"We might have looked just like them when we were about to be sorted". Harry said looking at a thin small kid looking really frightened.

"Fred and George freaked me out telling it was horrible".

Everybody laughed.

The ceremony didn't take too long. The students were sorted almost equally. Right after that, Dumbledore stood up. "I wish to welcome all of you. Another year at Hogwarts is about to begin and, before our feast, I want to give you some warnings. To the first years, the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students, even though some of you don't respect that". He glanced at Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Secondly, there will be two balls this year, but, unfortunately, only forth years and above will be able to enjoy it". Angry whispers could be heard all over the hall. "And thirdly, I would like to present our new heads. Miss Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor House..." the Gryffindor table burst out clapping and whistling "... and Mister Draco Malfoy, from Slytherin House", a great roar could be heard from the Slytherin table. "And now... let's eat!" All empty plates were filled with food.

"Just about time. I'm starving". Ron filled his mouth with potatoes.

"Hermione, McGonagall is coming this way". Harry pointed with his head.

"Well, see you later". She passed her legs over the bench and stood up. McGonagall stopped right in front of her. "Good night, professor".

"Good night, Miss Granger. I think it's no surprise to you being asked to come to my office".

"No, I was expecting for that".

"Good. Off you go then. I'll call mister Malfoy", and she turned to the Slytherin table.

"I think she won't allow you there".

"But...", Ron started but she cut him off.

"That's ok. I'll ask her. McGonagall knows that I just can't stand Malfoy and he's the same". She saw Malfoy rising from the table. "Gotta go". She smiled and left.

"She'll need luck", Ron sighed.

"Yeah. I doubt McGonagall will change something. You saw Hagrid: 'it's tradition'. And I know if it was possible Hagrid would have helped Hermione".

"We'd better be going. Soon there will be no light left and Filch will find some way to give us detention". Ginny rose. Harry and Ron followed.

Hermione was at the door when McGonagall arrived with Malfoy right behind her. She opened the door. "Get in and have a seat". She pointed to two chairs in front of her desk. "So, I think you read your duties at the train, right?"

"Yes, professor". Hermione answered, Malfoy kept quiet.

"Well, do you have any questions?"

"I... I have, professor".

"And what is it, Miss Granger?"

"I... I was just wondering if it's... really necessary to... leave the Gryffindor tower, professor. I mean, I can keep my duties without changing my room".

"Miss Granger, the head girl and the head boy are supposed to share the same room because of their duties. As you could see, you have a lot of things to do, like planning the balls and the quidditch matches. Since you are not of the same house, it would be quite difficult to discuss those things. You must agree with me that during classes you cannot talk about that and finding a place at night to work would be almost impossible".

"But, professor..."

"And, I might say that you should work together, although I think it's obvious".

"Look, professor, I agree with Granger. We don't need to share a room".

"I guess the word is not 'need' here, is it? I knew from the beginning that putting both of you to work together would be hard, but you have to understand that there are more important things than you two".

"So if you knew it from the beginning, why did you do that?"

"Mister Malfoy, you have really good grades and professor Snape defended your position as head. Of course Miss Granger's position as head girl was already settled. Now you must keep in mind that you should work as a team and from now on I don't want to hear anything that makes me call you here. Understood?"

"Yes, professor". They looked really unhappy.

"Now, shall we see your new room?" McGonagall stoop up, walked towards the door and opened it. "Let's go".

It was at the same floor of the entrance to Dumbledore's office (I forgot which floor it is), at the left side. Now they were looking to a man, dressed like the 1700's, riding a horse all over the painting. "Mister Chateau?"

The man stopped and looked at McGonagall. "Yes, my lady".

"These are the new head boy and head girl". She said pointing to Draco and Hermione. "Mister Chateau, did anyone tell you the password?"

"Not yet, my lady". He bowed.

"Alright then". She turned to them. "I'll say it just once, so pay attention".

They nodded.

"The password is 'partnership'".

Malfoy mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As you wish, my lady". The painting turned to the right revealing the entrance.

Both jaws dropped. The common room was decorated in gold, silver, red and grey. There were two large grey sofas over a red and gold carpet. The sofas were in front of a huge fireplace. A large wooden table was at the right and on the left there was a silver bookshelf. "As you can see, there are two bedrooms. On the left, it's your room, Miss Granger". A beautiful lion appeared at the door. "And on the right is where you will be sleeping, mister Malfoy". A serpent was carved instantly at his door. "Now, you'll share this common room and the toilet".

"The toilet?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, also the toilet. It won't be so difficult. It's only the two of you. In the previous years you had to share a bathroom with lots of other students".

"But they were from my own house", Malfoy hissed.

"Mister Malfoy, don't make me remind you that although you are separated in houses, all students still belong to the same school. No exception".

He mumbled something inaudible.

"I think you don't need me anymore. You're belongings are in your private rooms. Make yourselves comfortable... and take the time to get along. Did I make myself clear?" She was looking frightening.

"Yes, professor".

"Fine. Good night!" She passed through the hole and the painting closed the entrance again.

Hermione didn't want to talk to Malfoy, so she turned and stepped towards her bedroom.

"Granger!"

"What?" She asked without turning.

"Don't think that I'll take that bullshit. There's no way I'm working with you".

She faced him. "I wasn't expecting it anyway, but we'll have to".

"You must be dreaming!"

"You heard her, didn't you? I don't expect to get along with you cause it's impossible, but we have to work together otherwise we'll have trouble. I don't think you want to face McGonagall and professor Snape".

"Why Snape?", he asked confused.

"She said he supported your name as head. Having trouble won't please him, don't you think?"

Malfoy bit his lip.

"Now, I'm really tired and I want to sleep. Tomorrow we will find a way to work together". She opened her door. "Good night, Malfoy". She gave him her back and entered, closing the door right after.

"Work together with a mudblood... damn!" He entered his room and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter IV

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks jess and lelimo for the reviews. Yeah, I also don't see them falling in love so easily. Things will develop slow, as you see, so please keep reading.

Jess: sorry about the errors. I should have post it earlier, but... I'm brazilian and my english is not that good, as you can see. Any suggestions and/or corrections, please feel free to do it. And this request is to all of you, people! Thanks a lot!

**Chapter IV**

Hermione's clock rang. She yawned and opened her eyes. "I hope Malfoy is still in bed". She rose up of the bed, put on her robe and left the bedroom. "Well, he's no where to be seen". She walked towards a white door at the right wall, exactly in the middle of it. "Guess it's the bathroom". She entered and had another surprise. There was a bathtub, a huge one (do you remember that place where Harry took the golden egg in the GOF? Well, here it is!). At her left side two towels were held by a golden rack: a silver/grey one and a gold/red one. "I wonder which is mine". She took the towel and put it at the bathtub side then she took off her clothes and entered in it. The water was really warm and relaxing. "Ginny would love it", she smiled.

"Granger?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" she thought. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want you out!"

"You'll have to wait. I'm taking a bath and I will leave ONLY when I finish!"

"I don't care! You should know your place! Mudblood!"

"My place now is right inside this delicious bathtub! FERRET!"

"Open it!" He beat the door, stronger.

"I said you'll have to wait! Go find something to do while I'm in here!"

"Damned mudblood!" He kicked the door and left.

Silence. "Thank God, he left", she sighed and sank her head in the water.

Ten minutes later, she got off the bath. "Damn! I should have brought my robes. Malfoy's outside and I only got that silk robe". She involved her hair with the towel, put on her nightgown and her robe and opened the door. She didn't see him. "Guess he's at his room". She gave two steps in the common room and...

"Finally!" Malfoy stormed out of his room.

Hermione felt her cheeks getting hot.

He looked at her, his cheeks getting hot either. "What are you wearing? This is how you wandered inside the Gryffindor tower?"

Hermione's face was red like a tomato. "It's none of your business, but no! I just forgot my clothes! And I thought you were not here!"

"Listen, Granger, this kind of strategy won't work with me. Maybe it could be helpful with Weasley and Potter, but not with me".

"What are you talking about, you stupid git?"

"Nice legs... what?" He shook his head trying to erase that thought. He blushed harder.

Hermione noticed that he also was getting red. "Malfoy, what are you thinking?"

"Me? Nothing!"

"Whatever! You... pervert!" she walked towards her bedroom.

"I'm the pervert? You're almost naked in front of me and I'm the pervert? You make me laugh!"

"I'M NOT NAKED!"

"But I didn't said you were naked, I said 'almost'", he smirked.

"Ugh! You're unbearable!!!". She entered, slamming the door.

"What the fuck was I thinking? Was I interested in her legs? I might be getting mad!" He entered at the toilet.

"That git! That git! THAT STUPID GIT!" Hermione screamed while dressing. She put her books inside her rucksack, threw it on her back and opened the door. Nobody. "Wish he has drowned himself". She crossed the common room and left.

Malfoy just heard the painting closing the entrance when he left his room. "So she already left. Good!"

She saw Harry and Ron at the Great Hall door. "Harry!"

They turned. "Hi, Hermione".

"Hi, Ron. Good morning!"

"Good morning!"

"So, how was your first night with Malfoy?"

She made a disgusted face. "Ron, did you notice how it sounded?"

He laughed. "Sorry. So?"

"Ugh! He's a freak. Let me tell you what he did this morning". She told them while heading to the Gryffindor table. They found seats near the professor's table. "... and then he smirked and said 'almost'. Can you believe that?"

Harry and Ron, although they didn't like Malfoy at all, found it very difficult to not laugh, but they managed it. "Nasty Malfoy", Ron said, trying to suppress a smile.

"But... you now, I was really embarrassed. And it's natural, don't you think?"

They quickly agreed.

"And then... Malfoy also had a red face".

"So what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I think... he looked at me" She blushed.

"Of course he looked at you, otherwise he wouldn't say you were almost naked".

"You're so dumb, Ron".

"Why?" He asked harshly.

"If he just wanted to mock me, he won't blush. He would want to make me blush and not the contrary".

Ron made a confused face. "So you're saying that..."

"He looked at her like a man normally looks at a woman". Ginny sat beside Hermione. "But that's news. Who's the guy?"

"I'm just wondering, Ginny".

Ron looked at Ginny angrily. "What do you mean?"

Ginny sighed. "That whoever that guy is he might have liked what he saw".

"WHAT?!" Ron turned to the Slytherin table. "I'll kill him!"

Harry closed his fists.

Ginny looked at them, worried. "Hermione, what's happening? Who's that guy?"

She blushed. "Malfoy".

"What? You're not serious!"

"Ron, seat down". Hermione pulled him by his arm. "You're also, Harry, calm down! Like I said, I'm just wondering, Ginny. But I think I'm getting crazy. If there's one thing I'm sure is that I'm the last girl in the world to Malfoy... thank God". She sighed.

Food appeared at the table. Everybody filled their plates but Ron.

"Ron, why are you not eating?"

"I'm not hungry".

"Are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked, putting a hand over his front.

"Not anymore".

"C'mon, Ron, just because of what I told you? Don't be so silly. I guess I was just too mad to think properly. Here!" Hermione put pumpkin breads on his plate. "Or do you want me to feed you?"

He looked at her. She was holding a piece of bread right in front of his mouth. "That's a good idea". He opened his mouth.

She landed the bread on his plate. "Stop dreaming, Ron".

They laughed.

Malfoy was looking at them from his table.

"What is it, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"That stupid mudblood. Let me tell you what she did this morning". He told everything to his adulators, except the part when he looked at Hermione's legs. Soon after, everybody was laughing.

"So, she tried to seduce you?"

Malfoy smirked. "It seems so".

"Like she could. You should give her a lesson".

"Don't worry, Pansy, I will. But, for now, do you think that telling it to all school will be enough?"

They smirked.


	5. Chapter V

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

I got no reviews, but that's ok! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!!

**Chapter V**

"Why our Defense Against the Dark Arts has to be with the slytherins?", Ron asked angrily.

"Don't ask me, Ron. I think the schedule is made by professor McGonagall. I wish it could be a head's duty. I guess Malfoy would finally agree with me in something".

"I don't think so. He loves Potions with us", Harry said.

Ron and Hermione agreed.

They entered in the classroom. Professor Hughes wasn't there yet. He was a tall man, with blue eyes and black hair, always with a small beard which kind of makes him sexy. Hermione seated beside Parvati Patil, right in front of the professor's desk.

"She's tough, but can't resist a presumed beautiful face", Ron whispered to Harry and laughed. "At least, this one can teach". They chose the desk behind her.

A few minutes later, Malfoy and his gang entered. They found seats in the middle of the room and started whispering and laughing. Sooner, they were pointing to Hermione's back. Ron and Harry noticed.

"What are they laughing at?"

"Well, Ron, I guess Malfoy told them, in his own way, what happened this morning in the head's room?"

"But nothing happened".

"You know Malfoy. I doubt he's not describing Hermione as a slut".

They heard the door being slammed and turned to the entrance. "Good morning! Sorry for being late!" Hughes crossed the class. Sighs could be heard all over. He stopped in front of the blackboard. "I should have told you this sooner, but I just got here this morning. We'll have class outside today. It will be practical so we'll need space... and it's a beautiful morning, don't you think?" He smiled. Sighs. "Let's go then".

"Harry, we can't let Malfoy..." The vision of a flying origami bird landing in front of Hermione distracted Ron.

She looked at it confused and curious. "Did you see who sent it?" She asked both of her friends.

"No, Hermione. Did you, Harry?"

Harry took the bird quickly. "I think it was Seamus". He leant to her and whispered in her ear. "I think he tried to send it to Parvati. But you know how he is. He never does things quite right".

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, I know. So, give it to her".

"Err... no. I'll... I'll ask him first. Don't want to start confusion".

She raised her shoulder. "Alright. Now, let's go. I want to be at the front row". She turned to the door.

"It's no use, Harry".

"I know, Ron". He burned the bird. "Hermione will be really pissed".

"What are you waiting for?" She asked from the door and left.

They followed.

Hughes stopped right in front of the lake. "Ah! Here's a beautiful place". He turned to the class. "Well, we'll do pairs. I'll show you the first spell and you will train with your partner. I'll give thirty minutes for each exercise, alright?" They agreed. "OK. Now, I need a volunteer". All the girls raised their hands. "Miss Granger, can you come here, please?"

Hermione smiled. "Excuse me?" She asked trying to pass.

"She might have seduced professor Hughes as well", somebody hissed at her back.

She turned. "What?!"

A blond ill-looking slytherin girl looked at her with a disgusted face. "We know what you did".

"What... what I did? What are you talking about?"

"Miss Granger?"

The girl smirked. "He's calling".

Hermione turned again and walked towards the professor.

He looked at her. "Miss Granger, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, professor. Just a little headache".

"You should see Madam Pomfrey then".

She tried a smile. "I will, after class. So, what spell will you teach us, professor?"

He turned to the class, speaking loud. "Now, pay attention! This spell..."

But she was not listening. "What was that girl babbling about? That I seduced professor? What does she... Oh my God!" She put a hand over her mouth. "He didn't... he couldn't".

"Miss Granger, are you ready?"

Hughes voice brought her back to reality. "Yes... yes, professor".

"Don't be afraid. As I said, it doesn't hurt. _Praestigiae_!" He pointed his wand to Hermione and a pink light hit Hermione's front.

"I'm ok. Just what did he... wait a minute! I read about it. It's the spell to provoke illusions!" She stared at Hughes and observed how he was turning to somebody else so fast. This new person was tall and thin, but nicely built. "Who is..." her eyes got wide "...Malfoy!" He started to walk towards her and she could notice that he was not alone. "Three... no, four! There are... wait! What am I doing? It's just an illusion. Yes! Professor Hughes is right in front of me. He threw this spell on me. I don't have to be afraid of anything". Malfoy stopped right in front of her. Now she could see who the other people were: Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and that ill-faced girl from before. "All illusions! All illusions!" Draco raised his hand and put it over Hermione's face. "All illusions! All illusions!" She closed her eyes.

"Hermione", he said.

"He's not here! He didn't call me Hermione! He never calls me Hermione! He's not here! I'm mudblood! Mudblood!"

"I love you".

"WHAT?!", she screamed and opened her eyes.

He leant and did the last thing she could imagine: he kissed her.

It was too much to handle. Everything went dark and she felt her body falling.

"Hermione, are you awake?"

She opened her eyes. It was a little difficult in the beginning because of the lights. "Where am I?", she asked confused, looking at Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"In the hospital wing (is that right? Cause I mean infirmary)".

She looked around. "How did I get here? Why am I here?"

The others looked at each other.

"Well..." Ron started.

"It seems you fainted, Hermione". Ginny said.

"Fainted?"

"Yeah", Harry looked at her. "Everything seemed to be alright. Professor Hughes was even telling us that you were fighting the illusions so that's why you were not screaming or doing anything else".

"You were just standing there in the middle, motionless, and then...", Ron stopped and looked at Harry.

"And then what?"

"And then you screamed 'what' and fell", Harry finished.

"Hermione, what did you see?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Everything seemed to be alright with you and then, suddenly, you yell and faint".

"You won't believe it, Harry".

"Try me", he smiled.

She sighed. "Alright". She told them everything she saw, even what the fake Malfoy said, blushing at the end.

"Now I understand why you fell. Who wouldn't?" Ron said trying to comfort her.

She smiled. "But, you have to tell me some things too".

They looked at her, pretending to be surprised. "We?"

"Yeah. And I have an idea of what it is". Hermione looked at Ginny. "Malfoy told them what happened, didn't he?"

Ginny looked at her for a few moments then nodded.

"I knew it! I knew at the moment that girl said that!"

"Girl? Who?"

"I guess her name is Funesta... or something like that".

"Well, fits her anyway". Ginny stated.

"Maybe it's why you had those illusions. You were nervous and Malfoy was the first thing that came to your mind".

"But declaring himself is a little bit too much, don't you think, Harry?"

"So, that paper bird was for me, wasn't it?"

They nodded.

"You should have let me see it".

"What for?" Ron asked.

"At least, I'll be prepared".

"You'll do the same for us, I know it".

She sighed. "So, I'm the new slut of Hogwarts?"

They smiled. "Well, we don't know it yet".

She looked confused. "What you mean?"

"Professor Hughes was really worried. He thought the spell was too much for you and cancelled the class. He brought you here..."

"And we followed". Ron interrupted Ginny.

"So..." Ginny looked at Harry.

"He asked us if there was anything troubling you then..."

"We told him what Malfoy did and..."

"He left here saying he would talk to McGonagall". Ginny finished smiling.

"So..." Hermione said sounding hopeful.

"We think he'll be in trouble" Harry smirked.


	6. Chapter VI

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews!!!

Magick-Sweetheart: hey, really thanks!! Nice to see you enjoyed it so much!!

Pixie: thanks!!! Keep reading, ok?

XXXpinkkitty5467: thank you!! About malfoy illusion, well, keep reading!

daniel-radcliffes-girl: sorry for not putting your nick earlier... well, as you could see, I changed to general... I'm really glad that you liked the last chapters! Thanks for reading it!

Here's the new chapter!! Hope you like it!!!

**Chapter VI**

Hermione left the hospital wing at early evening. Ginny, Harry and Ron were waiting outside for her.

"Oh! I have a escort?", she asked smiling.

"Of course, madam". Ginny answered.

"So, how were classes? I need you to lend me homework and annotations".

"Err... we can lend you the homework but..."

She looked at Ron. "Didn't you annotate anything?"

"You know we're not the best people on paying attention to classes".

"If you don't remember, we have N.E.W.T.s this year, Harry!"

"Guess she's fine, mate".

"Yeah. She's already lecturing us".

Hermione was going to say something, but smiled when she saw relief in her friends' face.

They stopped in front of mister Chateau.

"Guess it's bye now, Hermione". Ron said, looking concerned.

"You don't have to worry. Malfoy won't do anything. But, you didn't tell me..."

"Tell you what?" Ginny asked.

"What the school is talking about me?"

"Well, Hermione, you know..." Ron blushed.

"Most people didn't believe it. All school knows how you _like_ each other. But the slytherins..."

"What about them, Ginny?"

They looked at each other.

"You will know it anyway. They kept saying... ugly things about you" Ginny turned his eyes from her.

"Ugly things? What?"

Ginny blushed. "Mudblood... slut... and stuff like that".

"Ginny!" Ron was shocked.

"She'll know it. Don't you think they will call her that tomorrow?"

Hermione could feel tears filling her eyes. "Slut, huh? So they finally found another thing to call me".

"Calm down, Hermione". Harry tried to comfort her. "Nobody will call you that... not in front of you, at least. You're head now. And as Ginny said, only the slytherins are going with it. Nobody believed".

"Thanks, Harry". She wiped her eyes.

"You need to rest now. We'll see you at dinner?"

"Maybe. I'm not hungry, Ginny. I think it's good night from here".

"Good night then, Hermione".

"See you tomorrow, Mione".

"Let's go, guys. She can't say the password in front of us". Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him. He shivered at her touch. She noticed but said nothing. "Good night".

Hermione waved. She watched them at the corridor till they turned at the left. "Partnership". The painting showed the entrance and she got in. "What a crappy password", she thought.

"Mudblood!"

"Oh, God, please no!" She almost screamed.

"What was that? Fainting? I guess you heard people calling you by your true self, didn't you?"

She turned to him. "What are you babbling about, Malfoy?"

He walked towards her. "Well, you know... don't you?"

"Know what? I just know how you lied to everyone about what happened today. You know I did nothing".

"I know what I saw". He stopped in front of her.

"I won't argue with you. You're not worthy". She said, looking in his eyes.

"That's not what you thought earlier this morning".

She raised her hand to slap him. He grabbed her wrist inches from his face. "Never think of doing this again. I'll kill you". His eyes were shining dangerously.

He was stronger than she thought. Her arm was aching. "Let me go, Malfoy". She faced him.

He released her arm. "Now, Granger, I was waiting here for you cause McGonagall wants to see us".

"McGonagall? Why?"

"Head's duties, I guess".

"Maybe it's cause of professor Hughes", she thought.

"What?"

"Huh?" Draco's voice brought her back. "What what?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Since when do you care about my thoughts?"

He mumbled. "Nevermind, mudblood".

"Did she say when?"

"Right after dinner".

She sighed. "I'll be there". She turned to her bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Can't you see? To my bedroom".

"Won't you..." He pointed to the entrance then let his arm fall beside his body. "Forget it".

"I'm not hungry... if it was that you were going to ask".

He blushed. "I wasn't going to ask that. I don't care if you eat or not!"

She raised her shoulders. "Fine then. It would be really weird if you did that... ferret".

"I said to not call me that". He pointed to her.

"So don't call me mudblood". She opened her bedroom's door. "See you later, ferret", and entered.

"Granger, I..." She left him only with the sound of her door closing. "Damned mudblood!" He walked towards the entrance. The painting let him pass. "What was I thinking? Who cares if she eats or not? Damn!"

"Honestly! He wanted me downstairs so his gang could mock me. I wouldn't let it. What was he thinking?" She took his clock and put it to ring at 8pm. "Guess that's enough", she said to herself.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered by his side.

"What?" He answered in the same tone.

"I... you know... just thought that... err..."

He looked at her, confused. "What, Ginny?"

She blushed. "Err... forget it".

"What are you talking about?" Ron said, looking at them.

"Nothing, Ron". She answered quickly.

"So why were you whispering?"

"I just... I just..."

"Just what, Ginny?"

Harry was also curious.

"I just... wanted to know... err... when the quidditch trainings will start". She breathed heavily.

"Ah..."

"It's too early, don't you think, Harry?"

"Yeah... I guess".

"I just wanted to know, that's all". Suddenly her plate became really interesting to her.

"Hum... Ginny's acting strange. What do you think, Harry?" Ron whispered.

"I don't know. You're her brother, so you know her better".

Ginny rose, without finishing her dinner. "See you later".

"But you didn't finish".

"I wasn't hungry, Ron. Bye!" and she left.

Ron watched her leaving the great hall. "She's really acting strange".

"C'mon, Gin! Don't start with that again. You overcame it, you did! It was nothing, simply nothing, just coincidence!" but she couldn't take off her mind that shivering Harry had when she touched him.

The clock rang. Lazily Hermione turned to its side and turned it off. She seated and put on her shoes. "Hope McGonagall gives Malfoy a lesson". She smiled.

She went to McGonagall's office. Malfoy was already there, in front of the door. "Thought you wouldn't come".

"Why?" She yawned.

Draco raised his shoulders. "Nevermind". He knocked at the door.

"Come in". A harsh voice answered from inside.

He opened the door. McGonagall was seated at her desk. "Please, have a seat". She pointed to the well known chairs from before. They obeyed. "As I told you yesterday, I didn't want to hear ANYthing that could make me call you here. Can you remember that?" They nodded. "So maybe you can tell me why in your first day as heads I have received a serious complaint about you!"

"May I ask what it is, professor?" Malfoy asked sharply.

Hermione blushed. She already knew what was coming.

"Well, mister Malfoy. Professor Hughes came to my office to talk about a serious rumour that is crossing the school. A rumour that could NEVER be about the heads".

Finally Malfoy started to understand. Hermione blushed more.

"Then I called you here to give you a chance to explain yourselves". She sentenced.

"Err... professor, could you please be more specific?"

"Mister Malfoy, please, don't play dumb with me. I know that you know exactly what I'm talking about". She turned to Hermione. "But, as you pretended to not know what's happening, I'll let Miss Granger to talk first. It must refresh your mind. Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I... it's a lie. I never... I couldn't..." Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Miss Granger, please, just tell me the facts. I'll hear you then I'll listen to mister Malfoy and then I'll judge what is best to do".

She breathed. "Alright". She told everything that happened. What Malfoy said at the bathroom door, why she was wearing only her silk robe, how Malfoy offended her when she left the bathroom. It was really embarrassing to repeat everything in front of a professor, but she could manage not to cry, especially because Malfoy was there too. "And then I went to the great hall". She finished.

McGonagall turned to Malfoy. "Do you have anything more to say? Or a different story?"

His pale face was red now, but not cause he was ashamed. Anger was boiling inside him. "No, professor, but what should I think of a girl who was almost naked in front of me at the early hours of the day?"

"Professor, I..." Hermione tried to speak but McGonagall stopped her with a hand sign.

"Mister Malfoy, from what I heard here the only conclusion I can make is that it was an accident and nothing more".

Malfoy sharpened his eyes. "Professor, she knew I was at the same room!"

"Mind your tone with me!"

"Sorry", he mumbled.

"Indeed, but you cannot go thinking like that and worst, telling to other students your own conclusions".

He said nothing, just closed his fists.

"The head boy and the head girl can't, at any time, lose the respect of the students. You're supposed to be models to everyone, that's why we choose the better students to help as prefects and the best ones to be heads. Can you, mister Malfoy, possibly imagine what it means?"

He lowered his eyes. "I wish I could curse that old hag", he thought.

"Now, I don't want to hear anything more about it. As I saw, it was a sad mistake".

Malfoy's head was aching. Hermione smiled, relieved.

"And even if something happens, and I said IF something happens, I want you to talk directly to ME, and nobody else, understood, mister Malfoy?" She faced him.

He didn't look at her, just nodded. Hermione was finding it difficult to hide her happiness.

"Alright then. Now, another topic. It's about the Halloween ball".

Both were looking at her.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday that you'll open the ball".

They looked confused. "What you mean, professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that you and mister Malfoy will do the first dance".

"WHAT?!" They yelled at the same time.


	7. Chapter VII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

sasa-chic: thanks for the review! I'm really glad that you like it!

Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Cheers!!

**Chapter VII**

"What's this ruckus? Where do you think you are? At the quidditch stadium?" McGonagall's face squirmed.

"Sorry , professor". Hermione said. Malfoy kept silence.

"My goodness! You're acting like children. I thought you were already adults!"

Suddenly their shoes became really interesting.

"Now, why you screamed? Is that such a disgusting surprise?"

"Professor..."

"Yes, it is!" Malfoy interrupted Hermione. He was looking at McGonagall. "I will not dance with a mud... muggle born". He finished slowly.

The last thing McGonagall's seemed to be was satisfied. "Mister Malfoy, this is NOT a good reason. In fact, this is the worst you could ever give me".

"You know my family", he almost whispered.

"Yes, I do. And I'm afraid I cannot say that I agree with your family's... thoughts, mister Malfoy". She looked him in the eyes.

"Professor?"

She turned to Hermione. "Yes, miss Granger?"

"I... I don't think it's a good idea putting us together at the ball".

"Why not? You're the heads, miss Granger". She sounded like it was enough reason.

Malfoy cursed under his breath.

Hermione sighed. "Professor, you heard him. He doesn't want to dance with me... and I cannot say I want him to". She glanced at Malfoy.

"I won't discuss it anymore. Listen, you're supposed to work together and you'll do that otherwise I'll be forced to choose another girl and boy to be in your positions". McGonagall's sentenced.

"You can't do that!"

"You know I can, mister Malfoy".

Draco was looking like someone ready to kill.

"Please, professor, reconsider..."

"Miss Granger, I have nothing to reconsider! Honestly! I have to say you're disappointing me. I thought you could put anything aside for the sake of your new position, but I think I have made a mistake".

Slapping Hermione at the face would be better to her than that. "I'm... I'm sorry".

"I don't dance".

"Now you do, mister Malfoy".

"I can't".

McGonagall's was losing her patience. "Why, mister Malfoy?"

"Because I don't know how to dance".

"So you don't have a problem at all".

Malfoy looked at her confused.

"Miss Granger is a good dancer. She can teach you".

Draco looked at Hermione. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Hermione blushed and for the first time she hated McGonagall, but, after what she had said, Hermione decided to accept everything, so she didn't say a word.

"No, I'm not. And I think it's a good idea. At the time of the ball, you'll be used to each other. Dancing partners have this kind of thing, don't they?"

"Granger, say something", he hissed.

She glanced at him then looked at Minerva. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of music we shall practice?"

"WHAT?!" Malfoy couldn't believe his ears.

"I don't know. The music set is to be prepared by you and mister Malfoy here. You decide what is best."

Hermione nodded.

"Graaangeeeer". Hermione's name came out of his mouth like a snarl.

"Alright. How's the quidditch programming doing?" She tried a smile.

They looked at each other then at McGonagall, apprehensives.

"Err... we... didn't start looking it... yet" Hermione stuttered.

"Pity. You'd better hurry then. I want it at my desk, at the latest, on next Monday".

"Next Monday?"

"Yes, mister Malfoy!"

"Professor... err... we didn't get to a consensus about how we're going to work yet. Can't you give us more time?"

"And yesterday? I said to both of you to take the time to get along".

"Yes, professor, but..."

"No more buts! I'm done with you. Monday is the deadline for it. Now, off you go". She rose. McGonagall was even scarier when looking angrily from above.

They stood up and left her office.

"I hope Dumbledore is right once more". Minerva sighed.

Malfoy tried to talk to Hermione all the way to the heads' dorm, but all she was saying was "we'll talk there".

They finally got to mister Chateau. "Hello, my lady!" he said happily.

Hermione smiled. "Hello, monsieur Chateau!"

The man on the painting smiled wider. "It's been a long time since the last time someone called me monsieur, mademoiselle", he bowed.

"Quit this babbling already! Partnership!" Malfoy almost yelled.

Mister Chateau looked at him angrily and showed the entrance. They got in.

"Good night, mademoiselle!" he said and closed the door.

Hermione walked towards the sofas and seated on the right one. "We have to talk".

Malfoy sat on the other and kept staring at her, a dangerous fire in his eyes. "What was that crap at old hag's place?"

"What crap?" She asked calmly.

"'What kind of music we shall practice?'" He used a girlie tone. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Malfoy, I'm not".

"So what was that?!" His face was red of anger.

"If I have to teach you how to dance I need to know what kind of dance I have to teach you, don't you think?" She looked at him. Her face was emotionless, but he could tell by her eyes that she was boiling inside.

"Stop fooling with me, mudblood! You don't want to dance with me as much as I don't want it too!" He pointed at her.

"I know, but it's heads' duties and we have to do it. You heard her".

"I don't give a damn about what that decrepit bat said! I'm not dancing with you and I'm not working with you as well!" He sentenced.

Hermione rose from the sofa and walked towards him. He didn't move but kept facing her. She stopped right in front of him. "So you'll lose your head boy position". She said almost whispering.

"If I fall you fall too. We're together", he smirked.

She gave him a sweet smile, a smile that made Malfoy shiver of frightening. "I won't fall, Malfoy".

"How... how can you tell?"

"Because you were the one that kept saying at McGonagall's office that you don't want to work with me and almost called me mudblood in front of her. Looking from my side, I was the resigned girl who would do everything to go on with my duties".

Malfoy's eyes were wide open.

"Now, tell me, if we fail, who do you think they will blame? Me? The girl who tried her best to settle things? Or you? The stubborn pureblood prince who didn't want to work with a mud... oops, sorry... a muggle born?" Her smile got wider.

Malfoy couldn't believe in her briskness. "That's why you nodded to everything McGonagall said! You knew I wouldn't agree! You... you set this trap for me!" He gave a step behind.

"Yeah, my dear... but you should be used to that, don't you think? How many times I deceived you? Let's see... at second year, I made Ron and Harry look like Crabbe and Goyle..."

"What?!"

She looked at him, pretending to be surprised. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, you don't know. Forget it!" She waved her hand lazily. "At third year... what I did at third year? No, I didn't deceive you at third year, I only slapped you."

Malfoy's face was getting paler.

"At forth year..."

"Stop it, mudblood!"

"What?" She looked at him, her face was the picture of innocence.

"Don't think you already won", he hissed.

"Who said it? Did I? Well, nevermind". She passed a hand on her hair and tied it with a ribbon then she turned and stepped to her room. "McGonagall wants the matches settled quickly. We'd better hurry with that, but..." she yawned "...I'm really tired. Today was not my day. Good night". She waved without turning to him.

"I won't work with you", he said firmly, looking at her back.

She stopped, in front of her door, then turned. She had a sad expression on her face. "It will be really lonely without you here. I'll miss you... Draco" and sighed.

His jaw dropped. "DON'T CALL ME DRACO!!!" He caught the first thing his hand could reach and threw at her.

Hermione quickly took off her wand from her robes and stopped the vase in the air then, slowly, she made it float to the top of the fireplace, exactly where it was. "Throwing things at me won't help. See you tomorrow". She opened the door and entered.

"Damned mudblood!" He entered his room and slammed the door.

She could hear the noise from her bedroom. "It won't be easy". She took off her shoes and laid on her bed. "But calling him Draco was more effective than calling him ferret", she smiled then laughed. "He's really a stupid git after all". She caught a book from the small table beside her bed and started reading. Half an hour later she heard footsteps coming from the common room, and they were getting louder. Suddenly the noise stopped and a paper was passed under Hermione's door, a few seconds after that the steps started again and she heard a door being closed. She got up and caught the paper. Her mouth opened in a grin. "Well, mister Malfoy, I think I won". In the paper were written the appointments for the quidditch matches. "Guess we started working after all". She put the paper inside of the arithmancy book thinking of showing it to Harry, Ron and Ginny. "They understand this game much better than I do". She threw the book in her rucksack, changed her clothes and went to bed.


	8. Chapter VIII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Hiiii, everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really glad!!

Sasa-chic: of course I would thank you! Don't know why you got so surprised... just hope you keep reading!

daniel-radcliffes-girl: thanks!! It's really nice to see that you're reading it!!

Elvenrarehunter: really thanks! And saying that I was able to maintain the characters personalities was a really good compliment! Thank you!!

Californianchick: thanks!!! I hope you kept reading! And that you liked!!

Danny: olá!!! Legal ver alguém que fala minha língua! Eu também não enxergo Hermione e Draco se apaixonando logo no início, por isso tive a idéia de fazer essa fic! Espero que você continue lendo! Bjins! (translation: hello! Nice to see that there's someone here who speaks my language! I don't see Hermione and Draco falling for each other so easily too, that's why I had this idea for this fic! I hope you keep reading it! Kisses!)

And I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I was a little sick, after-pains, you know? Hope you didn't get mad at me. By the way, from now on, I'll write the thoughts in _italics_, ok? So I won't have to write 'he thought, she thought' all the time. I think it will be better this way.

Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!! Cheers!!!

**Chapter VIII**

Her clock rang at seven o'clock. Hermione seated slowly on her bed and yawned. _Let's see what we have first_. She caught her schedule and looked. _Damn! Potions!_ She got up and put everything she will need in her rucksack then caught her robes. _I won't give to that pervert a chance to say anything about me anymore! _She opened her door slowly and took a look around. Draco was nowhere. _Guess he wakes up later than me. Better!_ She crossed the common room and entered in the toilet.

It was a nice bath. Malfoy didn't punch the door once and he was not at the common room when she left the bathroom. _Hum... did he miss the hour?_ She stepped towards his door and stopped in front of it. _What are you doing, Hermione Granger? He'll surely find another sick way to describe this_. She raised her hand and stopped it inches from the door. _Bad idea! Bad idea!_ She sighed. _I can't do that_. She lowered her hand and turned around.

Hermione didn't give a step after that. Something hit her really strong and she fell... and that something was over her!

"Granger?!"

He yelled her name in her ear. _Oh my God!_

It was really a weird scene. Hermione Granger was facing the ground and Draco Malfoy was over her, each arm in one side of her head and his chest on her back.

"GET OFF!" She tried to throw him off her, trying to turn her body to her left side, but he was too heavy.

"I'm trying, mudblood!" He pushed himself with his right arm and leg and fell on his butt on her right side. "What the hell were you doing in front of my door?!" He was sounding really angry, but his blushing was not because of anger.

Hermione seated. "I thought you could have lost hour and that I should wake up you. So I was going to knock at your door but then I thought it was not a good idea", she said everything quickly and didn't look at him.

For a few seconds Draco didn't know what to say. "You were right, I'm late". He got up. "But standing at my door was not a good way to help. Now, cause of you, I'm later than ever and my arms and back are hurting. Nice help!"

Hermione could feel her blood starting to boil. She stood up. "How I was supposed to know that you would be leaving your room in a hurry and wouldn't see me standing here?" She faced him and blushed heavily.

He didn't understand immediately why she blushed so suddenly, but then he remembered he was only wearing his pajamas pants. "What now? Never saw a man without a shirt?" He smirked.

She gave a step behind and turned her face. "It's none of your business! I..."

He threw his uniform cloak over his shoulder and walked towards her.

She glanced at him. She never noticed how beautiful his body was. He was square-built. His chest and belly muscles were all well-defined. And, for the first time, she realized how tall he was. _God, he has a wonderful body!_

"How can you get even redder, mudblood?"

_Oh my God! What am I thinking?_ She gave him her back. "And it was I that was almost naked yesterday! You better hurry if you want breakfast... and we have to discuss the quidditch schedule".

"There's nothing to discuss", he said harshly.

"Yes, there is". She went to the portrait. "See you later" and left.

"Good day, mademoiselle", he hard the portrait man say. _She looked at me, I know it! _He smirked. _It seems that mudblood is not used to men's bodies. Maybe she never kissed anyone yet!_ He laughed. "Anyway, who would be interested in an ugly thing like that?" _You would_. It came like a whisper in his head, but he heard it very well. He looked around in the room, but he was alone. "I'm must be getting mad..." he looked at the clock over the fireplace "... and late". He entered at the bathroom and closed the door.

Hermione went to the great hall jumping two steps of the stairs at once. She could still feel her face was warm. _What the hell was I thinking? Beautiful body? He's pale like a ghost! Damn! And he noticed, he noticed I was ashamed... and that I looked. Damn! Just like I noticed he blushed yesterday when he saw me. He'll create another story. I can already hear it!_ She was so in her thoughts that she passed by Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione!" Harry grabbed her arm.

"Huh? Ah, good morning, Harry!"

"What's the matter, Hermione?"

"Matter? What matter, Ginny?"

"You tell us. You were passing like we were not here".

She seated at Ginny's side. "Sorry, Ron. Sorry, everyone, I was really distracted".

"What's bothering you?"

"You're so dumb, Ron. Of course it's Malfoy", Ginny sentenced.

"Malfoy?!" Ron almost yelled.

"What he did this time, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"No... nothing", she blushed. _Damn!_

"How come 'nothing'?"

"It's obvious he did something. You don't have to protect him, Hermione".

Ginny was the only one in silence. _Why she blushed so suddenly?_

"I'm alright, seriously".

"Mione, you just have to tell me. I'm just waiting for a good reason to beat up that git!"

"Oh yeah! Really thanks for telling me that. Now, IF he does something, I won't tell you cause I don't want to get you in trouble". She faced him, angrily.

"But, Mione..."

"Enough, Ron!" She opened her rucksack and took her arithmancy book of it. "I have a more serious thing to talk about with you".

Ron looked at the book, unhappily. "Err... Hermione, I don't think that speaking about arithmancy during breakfast is good for digestion".

She gave him one of her impatience looks and opened the book. "Honestly!"

"So what's the book for?"

She took a paper from it. "It's not the book. Here". She handled the paper to Harry. "Malfoy did these quidditch appointments yesterday and gave them to me. Well, I think everything's alright but I decided to show them to you before doing any changes. I never cared much about quidditch after all, so..."

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at her in disbelief then read the appointments.

"He put us to play in November and January!"

"What's the problem, Ron?"

"Hermione, it will be in winter. Do you know how hard is it to play quidditch while snowing?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot it, Ginny".

"But there's more. Slytherin will open the games with Huffle-Puff (that's right?) next month, but will only play again in April with Ravenclaw".

"So, mate, he got every sunny day for his house".

"But we can arrange this. And it has to be approved by professor McGonagall. Do you think she'll let anyone prejudice us?"

They sighed. "I don't think so, Hermione, but..."

She took the paper. "That's ok, Harry. I said to Malfoy that we need to talk about this and..."

"You and Malfoy having a civilized conversation?" Ron's face was pure incredulity. "I wish I could see that".

"Me too". Harry agreed.

"Hermione, how are you and Malfoy doing to endure each other?"

"We aren't... yet. But don't worry. It will work... somehow". She suddenly smiled. "Oh yeah. I have to tell you about our conversation with McGonagall yesterday".

"Drop it!", Ginny asked.

Malfoy entered the great hall and went directly to his house table. He seated next Crabbe and Goyle and a few minutes later Pansy arrived.

"So, Malfoy, how was with the slut yesterday?"

"Did you have fun?"

Crabbe and Goyle tried to laugh but only made stupid noises.

"Shut up. You can't call her that".

Their jaws dropped.

"What's that now, Malfoy?" Pansy asked, almost annoyed.

"The decrepit bat. I had to go to her office yesterday with mudblood and she made McGonagall believe that she did nothing, that it was an accident. And McGonagall was kind of mad at me cause I told you what happened. She said I will lose my position if something like that happen again. So, don't call that... girl a slut. You'll be putting me in trouble".

"Ok, Malfoy".

"We won't do it".

Crabbe and Goyle nodded stupidly.

"Alright, Malfoy, but only cause of you. What a pity", Pansy sighed.

He glanced at the Gryffindor table. _I bet you're showing them my appointments_. His angry face turned to a smirk. _But I doubt you told them that you stared at my body this morning... and you liked what you saw... didn't you... Granger?_ He saw them leaving the table. "We'd better get going. Snape might be in a bad mood today... think we'll have fun with the gryffindors".

Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle grinned.


	9. Chapter IX

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Hi, there!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!

Danny: thank you so much!!! You're really kind!! Yeah, Malfoy likes, but she's a mudblood, so... no more clues! His body... well, he's 17 and a quidditch player. I guess Tom Felton influenced me a little, but nevermind. You can think Harry and Ron are the same as Malfoy. What course are you doing at university? I'm a biologist, student of the master course of genetics. I'm really glad that my little fic got your attention. Thanks a lot!!

RowenRavenclaw: thank you so much for both compliments!! I don't know what else to say!! Saying that my fic is neat was a really good surprise and that my english is good was really kind of you, cause I think it could be better, you know. Really really thanks!

wrc g-rp: nice to see you found it funny! I hope to maintain it in that way. Keep reading... and thanks!

daniel-radcliffes-girl: thanks! And don't worry, I'll write it to the end!

hyperion-aeon: I thought that might be some people that was reading my fic but didn't review. I do that in most cases. Shame on me! But it was really nice to know that you are reading since the beginning. And thanks for reviewing!

Here's another chapter!!! Hope you enjoy it!! Cheers!!!

**Chapter IX**

Malfoy was right. Snape was really in a bad mood and Neville was the one who suffered much. Severus made him change places and put him beside Milla Bulstrode (hope it's right). She gave him an hour and a half of hell. And, as their potion went wrong, she blamed him. There's no need to say that Snape agreed, apologized for putting Neville to make the potion with her and took ten points from Gryffindor cause Neville wanted to prejudice a Slytherin student.

Malfoy and his cronies laughed. Hermione, Harry and Ron could barely disguise their fury. Neville was red, but not because he was ashamed, but cause he was really angry. He caught his books, put them in the rucksack and was leaving the class.

"Where are you going, mister Longbottom?" he asked harshly.

"To the transfiguration class, professor". He answered looking in his eyes.

"But... we're not done here yet. Sit down".

"But I'm done, professor".

"I beg you pardon?" Snape said slowly, threatening in each word.

"You already said my potion is wrong and there's no more time left to make another, so there's no need for me to stay here". He turned his back at him.

"Mister Longbottom, you can only leave the class when I allow you to!"

Neville sighed. "You just want me to seat here looking at you then?"

"ANOTHER ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Neville, please sit". Hermione asked in a whisper.

He turned around and went back to his seat.

Snape walked towards him. "I don't need this kind of behavior in my class, mister Longbottom. If you don't want to be banished, you'd better obey me".

He just looked at Snape angrily then turned his face to the wall.

"I guess teaching Neville this last years really made a difference on him, Harry".

Harry turned to Ron and smiled.

Five minutes later, Snape ordered to everyone to fill their bottles with the potions and put them on his table. Hermione left the blue liquid there and turned... burying her face on someone's chest.

"Can't help looking at my body, mudblood?" Malfoy smirked.

She raised her face and looked him in the eyes. "You wish". She pushed him to the side with an arm and went to Harry and Ron.

For a second, Malfoy wished she hadn't gone to them, but shook his head and returned to his normal self.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm starving!" Ron seated passing a hand over his belly.

"Thank God, McGonagall was in a good mood today" Harry looked at the table. "Wish the food was already here". He sighed.

"Hello, Ginny!"

"Hi, Hermione!" She seated by her side, right in front of Harry. "It's only noon and I'm so tired..."

"It's only the second day of school. How can you be tired?"

"Just you, Hermione, to don't think like that".

"Honestly!"

"Ah, food!" It appeared in front of them. Ron filled his plate. Everybody followed.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes?"

"What really happened today?"

"What you mean?"

"Between you and Malfoy?"

She blushed. "Nothing".

"So, if it's nothing, why you blushed?"

Hermione blushed harder. Ginny kept staring at her. "I'll... I'll tell you later, Ginny".

"Ok... but I'll _remember_ you, just in case". She grabbed the bottle of pumpkin juice and felt someone grabbing her hand and releasing it quickly.

"So... sorry, Ginny. I didn't see you were holding the bottle". Harry could feel his cheeks getting hot and his heart pounding. _Stop it! It's only Ginny!_

"That's ok, Harry. Here, let me fill your glass". She took his cup and shed the liquid inside. _Why the hell he blushes? He wants to make me nuts?_ She put the cup in front of him.

"Thanks, Ginny".

"You're welcome", she smiled.

He tried to smile back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was alright. Professor Flitwick, as always, gave a light class, in comparison with the other professors. And Care of the Magical Creatures, for the first year, was really nice. Gryffindor was not put together with Slytherin for this class, instead they were having class with Huffle-Puff, which, they found, liked Hagrid.

"It was a nice class, wasn't it?" Hermione asked smiling.

"The best part was not having the slytherins with us". Harry turned to wave 'bye' to Hagrid.

They entered in the castle and took the stair on the right. The corridor was getting shorter.

"Well, Mione, see you at dinner". Ron stopped at the corner.

"Save a place for me, ok?"

"As you need to ask for that". Harry smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, he's well-built?"

Hermione blushed. "I don't know that, Ginny! I didn't look! How can you possibly think that I would look at Malfoy?" Hermione was almost sequestered by Ginny. She managed to dismiss Harry and Ron and left with Hermione right after dinner. They were a few meters from the head's dorm entrance.

Ginny raised her shoulder. "Well, I don't know. He's a crook and all but he's still a man. If he was not a total bastard, I would say he's pretty handsome. And he seems to have a beautiful body as well".

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you said that! Do you know about whom you are talking about? Let me refresh your mind. Malfoy, that nightmare of a human being".

Ginny laughed. "I know that, Hermione, but I'm not blind. Look, Neville is a nice guy, but I can't say he's beautiful. The same principle applies to Malfoy".

They heard footsteps. "Speaking about the devil..." Hermione whispered.

Ginny looked behind her and saw Malfoy coming. "I'd better go, Hermione. You be careful". She hugged her. "And tell me if he's well-built or not when you see him without his shirt again". Ginny whispered in her ear.

"Virginia Weasley!" She pretended to sound shocked, but couldn't help smiling.

"Gotta go. Till tomorrow!" She left without looking at Malfoy again.

Malfoy was standing in front of mister Chateau, looking like he was waiting for her. Hermione stepped towards the entrance.

"Still wandering with the miserable red-haired ones, mudblood?"

"Better than wandering with you". She looked at the painting. "Good night, monsieur Chateau!" She said happily.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you, mademoiselle".

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You see her everyday. Damned painting!" He turned to Hermione. "Tell me, know-it-all, do paintings really see? Cause I think this one here can't, otherwise he'll never say 'It's always a pleasure seeing you, mademoiselle' to you" He imitated Chateau's french accent.

Hermione faced him. "Yes, they see, and really well. Otherwise... "she imitated Malfoy's tone "... he would welcome you too, but, since you're a git... and a ferret... he doesn't. Didn't you ever notice that he never speaks to you? Even the paintings can't bear you. How can someone live like that? You're pitiful". She turned to mister Chateau again. "Partnership".

"As you wish, my lady". He blinked.

She entered in the room, Malfoy right after her. "I'm what?!"

"What?" She took off her cloak and put it on the sofa.

"What you said in front of that... stupid painting!"

"That you're pitiful? Yes, you are".

Malfoy was boiling inside. He went to her and stopped right in front of Hermione. "I hate you! I wish I could..." His anger was so big that he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Kill me?" She smiled. "I already know that, Malfoy. Only Snape to make you head. You sound like a broken disc, always saying the same things. Don't you ever get tired of repeating yourself? Is your vocabulary that short?"

His face was red in anger. "You damned mudblood!" He kneeled on the sofa, each leg on one side of her, and grabbed the sofa's back. Hermione's head was between his arms. In other words, he was over her.

She faced him. "Get off, Malfoy", she tried to sound calm.

His face was inches from hers. "So what, mudblood?"

"Don't make me take you off me".

"You know, my vocabulary isn't short. I have lots of things to call you, but they would put me in trouble. I thought about calling you 'slut', but I can't call you that. The latest I thought was 'purity', cause I doubt you ever saw a man naked or even kissed one, but I'll get in trouble as well".

"Get off", she was still facing him.

"Tell me, mudblood, have you ever been kissed?"

"Get off me, I'm warning you".

He got near her. "Wanna give a shot?"

Malfoy didn't know what hit him. He just felt an unbearable pain between his thighs and fell on the ground. "Ugh! Are you... crazy?"

She got up. "Just as I thought, men are the same. Doesn't matter if he's a pureblood or a muggle born, women just have to hit on the right spot".

He was rolling on the carpet. "You're insane! I can become sterile!"

"Then, if you become sterile, I would have made a great good to the world. Now, I was thinking of discussing the quidditch matches, but I think you won't be able to anything for the next thirty minutes, so..." She put a paper over the table. "I made some changes on your appointments. Take a look... when you feel better". She could hardly hold the laugh.

"I'll tell them, Granger! You'll be in trouble!"

"Oh, yeah? So I'll just have to explain to them why I did that to you. Who do you think will get more embarrassed? Me or you?"

He faced her, but said nothing.

"Well, I'll take a walk. There's no use to stay here watching you rolling on the ground. See you later". She turned her back at him and left.

"Damned mudblood", he said still laying on the ground.


	10. Chapter X

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Hi, everybody!

Californianchick, Nichole-sumpter, Scarlet-knight13 and Greyon Hell: really really thanks!! It makes me really glad to know that you like my fic and loved the last chapter (#9)! As you might have read, the real romance between those two will take a little longer to happen, but please just be patience... I promise you won't regret!

Danny: law? Nice! A friend of mine just graduated in law a couple of months ago! Thanks for the compliments!!

Masha: hey! Thanks! I couldn't imagine that someone who read my last fic would be reading this one! What a nice surprise! I'm also a Ron-Hermione supporter, you know? But, as you could see in "The Kiss", I had to put Draco in the story... don't they say that love and hate walk side by side? Well, it would not surprise me if JK makes Draco realize that he loves Hermione, that's why I like HGDM fics and why I'm writing this one! And don't worry, I was thinking about Ron's love life too... it will take some time but he'll not be alone, trust me! And thanks for telling me about Ginny's name! I didn't know it and the only name I could associate with Ginny was Virginia... but I would never think about a name like Ginerva... please, forget that mistake... and this request is to all of you... really sorry if I'm mistaken... and thanks for your comprehension! I'll update as soon as I can, promise!

Gonzogirl: sorry, but... you were reading "The Kiss"? If so, I hope you read what I said to Masha... and it's just a fic! I'm writing this way cause I believe it won't happen in the book!

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!!!

**Chapter X**

"But, Mione, it's ONLY the second day of school!" Ron said annoyed.

"No, Ron, it's ALREADY the second day of school!"

They were at the 4th floor, on the west side of the castle.

He sighed. "You're hopeless..."

"Honestly!"

"And just when I thought it would be an easy patrolling..."

She stared at him for a few seconds with her mouth opened then started to walk quickly, leaving Ron behind. "Well, then..."

"Hey! Why the hurry?" He quickened his pace.

"I'm leaving so you can have an EASY patrolling!" she was almost running.

"C'mon, Mione!" He was right after her. "I didn't mean it! It's just that you don't give a break! Lately you just keep lecturing us! 'N.E.W.T.s this! N.E.W.T.s that!' Don't you have anything else in mind?"

She suddenly stopped. "I'm being that boring?"

"Well, just when you start speaking about the tests and kind of get nervous with everything".

"Ok, Ron... it's only the second day of school".

His jaw dropped then he gave a slight smile. _Better not show I'm that happy_. "You know, it got worse since yesterday. You seemed ok when we were at the Burrow".

She looked at him. "I think sharing duties and a room with Malfoy is getting on my nerves".

"I can imagine... but, did he do or say something that..."

"Well, same as always. Mudblood that, mudblood this..."

Ron clenched his fists.

She smiled. "Calm down, Ron. Do you think I mind? He's so stupid that he can only repeat himself. I'm laughing at it... and it's a really good excuse to call him ferret. He hates when I call him ferret". They laughed. "Well, I need to go. Wanna see how Malfoy is".

Ron looked at her confused. "'See how he is'? What do you mean? He's ill?"

She smirked. "He was in pain when I left him".

"Pain? Why... Hermione, did you do something?"

She grinned. "Nothing much. I just hit him on... you know". She pointed where at Ron.

His eyes were wide open. "You didn't!"

"Yes, I did".

He whistled. "No wonder he was in pain. But why you did that?"

She crossed her arm with his. "I'll tell you on the way to my room".

"Alright!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy managed to get up and walked to the table, sitting in front of that paper Hermione left there. _Damn! She'll pay me! But, to say the truth, it was really good that she hit me. I was about to kiss that... thing! That lesson would cost me a whole week washing my mouth with the most powerful dirt cleaner potion! I was so angry at her that I wasn't thinking._ He pulled the paper to him and took a look. "But she... she changed everything! Even the dates! Ouch... damn! I wish I could kill her! I'll ask my father to leave her to me! I'll beg him if I need to!" He glanced at the paper once more before hearing the portrait moving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was well-done, Mione!"

She laughed. "Yeah, I know. Now, off you go. I can't tell my password in front of you".

"Ok. See you tomorrow!"

She looked at him till he turned at the corner. "Partnership".

The painting moved. "Good night, mademoiselle. I hope you'll have nice dreams".

She smiled. "Thanks! And good night!" She entered.

"What... is... THAT?"

She looked at him. He was holding a crushed paper in his left hand (and the other was... hum... you know where).

"Feeling better?" She walked towards the sofas and sat on the right one, near the table.

Malfoy's eyes were flashing. "Granger, you changed everything".

"No, only the dates. The matches are exactly like you chose them". She said, calmly.

"Only the dates? ONLY THE DATES?" He tried to get up, but he felt the pain again and gave up. "There will be no game in November and January? Is that what you're saying?"

"It will be winter. I thought that it would be better if no one has to play while snowing. And I didn't cancel the November game, I just put it in the beginning of the month".

"You know the matches were ALWAYS arranged like this, don't you?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah, so it's time for a change".

He punched the table hard, making Hermione jump on her seat. "You're just doing that to protect your 'oh so loved' despicable friends!"

She leant on the sofa lazily. "Maybe... since you made this schedule to protect your house..." she pointed to the paper in his hand "... I made some changes to protect mine".

"I won't allow it!" He got up so quickly that he curved his body in pain.

Hermione suppressed a laugh. "Still hurting, huh? It was for being such a scoundrel. Now, you don't have to allow anything, but we have to get in an agreement... so?"

He looked at her, anger boiling inside him. "There's no agreement. We'll give to McGonagall my schedule and that's it". He stepped towards her and stopped right in front of her. Hermione got up and faced him. "And I don't care if you like it or not".

Her eyes were flashing too. "McGonagall said we HAVE to work together, so you can't take it to her if I don't like it!"

"I said I don't care. WHICH WORD DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" He yelled at her face.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but it's you who didn't understand. I don't approve it..." she took the paper from his hand "... and we have to work together, so we have to achieve an agreement. As you can see, I'm trying".

"Give me that!" He raised his hand at her chest height, asking for the paper.

"What for?" She asked, still looking at him.

He sighed. "I'll take a look... and see what I can do. Team work, right?"

She looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't want to lose my head position, if you're thinking about a reason".

She put the paper on his hand. "I hope you're serious, Malfoy".

He gave her his back and walked towards his room, really slowly.

_I hope he's serious._ When he closed the door, she entered in her room, her mind full of worried thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice morning. Malfoy wasn't in the room and she didn't dare to knock on his door again. She went to the great hall and saw that he was already there. _Nice!_ There wasn't a single class with the slytherins and she managed to not lecture the boys about the tests.

She was leaving the arithmancy class happily when McGonagall approached her at the corridor.

"Yes, professor?"

"Just want to congratulate you, miss Granger".

Hermione grinned. "Thanks, professor, but... what for?" _We didn't give her any work yet... and I didn't answer any difficult question as well... at least, I can't remember._

"Well, miss Granger, I thought that you and mister Malfoy wouldn't be _able_ to give me the quidditch matches schedule till monday but you could deliver it in my office today".

Hermione took some seconds to fully understand what McGonagall was saying and then... "WHAT?!"


	11. Chapter XI

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Hi there!! Thanks just once more for the reviews!! I'm really really glad!!

Thanks to danny, nichole-sumpter, californianchick, Anigen, wrc g-rp, slammin-sorceress and daniel-radcliffes-girl for the reviews! Please, keep reading!

Greyon Hell: I already did a fic with a love triangle like that – Ron/Hermione/Malfoy. It's called "The Kiss" and I completed it a few days ago... I think it's good and I would be really happy if you take a look at it... I think you can get it by going to my profile... if you read it, please let me know!

scarlet-knight13: I know that lots of fans of HP root for Hermione and Malfoy to end up together... but you know, even JK already said with whom she will end up with, and it's Ron... I think they fit... my thing with Hermione/Malfoy stories is cause I think that deep inside he fancies her... I would like to see that in the upcoming books... but I have to be true, I think Hermione/Ron fits better... sorry if I disappointed any one of you...

Masha: you made me really happy saying that you liked "The Kiss"! It is my first HP fic! And it is a really nice surprise to know that I made you look at Malfoy more kindly... he never showed any trace of goodness in the books, but in TK it appears cause he loves Hermione... and like I said before, I wouldn't be that surprised if JK made him realize that he loves her... it would be a really great twist in the story... and thanks A LOT for saying you like my writing! About the characters, I just can imagine my fics if I see the characters as near as possible from what the author made them... and it applies for every fic of any character from book or movie or cartoon (especially anime) that I like... well, Ron saw that Hermione is doing well.. he's worried, but he doesn't want to get her upset at him... you know... thanks again!

Draco's woman: you mean the fights? Well, like Ron said, it's only the beginning of the year... you have to think that they're together at the same room for 2 days only... yet! So that's why they're fighting so much... I'll make time pass from now on, so I hope you keep reading!

Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!!!

**Chapter XI**

Hermione put one hand over her mouth and looked at McGonagall a little worried.

Minerva was right in front of her with a hand on her chest and eyes wide open. "Miss Granger, what was that? I want an explanation for that kind of... behavior, and it must be a really good one".

Hermione blushed and started trembling. "I'm... I'm sorry, professor. I didn't mean to yell, I just... Malfoy and I agreed that we should deliver the schedule to you together. He didn't mention... I didn't know so I screamed cause I was... surprised". She glanced at McGonagall, she didn't seem to be happy.

"Well, I guess you and mister Malfoy didn't get along yet. Anyway, since you were able to work together in only two days, I think that problem will be solved soon". It sounded like an order.

Hermione nodded.

"Good night, miss Granger". She passed by Hermione's left side.

"Good night, professor", she whispered. _He deceived me! That rogue! And I believed! I let him fool me!_ She was almost running at the corridor, her books pressed against her chest. She went downstairs jumping the steps, two by two. The students at the corridors were stepping aside to let her pass. She stopped in front of mister Chateau. "Partnership!" She almost yelled. The painting moved. For the first time, he didn't say a word. She entered. "MALFOY!" She threw the books and her rucksack on the table and beat at his door, hard. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! OPEN IT, YOU GIT!" She kicked it. Steps were coming from inside the bedroom. She gave a step behind.

Malfoy opened the door and faced her. His face was paler than its normal and his eyes were dangerously shining. "Are you nuts? How dare you knock on my door like this? How dare you knock on MY door?"

Her face was red, she could feel her blood running in her veins. "How could you?! I thought you were serious! YOU LIER!"

"What are you talking about?" He pretended to look confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You... you gave your appointments to McGonagall without my consent! And you said you will only take a look!"

He smirked. "And to think that the great know-it-all of Hogwarts is so easy to foolish". He stepped to the fireplace. "Did you really believe in what I said yesterday?" He turned to face her. "I guess that even your stupid Weasley friend wouldn't fall for what I said. Team work?" He burst out laughing. "You're pathetic, just like a filthy mudblood should be. I said that I don't care about what you think, didn't I?"

Her vision started to get dim. _Don't you dare start crying in front of him, Hermione Granger! Don't you dare!_

"I thought you would only know that next week, when the schedule will be put at the notice boards. Who told you? McGonagall?"

"Yes". She answered calmly this time, but kept facing him.

"I bet you didn't have the guts to tell her you knew nothing. After all, you're the one who's trying her best to make things work, aren't you?"

That never ending smirk on his face was starting to get on her nerves. "This time you won the bet, Malfoy". She went to the table, placed the books on her rucksack and threw it on her back. "But the race... is only starting". She passed in front of him, gave Malfoy a glance and entered in her bedroom.

_Yes, mudblood, it's only starting. And I'll be the one who will cross the line first._ He left the room, heading to the great hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's mood was the worst ever on thursday. Harry, Ron and Ginny tried to discover what was happening but she gently said they should take care of their own business.

"She doesn't want to tell us it's Malfoy cause she doesn't want to put us in trouble, but I know it's Malfoy. You know, I just need to wait in a dark corner and when he passes I just hex him. Nobody would know it!"

"Dumbledore would, Ron", Harry smiled, "But it would be really good to do something to him".

"Well, we can think of something".

Both looked at Ginny.

"Fred and George thought me about nice places to hide and I still have some... _gifts_ from their store".

"You surely are as crazy as them, Ginny".

She smiled. "Thanks, Ron".

"But, Ginny, do you have any idea of how we can hex him or something?"

"Well, Harry, in fact I..."

"I heard that!"

They looked behind. Hermione was three or two feet from them. "Don't start with ideas". She caught them. "Malfoy is my business. I can deal with it".

"But, Mione..."

"That's ok, Ron. I already know what to do. It will be better than any trap you can plan. Believe me". She smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should go outside and enjoy the sun". Hermione sighed, looking at the window.

"Mione, are you alright?"

She turned to Ron. "Yeah, why?"

Harry laughed. "'Go outside and enjoy the sun'? It just doesn't sound like you, Hermione".

"But it's sunday". She walked towards the table at the Gryffindor's common room, where Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess. "Why don't we sit by the lake? You can play there too".

Ron looked at Harry, mouth opened. "'Sit by the lake'? I guess Malfoy made something to her, mate".

She put her hands on her waist. "What's the matter, you two? Can't I relax just for one day?"

"Now, Hermione, tell us, what's happening?"

"It's obvious". Ginny stopped beside her. "Hermione, what did you do?"

"About what?"

"About Malfoy".

Hermione smiled. "Nothing".

"You can't fool me. Ron is a total moron..." Harry laughed, Ron blushed "... as is Harry". Ron laughed, Harry blushed. "I know you did something. Three days ago we could barely talk to you and then, on friday, you were like everything was fine and now you want to enjoy the sun outside. So... drop it!"

She looked at Ginny. _She really knows me!_ "I can't".

Harry's jaw dropped. "So you did something!"

Ron got up. "What did you do? Tell us!"

She laughed. "Calm down! It's nothing... yes, it is, but... I can't tell you yet! I need to know if it worked".

"What worked, Hermione?"

She looked at Harry. "You'll know tomorrow". Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm. "Now, let's go outside. It's a beautiful day and I wanna enjoy it!" Without saying anything else, she pulled Ginny to the exit. The boys then caught the chessboard and followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy was laid on a sofa reading.

Hermione entered singing in their common room. She didn't see him.

"How can someone read with such an awful noise in its ears?" He sat.

Her cheeks got a little pink. "Oops! Didn't see you there. But... it's news. You can read! Err... are you sure you can?" She tried to look worried.

He stood up. "Ridiculous!" He threw the book on the sofa. "Why the... I think you were trying to sing".

"Yeah". She stepped to her room. "Nothing, I'm just happy. 'And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear...'"

He put his hands over his ears. "Can you stop that? What's that crap?"

"It's not crap... well, maybe. It's just a song I heard on the radio before coming back to school... don't even know its name". She opened her door.

"You heard... where?"

"Why do you care?" She looked at him curiously.

"I don't!" He took the book and went to his room.

_Tomorrow!_ "'That's why I need you to hear. I've found a reason for me...'" She entered and closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was going to the bathroom when Malfoy opened his door, ready.

"Guess your clock worked today". She said, surprised.

"Sorry for not giving you chance to knock on my door today, mudblood".

Hermione blushed. "As if I want to".

"McGonagall might have put the quidditch matches schedule on the notice boards". He looked at her, waiting for an angry face or maybe a yell, but Hermione only said 'Ah...' and entered at the toilet. _Maybe she gave up. Better!_ He left.

_Hope it worked! Wanna see his face at the table!_ She smiled.

Half an hour later, Hermione was entering the great hall grinning. She turned to the Slytherin table to see Malfoy and his cronies flashing dangerous glances at her. She sat beside Ginny.

"Well done, Mione". Ron gave her a smile.

Everybody at the Gryffindor table was looking at her and greeting. Because of her, nobody at Hogwarts would have to play quidditch while snowing.


	12. Chapter XII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

No reviews... but that's alright! As I think there are people still reading it, I'm posting the next chapter!

Hope you enjoy it!!! Cheers!!!

**Chapter XII**

They were waiting for professor Hughes at the door.

"Thank God McGonagall convinced Dumbledore to change the dates!" Harry said, relieved.

Hermione smiled. "I was almost sure that Malfoy would have a surprise today... and I was right. McGonagall liked my appointments, she told me! I didn't tell you before cause she said that Dumbledore was the one who could change the schedule. I was quite sure that he will agree, but I was afraid to say something and everything go wrong".

"Malfoy's face was the best thing to me", Ron laughed.

"What the hell was that, mudblood?" His voice sounded as cold as ice.

Neville frowned. Harry clenched his fists. Ron turned, his face inches from Malfoy's. "You might be head now, Malfoy, but don't call Hermione... _that_ in front of me again. I'll make you eat every letter, one by one, using only my fists".

Draco had to raise his head a little. Although he was quite tall, Ron was a little taller than him. Ron's blue eyes were full of fury and it made him shiver, but he held his stare. _Crabbe and Goyle are right behind me. There's no need to worry._ "Call her what? Mudblood?"

It took only a second. Ron grabbed Malfoy by the neckband and pushed him closer. His right fist was getting closer and closer from Malfoy's face.

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione yelled and held his left arm, which was holding Malfoy. Harry jumped and grasped Ron's fist in the air. Crabbe was trying to take off Ron's hand over Draco and Goyle was pulling him trying to help. "Ron, let go of him! He's not worthy!"

Against his will, he released Malfoy. Draco's face was all red of anger and embarrassment and he was breathless. "Release me. I won't punch him..." he said to his friends then turned to Malfoy "... now".

"You're in trouble, Weasley". He said passing a hand on his neck. "I can arrange you a detention. I'll tell to McGonagall... and I have witnesses".

Hermione gave a step forward. "So I can arrange one for you too... and I also have witnesses".

"I'm the one he tried to punch! Who do you think..."

"And I'm the one you called mudblood. I guess it's enough reason for me to complain".

"They would never give detention to a head boy for that". He tried a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Wanna try?"

He looked at her. _She doesn't seem to be bluffing_. "You'll put us in trouble. We're _supposed_ to get along, remember? Would you just risk like that?" _Now I got her!_

She sighed. "I don't think you will understand me, Malfoy, but I'll say it anyway. My friends are more important to me than any position I can ever get". Harry and Ron looked at her, mouth opened, then smiled. The other gryffindors that were around were smiling to.

Malfoy's smirk disappeared. Crabbe and Goyle kept looking at her with stupid faces. Parkinson, who was behind Crabbe, trying to see what was happening, mumbled something. _She... she didn't say that!_ Maybe for the first time in his whole life Malfoy was feeling ashamed of himself... and envious of Harry and Ron.

For a moment, Hermione thought she had seen a pale sign of envy in Malfoy's eyes, like he wanted that kind of friendship too, but then he smirked again.

"Ha! Beautiful words, I have to say. But you know, just like as I do, that they're only words, mudblood".

Ron gave a step in his direction but stopped when he felt Hermione holding his wrist.

She looked at him and, strangely, she felt pity. "I told you that you wouldn't understand".

_What look is that?_ He couldn't tell, looking in her hazel eyes, what she was feeling inside.

"Anyway, I guess you approached me so _politely_ cause of the quidditch matches. We can talk about it at night, at the head's dorm, if you don't mind. Now it's class time and one condition for the head position is not let duties interfere in the studies... as you might know, so... and professor Hughes is coming".

The girls started to sigh and giggle.

"Alright then, we'll talk at the dorm". He said, looking at her, a few moments before Hughes stop behind him.

"Excuse me, mister Malfoy. I want to open the door".

He stepped aside without saying a word.

Hughes opened the door and the girls entered first, eagerly hoping to get the nearest seat from the professor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hughes was arranging his books on the table, while the students were leaving the room.

"I have to talk to professor Hughes. Meet you at class".

Harry and Ron nodded. At the door, they stopped and looked at Hermione getting closer to the professor's table. "She's not going to declare herself to Hughes, is she?" Ron whispered.

"I don't think so, Ron. I think she just want to ask something. You know Hermione".

"Sometimes she surprises me".

They glanced again at her and left.

"Professor?"

He raised his head from the book. "Oh, miss Granger". He closed the book and smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Well... I just want to know... that day when I... helped you... or tried..."

"Yes, I remember".

"Err... I searched for information about the illusions and... the wizard throws the spell but the illusions are products of our minds, I mean..."

"Exactly, miss Granger. That's why this spell is so important in a fight. You see, in a serious fight you're stressed, worried and, of course, frightened. A spell of that nature can bring from your unconscious your most frightening fear and you become really vulnerable in a situation like that if you lose control. You were hit by that spell, you know how real the illusions seem to the person who received it. The spell itself doesn't suggest any situation to our minds, but it opens the door for our deepest thoughts, even the ones we never knew were there". He stood up. "I didn't know you were having trouble that day. In a situation like practicing in school, where the students feel them safe, maybe some yells or a little running might happen... or even more _strange_ things happen, as you can imagine, but nothing that make someone faints can occur".

"But, professor, do you think that what I saw... what was that? Something I fear? Something I... want?" She almost whispered the last word.

"I don't know what you saw, miss Granger, and I won't ask. Those kinds of things are very personal. You were worried and angry that morning, but not scared, so I think it's not something that you're afraid of. Something you want? I don't know it also, but it's possible. It can be something that you don't want too. Your scream..." she blushed "... sounded more surprised than terrified. I imagine that what you saw was something that you never thought of seeing than a fear of yours. Anyway, miss Granger, the decision about what was it is only up to you, and nobody else. Ask yourself how important it is in your life then you'll get the answer".

Hermione felt her mind dizzy. _Important in my life? Malfoy saying 'I love you' is important in my life?_ An explanation never let her as confused as she was at that moment. "Thanks, professor. I will think about it. Now I have to go".

"Just hope I was useful".

She smiled and left, running.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take care, Hermione". Harry said, worried.

"If he'll do something to you..."

"Calm down, Ron, he won't". She smiled. "Thanks for escorting me".

The boys were so worried about a trap or something that they refused to let Hermione go by herself to her dorm after dinner. Ginny didn't go to the great hall. She was trying to fill a whole parchment with explanations about a root Snape said has many uses in the art of making potions.

Both smiled. "Don't mention it". They said in unison.

"Well... it's bye then". She looked at them waiting.

"Oh yeah!"

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"She can't say the password in front of us, Ron. How many times do we have to tell you that?"

Hermione suppressed a laugh.

"I think she could say the password to us. She knows the Gryffindor password, why won't we..."

"Ron, I know every house password".

"That's not fair... wait a minute! Malfoy knows too?"

She nodded.

"Bloody hell!" He turned to Harry. "Mate, you have to be careful. I bet he already told his father and by now even you-know-who knows it!"

Harry laughed. "Ron, Lucius Malfoy is in jail and I don't think Voldemort is interested in our password..." Ron shivered "... when will you get used to his name?"

Ron blushed. "I guess never, mate".

"But I agree that it's worrisome to know Malfoy has our password".

"I don't like it either, but the heads always knew all the passwords, so..."

"Let's go. See you tomorrow, Hermione". Harry smiled.

"Bye, Mione!"

She watched them getting far from her in the corridor then turn and wave. She waved back and saw them disappearing at the next corridor. She turned to the painting. "Hi, mister Chateau!"

"Good night, mademoiselle!"

_Let's get in then. _"Partnership".

The painting moved. "Good dreams!"

"Thanks!" She entered and the first thing she saw was an impeccable combed blond hair. "I'm here". She stepped to the sofa.

Malfoy sat straight and turned to her, passing an arm over the sofa back. "What a surprise! I thought you might come with your body guards".

She stopped in front of him. "I'm not afraid of you... at all". She looked in his eyes. _It was really a hallucination. Nothing but hate can reflect in Malfoy's eyes._ "So... drop it".

He stood up. "The quidditch matches. You gave to McGonagall your appointments, didn't you?"

"Just like you did. I learn faster. You're a great teacher, Malfoy".

He faced her for a few seconds then turned to the fireplace. "That old hag! I bet you said that I agreed, right? But I'll tell her..."

"I didn't".

He looked at her again, surprised. "You... didn't?"

"If you really wanna know, I told her that it was all my idea and that you didn't like it... and it's true, right? I just lied in one part".

"What part?"

"I said you knew I was giving her the new dates and that you would accept her decision". She smiled.

"You damned little cheater! I'll go to McGonagall anyway. It will be easier to talk to her as she at least knows that I didn't agree with you". He smirked.

"I don't know if it will change anything. The matches are already at the notice boards and it was Dumbledore who gave the last word".

"Dumbledore? Why?"

"Like you said, the matches were always settled in the way you arranged them. When I took my appointments to McGonagall she thought that changing the dates was a good idea but said that she couldn't make a change like that without consulting Dumbledore. She told me that, if he'd say yes, the dates would be changed. So, I guess he said yes". Her face opened in a grin.

"You're worst than I thought, Granger". His grey eyes were flashing.

"No, Malfoy, I'm just smarter than you. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do". She went to her door. "Ah..." she turned to him again "... and McGonagall asked me about the Halloween ball. I think we should start working on it, unless you let me do it all on my own. I wouldn't mind".

"You'll make it looks like a muggle party. No way".

She raised her shoulders. "I'm just trying to make things easier. You don't want to work with me and no way will I leave my duties to you. And, Malfoy?"

"What?" He snarled.

"Don't you REALLY know how to dance?" _Please, say you do!_

"Of course I do! I just said that to get me out of trouble!"

"Ah, thank God! So I won't have to teach you".

"Please, don't remember me I'll have to dance with you". He turned to the fireplace again.

She smiled. "Good night, Malfoy".

"Good night", he said distracted. _I didn't say that!_

She froze with her hand holding the doorknob. _Did he..._ she shook her head and entered her room, leaving a confused Malfoy staring at an empty hearth.


	13. Chapter XIII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to nichole-sumpter, cocoaducks, Hiscefit, InDyxx, xxkatherinexx, me, Sonny Malchovich, MoNiKa BaTcH and Hippie1212 for reading and reviewing! Thanks a lot!!!

Masha: I don't know what happened to my chapter when I updated... it was there, but it wasn't! So I had to remove it and post again... thanks god it worked that time! Thank you so much for your compliments! Yeah, I thought of doing something but I never had a great idea, you now? At least nothing that I thought was worthy of trying to publish or something like that. I have some stories of my own written but just for me and my closest friends... maybe one day I'll do a good book, who knows? I'm really glad that you're enjoying this fic, specially cause you said you're a Ron/Hermione fan! And yeah, the things are beginning to happen, but like I said, slowly. You know, the last chapter was the one I liked the most! I really enjoyed writing it, specially the part where she talks to Hughes! Keep reading! And kisses!

scarlet-knight13: I never saw Hermione loosing to Malfoy... she's the smartest girl of Hogwarts! So I just can't write something that makes her looks fragile and vulnerable, cause I just can't see her like that. Of course she's a girl and Malfoy is stronger that her, but you know, I think brains is the more important thing! Thank you for reading! And for reviewing!

danny: sorry to hear your computer is broken... but thanks for telling! I was wondering what could have happened to you... and thanks so much for the compliments! But you know, who do you think is sexy? Malfoy or Tom Felton? If you say Tom Felton, I'll totally agree with you!

Here's another chapter!! Hope you enjoy!! Cheers!!

**Chapter XIII**

Hermione got up with the voice of Hughes in her mind saying "Ask yourself how important it is in your life then you'll get the answer". _Important in my life, huh? How can that be important in my life? _She left her bedroom holding her uniform with her right arm and the cloak covering her body. Malfoy was nowhere. She looked at his door, the serpent seemed to be smirking at her. _I wonder if we will be able to work together someday_. She entered in the toilet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Hermione, how are things doing?"

"What things, Ginny?"

They were at the library. September had already passed and the first quidditch match would be on the next day.

"You know, the ball! I'm looking forward to it!"

Hermione smiled. "I think everything's ok. We gave to McGonagall yesterday our ideas... it was our last date, you know? She was driving me nuts asking all the time how things were going".

"Hunf! Malfoy's fault! You should have discussed everything together and not trading notes!"

"I know, Ginny, but I think it was the best thing we could do. He doesn't want to work with me at all... and I have to say that I don't need to hear him calling me names also. Look, it worked, didn't it?"

Ginny sighed. "Alright. And the music? Just tell me what you chose to be played!"

Hermione blushed. "Err... I was thinking if... if you could help me in that part".

"Huh?" Ginny looked at her, curious.

"I mean... I'm not... err... you know I don't listen to music very often... and never at Hogwarts... so the few songs I know are muggle songs cause my mum always keep the radio on at home".

Ginny smiled. "So, what you're saying is that you want my help to choose the songs cause you don't know any singer or group from our world".

"Yes".

"OF COURSE I'LL HELP!"

Hermione jumped on her seat. "Ginny..."

"You're at the library, miss Weasley! If you want to scream you chose the wrong place to do that! Now, will you behave yourself or shall I ask you to leave?" Madam Pince was looking really scary from above.

"I'm... I'm sorry, madam Pince".

"So...?" Her eyes open wide weren't helping to make her look friendlier.

"I'll... I'll behave".

"Fine!" She turned and went back to her table.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

"I tried. But why did you cry?"

She grinned. "Because you came just to the right place" and pointed to herself.

Hermione sighed then smiled. "Just you, Ginny".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Slytherin won!" Ron said loudly while watching his queen smashing one of Harry's knights.

"Malfoy will be unbearable". Harry sadly took off of the board what used to be his knight. "If it wasn't for the broomsticks..." He frowned.

"I think since it was bought by his father, who is a death eater, those broomsticks should be confiscated". Ron looked at Hermione trying to find some support for his idea.

"Dumbledore will never make a thing like that, Ron, you know it".

"Hermione, I found them!"

They looked at Ginny, still at the stairs who lead to the girls' dorm at the Gryffindor tower, shaking a closed hand to them.

"What did she find? She just showed us her hand!"

"She was looking for something to you, Hermione?"

"Yeah! She'll lend me her beansics". Hermione smiled.

"Lend you... what?" Harry asked confused.

"You're kidding!" Ron almost screamed.

Ginny stopped beside Hermione. "Here".

Hermione opened her hand and two small blue bean-shaped things fell on it. "Thanks, Ginny".

"What's that?" Harry asked, curious, looking at those weird blue little things.

"Beansics!" Ginny answered, happily.

"I know but... what are those for?"

"To listen to music, mate". Ron said, looking furious at Ginny.

"Listen to music?"

"Yes, Harry. We can say that a beansic works like a walkman or more like a discman, cause you can choose songs. But it's better cause it doesn't have a limit for the number of songs and doesn't need cells to work".

Harry took a more interested look at those blue things.

Hermione turned to Ginny. "Err... but I don't know how to make it work".

"Are you really going to lend it to Mione?"

Ginny looked at him. "Yes, Ron. Why?"

"Cause I asked you a million times and you never let me borrow them!"

"It's because I don't trust you".

"What?!" His face was red of anger.

"These..." she was holding one of them "... are very delicate things. You're so distracted that you would lose one or even break them. And you know they're not cheap. I doubt Fred and George would give me another one if you break them".

"I wouldn't break them!"

"I prefer not to believe it".

"So... it was Fred and George who gave them to you?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! They gave me an all flavours beans bag and told me to eat all of them cause at the end I would have a surprise".

"So you ate and they gave you the beansics as a gift".

"No, Hermione. They put the beansics inside the bag. I almost broke a tooth cause of that".

Everybody laughed, even Ron.

"Ginny", Hermione called, drying her eyes.

"What?"

"How does it work?" She asked holding one of the beansics with the tips of her fingers.

"Just put they in your ear and they will talk to you".

Hermione looked at them suspiciously. _Guess it won't harm me._ She put one of them in her left ear. It cased perfectly. She put the other and... nothing happened. "Ginny, I think it's not working".

"Wait, it will..."

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is..."

Hermione fell from the bench and landed on her back on the ground. Harry and Ron tried to suppress a laugh, but couldn't make it. Ginny kneeled and helped Hermione to sit, laughing.

"What was that?!" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny.

"Err... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you".

The voice came from inside her head. _No! wait a minute! It's coming..._ "Err... who are you?" She asked to no one.

"My name is Todd!" He answered happily.

"And my name is Lloyd!"

This time Hermione turned her head to the right side. They had different voices.

Ginny and Ron were laughing hard. Harry was just looking at Hermione confused.

"Err..." she was feeling totally embarrassed "... nice to meet you... err... Todd... and Lloyd. Err... sorry but, is there any chance of you're being the beansics in my ears?"

"You're totally right!" Todd said.

"What a clever girl!" Lloyd commented.

"Err..."

Ginny was rolling on the ground.

"Stop it, Ginny!"

"I wish you could see your face", she managed to say between her laughs.

"We presented ourselves..."

"But you didn't say your name yet".

"Err... it's Hermione". The vision of Ron laughing and Harry starting to get in the mood was infuriating her.

"Hermiiiiiione!"

"Such a musical name!"

"Oh, yeah! Musical!"

_I think I prefer a walkman to this! At least a walkman will keep silence!_

"So, Hermione, I see Gin lent us to you".

"And I guess that little red-haired lady didn't tell you how to use us".

She looked at Ginny, who was trying to recompose herself. "No, she didn't".

"Hey!" She faced Hermione. "Are they talking about me?"

Hermione smirked. "Maybe".

"Hey, you two..."

"Shush, Ginny!" She said putting a finger over her mouth.

"Shiiii..."

"I guess our owner is getting mad at us".

They started to laugh.

"Now, Hermione, you didn't put us in your ears just to hear our voices, did you?"

She smiled. "Of course not".

"I knew it!"

"So, just tell us what you want!"

"What... what I want? I want to listen to music".

"That's too vague..."

"Vague?" She was finally getting used to talk to someone that she couldn't see.

"Yeah... look, what KIND of music you wanna hear?"

"I... don't know".

"That's pretty odd!"

"Why... why don't you tell me what you have here?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Alright! We'll help you!"

"We have spin music, jump music, deaf music..."

"If you want something... hotter... you know..." she thought for a moment if Todd was a real person he would have blinked saying it "... we have guindilla music too".

"Aaaah..." She was really confused. "Ginny, I need your help here".

"What?"

"I don't know any of these kinds of music. What should I choose?"

"Give me them".

Hermione took them off and put them on Ginny's hand.

"Hey, Todd, Lloyd, I'm putting you in live voice now".

_Live voice?_ Hermione looked at her.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOO, GINNY!"

"How you're doing?"

She smiled. "Fine!"

"Hey! Ginny! Why you didn't tell me it was not needed to put them in my ears?"

"Hum... you have to agree that it was funnier, wasn't it?" She looked at the boys. Harry and Ron nodded.

"Ginny, you..."

"What kinds of music did you tell her about?"

"She knows nothing, huh?"

"How can someone live like that?"

Harry and Ron gave funny looks at Hermione.

"She's a muggle born".

"Aaaah..." They said in unison.

"Well..." Lloyd started "... we asked if she would like to hear spin music, or shake music..."

"We offered jump music as well... and guindilla!"

"I love guindilla!"

"Mum needs to know that!"

She flashed a dangerous look at Ron. "No, she didn't!"

"What is that... guindilla?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing we can play at the ball. McGonagall will go crazy". She turned to the beansics. "You could play 'dancing like an imp', 'enchant me' and 'crazy broomstick' just for a start". She looked at Hermione again. "They're spin like songs. I think it's the best thing to play in a ball".

"Wow! You chose just the better, huh?"

"Did you put the sofas aside already?"

They started playing. The music filled the room.

_It's similar to muggle dance music._

Ginny got up and started dancing. Parvati sooner arrived, with Seamus right behind her.

"Wow! Are we having a party?" He asked.

"So so, Seamus. We're helping Hermione to choose the songs' ball".

He turned to Hermione. "I hope you'll choose this one. It's really good!"

Ginny grabbed her hand and raised her. "C'mon, let's dance!"

She sighed. _What's the problem with that?_ And started dancing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was presented to spin music, jump music (which sounded more like muggle's electronic music) and deaf music (which we could call rock music). She was really tired. Ginny made her dance all the songs. "Hey, Ginny, that's enough for me". She said sitting on a sofa in front of the fireplace.

Ginny stopped dancing and walked towards her. "So now you know the wizards' songs". She stopped in front of her. "What do you think is good for a ball?"

"The spin ones, I guess".

"I can make a list to you if you want".

"I would love too!" Hermione said really meaning it.

"You know..." she leant "... guindilla would be a great choice to open the ball".

"Guindilla? But you said McGonagall would go mad if..."

"It's only a joke, Hermione. You'll never want to dance it... with Malfoy". She went back to the bench.

"And I still have to choose a song for me and Malfoy... God, what did I do to deserve it?"

"Well... as you'll have to dance together, I think it's better to choose something that won't make you get too close to him".

"Ginny, I'll be too close to him, closer than I could ever imagine".

"You don't know how to dance a guindilla, so don't say that".

"So, what do you recommend?"

"Hum... I guess you could do the schieben".

"Schieben? What's that?"

"Ginny, you don't want Hermione to dance that with Malfoy!"

Hermione looked at Ron. "What's the problem?"

Ginny sighed. "It's cause mum and dad love to dance it".

"And...?"

"It's the lovers' kind of music".

"What?!"

"See why I said that?"

"Hermione dancing a love song with Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"It's the only one I can think of. Or you prefer she does the guindilla with him?" She asked maliciously.

"Are you crazy?!" Ron asked shocked.

"What is that guindilla anyway?"

"I'll show you tomorrow, Harry. Now, let me explain why I suggested this kind of music. Your body will be in a fair distance from Malfoy's. The others I know just will keep you closer. The only problem with the schieben is that you will have to keep I contact... and look like you're deeply in love".

"This will be totally impossible!" She sentenced.

Ginny sighed. "Yes, I know. You don't have too... I already had enough of this from my parents. Anyway, I think it's the best choice".

Hermione thought for a while. "Are you sure?"

"Totally!" she smiled.

"Ok, Ginny, I'll trust you. But..."

"But what?"

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "I need someone to teach me that".

They blushed.

"Don't look at me! I... I don't know!"

"I don't even know what music you are talking about! How can I teach you?"

She sighed. "Well..."

"I'll do it!"

Hermione turned to see who her savior was. "Seamus?"

"Yes. I can't start today cause I have to finish my spells homework... and I already lost some time dancing with you today. Can you come tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Hey, Seamus!"

He looked at Ron. "What?"

"And do you know how to dance it?"

"Of course I do! I'm irish!" He sounded like it was obvious.

"Thanks, Seamus!" Hermione said happily.

"See you tomorrow then" and left.

"'Of course I do! I'm irish!'" Ron tried to imitate his voice.

Everybody laughed.


	14. Chapter XIV

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

First of all, I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for my mistakes at the last chapter! I was really sleepy so I didn't make the grammatical corrections... I'm really really sorry! I think your eyes might have hurt while reading it! And for that special issue, I thank you all a million times for reviewing and telling me about my mistakes!!! Really thanks!!!

Thanks to **nichole-sumpter** (Hey! Nice to know you're irish! You know, I'm a BIG U2 fan and I'd love to know your country! Maybe someday...), **Guardian Angel4 **(thank you soooo much for your suggestions! They're really important to me! Please, keep it!!), **rgFaNaTiC**, **scarlet-knight13** (Yeah, the names of the songs belong to me! I'm so foolish... thanks a lot!), **Hippie1212**, **Masha** (the idea of little magic radios looking like beans was already in my mind, I only had trouble with their names... but I think I could make it! Yeah... hum... let's just see what happens with Hermione and Malfoy... later... sorry! Thanks for every compliment! Kisses!!!), **Gryffindor-Magic** and **cocoaducks** (just wait a little longer! You'll soon find what guindilla is!)

**Chapter XIV**

_I won't stay too long tomorrow with them. We kept talking and I forgot about the hour!_ It was ten past eleven. Hermione smiled. _But it was funny!_ She stopped in front of her friendly painting. "Hello, monsieur Chateau!"

"Who is it?" He asked surprised.

Hermione laughed. "Sorry for awaken you".

He was leant against a tree while his horse was grazing a few meters away. "Oh, I'm sorry, mademoiselle!" He said quickly while standing up. "I was just... err..."

"Taking a nap, I know. That's ok! It's late anyway. Will you let me in?"

"If you say the right word I will". He smiled.

"Partnership".

He moved. "Have a good sleep, mademoiselle".

"Thanks. You too!" She almost screamed because it was already closing.

"There's nobody here who is interested to know that you arrived, mudblood".

She saw Malfoy appearing behind the sofa. _Damn! Why he's not at his bedroom already?_ "Hello, ferret".

His mouth trembled a little, but he said nothing. "Coming at this hour to the dorm... I wonder what you could be doing..."

She didn't know if it was because of the light of the fireplace, but he was looking at her furiously and his pale cheeks were covered with a light rose color. "Nothing that you could be interested in". She stepped towards her bedroom.

"I didn't expect you to answer, and maybe if you answered it I know what you would say".

She stopped in front of her door and turned to him. "And what would I say, Malfoy?"

"That you were at the Gryffindor tower with those filthy friends of yours".

_That trash! _"You know, you ALMOST guessed it right".

He turned his grey eyes to look into hers. "Almost?"

"Yeah".

"What's missing?"

"Nothing's missing, there's only an error". She walked towards him and stopped right in front of Malfoy. "The only filthy thing here is you and not my friends".

He kneeled on the sofa. His eyes were at the same height as hers. "You can't smell it cause you're just filthier than them".

"You're so buried in your own dirt that you can't smell anything but yourself". She gave a step behind. His cologne was telling her the contrary.

"Granger..." He snarled.

She got a little more farther from the sofa.

He stood up and recomposed himself. "But as I know you're nothing but a slut I bet you were... _snogging_ someone at... a broom's cupboard or something like that". He smirked.

_No way he's important in my life!_ She looked at him angrily. "And if I was snogging someone, what does it have to do with you? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! It's MY problem and my problem ONLY!" She finished pointing to herself.

Malfoy's smirk disappeared. In its place there was a really furious mouth. "I doubt it!"

"Doubt what?! What do you have to doubt about?!"

"That you were... you were..." Suddenly he felt like it wasn't a way out.

"I was WHAT?!"

"With somebody".

She looked at him, really confused. "Are you crazy?! You just said that probably I was with someone in a cupboard! And now you say I wasn't?! What's the matter with you?!"

_Yeah... what's the matter with me?_ "I just said that to irritate you. I know you were never kissed... and I doubt you were today".

"That's none of your business! Take care of your own life! I don't even care if you kiss or not! Or whatever you can do with a girl or not! I don't even care if you're alive! So why do you care so much if I've been kissed or not?! I prefer you're calling me mudblood for a whole day than this kind of conversation! It's my private life and you're not in it! You never will be! So forget me, alright?!" She opened her door. "Go talk about it to Parkinson or another girl from your house! I think there will be someone there who will be glad to confess anything to you! Now, do me a favor... GO TO HELL!!!" and she slammed the door.

Malfoy stayed there, mouth opened. _What was that? Who the hell does she think she is?_ He went to her door and was about to hold the doorknob when he felt it was hot. _Enchanted?_ "GRANGER!" He beat on the door. "OPEN IT!"No answer. "Who do you think you are?! Speaking like I want to know something about you! So let me tell you something... I DON'T! You're just a pain, a stone that I want to take off of inside my shoes but I can't! GO TO HELL YOU!!!" and kicked the door... but stayed there, staring at it._ I'm a Malfoy!_ He turned and went to his bedroom. _What am I thinking?_ He entered and closed the door.

Hermione was on her bed, head buried in her pillow, trying to pretend that Malfoy was not yelling at her door. _What was that? What's the matter with him anyway? He wants to drive me crazy?_ When everything was silence she could sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seamus, do you think we can start now?" Hermione was sitting right beside him at the common room of the Gryffindor tower. He was doing homework. "I'll help you later with that".

He looked at her. "Promise?"

She raised her right hand. "I promise!" and smiled.

"Ok!" He said, grabbing his spell book and his parchments. "I think we'd better go to my dorm cause..." he took a look around "... I don't think it will be a good idea having a dance lesson here when it's too full".

Hermione looked around too. "Yeah. And it's not so cold outside... let's go then".

They passed by Harry and Ron.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ron asked, looking at them.

"We're going to the dorm. Here is too full". Seamus turned to Hermione. "Where's Ginny? We need to borrow the beansics".

"Where... are... you... going?" Ron asked again, slowly.

"To the dorm, Ron". She answered.

"Only you... two?"

Hermione laughed at his stupid face. "I guess so".

"Hummm... I don't know... people can talk..."

"Don't be such a moron, Ron". She grabbed Seamus hand. "Let's find Ginny".

"I think she's at her dorm".

She looked at Harry. "Did you see her going upstairs?"

He blushed. "No, I... I didn't see her... downstairs".

Hermione gave him a funny look then turned to Seamus. "I'll see if she's there. You can go to the dorm, I'll meet you there".

"Alright".

Hermione went first, almost running. Seamus was calmly walking behind.

"Hey, Seamus?"

He turned. "What, Ron?"

"We're going too".

"What?!" He asked surprised.

"No way will I leave Mione alone with you!" He got up from the sofa. "C'mon, Harry".

"Me?"

"Yes, get up! We're going to this dance class too". He looked at Seamus. "Let's go, Seamus".

Seamus sighed and followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny arrived right after Hermione. They raised the beds and leant them against the walls. The carped was rolled at a corner.

"You sure did a great job here!" Ginny exclaimed.

Seamus smiled. "We'll need space". He turned to Hermione. "But we left the silencing spell for you, Hermione". He blushed.

"We didn't want to risk it". Ron smiled, a little ashamed.

"That's ok, Ron. So just, please, close the windows".

Ron and Harry obeyed. She put the silencing charm right after. "Ginny, can you turn them on?" She said pointing to the beansics over Harry's bed.

Ginny touched them then called. "Todd? Lloyd?"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HELLOOOOOOOO!!"

"Hi, Todd!"

"So, what will we play today?"

"Schieben!"

"Schieben?" Lloyd asked politely.

"Are you sure?" Todd sounded really surprised.

"Yes. Our friend Hermione here wants to learn how to dance it till the end of the month. So we'll be practicing till she's ready... and you will help... or not?"

"YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! Of course I will!"

"Todd, why do you have to be always so noisy?"

"Hah! Shut up! Now, may I ask why the little lady wants to learn the lovers' dance?"

Hermione frowned. "Just because I need to dance it with a ferret in the upcoming ball!"

"WOW!"

"I wish I could see that... it's a pity that I don't have eyes".

Everybody was laughing, except Hermione. "Will you play it or not?"

"Yes, yes!"

"What song do you want?"

"What... what song? I don't know". She looked at Ginny, asking for help.

She looked at Ron. "'In your eyes'?"

He sighed. "Yeah, that's alright".

Ginny's eyes met Hermione's confused ones. "It's our parents' fave song... but it's pretty".

Hermione nodded, not knowing what else she could do.

"So 'in your eyes' it will be!"

The music filled the room. _It sounds like... a waltz! I think I can do that!_

"Hermione, since you know nothing about that dance..." he stepped towards Ginny "... will you help me to show her?" and stopped his hand in front of her.

Ginny held it. "Of course!"

Ron frowned. Harry didn't know what to think. Hermione was looking at them curious.

Seamus put his right hand on Ginny's waist and she put her left hand on his shoulder. They were holding each other's hand. Hermione could see the fair distance that Ginny talked about. Another person could be easily put between them. Ginny stood on her tips.

"Hermione..."

Seamus voice awakened her. "Yes?"

"It's quite simple. You will step twice to your right side and once to your left side. Look at us". He turned again to Ginny.

They seemed to be floating. They were doing the steps but also spinning in the rhythm of the music. And it was not only that. They were looking into the eyes of each other, without blinking, like they were... _in love_. When the music stopped, Hermione noticed her heart was pounding. _It's not normal music! I was almost about to cry!_

"Now, Hermione, it's your turn".

She saw Ginny sitting beside an angry Harry. She stood up and gave her hand to Seamus.

"Don't worry if you step on my foot. I think you should feel the music first. Maybe you could try closing your eyes. We'll try a few steps when I feel you're relaxed".

She nodded.

"Hey, guys, play it again!" Ginny said to the beansics.

The music started once more.

Hermione closed her eyes... and felt that Seamus was right. Somehow the music was feeling her, touching every nerve of her body, making her feel like the world was empty... and her heart was the only thing that existed... her heart and someone... someone that was walking in her direction... she could smell his cologne... she already knew it... _who is he?_ She couldn't see his face. Everything was surrounded in a dense mist. But then she felt someone holding her hand from behind and turned... her heart stopped when she saw a pair of beautiful grey eyes.


	15. Chapter XV

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Hello, yal!! Thanks so much for the reviews!!!

nichole-sumpter: if I'm not mistaken, you said you're irish, right? So the point is that U2 is my favorite band and it's an irish band and I want to go to Ireland someday, that's all... but I'm sorry if I understood you wrong! Thanks for reviewing!!

Masha: please, be patience! I told you I'm thinking about Ron's love life so don't be afraid! Of course I won't let him be alone! Just wait for the ball, ok? Anyway, in this fic, he's not in love with Hermione... it's more like a bro/sis relationship... he has the same behavior when it's about Ginny... thanks for reading and reviewing!

Danny: yeah, I thought you were talking about Tom Felton! I also think he's really pretty... the beansics were an idea of mine... just came to my mind... but I'm glad you liked them! And about Draco, I think only he doesn't know what's happening! Keep reading! And thanks!!!

scarlet-knight13: yes! He's reeeeally jealous! And I loved to write that part! I'm so mean... thanks!!

Greyon Hell: I'll put more Herm/Draco into the story... but you'll have to be patience! Thanks for reviewing!

Here's another chapter!! Specially to everyone who asked me what guindilla is!! Hope you enjoy!!! Cheers!!!

**Chapter XV**

"Hermione!" Seamus grabbed her hand.

She felt her body leaning then she gave a step behind and opened her eyes. She saw Seamus right in front of her looking a little worried. "Wha... what?"

"Are you alright?"

She looked around. The mist had gone and she only saw the boy's dorm, Harry, Ron and Ginny looking at her. "Yeah, I'm fine". She looked at Seamus again. "What happened?"

"Hum... suddenly it looked like you were about to fall, so I grabbed your hand and pulled you". He was looking at her curious now.

_What's with that funny face?_ "I... I felt myself dizzy for a few seconds, that's all. But thanks anyway, Seamus". She took her hand off of him.

"Hum..." he was holding his chin "... maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell you to close your eyes".

"Why?" She asked curious and surprised at the same time.

"I think you were hypnotized by the music. It can happen sometimes". He smiled.

"Hypnotized?" _I read something about it somewhere once but I thought it was so foolish..._

"Yes. Now..." he held her right hand and put the other one on her waist "... no more closed eyes... I think it safer". He smiled again. "You saw Ginny and I dancing. Do you think you're ready to try?"

"Of course yes!"

"Let's go then!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was right, it was most likely a waltz, so she didn't have trouble in learning the first steps. They were dancing for about two hours and a half. Neville and Dean were already there too and Dean invited Ginny to dance, after all there still were space left. Ron didn't like it and Harry was not looking happy also.

"Can we have a break?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Seamus looked at his magic clock. "Ok, I think it's enough for today. Do you want to come tomorrow? We can practice at night, if there's no problem".

"I'll come right after dinner. That's ok?"

Seamus nodded.

"Oh, yeah!" Ginny suddenly screamed.

"What?" A really angry Ron asked. She yelled beside him.

"Harry and Hermione don't know what guindilla is and I said I would show them today, remember?"

"You don't have to". Ron said harshly.

Ginny sighed. "Don't be silly, Ron. I'll call Brenda. She loves to dance it too".

"You could call Parvati also". Dean asked.

Ginny looked at him and laughed. "Ok, but I'll have to call lavender too".

"No problem!" He said happily.

Ginny left.

"Harry". Ron whispered making him take off his eyes from staring at the door that Ginny closed behind her a few seconds ago.

Harry looked at him. _Hum... I guess Ron's angry... by the looks of his face._ "What, Ron?" He asked in the same tone.

"You'll dance with Ginny". It was more like an order that a request.

"What?" Harry's heart started pounding. "Are you crazy? I don't even know what kind of dance it is! And I don't even how to dance! You know it!"

"I know, mate, but you'll have to help me. I don't trust any of these guys..." and looked around "... dancing guindilla with my little sister". He put a hand over Harry's shoulder. "I can only trust you".

Harry took off his hand of him. "Dance you with her!" He said angrily.

"C'mon, Harry! She's my sis! It would be really awkward... and I don't think she'll want to dance with me. She'll notice I'm doing this so she would not be able to dance with the other guys... but I know she'll dance with you. Please, mate!" He was almost begging.

"Ron, I can't..." He was cut off by the sound of an opening door and the giggles of four girls. He looked at Ginny smiling and felt his cheeks getting hot. "I... I can't..." The words didn't come out. The image of his arms around Ginny was making him feel dizzy.

"Thanks mate! I knew I could count on you!" Ron said happily tapping gently on Harry's back.

The music started. It sounded like latin music, some kind of salsa or mambo.

"No, I didn't..." Again he couldn't speak. Ginny was walking towards them... and stopped right in front of Ron.

"Ron, you go dance with Lavender".

"What? Who said I will dance? I didn't!" He faced her.

"I said! If you couldn't count there are five girls and five boys here. Since the only ones left are you and Harry, and I won't dance with you, I'll take Harry and you will dance with Lavender".

He blushed. His cheeks were redder than his hair. "Gin, you... you know I can't dance!" He glanced at Lavender. She waved to him. Now his ears were red too. "Gin, I can't..."

Harry was trying to suppress a laugh.

"So this is a great opportunity for you to learn how to dance. C'mon, Ron!" She held his arm and pulled him from the bed, making Ron stood up. "Off you go!"

He started to walk... or maybe his legs were taking him to where Lavender was. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"If I didn't know he's going to Lavender I would tell that Ron is going to face his death". Harry laughed again.

"Foolish brother". She turned to Harry. "C'mon, Harry". She smiled.

He looked at her and blushed. "Ginny, I... I don't know how to dance it".

"I know, Harry. And I know you can't dance almost everything. I remember your performance on the Triwizard's ball" and grinned.

Harry blushed harder. "Thanks for reminding me", he said disappointed.

"Oh, c'mon, Harry!" She held his hand and pulled him, making him stop inches from her body.

He felt like electricity was moving in his veins.

"You and Ron are cowards! If you don't know how to dance you just have to learn! And what's the best way of learning instead of dancing?" Ginny put his right hand on her waist and held his left hand with her right one.

Harry was expecting her to put her left hand over his shoulder but she passed by it and held his neck, her hand playing with his black hair.

"Harry, you'll have to pass your arm behind me. Your hand must stand as closer as possible from my left side".

His heart was pounding so hard that it seemed to be in his throat. _Oh my God! Why is this happening to me?_ He did what she said. He caught his breath when he noticed how close her body was from his.

"I need to put a leg between yours, Harry".

_It's not happening! It's not happening!_ He withdrew his legs and felt Ginny placing a leg between them.

"Harry!"

He heard her laughing.

"Open your eyes!"

He didn't notice his eyes were closed. He was feeling really embarrassed now.

"C'mon! It's not so terrible, is it?" She was looking into his eyes.

_I could drown myself in her eyes._ "No... it's just that..."

"Look!" She turned her face to the right. "Everybody's dancing".

He looked around. _Yes, she's right._

"Well, Ron's trying". She laughed. "You better teach him well, Lavender!"

"Don't worry, Ginny!" She smiled.

Ron looked at Ginny angrily, his face red like a tomato, then turned to Lavender again.

"See, Harry? Everybody's dancing". She looked at him again. "Can you feel the music?"

He didn't know what to say. His brain was not working anymore. "Err... I think so".

Ginny smiled. "It's easy. The secret is not thinking much about it. You just have to let your body do what it wants to, alright?" She started to swing her hips in the rhythm of the song. "Relax, Harry... and follow me". She whispered in his ear.

Harry could feel her warm breath and his stomach flipped. Against his own will, he held her more tightly and started following her.

Soon she let go of his hand and passed her other arm around his neck. He placed his free hand now on her back. Her smell was driving him crazy.

"See, Harry? It's not that difficult". She passed a hand in his hair and pulled his head, making his brow touch hers.

He opened his eyes and saw Ginny's closed ones. Going down, he could see her freckles and her small red mouth. Her warm breath was reaching his face. Without thinking he inclined his head to the right and touched her lips with his.

Ginny pushed him, her eyes wide open looking at him in surprise. "What was that?"

Harry didn't know. "Ginny, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't... I..."

She started to calm down. "You didn't mean it. Is that what you were going to say?"

He blushed. "Yes".

She breathed heavily. "That's ok. I think it had happened cause of the music. You're not used to it, so... maybe it was the same thing that occurred to Hermione earlier". She looked at him looking for support.

He only nodded.

"Alright... err... maybe... maybe we should change partners".

Somehow he felt his chest getting empty. "Yes, I think you're right".

She smiled relieved. "Ok. I'll... I'll ask Seamus if he can lend Hermione to you". She turned and stepped towards the middle of the room, where Seamus and Hermione were, leaving a really unhappy Harry behind.

A few seconds later Hermione arrived beside Harry, her face was a little red but she looked satisfied. "I'm tired! And Seamus said he was not a good guindilla dancer! Bloody liar!"

Harry tried a smile.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"Nothing".

Hermione looked around to see where (or better who) Harry was staring at. "You fancy Ginny, don't you?"

He was caught by surprise. "What? No! You're... you're crazy! I never... She's... she's Ron little sister!"

"Yeah, and she's 16 years old and she had grown up already... and you can't take your eyes of her".

"I'm not..." He looked at Hermione. Her face was telling him that none he could say would convince her on the contrary. "I... never mind".

"Why don't you just go there and tell her?" She pointed to Ginny and Seamus dancing.

Harry looked at them and sighed. "Because it's too late, Hermione". He gave her a half-hearted smile.

"It isn't, Harry".

"I'm going back to the common room. Too much dancing for me for just one day". He turned to the door.

"Harry!"

"See you later". He said without looking at her and left.

"Idiot!" Hermione sat on the bed and watched the others dancing.

Ginny saw Harry leaving. Her heart was beating fast and her thoughts were kind of confused. _Harry, what was that?_


	16. Chapter XVI

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to xsilentxonex146, rgFaNaTiC, nichole-sumpter and scarlet-knight13 for the reviews!!! I know it was a Harry/Ginny chapter although it is a Hermione/Draco fic... but I'm so an H/G supporter that I couldn't help it! Thanks a lot!!!

Here's another one!! Hope you like it!! Cheers!!!

**Chapter XVI**

It was late again. If it wasn't for Hermione, they probably would continue dancing for the rest of the night. "Sorry, everyone, but it's 10:25!"

"Oh! C'mon, Hermione!"

"No c'mons, Brenda! Look at the hour! I should be at my room and Ron should be doing the patrolling".

"I wish I could be head, then I won't have to do that boring patrolling". Ron mumbled.

"So be my guest! I won't mind if you share a room with Malfoy in my place". She faced him.

He made a thoughtful face. "Hum... I think I prefer doing the patrolling".

"Just as I imagined". She sighed. "Now, girls, everybody out. They need to set this bedroom in order". She turned to Seamus. "I'll come back tomorrow".

"You can come right to here, Hermione". He smiled.

"Thanks. Bye, guys!"

"Bye!" They said in unison.

Hermione opened the door, the girls, including her, left and she closed it. Parvati and Lavender were walking ahead of the others.

"Ginny", she whispered.

"What?" Ginny whispered back.

"Need to talk to you".

"Ok". Ginny turned to Brenda. "Are you going to the dorm already?"

"Yes, I'm tired. Why?"

"Cause I'm going downstairs with Hermione. See you later then".

"Ok! Bye, Hermione!"

"Bye".

They left Brenda in the beginning of the stairs and went to the common room. They saw Harry sitting near the fireplace. Hermione stepped in his direction, but Ginny kept herself motionless.

"Ginny?" Hermione called when she noticed Ginny was not beside her. She turned around and saw Ginny standing a few steps behind. "What..."

"You're going to say 'bye' to Harry, right? I don't need to, so... I'll wait here".

Hermione frowned then went to Harry. "Harry, I'm going. See you tomorrow".

"Had fun?" He smiled.

"Of course! I'll be back after dinner, you know, to learn the rest of the steps. I think you should learn too".

"I doubt Seamus will teach me but I'll ask him".

Hermione laughed. "Idiot! Now I gotta go. See you tomorrow!" She gave him her back.

Harry turned to see her leaving... "Bye... Hermione" ... and saw Ginny waiting for her. His eyes met hers for just one second. Ginny looked at her shoes and Harry returned to face the hearth.

"Honestly!" Hermione said stopping in front of Ginny.

"What?" She asked.

"What happened today?"

"Can we talk about it outside?"

"Why..."

"Please". It sounded like a begging.

"Ok, Ginny".

They walked towards the Fat Lady Painting, waited for it to open then left. They walked down some steps and stopped.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It's obvious, don't you think? You and Harry".

"There's nothing to talk about it". She said impatiently.

"You know there is. He fancies you".

"Hermione, don't start with it, ok? You know... and I guess the whole school too, that I fancied Harry for a long time but I overcame it... and I don't want to return to that again. We're great friends! We play quidditch together, and we help each other and now it's really nice to talk to him. I know you remember that I couldn't say even a 'good day' to him without blushing. Now everything is so fine! I'm really happy!"

"Are you sure? Don't you feel anything for him?"

"Just friendship, seriously. I don't deny that I admire him and that I think he's a great guy, a great quidditch player and... I found he's handsome too... but nothing like love or passion or anything you can say. He's just a friend and a friend only, that's all".

"But... what happened today between you two? And don't tell me that nothing happened cause Harry and you were acting really strange. You know I'm not a fool, don't you?"

Ginny blushed. "What happened? Well, I don't really know. Harry... we were dancing and... everything was ok, I though he was having fun, like feeling free for a moment, but just that... I didn't want to put any ideas in his mind... I just..."

"Ginny", Hermione called calmly.

"He... kissed... or better, I think he tried to kiss me".

"What?" Hermione couldn't suppress a smile.

"I don't know. We were dancing... I saw nothing... I had my eyes closed and then... then I felt his lips touching mine... it was slight, you know... just a brush, nothing more... but I got nervous, I pushed him and asked what was he doing... and he said he didn't mean it... and that's all".

"So that's why you said to me that I should dance with Harry".

She nodded.

"I'm sure he fancies you... that moron just don't have the guts to say it".

"And I think you're trying to play the cupid. It won't work on me, Hermione. You know I erased Harry of my love life. Don't want to dream while awaken anymore. It hurts".

Hermione hugged her. "Ok, Ginny, I'll not talk about it anymore, promise".

"Thanks". She smiled. "But, you know, I also want to ask you something".

"And what is it?"

"Hermione, are you in love with someone?"

Hermione looked at her in surprise. "In love? Of course not!"

"Do you remember that funny look Seamus gave you when you came back form wherever you were when we asked you to close your eyes and listen to 'in your eyes'?"

"Yeah, I remember. I asked myself what's that face but I decided to not prolonging the subject. Anyway, he told me that that kind of thing can happen to anyone that's not used to that music".

Ginny smirked. "Yeah, that's partially right".

Hermione looked at her confused. "Partially? What you mean?"

"You see, you were taken to somewhere... and don't make that face to me, I know it!"

Hermione tried to speak, but then frowned.

"You don't have to tell me what you saw... or _whom_ you saw".

"What's the meaning of this, Ginny?" Hermione was starting to get irritated.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that what you felt was not only because of the music. You saw me and Seamus dancing... and nothing happened".

"Your eyes were open". Hermione sentenced.

"Yeah, but Schieben is called the lovers' dance for a reason. It's not only the eye-in-eye thing. The music makes kind of a connection with your beloved one and you. That's why I'm sure you saw someone while you were off. If you were in love with no one, closing your eyes would only make you feel warm like someone is caring for you, you would speak to us if we ask something".

Hermione's face went blank. "And did you... ask... something?"

"Many things. Seamus asked if you were feeling the music, if you were relaxed, if he could hold your hand and try some steps..."

"I... I don't remember it".

"We noticed that. Ron said we should shake you by the shoulders or something. Seamus said it should not be good if you were really hypnotized".

"But that's... that's exactly what happened. I was hypnotized".

"Yes, Hermione, I know. The problem is that, the Schieben hypnotize people by touching their deepest feelings. If you're not in love, the maximum it can do is make you feel loved and free... and all the other persons will be right beside you, caring for you. But when somebody in love..." She suddenly stopped.

"But when somebody in love, Ginny, then what happens?" Hermione was getting worried by now.

"When people are in love they only see the person of their dreams. There's nothing more in the world. Only him and you... and nobody else. It's like the world is empty... nothing else matters... cause you're together. We were at the same room but you didn't feel us... I know you saw someone. Maybe someone that was inside that room but at the same time far from you or... someone a little farther. Someone you couldn't imagine".

"How... how do you know that?"

"Cause you almost fainted... just like the day professor Hughes threw that spell on you... and you told me what you saw, remember?"

Suddenly Hermione noticed that Ginny was trying to gather the pieces. Pieces that even her denied that existed. "Ginny, what are you trying to say?"

She looked Hermione in the eyes. "Are you in love with Malfoy?"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"Shush!" Ginny took a look around. "Wants to get us in trouble? Wants Filch to hear us?"

"Ginny, are you crazy? I hate him, you know that! That guy just pisses me off all the time! How can I... please, say you're kidding?"

"I'm only guessing! But the truth is that behavior of yours was identical to someone who is in love, no doubt about it".

"And how do you know that?"

Ginny sighed. "I already told you that my parents like to dance it and several times I had to hear the songs... and I had the same effects as yours".

"And you... always saw someone?"

"Always".

"And who was it?"

She blushed. "Can't you guess?" and looked into Hermione eyes.

"Harry?"

Ginny smiled. "Good night, Hermione. See you tomorrow".

She saw the little red-haired girl going up and then wave at the portrait's entrance. She waved back. _If what she said is true..._ She turned at the corridor, heading to her dorm. _I'm not... it' just can't be! I hate him so much! He's despicable! He calls me names! He makes my life a living hell! It just can't be true! Just can't be true!_ Her thoughts were a real mess and she couldn't remember how she got in front of mister Chateau painting.

"Good night, mademoiselle".

"Huh? Ah... it's you, mousier Chateau. Good night".

"A little distracted today, aren't we?"

"Yes, I guess so. I think I need some rest".

"You look really tired, if I may say".

"Yeah, I am. I think I'd better get in".

"Password?"

"Partnership".

"So you get in, my lady. Have a good night of sleep".

"Thank you".

The painting closed the entrance.

She yawned and went towards her bedroom.

"Getting late every night, aren't we?"

She couldn't see him but she knew he was laid on the sofa. "Too worried about my life, aren't you?"

He seated just to face her. "Arrogant just as ever".

"So why don't you just forget about my existence?"

"I try. I really forget about you... till the minute you enter in that room".

"So why don't you stay in your room with your door closed? You won't have to see me. Are you some kind of masoquist or something like that?"

"Yeah, maybe... or I just don't want to lose any moment I can have to piss you".

"Look, Malfoy, I really had a great day today, so there's no way you can irritate me, at least not today. So, if you excuse me..." She turned to her door and held the doorknob.

"And may I ask you why your day was so great?" He was smirking but his eyes were full of angry.

Hermione didn't care to even look at him. "Hum... I don't have to tell you but... what's the problem anyway". She opened the door. "I danced guindilla all afternoon and it was really fun".

It was really strange. Suddenly Malfoy felt an enormous rage, a rage that was coming right from his chest. He clenched his fists and was finding it hard to breath. At the moment his most powerful desire was to yell at her, grab her by the shoulder and make her drop the name of the git who was dancing with her... but he controlled himself, especially because he didn't know what was happening to him. "Guindilla? And since when do you know how to dance it?"

"Since today. Seamus and Ginny thought us". She decided to look at him.

"Seamus? That good for nothing half-blooded idiot?"

"Yes, Seamus, and he's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally a good dancer. Maybe I'll go to the ball with him... if he invites me, of course".

"Wait a minute! As long as I know, you're going to the ball with me... according to that old bat!" He blushed slightly.

"No, Malfoy, she didn't say we'll have to go to the ball together, she said we'll have to do the first dance... and nothing more. She didn't say we'll have to spend the entire ball together... and I know you will agree with me that it would be unbearable to both of us. I guess you can go with Parkinson again. I doubt she will refuse you". She smiled.

"And you're going with Finnigan". He grabbed the sofa's back, without noticing.

"I still don't know, but it's a choice. Good night, Malfoy". And she started to sing one of those guindilla songs while entering her bedroom.

_Going with Seamus! Good choice! Who else instead of that stupid Weasley and Dear Saint Potter to go with that slut! Dancing guindilla! Damn! But put yourself in your place, Malfoy! You have nothing to do with this! Nothing! She's just a filthy mudblood! Just a filthy mudblood..._ He sighed and passed his hand in his hair. _Damn! Why do I stay here till she arrives? I just... I'm not waiting for her! It's just coincidence! Coincidence! Damned mudblood!_ He entered in his room and slammed the door.

_Why did I say that? It wasn't needed to say anything but I... I said I was going with Seamus... what for? Making him jealous? Please, Hermione Granger, put yourself together! Making Malfoy jealous... of course not! Of course not... I must be really tired for thinking bullshits like that... time to sleep... and NO weird dreams! No... grey eyes looking at me..._ She laid and tried to forget that in the other room, right in front of hers, there was a pair of beautiful grey eyes... the same pair she saw when she got hypnotized by the schieben music.


	17. Chapter XVII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Hiiiii, everyone!!!

I want to thank **USAgal** (I also don't see them falling so quickly for each other, that's why I'm taking things slowly... and thanks so much for your compliments!), **scarlet-knight13**, **nichole-sumpter, Masha** (thank you so much for your remarks! I really liked them! About Ginny, I think I couldn't write it properly... when she said that she dreamt about Harry while listening to schieben, I meant it in the past, when she was in love with him... and as I assume that her true love is Harry the only time she saw someone was when she was in love with him... I hope I had made myself clear this time... and thanks so much for everything that you said!), **Starlight-Heart **(thanks for your review! About the music thing, I'm music sick and I always write my fics listening to music, so this one won't be different! Right now I'm listening to Seether's Broken! I'm really glad that you liked my idea! Thank you!!!), **Sydney Games** and **aerin131**. Thank you all for the reviews!!!!

Here's another chapter!!! Hope you enjoy it!! cheers!!!

**Chapter XVII**

Hermione and Seamus practiced every night. She showed to be a good dancer and never closed her eyes again while hearing a schieben song. She also tried to forget what she saw and Malfoy was helping a lot. Since the day she told him she was dancing guindilla with Seamus, Draco didn't show his face at their common room at night, at least she didn't see him again after the dance lessons. Ginny gave her the songs list and she passed it to Malfoy. He just made some notes, discarded some songs and put others in their place, but he didn't even say a word to her about them. And she was feeling strange. Every night, returning from the Gryffindor tower, she stared at the sofa for a few seconds then shook her head and went to her bedroom. Once she stepped to it and turned to see if there was something on it and there was nothing. She caught herself several times glancing at Malfoy at DADA and Potions, but he wasn't looking at her in any occasion and for some reason she always got pissed at him... and now she was getting pissed at herself.

_It's not happening! I'm just influenced by what Ginny said, that's all! _She kept telling to herself while heading to her dorm. It was late but she was not coming back from the dance classes. Seamus had already graduated her with honors. She was coming back from the library, where she tried, in vain, complete her arithmancy assay. She said the password to mister Chateau and entered, glanced at the sofa knowing that nobody will be there and went to her room... but stopped when she heard a door being opened.

"I thought you would not come back anymore, but I see it's just a dream of mine".

Hermione's heart stopped and for a few seconds she thought she was the happiest girl in the world, but then she woke up and turned to him. "If it means that you don't want to see me anymore, I guess I have the same dream as yours".

He sighed. "Why that stupid geezer put us together anyway? Was he thinking that it would make Gryffindor and Slytherin be friendlier to each other? Putting you and me together?" He stepped to the middle of the room. He was already wearing pajamas, a white one with light yellow stripes. His hair was not so combed and he wasn't wearing shoes. "It's just hopeless".

She went towards him. "So why don't you just quit the job? I bet that the other prefects would love to be in your place". She stopped in front of him. Just one more step and she would be receiving his breath on her face.

He smirked. "And give you the victory? No way!"

"You already know that no matter what you'll do I'll never give up, don't you?"

He took off his eyes of her and stared at the lion on her door. "I don't mind. You're just nothing to me. You see, I just noticed that it is a total waste of time to think about things to irritate you. You're just not worthy. I have more important things to do with my time than to be thinking about you".

She felt like a knot had been given in her throat. She looked at him, trying to find his eyes, but he kept staring to somewhere behind her. _What is it?_ She took a deep breath. "So, if it's not worthy to be even thinking about me why you left your room and came to talk to me? And just useless things I have to say". _Why isn't he facing me?_

"Hum..." He crossed his arms behind him. "I didn't like the choice you made for the first dance".

"So why didn't you say it before? Or wrote me a note? We're doing well with the notes".

"Cause there's no other way. I thought about a lot of other kinds of music but I have to admit that I couldn't come up with another idea".

"So what's the meaning of telling me this in the middle of the night? If you got no ideas, you should just leave it as it is".

"It's... ahn..." He blushed slightly.

_What's this?_ "What?" She was starting to get irritated.

He clenched his fists. "That old hag!"

"Malfoy, all of this is just to talk about McGonagall?"

"If she haven't came up with that stupid first dance idea..."

"So what?!" Now she was really impatient.

"I wouldn't... I don't know how to dance it".

"You don't... what?" She made a confused face.

"I don't know how to dance schieben". It was really hard for him to say that.

Hermione's eyes were wide open. "But you said... you told me..."

"At that time I didn't know you would choose schieben, ok?"

Hermione was angry and terrified at the same time. "But... but it's traditional music, wizards' music! You... you come from a traditional family! How come you don't know how to dance it? It's... it's impossible!"

Finally he faced her. "Yeah, I come from a traditional wizards' family, but it doesn't make me a schieben dancer!"

"But... people... people like you should be taught since birth the... the traditional things! Like the Royal family!"

He made a funny face. "Royal family? You mean that group of stupid muggles that think they are the most important people of England?"

Hermione was really worried. "Malfoy, what's the meaning of being a pureblood and to be proud of it since your parents don't teach you those things traditional families should pass through generations? Like manners and stuff like that. Didn't they teach you how to dance?" Her last question sounded like a prayer.

He stared at her door again. "They had more important things to do than teach me how to dance the lovers' dance!" He sentenced.

_It's not happening!_ She looked at the carpet and put a hand over her front. "Alright! Just tell me what you can dance. I don't mind of changing the first dance".

"I... hum... for a first dance, when all school will be looking at us, and that's why we can't look like two morons, I have to say that... I'm good at... nothing". The last word was barely audible.

"WHAT?!" She faced him again. His cheeks and front were totally red. "You have to be kidding! How can you say that to me when we are just ten days from the ball?"

"I thought I could manage it! But now I think I'll be risking too much!"

"Malfoy... why didn't you ask someone to teach you? There must be someone in your house that knows how to dance it! Maybe Parkinson... or Milla Bulstrode... I don't know".

He looked at her again. "And where would they teach me? I can't bring anyone here and I would never dance in the common room and how would we get a room at night to practice?"

"You could use your old dorm. I think your friends wouldn't mind".

"No way would I play the fool to them!"

"What's the matter with you? Play the fool? You would just be learning how to dance!"

"You don't understand because you're a mudblood!"

It was like the sun had suddenly appeared in the middle of the darkness. "Are you... I can't believe it! Is your pride that big?"

He didn't answer. "Look, Granger, I don't want to play the fool for the whole school... and I think you don't want it either".

One more time she looked at him confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"You will teach me" and pressed the tip of his finger on her front.

She gave a step behind. "What?! Oh, no! No way! Ask someone else!"

"There is no one else, Granger".

"Malfoy, I can't..."

"You will, after all it's just one more of your head's duties". He smirked.

"Can you imagine what you're asking me?" She said angrily.

"Don't think it's easier for me. I think it's even harder".

She sighed. "I can't believe it... damn! Don't you really know anything?"

He raised his shoulders. "Just the basics, I guess".

"Ok... since we don't have much time, we'll start tomorrow". She looked again at the carpet.

"Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"Cause I'm tired... and I have to digest this idea first". She turned and walked towards her bedroom.

"Will you be able to FINALLY get in here early?"

"I'll be here right after dinner... but I didn't know you were watching my time. I thought you were always in your room forgetting about me". She said without turning to him.

He blushed. "I NEVER watched your time! I just..."

She opened her door. "Good night, Malfoy" and closed it without looking at him.

Malfoy stood in the middle of the room staring at her door for a moment then went to his own. _Why am I doing this? I must have gone crazy..._ He entered in his room and closed the door slowly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh? You're kidding, right?"

"Shhh!" Hermione put a finger over her mouth. "Not too loud, Ginny. I don't want anybody else to know it".

They were in the courtyard of the castle. They went there right after lunch because Hermione said to Ginny she wanted to tell her some things. The classes would only start in fifteen minutes.

"I can't believe he doesn't know how to dance it!"

"But believe it!"

"And against all expectations he asks YOU to teach him". She whistled. "Nobody would believe it".

"Yeah, I know... I still don't believe it".

"I guess you're thinking of getting the job, right?"

"What else can I do? I have to do the first dance with him and if he doesn't know how to do it..."

"Poor Hermione!" Ginny put a hand over Hermione shoulder.

"Urgh! I hate him!"

Ginny smirked. "Alright".

Hermione looked in her eyes. "What's with that 'alright'?"

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Your tone. It sounded like 'I don't believe it'".

She took off her hand of Hermione. "You're imagining things".

Hermione looked at her suspiciously. "Still with those crazy ideas in your mind, aren't you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No crazy ideas, seriously".

"Ok, I'll pretend I believe you".

Ginny laughed. "So, are you prepared for this first lesson?"

She sighed. "Ah... guess so. I was so confused yesterday that I forgot to ask if he has beansics or something like that".

"Malfoy? I bet he has... and the most expensive ones". She said a little bit upset. "But I can lend you mines if he doesn't".

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ginny".

She raised her shoulders. "You're welcome".

"Err... Ginny?"

"What?"

"How are you... and Harry doing?"

Ginny frowned. "You don't give up, do you?"

"It's not that... I mean..."

"We're ok. He doesn't mention what happened, I don't mention what happened, you don't mention what happened and everybody's happy".

"So... are you talking to each other... normally?"

"Hum... not so normally. He still can't face me and sometimes I think he's avoiding me... but as we play quidditch together and he's the captain he can't ignore me, can he? Everything will be ok, don't worry. I don't even think about it anymore. I guess Harry is trying to forget it too, so I'm fine".

_Idiots!_ "Are you really going with Seamus?"

"Yes!" She sounded happier. "I kinda liked the idea cause he's a really good dancer. I think I'll have a good time with him".

"I just can't believe that Ron is going with Lavender".

"She invited him, did you know it?"

"You're kidding!"

"In front of everybody. He got sooooo embarrassed. It was really funny!"

They laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was looking at mister Chateau and for the first time she didn't want to say the password.

"Is there any problem, my lady?"

"No, mousier Chateau, it's just that... I was gazing around, that's all". She smiled.

"Will you give me the password?" He smiled back.

"Yes". She gave a deep breath. "Partnership".

"Merci" and he moved.

She entered. He was not at the common room. "Malfoy?" No answer. _Hum... guess he's not here already._ She entered in her room, leaving the door opened. She took off her cloak and decided to wear something more comfortable. Her trunk was right in front of her bed. She took from it an old black jeans and a green t-shirt, and decided to stay barefooted. She tied her hair with a ribbon and was taking off her blouse when she heard the painting moving. She stepped towards her door. "Malfoy?"

He looked at her standing at the door. "I thought I would wait ages for you, but I see you know your place when it's about me". He smirked.

She frowned. "You're despicable".

"I can say the same about you".

They keep staring at each other for a few seconds then Hermione looked at his door. "We will need something that plays music. Do you have beansics or something like that?"

"Beansics? Of course not!" He sounded insulted.

"So how will I be able to teach you if we don't have music?"

"Who said we don't?"

"But... you said..." She looked at him confused.

"You were going to change clothes, right?"

"Yeah".

"I'm going too. Meet you here in ten minutes". He turned and went to his room.

"What..." She raised her shoulders and entered her room... closing the door this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She got at their common room and Malfoy was already there, with a little black box floating a few inches from his right hand. "What's that?"

"It's a..." He stopped with his mouth opened. He had never seen Hermione in clothes like those. A t-shirt that fitted exactly on her body, showing her delicate waist, her slender belly and giving a tip of how beautiful her breasts should be.

She walked towards him. "What's that, Malfoy?"

Her voice woke him up. "It's a visiong".

"Ah..."

He smirked. "You don't know what it is, do you?"

She blushed slightly. "In fact I don't. Would you mind to tell me?"

He got up... and now it was she who got a mouth opened. He was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and its two last buttons were unbuttoned, which let her see a part of his chest. His pants were dark blue and although they looked to be designed for being loose, she could see the muscles of his thighs being pressed against it. He was also barefooted. He looked at her. "It will play music to us".

She landed when she heard his voice. "Ho... how?"

He touched the little box with the tip of his fingers. It opened and now was looking like a piece of black paper floating in front of him. "James?"

The small image of a middle-age man elegantly dressed for a wizard appeared floating right above the black thing. "Good night, milord". He bowed respectfully.

"I need you to play some schieben songs for me tonight".

"It's really a rare request coming from you, milord. But I'll be glad to grant it. Do you also want dancers, milord?"

_Dancers? What is this thing?_ Hermione was dividing her glares between Malfoy and the weird small man that appeared on the black sheet.

"Hum... I guess it would be nice. I'll be having dance lessons so I think having more people dancing properly will make things easier".

"How many?" James asked.

"I think three couples are enough".

"As you wish, milord".

A silver flash burst from the man almost blinding both. When they could finally open their eyes, there were three couples as Malfoy had asked, but they were looking more like ghosts than real people. They were smiling at Hermione and Draco.

Hermione looked at them stupefied. "What the..."

"Shall I start playing the songs, milord?"

"Yes, James, thank you".

"It's always a pleasure". He bowed again and disappeared.

The music started. It wasn't "in your eyes" but it still sounded like a waltz. The couples took position and began to dance.

Malfoy looked at Hermione and smiled at seeing her surprised face.

"What... these people..." She tried to say pointing at them.

"Just projections from the visiong, as is James". He laughed. "You disappoint me, Granger. I thought you were clever enough to understand that, but I see I was wrong".

She faced him. "Shall we start?"

He smiled and walked towards Hermione, stopping inches from her. He put her left hand on his shoulder and went down to hold her waist. Then he grabbed her other hand in his. "Anytime". He said looking in her eyes.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Heloooo!!! Hope I didn't make you wait too long!!

Thanks to **XxXHermione-GrangerXxX **(thanks for reading "The Kiss" also!), **liachun**, **nichole-sumpter**, **Draco's all mine**, **Gwen** (Thank you! Even not knowing why using 'decrepit' could make me a goddess) and **tjbaby** for the reviews!!! Please, keep reading!!!

**Danny**: first of all, really thanks for all the compliments! About the 'my own writing thing', I guess you read what I said before... I never thought of anything that I found to be good enough to take seriously... but it's a dream that I have to be able of writing a great story... up till now I just had good ideas (I think) for existing characters... but don't worry! When I finally make something that I would call mine, I'll let you know! Thanks!

And here's another chapter!! Hope you like this one too!! Cheers!!

**Chapter XVIII**

Hermione expected his touch to be cold and unpleasant, but his hand was much warmer than she thought. The sensation of his fingers pressing lightly her hand was making her stomach flip and her heart beat faster. _What's that? Oh my God! This can't be happening to me! Not to ME! From all of the boys of school, why the hell can I be possibly falling for him? HIM? The most despicable, annoying, useless brat of Hogwarts! Why?_ She looked in his eyes. _I won't let it! Definitely!_

He already knew what to expect, although he had hopes of feeling loathing and disdain. _Just as I thought_. The warmth of Hermione's hands was somehow melting the ice he had inside. His heart was beating faster and he gave a deep breath to control him and not pull her closer. _I must have gone mad. She's a muggle born. A mudblood! I must hate her! ... and nothing else._ He could see that her hazel eyes were full of anger. _... and nothing else._

"So... you told me yesterday that you know the basics. Show me then". She said harshly.

He glanced at a couple that was dancing by his right side. They smiled to him and stopped. The guy blinked to Malfoy and gave two steps to his left and then one to his right and stopped again.

"Now I see why you accepted the couples".

He looked at her again, angrily. "Don't start complaining, mudblood! You should thank me. It will make it much easier to you to teach me, so don't piss me off!"

She blushed slightly... _yeah, he's right..._ and said nothing.

"Alright". He started but he was looking at her door.

"Malfoy, you have to look into my eyes". She said impatiently.

"It's already bad enough to be dancing with you, don't ask me that now". He said without looking at her.

Her chest ached for a second but she ignored it. "Fine!"

He sighed. _Don't ask me that now_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think it's enough, Malfoy". Hermione said after an hour of dancing.

They let go of each other.

"Hum... for a first lesson I have to say you've done well. I guess that in 3 or 4 days we'll be done".

"Thank God!" He looked in her eyes, finally. He passed all the time staring to everything but her face. "Guess tomorrow I'll use gloves".

She frowned. "Do us that favor". She looked at the couples still dancing. "You can make them stop now. And tell James to stop the music. We won't need it till tomorrow".

"Don't tell me what to do, mudblood!"

_He still keeps calling me mudblood. He still reflects only hate. How can I be falling for this guy?_ She sighed. "Alright, ferret". She turned and walked towards the entrance.

"Are you leaving?" He asked looking at her back.

"Yes". She answered without turning to him.

He frowned. "And where are you going?"

The painting moved. She stopped still in the room but looking outside. "Why do you care anyway? I'm leaving the common room for you. You can do everything you want to... or you can go to your own room. I don't care. I just think we already had more than enough of each other and, honestly, I can't handle even listening to your voice today anymore. I guess for you is the same, isn't it? So I'm doing this for both of us. Where I'm going? It doesn't matter to you, does it?"

Draco opened his mouth but said nothing, just watched her leaving without giving him even a glance. "Damned mudblood!" He turned furiously to the dancers. "Stop that stupid dancing!" They looked at him a little bit upset. "James!"

The little man appeared again on the black sheet. "Yes, milord?" He asked politely.

"Stop that music! It's driving me crazy!"

"As you wish, milord!" The song stopped immediately.

He then pointed to the couples. "And disappear with these people. Looking at them is making me sick!"

James clapped his hands and the dancers evaporated. "What do you want me to play now, milord?"

He put a hand on his front and looked at the fireplace. "Nothing. Just go away too".

He bowed. "Good night then" and disappeared.

Draco walked to the fireplace and caught the vase he once tried to throw at Hermione. He went to the middle of the common room again and looked at the entrance. There was just the wooden back of the painting. His blood started to boil. The image of Hermione leaving without looking at him crossed his mind. Without thinking he threw the vase on the painting. This time it broke in several pieces. "GO TO HELL IF YOU WANT TO! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU!" Suddenly the air was missing. He gave a deep breath. "I don't give a damn about you". He looked at the vase pieces on the ground. _She doesn't need to know I got mad enough to break that vase._ He pulled his wand from his back pocket and fixed the vase then made it float to the fireplace and placed it where it was. _I don't know what's happening yet. When I look at her I just feel hate, but then why..._ He remembered of her warm touch, how he felt light while dancing with her, how he liked her smell. _Why is this happening? I don't even talk to her!_ He kicked the sofa. _I'll make it stop!_ He looked at the entrance again. _I'll make it stop... definitely!_ He caught the visiong, now looking as a box again, and entered his room.

Hermione was sitting on the ground, in front of mister Chateau. He was having a nap under a tree while his horse was wandering around. She was thinking how it would be good if she could get in the painting and have a ride on mister Chateau's horse when she heard the sound of something breaking and right after mister Chateau jumped holding his sword. Seconds later she heard Malfoy screaming... and smiled sadly. _You don't have to tell me that. I already know it._ She stood up. "Calm down, mousier". She said smiling.

He looked at her worried. "But you heard it, mademoiselle".

"Don't worry. It was just a dragon".

"A dragon?" His eyes were wide open.

"Yes, just a stupid dragon".

He was confused. "Mademoiselle?"

She sighed. "I'm going for a walk. See you later, mousier Chateau" and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was it yesterday?" was the first thing Ginny said to Hermione at breakfast.

"Good morning to you too". Hermione looked at her.

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione!"

"It was... hum... civilized".

"Civilized?" She made a funny face.

"Yes. We talked just the necessary and he got the steps really quickly. I think in three days I won't have to worry about it anymore".

"And did you... err... I mean..." Ginny was stumbling in her own words.

"What?"

"I... I don't think it happened but... I'm so curious".

"Ginny, what's crossing your mind now?" She asked impatiently.

"Hum..." She got closer to Hermione. "Did you... float?"

"What?" She was confused now.

Ginny looked disappointed. "I guess not" and she seated straight again. "Forget it".

"What you mean 'float'?"

She filled her cup with pumpkin juice. "Forget it".

"Ginny, I don't..."

"Who are you going with? To the ball, I mean". She cut Hermione off.

Hermione frowned. "I don't know yet. Maybe with nobody".

"Harry still doesn't have someone. You could go with him".

"I think he would prefer going with Seamus' date". She smiled.

Ginny looked at her irritated. "Seamus is not my date. I'm just going to the ball with him. And stop with that story, ok?"

"So you stop with yours too". Hermione faced her.

"Hey! Can you tell us what you are whispering to each other?" Ron asked across the table.

"No!" They said in unison.

"Bloody hell! What's the matter with you too?"

They glanced at each other then looked at him again. "Nothing".

"Are you training for the choir or something?"

Harry and Neville laughed. The girls looked at them dangerously, but ended up laughing too.

"That's nothing, alright?" Hermione said. "But, tell me, Ron, how could I miss Lavender asking you to be her date?"

There wasn't even a single spot on Ron's face that maintained its normal color. Everything was red. Ginny, Harry and Neville laughed hard. "Stop laughing, ok? Damn, Mione!"

She smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was purposely late this time. _Making him hate me more is the best way to hate him back_. She turned to mister Chateau. "Good night, mousier".

He looked worried. "He's already inside, mademoiselle".

She smiled. "Thanks. 'Partnership'".

The painting moved. A light music was coming from inside. She entered. _He might be laid on the sofa._ "Malfoy?"

"You're late". He seated and then stood up, looking at her. "I thought we had a deal".

Hermione glanced at him. Malfoy was wearing a red shirt, this time totally buttoned, but without sleeves, showing his strong arms. His pants were white and he was barefooted again. She walked towards her bedroom. "I'm sorry. I forgot the hour. I'm going to change but I won't take too long". She entered and closed the door.

_She's always forgetting the hour. The truth is that she wants to stay away from me as much as she can. It's better anyway. I think I shall come later too._ "James".

He appeared and bowed. "Yes, milord?"

"Play schieben songs again. And bring those couples once more".

The silver flash again and the couples appeared, smiling at him. The music started.

"Thanks, James".

He bowed and disappeared.

Hermione opened the door. She was wearing a light lilac dress with short sleeves and it lengthened to her kneels. This time she was wearing sandals. "What was that music that was playing when I came in?"

He smirked. "You're really a complete mudblood, don't even know the songs of my world". He got closer to her, always looking in her eyes. "Hum... so I guess someone helped you with the songs lists... and even taught you how to dance schieben too. That's why you always came late to the dorm. Am I right?" He stopped right in front of her.

She blushed slightly. "Malfoy, your world is my world too. And yeah, you're right. Ginny helped me with the songs and Seamus taught me how to dance it".

Against his will he frowned. "Did you float?"

_That question again?_ "Why do you want to know that?" She looked at him curiously.

Now he was the one who blushed. "Nothing. Just curiosity".

She put her left hand on his shoulder and raised the other one. "You're too curious about me for my taste. Now, let's begin. I'll give you just one hour of my time". She said facing him.

He grabbed her hand and put his right hand on her waist. "Like I want to spend more than that with you".

"Will you look into my eyes today?"

He shivered, but nothing that she could notice. "I don't know, maybe. It's already too much for me to be touching you".

She looked at the hand that was holding hers. "I thought today you were going to use gloves".

He faced her door again. "I forgot them".

She looked at his face. Once again Malfoy was staring at something behind her. _It's supposed to be the lovers' dance. _She lowered her head and faced the table at the other side of the room. _Maybe it's a good idea to not look in his eyes. It's not normal music... and I don't want anything to happen._ "Alright, Malfoy".

They started dancing.


	19. Chapter XIX

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **scarlet-knight13, nichole-sumpter **and** daniel-radcliffes-girl **(is that true? You're the same? Anyway, thank you both!), **xputteckx, JessicaDracoMalfoy, Brittany, goingxunderx, dimondcrystal12, mizzyfreak7 **(they will look! Just wait for chapter XX! Thanks!),**martina :)) **and** xsilentxonex146 **for the reviews!!!

**Masha:** thank you so much! Especially for the grammatical hints! You know, I don't know if you have that problem but sometimes I translate it exactly like we say in Portuguese... that's why I think it sounded so strange... thank you so much again! And I have to say that I'm really glad to see you're still reading it! I was a little bit worried :p!

**Danny:** thank you! I know what you mean... just hope you'll do well in every exam! And thanks again for not giving up!

**Grimmauld:** I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a little more... you see, they just noticed they're falling for each other and it's only October... there's already a whole year... and they will (try) fight their feelings, so the things you are expecting to read will take a little longer to happen... but please keep reading! And thanks for reviewing!

**Somethingwithatail: **hey! Thank you so much for the compliments! And I would love to have you as a beta reader... but there's just one problem: your e-mail address is not complete, I mean, there's nothing after , it's like this only littlevoices85! Give me your e-mail again! And thanks a lot!

Here's another chapter!! Just hope you like it!! Cheers!!!

**Chapter XIX**

The dancing lesson of the night was quite good. Malfoy didn't make a mistake during the basics and he learned relatively quickly some new steps. They didn't look in the eyes of each other and didn't say anything too. After an hour Hermione let go of him, said 'that's enough' and went towards the door. She expected him to say something but nothing came from his mouth. At the entrance she glanced at him. He just grabbed his visiong and went towards his room. She felt uncomfortable about it but ignored herself.

It was almost eleven when she came back to the dorm. She saw some of her books over the table and went to get them. Mister Chateau painting was moving when she turned to go to her room... and Malfoy entered. His hair was almost a mess and his shirt was unbuttoned till his belly. He looked at her for a couple of seconds then stepped towards his room.

"What... what is that?" The words came out of her mouth before she could think about them.

"None of your business". He said without looking at her.

"But you're... you're..." Her heart was pounding.

He finally turned and looked at her face. "You don't care, right? So why are you asking?" His eyes were flashing.

She blushed. "I... I don't, I just... look at you! It seems like you were..." She blushed harder.

He smirked. "Like I was what? With someone having some fun? Yeah, you're right".

She felt like someone had punched her on the stomach. "You... you mean..."

He walked towards her. "Don't pretend you didn't understand what I said. I know you're a prudish but you're 17 years old, you might have heard about those kinds of things". He stopped in front of her.

Hermione could smell a mixture of his normal cologne with a sweetened essence. She gave a step behind. "And... and who was the victim?" She asked without looking in his eyes.

Malfoy laughed. "Victim? Well, she didn't sound like it", and laughed again.

She started to tremble. Her heart seemed to be in her throat. It was getting difficult to breath. "Maybe she didn't know she was a victim".

"Pansy? You must be kidding me!"

His laughing was making her head ache. _So it was Parkinson, that pig!_ She pressed the books against her chest. "What a taste! I doubt someone could get something as bad as her!"

"Well, she might be not that beautiful, but she knows how to make a man happy... unlike you. But you're wrong about one thing. Anyone can get a girl worst than her... and worst than any girl in Hogwarts. He just has to get you". He felt like a knot had been given in his throat. _Damn!_ "But we can know it right now!" He said trying to sound happy. "Just tell with whom are you going to the ball. We'll know the champion!"

Her vision was getting dim. She quickly gave him her back because tears started to fall. "You're really despicable", she almost whispered.

Malfoy laughed again and kept laughing till she enter her room and close the door. _Damn!_ He seated on the sofa and buried his head in his hands, trying to control himself. _She's a mudblood! Mudblood!_ His voice was screaming in his mind and, because of that, he was able to not knock on her door and tell her that nothing happened, and that he pushed Pansy at the moment she touched his lips because it wasn't Pansy the one he wished to kiss. He breathed deeply. _Damn... Hermione..._ He stood up, glanced at her door and went to his room.

At that very moment, Hermione was wetting her pillow because she was angry at him... and especially angry at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Can't believe I'm at the library looking for a book that tells me something about schieben. _Hermione told to herself while looking at the shelves. It was lunch time but she preferred to go to anywhere but the great hall. It was already a good thing that none of her classes was with the slytherins and she didn't want to even look at Malfoy during lunch. She left their dorm really early, and it wasn't a problem at all since she couldn't sleep well. When Harry and Ron asked why she had shadows around her eyes she said it was because she was reading and she just couldn't put the book aside. It seemed that they believed. _Finally something!_ She pulled a red book from the shelf called 'Traditional dancing in the magical world'. _There must be something here_. She walked towards the nearest table and started reading. _Where is it?_ There was a topic in the index called 'Germany'. _Hum... let's have a look_. She took a look at a few dances till she found what she was looking for. _Well then... let's see what I'm playing with._

'_**Schieben**_

_Maybe the most famous traditional dance of all Germany. Said to be invented by Klaus Schrauf, the famous musician who could play almost any instrument, Schieben is called the lovers' dance for a reason. His first schieben song, called "Magical Moon", was composed to his beloved wife, Simone, which, at that time, was his girlfriend. He desired to put his feelings in the song so Simone would be able to really feel with all intensity how much he loved her. And he managed to do it, because she married him a week later._

_But why it's called "schieben"? It was Simone who gave the name. _

_While Klaus was singing she couldn't take his eyes off his and walked to him. They started dancing. If it was like we dance schieben today is not known, but the point is that they started floating... and they didn't notice! If it wasn't for the roof, probably they would have married literally on the moon._

_After the marriage, Simone discovered another beautiful thing about her husband's composition. Since Klaus was a famous musician, he traveled a lot and sometimes he couldn't come home. She noticed that, every time she played "Magical Moon" while waiting for Klaus, it was like he was there by her side, she just had to close her eyes!_

_More than 200 years had passed since Klaus composed the first schieben song... and it kept its enchantment. Up till now we have many schieben songs since being in love is a natural thing. But only a true composer who is really in love can make a song as powerful as "Magical Moon"._

_Wanna know if he or she is in love with you? Don't need to make a schieben song. Just invite your beloved one to dance with you. Keep eye contact and, if you float, well, there's no doubt you're in love with each other!'_

Hermione eyes were wide open. _So that's why Ginny asked me if I floated with Malfoy! And why the hell he asked me if I floated with Seamus?_ Suddenly she remembered that Malfoy and she never had eye contact while dancing... _cause he never wanted!_ She shook her head. _Stop it, Hermione Granger! He never looked in your eyes while dancing cause he can't handle it. He would rather take off my eyes than float with me... and what am I thinking? _She closed the book and left it on the table. _I don't want to float with him! A guy that... that... urgh! He's horrible! Who would float with him? Just Parkinson!_ She closed her fists. _I hate them!_ And left the library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think Ron and Lavender make a good couple?" Hermione asked Harry.

They were trying but it was really difficult to not look at Ron and Lavender talking at a corner in the corridor.

"I don't know, Hermione. Ron... hum... didn't tell me anything, but I think he's nervous. He kept asking me all the time what kind of mask I'll buy tomorrow".

"And what is it?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'll buy the one I'll like the most. And you?"

"Hum... I have an idea of what I want but I'll take a look at everything in Hogsmead".

"So... with whom are you going with? Don't tell me it's Malfoy".

She blushed, but smiled. "No! Are you crazy?"

"So?"

She sighed. "With no one. I guess everybody thought that Malfoy and I were supposed to go together".

"Hermione?" Harry's face went red.

"What?"

"Maybe... would you mind going with me?"

She smiled. "I'd love to... although I know who you'd love to take to the ball with you".

"Hermione, I told you..."

"Sorry for making you wait", Ron approached them.

"Ron, you're making a tomato look pale".

Harry laughed.

"She called me to ask what kind of mask I'll be using".

"And what did you say?" Harry asked.

"I said the truth. I don't know".

"I bet Lavender didn't like it". Hermione took a look at the corridor but Lavender was already gone.

"Yeah. That's why she said she's going with me tomorrow".

"WHAT?!" They asked in unison.

"You and Lavender..." Harry's jaw dropped.

"... are going together..." Hermione's eyes were wide open.

"... to Hogsmead, yeah". Ron finished with a sigh.

"Well, Ron, I think you have a date tomorrow". Hermione said mocking. Harry only smiled.

"It's not a date! She just... err... wants to help me, ok?" Against all expectations, he got even redder.

"Alright, Ron".

He turned to Harry. "Did you ask her?" and pointed to Hermione.

Harry blushed. "Yes".

"And?"

"We're going together, Ron. I didn't know you talked to Ron about it, Harry".

"I..."

"I told him to ask you".

"What? So I was your last option?" She was looking at Harry dangerously.

"No, Hermione, I..."

"Harry, I never thought that..."

"Calm down, Mione! You weren't the last option. Harry said 'no' to two Huffle-Puffs, one Ravenclaw and didn't answer a note he received inviting him. We don't even know who the girl is".

She looked at Harry again. "Why you did that? Were they so ugly?"

"No, I just... I prefer going with a friend" and smiled.

"So why didn't you ask me before?"

"I thought you were going with Malfoy".

"C'mon, Harry! You know that..." and light was made "... I know why". _Trying to gain courage and ask Ginny, huh?_ She smiled.

"You know what, Mione?"

"Nothing, Ron. So, Harry, wanna be my date tomorrow? Since we're going together I think it's not a bad idea to buy our masks together too... and Ron will be occupied with Lavender". She blinked to Ron.

"Stop that, Mione!"

They laughed.


	20. Chapter XX

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **nichole-sumpter**, **curlyqntx, jenni, dimondcrystal12, scarlet-knight13, xputteckx, Lady-Angelina, emma, Katy54, JessicaDracoMalfoy **(I'm sorry it made you cry…) and **goingxunderx **for the reviews!!!Please, keep reading!!!

**Masha: **(laughs) don't worry! No way I'll make Harry a death eater, Pansy Hermione's sis and kill Ron! And thanks again for the grammatical corrections! And you are greek! Your country is one of those I really wanna see (it's 1st in my list!)! I told you to not worry about Ron, remember? Of course I won't let him alone! He's one of my fave characters! Thank you for saying it was realistic! You know, I write the way I see them, and that's how I see Malfoy and Hermione, so I'm trying to be as exact as I can to the series… and about the encouragement you giving me to write something of mine, thank you so much!

**Kurama Luver 518092:** sorry, but I'm not the kind who writes those kind of scenes… so I don't think I'll put here a scene where Hermione is crying and Malfoy is comforting her… but let's just see… I have lots to write yet! Thanks for the review!

**Chapter XX**

Hermione looked at mister Chateau and sighed.

"Is there any problem, mademoiselle?" He looked at her worried.

She smiled. "No, monsieur Chateau. It's just that… Malfoy's inside?"

"Yes". He tried to smile.

"So… 'partnership' then".

"As you wish, my lady" and he moved.

Hermione looked around. He wasn't at the common room. _Guess he might be changing clothes._ She went to her bedroom, took a white shirt and brown cotton pants from her trunk and put on the sandals. When she left, Malfoy wasn't at the room yet. _Where is he?_ She sat on the right sofa, almost lying down on it. _I know where he is. He must be with Parkinson. Foolish me… waiting here for him. But maybe he's right. He doesn't need the dance lessons anymore. _She closed her eyes and laid completely. _It's better that way._

"So this time the one who was waiting is you. Things are getting better".

She opened her eyes and saw Malfoy right in front of her, wearing a black t-shirt and grey pants. "I thought you were… never mind". She sat. "Will we practice today?"

"Huh? Of course! Or do you think I have any other reason to be standing here looking at you?"

_Of course you don't_. She stood up. "Alright then". She passed in front of him and walked towards the middle of the room. "Make that visiong work".

Malfoy frowned but put the visiong to float and called James. Seconds later the music started and the ghost-like couples were dancing around. He stepped towards her. "It's our last night, right?" He grabbed her hand in his and held her by the waist.

She looked in his eyes. "I hope so. You already know how to dance it and we don't have to make a gorgeous dance presentation after all. We just don't stumble on each other and everything will be fine. Anyway, I can't hope you'll be dancing like Seamus in just 3 nor 4 days, can I?" Her hand was already on his shoulder.

Without thinking he pulled her closer, his body inches from hers. "So the champion is Seamus, right?"

She gave a step behind, forcing his arm to loose. "What are you talking about? And what was that for?"

He kept staring at her. "You're going to the ball with Seamus, right?"

"It's none of your business, Malfoy! Did I ask you who you're going with?"

He blushed slightly. "No… but I just wanted to know who's going to date the ugliest girl of Hogwarts".

She smiled. "You know, thinking about it I'm already pitiful of the girl who will go with you, even if she's Parkinson. Nobody deserves a trash like you". She felt her fingers being pressed. "Breaking my fingers won't change who you are, Malfoy".

"I wish I didn't need to look at your face anymore". He loosed his grasp.

"So let's finish this dance lesson as soon as we can. After that we'll have a whole week of each other's vacation".

He wished he could punch her, but decided it wasn't a good idea. He raised his head and started staring to the fireplace.

_Once again he won't look into my eyes. I wonder if he'll do it at the ball_.

They started dancing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Malfoy, we're done". Hermione said after an hour, releasing his hand and getting away from him. "We're on vacation now". She turned and walked to her room.

"Mudblood?" He asked staring at her back.

"What, ferret?" She asked still walking and without looking at him.

"Err… I think we… we should do one last dance". His heart started to beat faster and suddenly his legs became weak. He gave a deep breath. _Don't start with it, Draco!_

She turned to him. "What? But we're done. We don't need…"

"We never looked into each other's eyes while dancing. I know it's part of that dance. I don't think it will be a good idea to not look into your eyes at the ball… and I don't want any surprises". His stomach flipped.

A chill ran down by Hermione's spine. "You want… I… what… what kind of surprise?" She started walking in his direction without noticing.

"Like… don't be able to look at you". He felt like his neck was being pressed.

She stopped. "Ah…" Her heart started to beat normally again. "Yeah… it would be a problem".

"So?" His heart was beating so fast that his chest was aching.

She raised her shoulders. "That's ok to me". She walked to him. "Ready?"

He grabbed her hand in his once more and put the other one on her waist. Hermione placed hers on his shoulder. When she looked at his face he was already looking at her. The music filled their ears and they began.

At the beginning everything was like it always was, but after a few seconds of dancing pleasant warmth started to involve both. Their hearts calmed down and they were feeling really light. Hermione could see her face in Malfoy's eyes and for him was the same. It was like they were connected somehow. _What's happening?_ They thought together… and they heard the other's thought. "What?" They said in unison. Malfoy closed his eyes… and they felt the ground touching their feet.

Hermione pushed him slightly and stepped behind. "What… what was that?" She asked almost in panic.

He opened his eyes. "I… could you… but it's impossible". He said passing a hand in his hair.

"Oh my! Don't tell me… please, don't…" She put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God".

He looked at her, his face paler than ever. "Granger, could you… I mean… but it's obvious you're not… are you?" He was totally confused.

"I… I don't know, I…" She felt her cheeks getting hot. "I… good night, Malfoy". She turned and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door right after.

He kept staring at her door, eyes wide open. _We just… we floated! How can this be? I can't be in love with her, I just can't!_ His head was aching, his heart was pounding so hard that it was difficult to breath. _But… wait a minute! She floated WITH ME! Could it be…_ Suddenly all he wanted to do was laugh, because he never felt so relieved in his whole life. _She's in love with ME?_ But he gave a step behind and his happy face was gone in a second. _It can't be! She hates me as much as I hate her! Maybe she hates me more than I hate her… no doubt about it. But why the hell we floated? It doesn't make sense at all!_ He sighed. _I don't understand it. We've gone mad… we have just gone mad…_ He turned around and stepped to his room, leaving the visiong floating and playing while the couples were dancing.

_What was that?_ Hermione was walking around her room, a worried expression on her face. _We didn't float! It just couldn't have happened! No way Malfoy's in love with me! And I'm not in love with him too! What am I saying? There's something wrong here, something really wrong… but everything has a plausible explanation. I'll find out! _She looked at her door as if Malfoy was there._ There's no way we're in love with each other. Malfoy's…_ her heart sank _... a pureblood and I'm… I'm a muggle born. He feels nothing but hate for me and even… even if he loved me how could we be together? He hates everything about me. How can something survive through that?_ She sat on her bed. _Something's wrong, that's all I can think of_. She laid without changing her clothes and ended up sleeping with her thoughts spinning like a tornado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time Hermione left the head's dorm as if she was a fugitive. She opened her bedroom door slowly and looked at the common room before opening it totally and leave. She stepped towards the entrance as quickly as she could without running and just felt comfortable again when monsieur Chateau closed it. She smiled relieved to him and left. Harry was already waiting for her at the entrance of the castle.

"Hi, Harry. Did you wait too long?" She said smiling.

He smiled back. "No, just arrived".

"Shall we go?"

"As you wish".

As soon as they got in Hogsmead they looked for a butterbeer. The weather was a little chilling. They were talking happily at the Three Broomsticks (I hope the name of the bar is right) when Ginny entered with three of her sixth year friends, including Luna. Harry blushed and Hermione waved. One of the girls poked Ginny and pointed at them. She smiled, waved back and went to their table, the other girls followed. "Hi there", Ginny said pushing a chair and sitting. "Hum… you guys look really suspicious sitting here all alone at the back of the bar".

"Are you dating?" Luna asked looking at somewhere in the space.

Hermione smiled. "Kind of".

Harry really got red this time. She turned to her looking really embarrassed but said nothing. The other girls giggled. Ginny frowned.

"You make a good couple, you know". Luna said dreamily.

"Thanks, Luna, but it's nothing like that. I said kind of cause Ron… hum… couldn't come with us. Harry and I are just good friends. So nobody has to worry about if we're dating or not". She said looking at Ginny. Ginny kept the stare. Harry breathed relieved.

"Yeah… you can say that, but I still think you make a good couple". Luna said dreamily again.

Hermione laughed. "Alright, Luna".

"So, did you buy your masks?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet. We came here to warm ourselves with some butterbeer first. And you?"

"Nope! But I think your idea is really great". She turned to the other girls. "Shall we have a butterbeer too?"

The girls nodded.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything". She said looking at Harry. He blushed harder.

"Don't worry, Ginny. It's not a date". Hermione smirked.

"I'm not worried at all". She said seriously.

Harry took the last drop of butterbeer. _Why this has to happen to me?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well, here we are". Hermione said when they entered the costumes store. "Now…"

"May I help you?" A middle-aged woman asked behind them.

"Hi. We're looking for masks". Hermione answered.

"For the Halloween ball at Hogwarts, right? My name is Zilda and you just came to the right place". She walked towards the counter.

"As if there was any other place to go. It's the only store in Hogsmead that sell those kinds of things". Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Shush, Harry". But she smiled to him.

"Come closer, don't be shy". They stepped to her. The counter was full of masks. "C'mon, pick one and see how it looks like on you". She said happily.

Hermione glanced around and chose one that looked like an owl. She looked for an elastic string or something that could hold the mask on her face but found nothing. "Please, how do I put it on? There's nothing to keep it on my face".

Zilda smiled. "You never used a mask, did you? At least none of mine". She caught one that seemed to be a unicorn and placed on her face. Hermione's and Harry's eyes got wide when they saw the mask moving. It seemed that it was somehow alive. The mask was covering the upper part of Zilda's face and she was acting like nothing was happening. The mask stopped only when it was perfectly fitted on her face. "See? And you just have to make this…" she pressed the point of her finger on her covered forehead and the mask loosened falling on her other hand "… that it will leave your face. Now, wanna try?" She smiled.

They looked at each other… and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, did you decide after all?"

He was divided between a black devil-like mask and a green goblin-like one. "I don't know, Hermione. I liked both. What do you think?"

"Hum…" She made him put them on one more time. "Well, Harry, I prefer the devil one. That goblin-like is really great but it's green and your eyes just get lost in it. The black one fits much better cause your eyes are valorized by it".

"Err… ok, I'll accept your opinion. Anyway, I really liked that one too". He gave the mask to Zilda. "Here, I'll take this".

"Nice choice! I'll pack up it to you". She took her wand from the front pocket of her apron.

"It will be really funny a devil dancing with a butterfly". He smiled to her.

"You were serious when you said it looked ok, weren't you?" She asked a little worried.

"Of course, Hermione!"

"Here they are". She gave them their masks.

"Thank you so much". Harry said giving her the money.

"Thanks to you. Hope you have fun in the ball".

"Thank you". Hermione said, turning around.

"Bye". Harry waved… and collided at Hermione when he turned to leave. "Sorry, Herm…" He didn't finish because he saw Malfoy's face and it was… _red?_ As it was a habit, he frowned.

Malfoy took his eyes from Hermione, who was also red-faced, and looked at Harry. "Potter".

"Hello, Malfoy".

"Where is Weasley? Did he stay in Hogwarts? Probably. He doesn't have money to buy anything. I wonder what he'll use at the ball. It must be a pillowcase with two holes for the eyes".

Pansy laughed. Hermione clenched her fists. She hated Parkinson more than ever… and she was arms crossed with Malfoy. Her blood started to boil. "I don't need to tell you this but I'll tell you anyway. Ron didn't come with us cause he didn't want to. And Harry and I went to buy our masks together cause we're going to the ball together". She looked at Pansy. "And I think it's the same to you".

_Going to the ball with him?_ He faced her. "So, he's the champion".

She smirked. "Yes".

Malfoy felt a chill. _She never smirks_.

"Champion?" Harry asked confused.

"I'll explain later". She whispered to him and grabbed his hand in hers, crossing their fingers. "Now, we were leaving, so, if you excuse us…" She passed by them pulling Harry.

Malfoy turned to see them leaving and saw Hermione and Harry hand-in-hand. His rage was so strong that he pressed Pansy's arm without noticing.

"It's ok, Draco. Who cares about those losers?" She tried to sound sweet.

"Yeah, you're right, who cares about them?" He said still looking at Harry and Hermione.

"C'mon, let's get inside and buy our masks". She pulled him slightly.

He finally looked at her. "Ok" and entered, closing the door.


	21. Chapter XXI

Thanks to **SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**, **grimmauld **(sorry, but my story is not only about Hermione and Malfoy… and I just can't help of writing another things cause them just come to my mind while I'm writing… anyway, I hope you don't stop reading and ask you to be patient), **GiGGLeBot91, scarlet-knight13, random gal, nichole-sumpter, kat, xputteckx, story-angel, danny **(welcome back!), **Jessica-McConell, rgFaNaTiC **(yay! I envy you! Here POA will only be released on December 3th! So I'll have to wait! sobs… well, they are, but they don't believe it… yet! ;p), **dimondcrystal12 **(yeah, you're right), **chocolate-kissez696 **and** UsaGal **(thank you so much! Especially for the grammatical hint! It really sounds better! And thanks for checking everyday! And thanks for all the compliments!)

**Masha: **WOW! I'm really surprised this time!! No mistakes?!! Are you sure?! But you know, I can't be too confident… I think it was just luck… but I'm glad anyway! One is my fave U2 song, along with Stay! I just can't choose between those two! I don't know if I will be able of writing something with it… maybe I'll find a way to introduce that song in this fic… but let's just see! It seems that you and everyone else are really curious to know what will happen at the ball, huh? I hope I won't disappoint you! Thanks for all the compliments!

**Chapter XXI**

"Hermione, your mask is just lovely". Ginny said holding it. "Can I put it on?"

Hermione raised her shoulder. "Of course".

They were at the Gryffindor tower, sitting on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

"So, how does it look on me?"

Hermione smiled. "It looks great, Ginny".

"I bet Hermione looks better than you using it. Lilac and pink are not your colors".

"Shut up, Ron! Harry, what do you think?" She asked turning to him.

"Huh?" He said stupidly.

"Earth calling Harry! Earth calling Harry! Did you hear now?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, Ginny. What did you ask?"

_I'm sure he was looking at me when I turned to him._ "Where were you? I thought you were listening to us but it seems you weren't".

"I… sorry. I went off for a while, that's all. So, what did you say?"

"I asked what you think about me with this mask. We have a draw here. Hermione said it looks great on me and Ron said that Hermione looks better than I cause lilac and pink aren't my colors. So… what do you think?"

Harry gulped. _I can't say what I think. I was off cause I couldn't take my eyes of her. How can I say that?_ His cheeks were getting hot. "I… I don't know. I think… both of you look pretty using it".

"A diplomatic answer". Hermione laughed.

Ginny took off the mask. "Harry is always like this". She returned it to Hermione. "But it's really beautiful. I guess you bought the masks before me cause I didn't see that one at the store".

"But yours' pretty too". She said holding it. "It's a peacock, right?" The central part was black and there were little colored feathers surrounding it.

"Yeah. I really liked it. Specially cause of the green feathers. My dress is green so…"

"I bet it will look wonderful on you. Don't you think, Harry?"

"Huh? Hum… yes, of course". He tried to smile.

Ginny smiled back.

"Ron, where's yours?"

"Mine what?" He asked a little scared.

"Your mask, of course, you moron". Ginny said impatiently.

"I… it's not here".

"Go get it".

He was really scared now. "I… it's already in my trunk. I don't think…"

Ginny started laughing.

"What, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"He's ashamed of his mask" and laughed again.

Ron turned totally red.

Hermione looked at him. "Is that true?"

"No, it's just that…"

"What did Lavender choose for you? A daisy-like?"

"Stop it, Ginny!"

"C'mon, Ron, it's not that bad, is it? Show it".

"Ok". He raised looking miserable and went to the boys' dorm.

"Poor, Ron". Ginny said between her laughs. "But yours is really nice, Harry". She said pointing at it.

He smiled. "I like it too. Hermione helped me to choose".

"Yeah?" She looked at her not so friendly.

Hermione just smiled.

"Here it is". Ron gave a yellow bundle to Hermione.

"Let's open it". She tried not to tear the paper. "Ok". She pulled a yellow thing from there. "It's… the sun?" She looked at him curious.

He blushed. "Yeah".

Everybody was looking at the mask. It was really bright and had peaks coming out from the edges, except where his nose and cheeks were supposed to be.

"You surely will be the most brilliant person of the ball". Ginny sentenced with a smile.

He looked at her and frowned, but said nothing.

"It's not so bad, Ron". Harry tried to help.

"What's Lavender mask?" Hermione asked.

"It's the moon".

"Ah…" was what she said.

"Now everything makes sense". Ginny laughed again.

"But you didn't tell us how your date was".

He got red and frowned at the same time. "You know it was NOT a date, Mione".

Everybody laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stayed with her friends at the Gryffindor tower as much as she could, _but it's almost midnight_. She said 'bye' to everyone, refused Ron's escort and left the tower. At the way to her dorm, she stumbled on Madam Norris. She got scared for a while but then she remembered she was the head girl now, which gave her the right to walk around the castle at any hour of the night. She just glanced at Filch's cat and started walking again, leaving it mewing behind. At the entrance of the head's dorm she had to wake up mister Chateau. She excused and gave him the password. She thought that, because of the hour, she was safe from Malfoy, but she was wrong. _What's that smell?_ It was the first thing that crossed her mind when she entered their common room. The air was reeking of alcohol. She took a look around and saw Malfoy sitting by the table. His arms were crossed over it and his head was resting over his arms. _It's not my problem_. She walked towards her room but stopped with her hand holding the doorknob. _Damn!_ She turned around and went to him. The smell was getting worst at every step. She stopped beside him. A bottle of fire whiskey was empty at his side. _Could it be he drank that much cause of yesterday? _She passed a hand on his hair. It was so soft and straight that it slid between her fingers. He moaned something. She took off her hand of his hair as quickly as a lightning. _What was I doing?_ She shook her head. "Malfoy! Hey, Malfoy!" She called swing him slightly by the shoulders. "A head boy getting drunk like that. Hey, wake up! Go to your room!"

"Wha'?" He raised his body from the table and leant it against the chair back, eyes closed.

"Look at you! All torn like that!"

"Like you care… go to hell… leave me alone".

She held his arm. "At least go to your bedroom. If you stay here all you'll get will be a stiff neck".

He turned his face and opened his eyes. "Granger…"

She frowned. "Hunf! At least you recognize me".

He pulled his arm from her. "Take your hands off me!"

She gave a step behind. "Ok! I was just trying to help!"

He stood up but could barely sustain his own weight. "So, how was your date with Saint Potter?"

"Nice". She looked at the bottle over the table. "A head boy drinking like that. How did you pass by Filch with it?"

"I'm head boy now, remember?"

She sighed. "You're hopeless". She turned and walked to her room. "You'd better take a cold bath and maybe a cup of strong coffee. You'll have a big headache tomorrow".

"Why did you float with me, Granger?" He almost whispered.

She stopped. "I don't know. And I think you don't know neither, otherwise you won't be asking me that".

"Hunf! Yeah, you're right, I don't know. There's no way I could be…" He suddenly stopped.

But she already knew what he was going to say. "For me is the same, Malfoy. Now, go put yourself together. Maybe, if you take care of yourself right now, you won't need to go looking for Madam Pomfrey tomorrow". She started walking again.

"Stop talking like you care! You filthy mudblood!"

"I would do the same for anyone. Don't go thinking you're special or something". She said still walking and not looking at him.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BE A MUDBLOOD?!!" He threw the empty bottle at a wall, smashing it to pieces.

Hermione froze. _What the hell is he talking about?_ She finally turned to him. "Why I am a mudblood? For the same reason you're a _pureblood_. I was born in a muggle family and you were born in a wizard's family. It could be the contrary, couldn't it? Who knows? I think we can say it was fate. Now, I'm really sleepy and I don't want to spend my time with a drunken Malfoy, so, if you excuse me". She gave him her back again.

Malfoy didn't say a word this time. He just watched Hermione getting into her dorm and closing the door. He didn't know if it was because he was drunk but Hermione words were repeating themselves again and again in his head. _'It could be the contrary, couldn't it?'_ He shook his head. _I'm drunk, that's all. _He stepped to his dorm but realized that maybe a cold bath could do some good, so he entered the bathroom. _Maybe I can also drown my thoughts along with the hangover._

_I can't believe he's THAT drunk. It can't be because of me, NO WAY! And what kind of question was that? I don't even dare to think that he wishes I was a pureblood so then… NO! _Once again she was walking around her room. _He wants to drive me mad. He's with Parkinson… and God knows what they were doing together. _She sat on her bed. _He's with Parkinson…_ She changed her clothes and laid, trying to take off her mind the image of Malfoy and Parkinson together, arms crossed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the next morning, when Hermione left her bedroom, she didn't see the pieces of the fire whiskey bottle on the ground. Instead, it was once more over the table. _He might have fixed it during the night_. She looked at his door. _I bet he's still sleeping. He drank too much. I wonder how his head will work today_. She left to the great hall.

Malfoy didn't show his face at the great hall during breakfast and lunch that day. Hermione was getting worried but tried to ignore that feeling. They only saw each other at dinner. He gave her a glance when he entered the great hall and she caught his eyes looking at her… and that was all. When she came back to the head's dorm he wasn't anywhere to be seen and she didn't dare to knock on his door.

For the rest of the week they successfully ignored themselves. Malfoy and Hermione only met during DADA and Potions but said nothing or even looked at each other. On friday afternoon she left a note on his door reminding him of their duties for the next day. They had to gather the prefects and prepare the great hall for the ball. When she returned from the Gryffindor tower late at night she glanced at his door and noticed that the note wasn't there which should mean that he got it. She sighed and entered her bedroom.

It was a beautiful saturday morning. There were no clouds and, although the weather was not warm, the sun showed its face turning everybody in a good mood. She went to the great hall for the breakfast and saw Malfoy at the Slytherin table. She pretended she didn't see him and walked towards her friends. Everybody was really excited, except, of course, the third years' and below, who had disappointed faces. Almost at the end of the breakfast, the known crystal glass sound was heard.

"I think I know how huge is your expectancy for this night ball but I have to ask you to be a little more patient and listen to what I have to say".

Everyone in the great hall had his eyes on Dumbledore.

He smiled. "Fine, thank you. As you know, the ball will take place here at the great hall. So, as the prefects will start to prepare everything as soon as you finish the breakfast, lunch and dinner won't be able to be served here. But, don't worry, we won't let you without food, of course. For that purpose we prepared two other rooms, not as big as this one, but comfortable enough for everyone. At lunch time, the prefects of each house will show you to what room you might be. Now, just to tranquilize the younger ones". He looked at their sad faces. "You won't be tortured by the loud music. We, professors, managed to make sure that you won't hear anything". He smiled. They didn't seem to be happier at all.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"I want you to do me a favor".

"Drop it!"

As soon as everybody was gone, professor Flitwick disappeared with the large tables and replaced them for over a hundred of smaller ones. Malfoy and Hermione had a quick conversation and divided the work between the eight prefects. Macmillan and Abbott would distribute and arrange the tables. Stevenson and Sanders would make the cleaning stuff. Malfoy and Parkinson were responsible for the outside decoration. Hermione and Ron would take care of the inside decoration.

It was more work than they thought. The house elves left their food over a table at the great hall. Each one ate at a different time. Hermione and Ron were the last ones. At dinner, the only ones who had something to do were Macmillan and Abbott. It happened only because they were arguing about were to put the tables. Hermione went to help them and everything was settled.

They left the great hall in a hurry. The ball was programmed to start at 08:30pm and it was already seven.

Hermione entered her dorm and didn't see Malfoy. She knocked on the toilet door but got no answer. _Guess he's at his room. He left earlier, might have already taken a bath_. She entered quickly and closed the door.

Hermione opened just a little bit of her door and looked outside. Malfoy was nowhere. _Alright._ She left her room and passed by mister Chateau, who waved to her. Harry was already at the corner of the corridor, waiting for her.

His jaw dropped. "Hermione, you look just stunning!"

She was wearing a light blue dress lengthening to her kneels, perfectly fitted to her waist. It hadn't sleeves, just two tiny straps but she was wearing gloves till her elbows. The dress' bust was embroidered with little pink and lilac stones and its low neck was v-shaped. The skirt, unlike the upper part of the dress, wasn't so tightly fitted to her body, which gave her free movements for the legs. She was also wearing blue high heels sandals.

She blushed but smiled. "Thanks, Harry. You're pretty handsome also".

He was wearing black pants, which, she thought, were supposed to be loose, but Harry's thighs had gotten too muscular in the passed years. A red silk shirt without sleeves totally buttoned, black shoes and belt and a bicolor mantle: one side was black and the other was red. He tied it on his chest passing one string down his arm, just like Lockhart commonly used (hope you remember that duel scene of COS).

"So…" he gave a step in her direction and turned, giving her his arm "… shall we?"

She crossed her arm with his. "Anytime".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate to admit it, but Malfoy and Parkinson really made a great job here".

The path to the great hall was totally filled with little colored lights, remembering fireflies. Each color had a different temperature and when touched they disappeared but somehow they never drained. The courtyard was even better. It was totally illuminated by the colored lights but there were flowers all over the place along with ghost-like wizards and witches smiling and talking.

"Well, let's see what you and Ron did".

She looked at him and gave a deep breath. "Ok".

They entered the Great hall.

"Wow! You surely made a great job, Hermione".

There were pumpkins floating with candles inside, making the ambient mysterious. Stars were falling from the ceiling, warm but not wet. There were also flowers around the great hall and it smelled really good.

"Thanks, Harry". She looked around trying to find Ron and Ginny. "Where's Ron? Can you see him?"

"Hum… there". He pointed at a table at the right, at the bottom of the great hall. "I think Ginny's there too".

She felt his arm trembling, but said nothing. "Let's go, Harry". She pulled him. The hall was already full of people so she had to excuse several times till finally got to their table.

"You're supposed to be the first one to arrive, Hermione". Ginny said, mocking.

"I know, but I finished with the decoration by seven. How could I be ready in a so short period of time?"

Ginny laughed. "I know what you mean".

They sat.

"But I think there's no problem. Everybody is still filling their bellies".

"You should too. Here". She pushed a plate of candies to Hermione and Harry. "Ron and Seamus caught these to us".

"Thanks".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts' Halloween Ball!" Dumbledore rose from his seat. Applauses. "Now, I think it's time for everyone to put their masks on cause the ball is about to begin!" Few seconds later there wasn't any face without a mask. "First of all I think we should congratulate our Heads and prefects for this stunning work". He began to applause and the school followed. "And now, to officially open this beautiful party, I call our Heads to do the first dance. Please, Miss Granger…" applauses "… and Mister Malfoy…" applauses "… come to the middle of the dance floor".

_This is it_. Hermione rose. Ginny passed something quickly to her left hand and she walked to the middle of the great hall. She passed her hands on her hair, ears and mask and gave a deep breath. She stopped in front of a tall blond guy, totally dressed in black wearing a black mask that covered the left side of his face. _He's gorgeous!_ She smiled. "Nice mask, Malfoy".

He grabbed her hand and held her by the waist with the other. "Thanks. Yours nice too". _I wish she was not that pretty._

She put her free hand over his shoulder. "Thank you".

The music started.


	22. Chapter XXII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **Jessica-McConell **(welcome back!),** SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03, nichole-sumpter, xputteckx, random gal **(sorry, but cliffs are part of the fun of writing), **curlyqntx, story-angel, Lady-Angelina **(Harry and Ginny are background characters but I do have some surprises for them!), **scarlet-knight13 **and **Jade-eye Halliwell**! Please, keep reading!

**Masha:** yep! Once more you were right! Please, don't panic! Anyway, I'm in panic cause I hope you're not wanting to kill me now… Thank you so much for the compliments! And, you know? I just loved to write that Malfoy drunk part! About the errors, I was not in a good mood when I wrote that chapter… it was supposed to be posted earlier but I only convinced myself to write it on sunday and I didn't reread it, so that's why I think it had so many errors… just hope this chapter doesn't have so many… and, PLEASE, don't die cause of my cliffhangers!!!

You know, I just couldn't wait to post it! I was thinking of leaving you that way for more 4 days but I really liked to write this chapter… and I hope you like it too! Thanks, everybody!! Cheers!!

**Chapter XXII**

"Will you look into my eyes?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy shivered. The last thing he wanted was to float with Hermione Granger in front of almost everybody. The bombshell would spread like powder over Hogwarts. He straightened himself and gave a deep breath. "Of course I will".

"Not afraid of floating again?"

"Not a bit". He said already looking in her eyes.

"So, let's do it".

They started dancing.

Although nobody knew anything about what was happening between those two, they were really excited about that dance. Malfoy and Granger dancing the lover's dance is not something that you could see everyday. Bets were made. Since they were sharing a room for about two months, who knows what could have happened.

"I guess I won the bet, Seamus". Dean said, smirking.

"They're still dancing". He replied.

"Yeah, but, if they were in love with each other, they would be at the ceiling right now". He raised his hand. "Here, just put my galleon right here", Dean pointed to his palm.

An angry Seamus took a golden coin from his pocket and placed it on Dean's palm.

Dean smiled. "Thanks, mate", and left.

He turned to Ginny, who was by his side. "Do you know who is she in love with?"

"Huh? Sorry, Seamus. Did you say something?" She was so concentrated on Hermione and Malfoy that she didn't pay attention on him.

"Who is she in love with?" He pointed with his head to Hermione.

"I don't know, Seamus, maybe with no one". Ginny raised her shoulders.

"I know she's in love with someone. Damn! I could swear it was Malfoy". He said disappointed.

Ginny smiled nervously. "Malfoy? Are… are you crazy? Never!" She poked Harry. "Hey! Seamus thought Hermione was in love with Malfoy".

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Nothing. It was just a thought. Wanna dance?" He asked already giving Ginny his arm.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that." She crossed her arm with his and they went to the dance floor, leaving a jealous Harry behind.

_She's looking into my eyes but… nothing is happening._ Malfoy was getting more and more confused. _So what happened was really a mistake._ He sighed.

_What's with that look?_ Malfoy's eyes turned from threatening to sad. _I just can't understand this guy! He should be happy! We didn't float in front of the whole school! Now he looks at me sadly? _Against her will, she frowned.

Looking at her angry eyes he gained forces to pretend to be the same man he was two months ago… and smirked. "What's with that face? Angry at me now for what? I think I didn't step on your foot".

She smirked too. "Nothing. Just a crazy idea that crossed my mind, nothing else". She looked around. The dance floor was filled of couples dancing, some of them were floating. "I guess our job is done, Malfoy".

"Huh?" He asked puzzled.

"Look around us. We were supposed to open the ball and I think we did it, everybody's dancing. We can stop now".

He didn't want to. He didn't want to let her go to Potter, who was looking at them, waiting for her. "Guess you're right". They stopped and he took off his hands of her. "You're free to go to Saint Potter now, miss mudblood" and made a little bow.

"Thank you, mister ferret". She made a curtsy and left him in the middle of the floor.

He just stood there, looking her going to Harry. He couldn't see her face but saw Harry's opened in a wide grin. He clenched his fists and went to Pansy.

"You survived, Hermione!" Harry said, mocking.

She smiled. _Yeah… somehow_. "Thank God!" She seated. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't take Malfoy's eyes off her mind. "Harry, could you get me a butterbeer?"

"I was thinking of getting one too. Just stay here. I'll be back in a second". He turned and quickly disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

_It seems I'm alone_. "Hey, Todd, Lloyd, you can stop now", she whispered to no one.

"Ok, Hermione". Lloyd answered.

"You're the boss!" Todd said, before turning off.

She took them from her ears, looking carefully to every side to make sure nobody would see what she was doing, and put them inside her hand purse… but she forgot someone who was watching her since she left the dance floor.

_What is she… I see now. She had something in her ears. Nice thought, Granger._

"Draco, will you be staring at that mudblood all night?"

He looked at her. "I just can't believe the old hag made me dance with her in front of everybody. That's all". He lied.

"Forget her! C'mon, let's dance". She pulled his arm.

"Not now, Pansy! I'm still trying to digest that stupid first dance". He said impatiently.

She moaned an 'ok' and stayed silent.

_Just what was she using?_ He just needed to find out. _I guess I was not the only one afraid of floating after all._ He glanced at Hermione and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Seamus went with Ginny, Ron with Lavender and Harry with Hermione, nobody just stayed with their partner. As they were together, they went to the dance floor and made a circle. Soon after, Parvati, Dean, Neville and Luna appeared there too. The music was really loud and they were having fun. Harry, Ron and Neville were not the best dancers, so they invented their own steps, which made the others laugh.

"My, I'm tired!" Hermione almost cried to be heard.

"C'mon, Hermione! You're too young to say something like that! The party just started!" Ginny yelled at her ear.

"Just started?! Ginny, it's almost midnight!"

"So what?!" She smiled.

"I need at least a butterbeer! Can you come with me?!"

"Of course!"

They left the others dancing and went to the bar. Once they got there, they sat and called for the waiter.

"Two butterbeers, please". Hermione said almost without breath.

"And reeeeeeeeally cold, ok?" Ginny was not so tired as Hermione.

The guy smiled. "No problem".

"Wow! This party is really great. You and that moron really did a great job".

"Thanks, Ginny. By the way, thanks for those too". She opened her purse and caught from there two little blue bean-shaped things and placed them on Ginny's palm.

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I just can't believe you floated with him. Alright, no, I can believe cause I already was expecting something like that to happen but it's extremely weird now when I think that it really happened".

"And you say this to me?"

"You're really in love with each other! Phew! Who would think that?"

"We're NOT in love with each other. I just can't explain but something really wrong…"

"No, madam! Don't start that with me! There's no possible way for you not being in love with each other! Schieben is the last answer and no one can refuse that. Can you imagine how many people used schieben to make sure they were really in love? And now you wanna just say that it's wrong? Alright! I just lent you my beansics cause it would be a ruckus if you and Malfoy floated in front of everyone. I bet it could make the front page of the Daily Prophet".

"Ginny, it's just impossible! Even if I was in love with him, he would have to be in love with me! Can you imagine Malfoy in love with me? ME? The… mudblood he hates the most?" Her heart sank once more.

Ginny got the butterbeers and stood up. "Yes, I can".

"Ginny! It's just…"

"Let's go, Hermione. They're waiting".

She sighed and just followed.

"Nothing you can say will convince me of…" Ginny collided with somebody. The butterbeers were safe but her beansics fell. "Oops! I'm sorry! I…" She stopped when her blue eyes met cold grey ones.

"If it's not the little red-haired loser. You should be looking at where you're going, stupid head".

"Look here, your good-for-nothing pale-like-a-ghost stupid ferret, I already said sorry, but I think you don't know this word cause it's too much for your small and poor vocabulary. So now I'll say something that I really think you understand: FUCK YOU!"

"Ginny!" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She grabbed her arm and started pulling her. "Let's go!"

"You'll see, Weasley! It will cost some points to you!" Malfoy yelled angrily.

"Wait, Hermione! My beansics! I let them fall!"

"Damn!"

Ginny found them a few feet from where Malfoy and his cronies were. "Hope they're not broken". She put them in her ears. "Todd! Lloyd! Are you here?"

"Waaaaaa! What's now, boss? I was having a nap".

"Shut up, Todd!"

Ginny sighed, relieved. "Thank God, you're alright".

"Why? Something happened?"

"No, nothing important. You can go back to your naps. Good night".

"Night!" Todd said and started snoring.

"Sorry about that!" Lloyd said, a little ashamed.

"That's ok. Bye".

"Turning off then".

Ginny turned to Hermione. "They're ok".

"Thank God!"

Ginny glanced at Malfoy. "Probably you're right. Something went wrong that day. No way could you be in love with that piece of crap!"

"Ginny! You really have a dirty mouth, haven't' you?"

She smiled. "Sometimes".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From their group, only Dean and Parvati were dancing. Neville and Luna were already gone. Ron disappeared with Lavender without saying a word. Seamus was talking with some irish friends at the other side of the great hall and Harry and Ginny were having an argument about quidditch. Hermione just looked at them and smiled. _Guess I shall leave without being noticed._ She got up as silent as she could and left. It seemed they didn't notice her at all. She walked to the great hall entrance and went to the courtyard. It was daybreak. The lights, witches and wizards were still flying around. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the moon was totally full. She seated on a bench a little far from the castle. There were flowers above it, part of the outside decoration. At her right, she could see the lake. The reflection of the moon on it was a really beautiful thing to see. She breathed deeply. _Yeah, I guess we did a good job_. She smiled at that thought. _I wish he wasn't a Malfoy_. She looked at the lake again and smiled sadly. _I'm really a fool, am I not?_

"Waiting for someone, mudblood?"

She jumped at her seat. _I can't believe it!_ "Just tell me you're not here".

"Well, Granger, I'm afraid I can't do that".

She could tell he was seated at her side. She turned to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking into his eyes.

He raised his shoulders. "Right now? Nothing".

"Don't play dumb with me. Is that your way of enjoying yourself? Pissing me off?"

He smirked. "In fact, it's one of them".

"Why don't you just go back to your Parkinson and your stupid friends? I was really having a good time here and then you came to… urgh! Just go away!" She got up and started walking.

"I was just wondering why that stupid Weasley brought to a ball her useless beansics. I thought you could answer me that". He was following her.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy". She kept walking.

"But you know, I guess it is since I think she lent them to you".

Hermione froze. "And how can you know that?" She asked pretending it was nothing.

"Because I saw you taking something of your ears when you got at the table and then I heard Weasley yelling that her beansics had fallen to the ground. Don't you think it's too much for a coincidence?"

"And what's the matter if I borrowed them or not?"

"The matter is that you were afraid of floating with me, weren't you,…" he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him "… Granger?"

She took off her arm of his hand but kept facing him. "And so what? I did us a favor! All school would be talking about us tomorrow if we…" she blushed "… you know. Stupid dancing, anyway!"

They were alone, near the lake, it was daybreak and they were inches from each other. Her smell was driving him crazy and her trembling was telling him that she also was nervous. "I came here cause I need to know something". He was still looking into her eyes.

"And what is it?" She tried to sound indifferent, but he was too close.

"If I ask you won't tell me, so…" He passed an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. His lips crashed with hers.

Hermione was out of action. Her mind was ordering her to push him, but her body wouldn't respond to it, instead, all it wanted was to embrace him and never let go. His tongue was asking for entrance. Without knowing what to do… she opened her mouth and let it in. She passed her arms around his neck, one hand playing with his hair.

As soon as he noticed she was kissing him back, Draco loosened his arm and placed the other one on her back.

The world stopped and the moon was lying deep down into the lake.


	23. Chapter XXIII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **dimondcrystal12, Slytherin Huntress, Parker, Jade-eye Halliwell, GiGGLeBot91, Jessica-McConell, scarlet-knight13, random gal, xputteckx, sporty12gd4u, Lady-Angelina, story-angel, danny **(welcome back!)**, Denna, Slytherin ice princess **and** curlyqntx** for the reviews! You can't imagine how glad I am for not messing anything! Please, keep reading!

**Masha:** I'm so glad that you didn't want to kill me!! Cause I was worried of messing things, you know? Everybody was expecting them to float in front of the whole school, but then the fic would be totally gone, don't you think? Yeah, I think we can use the word 'melt' for this! And I have to say that you are almost reading my thoughts!!! Wow! I'll stop for now! Thank you so much for the compliments! And I don't know if it was the best chapter but I can say that it was the one I really liked the most! Especially the ending… it had to be romantic! Also I'm really glad to know that you didn't find any errors! I think that it went well cause I was in a better mood and it was a chapter that I wanted to write! You saw, I couldn't leave you hanging for too long! And about what happens around them… it's a HGDM fic, but in the books we also know what is happening around the characters, so I think it's something that even if I wanted to let out I wouldn't be able to do that… it comes naturally! I'm really glad that you liked! Thanks again!!!

Here's another chapter!! I hope you like this one too!! Cheers!!

**Chapter XXIII**

If it was a dream, they didn't want to wake up.

Although he had kissed any girl he wanted, having Hermione in his arms was bringing warmth to his heart, something that he never felt. Her body pressed against his, her arms around his neck, her breath on his face. He tightened the embrace. No way would he let that moment end.

She couldn't remember a day when she felt so secure, so happy, so loved… or so alive. His body was warm, his lips were soft, his smell was good. She felt his strong arms pressing her against him and her heart calmed down. There was no need to worry, because they were together.

"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

They released each other in panic. Both were pale than ever.

"EACH!"

It was Snape's voice. They were confused. _Each?_ They looked at where the sound of his voice was coming. It seemed that he was not far from them, but somehow he couldn't be seen.

"He might be behind that bush". Hermione said nervously.

"Could it be that he saw us?" Draco asked worried.

"I don't know, I…"

"I'm… I'm sorry, professor".

She knew that voice very well. _Wait a minute! Ron?_

"I know you're sorry, mister Weasley! Especially because you and miss Brown here will be at my office on monday to pay detention! Now, can you please get out of that bush?!"

Hermione and Draco heard the sound of leaves being crushed and the bush was shaking, then it suddenly stopped.

"You'd better be at my office on monday at eight o'clock, and don't be late!"

"Yes… yes, sir!" A scared Ron answered.

"Now go to sleep! And ONLY to sleep!"

They heard a sad moan and soon after quick steps. Hermione tried to suppress the laugh, but it was really hard. Draco was almost kneeling on the ground because his belly was hurting.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here".

They stopped laughing at the moment they heard that harsh cold voice much nearer than before.

"Mister Malfoy and… miss Granger". Snape was only a few feet from them… and he was getting closer. "Of all the students in this school who would think that I would find such an improbable couple?" He smirked, stopping right in front of them.

Hermione's face was totally red. "Professor, I…"

"What couple? I think you're not talking about Granger and I, right?" Malfoy was looking into Snape eyes.

Snape made an innocent face. "And do you see another couple here, mister Malfoy?"

"I see NO couples here, professor, unless you are talking about you and her".

Snape frowned. "Mister Malfoy, I am a very patient man but even my patience has limits. So what do you think someone, who sees both together, alone, by the lake, at daybreak, would think?"

Hermione blushed harder.

Malfoy raised his shoulders. "I don't know. If that someone has common sense, it would think that we met incidentally. Or, professor Snape, could you be possibly thinking that I was snogging that mud… I mean, Granger? Don't make me laugh!", but he laughed, and loud.

Hermione's heart stopped beating little by little, till she no longer feels it in her throat. _So I'm still mudblood, huh?_

Snape looked at him suspiciously. "Now that you say that… So, if you were not _snogging_, what were you doing?"

"Do you still think we were doing something?" He made a surprised face. "You must be kidding me! I'm a Malfoy! Did you forget that? I don't even handle to look at her, how could have we been doing anything? Only if it was a joke or a bet. Anyway, I just left the ball for a walk then I heard you screaming and then she appeared. I guess she heard Weasley's voice". He glanced at Hermione then turned to Snape.

He was not convinced yet. "I can accept this as the truth, miss Granger?"

She raised her head and looked at him, firmly. "Yes. I also don't understand how you misunderstood things, professor. Now, if you excuse me, I want to return to the great hall".

Snape looked at her for a few seconds without saying anything then nodded. She turned, without even glancing at Malfoy and left as quick as she could. Malfoy was finding it difficult to not look at her leaving, but managed it. Snape noticed he was uncomfortable. "Mister Malfoy, shall I think that you two could be lying to me?"

"No, professor. You know me very well, don't you?"

He looked into those cold grey eyes. "I think so".

"So, if you excuse me…"

"Off you go".

Malfoy did his best to not run after Hermione. He knew Snape was still there looking at him. _Damned Snape! And Damned Weasley too!_ He looked around but she was nowhere. _Guess she's in already_. He entered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, please, what happened?" Ginny asked worried.

Hermione's makeup was totally ruined because of the tears. "Nothing, Ginny. I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, please, just help me with my face. Look at it! It seems a melted house-elf".

Ginny smiled. "I would be pleased to help you, but you have to stop these tears". She said drying some.

"Alright, just let me breath". She filled her lungs with air, till her chest ache, and then released it.

"Better?"

"A little".

"Ok, I'll help you… and I won't ask what happened cause I don't want to make you cry again, alright?"

Hermione tried to smile. "Thanks, Ginny".

"You're using muggle makeup, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Hermione asked curious.

"Cause if it was our makeup you could cry a Nilo (that African river, hope it's right) and your face will never get that way. Don't those muggles know how to make good things? I can't believe how they're still surviving in this world".

"Do you also think they're inferior?" She asked sadly.

Ginny blushed slightly. "Of… of course not, Hermione! I just said that… I didn't mean to…"

"That's ok, Ginny". She cut her off. "Just help me with this makeup, ok?"

She just nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, where have you been?" Pansy grabbed his arm.

"Not now, Pansy!" He tried to take her hands off him but she was pressing tightly.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" She whined.

"Pansy, I…" He saw Hermione coming from one of the corridors. He stepped to go to her but then Ginny appeared right after. _Damn!_ He saw Hermione going to Harry, who was laughing hard, and a really red-faced Ron, who was sitting by Potter's side, looking miserable. _No way can I get near her now_. He sighed and let Pansy pull him to wherever she wanted.

"It was horrible". Said an ashamed Ron with his head buried in his hands.

"What was horrible, Ron?" Ginny asked curious, trying not to laugh at Harry, who was finding it hard to breathe since he couldn't stop laughing.

"Snape… ten points… detention" was everything he could say.

Hermione knew very well what he was talking about but she couldn't say a word, otherwise she would have to say what she was doing there too. She then just smiled.

"Ron, can you make yourself clear? And Harry, stop laughing!" but she was already laughing too.

"Lavender… ten points… in the bush".

"What?" Ginny understood nothing. Hermione started to laugh too. "Oh, c'mon! It's like I'm the only one who doesn't know what happened!"

"Alright, Ginny, I'll translate what Ron said". Harry was drying his eyes. "Snape caught Ron and Lavender in a bush, took 20 points from Gryffindor and gave them detention". He laughed again.

"Brother! I never expected you to do such a…" but she couldn't finish the phrase. Ginny started laughing harder than Harry.

"At least Fred and George are not here anymore". He mumbled.

"And do you think I won't tell them? I'll send a letter tomorrow!" She put a hand over her belly.

Ron took off his face from his hands and looked at Ginny, pale like a ghost. "You're kidding, right?"

They couldn't handle looking at his face and burst out laughing again.

"Can you stop that?!" He asked impatiently… and it was useless. "My own sis and friends… I can trust no one". He said sadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for escorting me". Hermione said to a sad Ron, a happy Ginny and a tired Harry.

"Don't mention it. Goon night, Hermione". Ginny pulled Harry and Ron by their arms.

"Good night". She waved when they turned at the corner. "Monsieur Chateau?" She touched the painting. The man jumped, scared. "I'm… I'm sorry".

He looked at her, blinking. "Oh, it's you mademoiselle! How was the party?"

She smiled. "Really good! Didn't you go to the great hall?"

He put his right hand over his chest. "I didn't because I shall protect this entrance, mademoiselle. I never left my post ever once!" He finished proudly.

"Ok, monsieur". Her face turned from happy to worry. "Monsieur, did Malfoy return already?"

"No, mademoiselle. You can stay calm. But it's late and I think the ball has ended, right? So you should go straight to your room, mademoiselle, to avoid unpleasant meetings, if I may say".

"Thanks, monsieur".

"You're welcome".

"'Partnership'". The painting moved. "Good night".

"Good night!" and closed.

She took a look around. _I think he's right, I shall go to my room. I need a bath but… I don't want to face Malfoy… not now. Maybe tomorrow…_ She entered her room and closed the door. She took off her dress and placed it on a chair near the wardrobe. Her mask she put in her trunk and she removed the makeup with a potion Ginny gave her when they were at the bathroom. She left her sandals at her bed side and put on the nightgown. Although tired, she wasn't feeling sleepy so she caught the book on the desk near the bed. She lowered the lights and laid peacefully on her bed. _So my first kiss was a joke, huh?_ She jumped. Someone was knocking at her door.

"Granger! We need to talk! I know you're not sleeping! Come out!"

She kept silent.

"Granger!" He knocked again.

_We have nothing to talk about! What does he want? Play with me?_

"Ouch! Damn!"

She smiled evilly. _I bet he tried to open the door and got burned._

"Fine then! You can pretend you're sleeping now and that I didn't wake you yelling at your door! But you can't run forever! Understand?!" He kicked the door once more and went to his room.

_Run? I'll run from you as fast as I can! How stupid I was… I should have pushed him… I should have pushed him… _She kept telling to herself till falling asleep.


	24. Chapter XXIV

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **Lady-Angelina, story-angel, xputteckx, scarlet-knight13, Smiles28, random gal **(don't worry! You can always correct me! Thanks!), **Jessica-McConell **and** Slytherin ice princess. **Thank you all! Please, keep reading!

**Masha:** well, don't worry, I'll get them out… hum… but not yet (hihihi! I'm a bad girl!)! Yeah, about the makeup, I really wished that it existed too… and NO WAY I'll get mad at you for correcting me! Go on, go on all the way! Thank you so much for all the compliments! Ah, and for the Nile correction of course :p!

Here's another chapter! Hope you like it too! Cheers!

**Chapter XXIV**

Hermione woke up really late that sunday. She looked lazily to her clock and jumped. It was already lunch time. She changed clothes quickly and when she was about to open the door she remembered that Malfoy could be outside. Her heart started to punch once more. She breathed deeply to calm herself down. _He's not worthy, Hermione Granger! He's not worthy at all!_ She opened the door… and he was not there. She felt a little upset about that, but ignored that feeling. _It's better that way._ She passed by mister Chateau, said 'hello' and left to the great hall.

Ginny, Ron and Harry were there. She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy with his cronies, Parkinson almost laying down on him. Her eyes met his and she could see that he was really angry. _I was the one supposed to be angry!_ She shook her head and looked again at her friends. Ginny was waving to her, Harry was smiling and Ron had his face resting on the table. She smiled. "I can't believe I slept that much!" She said sitting by Harry's side.

"Don't be so surprised. I just arrived too. I guess only Ron was awake early in the morning". Ginny said looking at his brother.

"You couldn't sleep, Ron?"

He mumbled something she didn't hear.

"Well, Hermione, I think so. When we got at our dorm he just threw himself on the bed. I told him to change clothes and take a bath, but he just kept mumbling…" Ron mumbled again "… like this". Harry finished.

"Ron, c'mon, it's not that bad, is it?" Hermione tried to cheer him up.

"Well, it is, Hermione".

She looked at Harry confused. "Why?"

"Well, Lavender didn't show up yet and I think they were not alone there". Ginny smiled.

Hermione froze. "What… what you mean?"

_Hum… suddenly she got so worried._ "It seems that some of the slytherins mocked Ron. It's a pity that I was not with him". Ginny filled her cup with pumpkin juice.

"And… do you know who could have told them?"

"Nope! But it could be Snape. He made us pass through a lot of ridiculous things, didn't he? I mean, you remember when he read that stupid Skeeter's article in front of everyone making fun of us, don't you, Hermione?"

She breathed a little relieved. "Yes, Harry. Maybe you're right. It could have been Snape". _But then he could also have spread the rumor of Malfoy and I being together_.

"Hermione? Uhuuu? Are you still with us?" Ginny passed a hand in front of her face.

"I'm… I'm sorry. Did you… err… sorry". She blushed slightly.

"I guess you're not totally awake, huh?" Ginny looked at her curious.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just jumped off my bed when I saw the hour. I think I'll finish it then I'll take a long bath. I'm still tired".

"We will practice today. Wanna watch us?" Harry invited happily.

Hermione smiled. "Of course! Just tell me when".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione left them at the entrance of the great hall. She was going to her dorm but she was really worried. She didn't see when Malfoy left, so he could be there. _I'll have to face him sooner or later, so…_ She stopped in front of mister Chateau and said the password. He let her in and the first thing she saw was an angry-faced Malfoy, standing up in the middle of their common room, staring at her. "I said you couldn't run forever".

She looked into his eyes. "And when was that?" She said coldly.

"I know you heard me! I know you were not sleeping when I knocked at your door yesterday!"

She raised her shoulders. "And so what? I was tired and I just wanted to sleep. I don't care if you believe it or not". She stepped to her room.

"Stop acting like nothing happened!" He said angrily.

She stopped with her hand holding the doorknob. "And how shall I act? I just want to forget yesterday. Not totally, of course, just when I met you at the courtyard till the part when I came back to the great hall. Taking off that, the rest was just perfect. Although I think Ron doesn't think like me, but whatever". She opened her door.

"You kissed me back, Granger!" He was so furious that he was trembling.

"Did I?" She tried to sound unconcerned. "Well, sorry about that. Sometimes, when I don't know what to do, I just let things flow. You caught me by surprise so I was out of action, that's all. It could have happened with anyone, you know".

He stepped towards her, grabbed her arm and made her turn. "So say it looking into my eyes".

Her heart started pounding again. "Why are you so concerned about it? I won't tell to anyone, if it's why you're so worried. I know some brats of your house know about Ron so maybe they should know what happened between… maybe they know what happened, but it wasn't me, ok?! And if you're worried about what I could think, you don't have to! I think just like you! So now release my arm!" She pulled it strongly, forcing Malfoy to free her.

"And… how do I think?" He looked at her anxiously.

Malfoy pressed so tight that it left a mark. "Like you told to Snape yesterday". She put her right hand over the bruise.

"I just said those things to get us out of trouble! I…" He finally noticed the mark of his fingers on her arm. "I… sorry about that". He said ashamed.

"Don't play the nice guy, ok? It just doesn't fit you".

"I'm just saying I'm sorry! Jesus! What's the matter with you?"

She looked into his eyes with the coldest ones she could make. "I don't trust you".

He felt a chill going down his spine. "Granger, I know that we hated each other and…"

"Use the verb properly: we HATE each other. It's not in the past. But tell me, why are you trying so hard? You really made a bet or something? How much will I yield to you?"

He was really losing his temper, but he was controlling himself. "I told you I said that to get us out of trouble. I didn't know you would prefer to pay detention at Snape's office!" He raised his voice.

She was still looking into his eyes. "Even though I believe in you, even though I give you a chance, would you be capable of forgetting where I came from? Who my parents are? I'm not even a half-blooded, Malfoy. I'm totally muggle born, mudblood as you use to say. Even if you try to find any trace of the magical world in my family, I doubt you would be able to cause I never heard of another witch or wizard who was born in the Granger family. Even if you were telling the truth, what difference could it make anyway? Tell me, Malfoy, would you be able of accepting me just as I am?" She straightened her arms towards him and showed him her wrists. "Look. In these veins there's only muggle blood. Can you handle it?"

Malfoy gave a step behind. He kept staring at her but said nothing.

She sighed. "See? Even if I trust you, there's no use". She gave him her back. "Listen, Malfoy, just stay away from me. I don't care if it's a bet or a joke… or whatever. Just forget about my existence, you were good at it, weren't you?" She entered her room and closed the door.

He stood there, looking at her door. The golden lion seemed to be looking angrily at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione left her bedroom, he was not there anymore, and she didn't bother to care where he was. She headed to the bathroom and took a long relaxing bath. She put on a black shirt with long sleeves, jeans and boots. She also tied around her waist a blue sweater mrs. Weasley did for her. She glanced quickly at her clock and left in a hurry. _I'm late!_

She got at the quidditch field not as late as she thought. They were releasing the balls. She sat at the left side of the hoops they were going to use to train. Harry waved to her from above but didn't see her waving back because the snitch was already flying around. Ron and Ginny also waved quickly. _I think it was a good idea coming here after all. Guess I'll be able to forget… everything for a while._ A scream took her off of her thoughts. It was only Ginny who was angry because Ron blocked her attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think?" was the first think Harry said when he met Hermione at the dressing room entrance.

She smiled. _He might be really nervous, as it is his first time as captain._ "I think you were really good. Ron surely improved". She added quickly when she saw him coming.

He stopped by her side. "Thanks, Hermione".

"Don't you think Harry is doing a great job as captain?" Ginny passed an arm around Harry's shoulders and shook him a little. As she was looking at Hermione, she couldn't see Harry's face getting red and his hands trembling.

Hermione took her eyes off Harry and looked at Ginny. "I really do think so".

Ginny released him. "Man, I'm tired! I'm going to change these clothes. See ya later!" and she left waving.

"Won't you go change too, Ron?" _Please, leave. I need to talk to Harry!_ "Maybe you should hurry, don't you think? Lavender must be really worried about you".

He blushed. "Stop it, ok?" He threw is uniform cloak over his shoulder and left mumbling.

Hermione glanced at him then turned to Harry. "When will you do something about Ginny, huh?"

Suddenly Harry found his shoes really attractive. "I… I don't have to do anything about…"

"Urgh! Harry, please! Sometimes I think you're going to explode just because she's near you!"

He faced her. "Alright! Thank you! Why don't you scream louder so everyone in this school will know too?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, but the point is you have to…"

"… do nothing, period!" He sentenced nervously.

"You like her… and I know she likes you too. Why you just let her go away since you're able to stay together?"

Harry noticed a sad tone in her voice but said nothing. "Hermione, it's my life, ok? We're ok as just friends, I mean, Ginny hardly spoke to me in the first years and now…"

"She was acting like that cause she was in love with you that time, but when she overcame her shyness…"

"See? Even you say it in the past. She WAS in love with me, not anymore". He sighed. "Let's just leave things as they are, ok? It's better that way".

She looked at him sadly. "You're being stupid, you know?" She hugged him. "You're being so stupid".

She couldn't see but he smiled, and hugged her back. "Thanks, Hermione".

They released each other and she left waving.

_Why the hell she has to be a mudblood?_ Malfoy was asking to himself while watching Harry and Hermione hugging each other. _Damned Saint Potter! Why he doesn't care to hug her? Alright, he's mother was a mudblood too, but since she was a witch and his father too, he's a pureblood, right? Not as pure as me, but a pureblood… and he doesn't care to hug her!_ He hid behind a rock when he saw Hermione leaving. His heart sank when he noticed that something on Hermione's face was not right. Although it seemed that nothing had happened, that everything was exactly like it always was, he could saw sadness in her eyes. Something he knew he had never seen in that know-it-all bookworm eyes. _Damn, Granger!_ He just sat on the ground and leant against the rock. For the first time in his life, he wished he was not a Malfoy.


	25. Chapter XXV

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **Catherine, danny **(really really welcome back! I was worried :p! Anyway, just hope everything's ok now! And thanks for the compliments!)**, Norie Ape1 **(hope your despair's gone now! Thanks!)**, RonWeasleysCutie-Skyler, rgFaNaTiC **(hope it is a good day now! Cheers!)**, Draco Malfoy's Babe, luckycharms129, scarlet-knight13 **(I loved to write that one! But I still think the ball's chapter is the best… up till now! Thanks!)**, xputteckx, random gal **(I'm really glad you didn't see any mistakes! Hope I can keep like that! Thanks!)**, Slytherin ice princess, Jessica-McConell **and** curlyqntx**! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

**Lucy: **on the contrary! I like Draco as I like Snape! I have a thing for bad guys :p! It's just that I can't think of him as a sweet caring person cause it's not what we see in the books… he's harsh and spoiled and thinks that nobody is better than him… I don't believe that deep down inside he's nothing that he seems to be, that's all…

**Masha:** thank you so much for your effort! Sometimes fanfiction goes crazy, I know… do you remember when I posted a chapter and it didn't show up? You're really reading my thoughts, huh? Once again you're totally right! And thanks again for the grammatical hints! About Hermione's reaction… I think she has a strong personality so I don't imagine her showing her broken heart so easily to anyone, especially Malfoy… and, I have to confess, I'm not really fond of crying scenes, so… and you don't think that is much natural for Ginny noticing than Ron and Harry? Ginny is smart, just as Fred and George… I think I got the right character for that part! You know, I loved to write that conversation, especially when she asks him if he'll be able to accept her just as she is! I think it's the most important question of my fic… let's just see… And I just can't forget the other characters! They just come popping in my head! Thank you so much again!

**Chapter XXV**

"WOW!" was the only thing Ginny managed to say before her jaw dropped. She was looking at Hermione with wide eyes.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Amazing, huh?"

They were alone at the sixth year gryffindors girls' dorm.

"I can't believe he did that! I mean, he actually did that!"

Hermione sighed. "But believe it, cause it's true".

"But you know, Hermione, he could have said those things to get you out of trouble". She said more calmly.

"You don't have to tell me that. He already told me the same thing".

"So, what you did?" Ginny was finding that conversation more and more interesting.

"What I did? I stepped into my room and closed the door".

"What?!" She couldn't believe in her ears. "You just… left him there? When… when was this conversation?"

"Right after lunch. He was waiting for me at our dorm".

"Hermione, what are you doing? I know who he is and I can't say that I like him but you're in love with him and no doubt he feels the same!"

"Ginny, you're so romantic. So the frog turns to a prince in the end of the story, is that how you think? He's Draco Malfoy, the guy who has picked on me since I came to Hogwarts, the guy that can't stand any muggle born, the guy that told me he wished his father had killed me when he had the chance". She finished sounding really upset.

Ginny was really sad for her friend. "But he was not in love with you when he said that. Malfoy could…"

"He's not in love with me. It must be some stupid bet".

"Hermione, you floated, you floated when you were looking into his eyes. If he's not fighting against that feeling, why should you?"

She lowered her eyes. "I gave him the chance to prove me what he was saying is true but he failed".

Ginny was confused. "Chance to prove? What…"

"I asked him if he could forget what I am, if he could accept me just as I am".

"And… what he said?" She asked already worried.

Hermione smiled sadly again. "He said nothing. I just saw horror in his eyes".

Hermione was not looking at her, but Ginny saw when a tear rolled on her face. She said nothing, just hugged her friend and let her wash away the sorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione didn't see Malfoy for the rest of the day, he didn't even show up for dinner. When she came to their dorm, she didn't bother to ask mister Chateau and as his door was closed she couldn't say if he was there or not.

They finally saw each other at DADA class. He didn't say anything to her, or even looked at her, just passed by her desk and sat at the other side of the room beside Goyle. She felt her chest aching and smiled, after all ignoring her existence was the best thing Malfoy could do to her.

Harry and Ron noticed that something was going wrong with Hermione. They asked but she only said she was tired. It didn't convince her but they decided to not ask anymore. Ginny also said nothing more about what she thought Hermione should do. And another day had passed without any word being traded between her and Malfoy.

Potions class finally arrived, the last class with the slytherins for the week. They were waiting for Snape in front of the classroom door.

"How was detention, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think?" He said angrily. "Damned Snape".

"Ron, you should be more careful. You wanna get another detention, don't you?" She almost whispered. Some slytherins were dangerously near.

"He made me collect a lot of livers from frogs". He made a disgusted face.

"And… what he made lavender do?" She asked worried.

"She had to take care of the eyes. I thought she was going to throw up cause her face was green. I left her with madam Pomfrey when we finished. She was not feeling good".

"No wonder she's not here".

"Mister Weasley".

Ron, Harry and Hermione jumped. They didn't hear Snape coming and he was right behind them.

"Y… yes, professor?" Ron turned to him.

"I want you and miss Brown at my office as soon as the morning classes end".

"But… why, professor?" He was terrified.

"You didn't place the flasks at the right places and there's still dirt on my floor. I want you to fix it. By the way, where's miss Brown?" His eyes seemed to be two blocks of ice.

"I don't know, professor". Ron Blushed.

"Really?" Snape smirked. Some slytherins laughed. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were the noisier of them. Malfoy only smiled. Snape opened the door and entered. The students followed.

Hermione sat by Harry's side, Ron also at the same desk. Malfoy was sitting with Goyle and Crabbe and an angry Pansy was right behind them.

"Well, today I hope you'll be able to make AT LEAST a decent potion". Snape began with his harsh and creeping voice. "You're at the seventh year and can't make a simple potion correctly".

Hermione bit her lip to not answer. She had never made a wrong potion ever once.

"The potion you will TRY to make today…" he pointed his wand to the blackboard and a long recipe appeared written on it "… is really strong and dangerous… at wrong hands… and takes a week to be prepared. As such, I'll let you do it in pairs, so you can work together and bring it to me CORRECTLY prepared. I won't allow ANY mistakes since there will be two heads thinking… I hope so. Now… what are you waiting for?" Sooner the sound of chairs being pulled, books being closed and steps started echoing in the dungeon.

"Maybe he let you do with us". Ron said looking at Hermione grabbing her rucksack and her book.

She smiled. "You wish, Ron. Don't worry. I'll sit with Neville". She leant towards them. "Think I can help him". She whispered. They only smiled. She stepped to Neville, who was already waiting for her.

"Miss Granger".

She froze. Hearing Snape calling you is not a good thing. She turned to him. "Yes, professor?"

"I think you should pair with mister Malfoy". He said calmly.

Everybody stopped. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at him stupidly. Pansy, who was sitting by Draco's side, had her eyes wide open, fixed on Hermione. Neville's jaw dropped. Harry and Ron had her fists clenched, eyes dangerously shining in anger, dividing their glances between Malfoy and Snape. Draco was looking at her, mouth opened. His heart started beating fast and he couldn't tell if he was angry or happy. Hermione just stood there, in the middle of the room, trembling. "Pro… professor, that's ok. I… I have a partner. Neville…"

"Miss Granger…" he cut her off "… I'm not concerned about if you have a partner or not. Anyway, you and mister Malfoy will do this work together because I said you will. But, if you need a reason, I think you won't disagree with me that making the potion with him will be much easier since you share the same dorm. Am I wrong?"

_Much easier? He must be kidding me!_ "No, professor, but…"

"You're wasting time, miss Granger". He said softly, but his eyes were rather the contrary. "And why are you all not working already?" The noise started again.

Hermione accepted her defeat and went to where Malfoy was. Pansy was still seated there. "Excuse me". She forced herself to say.

"No way I'll let you seat beside Draco, you filthy mudblood". She hissed.

Hermione frowned. "It's not like I want to. If you're able to convince Snape to let me pair with anyone else, I'll gladly thank you".

Pansy face was red in anger. She said nothing but kept looking at Hermione furiously.

"Get lost, Pansy!" Malfoy suddenly said.

She turned to him. "Draco, I can't believe…"

"It's not like I want that too, but we can't challenge Snape, can we? Don't make things worse. You will only put us in trouble. Go sit with that moron. I think he's the only one left". He said not looking at her.

Pansy grabbed her things and got up. "Don't get too cocky just because you won that battle, mudblood". She said when she passed by Hermione going to where Neville was.

Hermione was mouth opened. "What?" She sat beside Malfoy, still staring at Pansy's back. "Is she crazy or something?" She put her book and annotations over the table and placed her rucksack on the floor, beside her.

"Trying to start a conversation?"

She turned to him. His grey eyes were just like before, cold as ice. She felt like her blood had been frozen by them at the same time her heart started beating fast. "No, I'm not. I was thinking aloud, that's all".

He didn't think it could be so hard to have her near and even so far from him. Afraid of what his eyes could reveal, he turned them to her hands. She was copying the recipe from the blackboard. He smiled. _Damn! I'm really stupid!_

"You can thank me later for putting you together".

They jumped. In front of their desk was Snape, happily smirking. Hermione turned back to her annotations, without saying even a word. Malfoy decided it was better to prepare the first ingredient and started cutting it very precisely. Snape controlled himself to not bother them anymore and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was really worried. Their potion was not silver and the steam that was getting out from it certainly was not white. "Damn! What did I do wrong?" She turned to Malfoy. "Are you sure you cut the asphodel roots equally?"

"Yes, I am! Maybe you stirred it wrongly. How many times you stirred it to right?"

"32, I counted!"

He looked at his clock. "I'm sure I didn't stew the frog's liver for more than five minutes!"

"Well, well, well, just as I thought. None of you was able to make the first step correctly. What a pity. Anyway, don't think that I'll let you bring me anything less than the right potion. You'll have a week to discover what you did wrong and I also want you to write it down and bring your annotations to me, along with the potion, of course. Now, off you go".

Hermione make whatever they cooked in the cauldron disappear, put her book and annotations in her rucksack and threw it on her back. She was going to where Harry and Ron were when somebody held her by the wrist. She turned around and ended looking at Malfoy's face.

Draco released her. "We have to decide how we're going to do this".

"Don't worry. I'll do it on my own". She said trying to sound indifferent.

He controlled his temper. "We're supposed to do it together. I don't think…"

She looked him in the eyes. "I don't need you".

He felt the anger boiling inside him. "Fine then. So let me do it cause I don't think I can trust a mudblood to do a potion for me, but don't worry, I won't forget to include your name in it".

For the first time in several years she felt upset for being called mudblood by him. _No… it was worst_. It was like her chest had gotten empty for a second. "Alright. So do you really think you can do better? I must be a mudblood, but I am, and you can't deny it, the only person in this class that NEVER made a wrong potion, Malfoy. You can brag yourself to anyone, except me. Put yourself in the right place". She was still looking into his eyes.

More than her words another thing caught his attention. Although she was facing him and acting like he didn't mean anything to her, when he called her mudblood, something different shined in her eyes. He didn't want to feel that way but he wished he had not said that. "Alright, Granger, maybe you're right, but don't ask me to let everything to you. You said once you don't trust me. So let me pay the favor. I don't trust you too".

She was furious. _Why is he doing it?_ "Listen, we can talk about it tonight, ok? Now I have to go… and I think you should be going too". She turned and left. And it was right in time because Harry and Ron were already looking at them dangerously.

Malfoy, strangely, felt relieved.

"What were you talking about with that mudblood, Draco?" Pansy woke him up.

"Nothing, Pansy… nothing". He said calmly.

She said nothing but she didn't like his tone. So Pansy just contented herself by looking angrily at Hermione's back while she was leaving the dungeon with Ron and Harry.


	26. Chapter XXVI

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **Cat, dylantian, xohugsndkisses, Dante Hunter, danny **(nice to know you're alright! And I'm really glad that you like my first fic! Thanks!)**, TNT, Norie Ape1 **(yeah! Snape is really cool! And Ginny is always right!)**, Slips DeGrins, rgFaNaTiC, Night-Mistrie **(hum… I'm thinking about it)**, Lady-Angelina **(please, don't cry!)**, auracle **(I'm really glad that you liked it so much!)**, xputteckx, Slytherin ice princess, scarlet-knight13 **(he's always up to something! Thanks!)**, random gal **(really? I'm really glad! Thanks!)**, Jessica-McConell **and** nichole-sumpter**! Thank you so much for your compliments!

**Chapter XXVI**

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked while sitting beside Harry.

He froze for a moment. _Just calm yourself down, Harry!_ "Well, Ron is at Snape's office and Hermione… I think she said something about going to the library".

"Hermione is really a bookworm".

"She wouldn't be happy to hear you saying it". Harry smirked.

"And you wouldn't be crazy to tell her that I said that". She looked him in the eyes.

Harry's stomach flipped. _I could drown myself in her eyes_.

_Why is he looking at me with that stupid face?_ "Anyway…" she turned to the great hall entrance "… it's not like I'm calling her names, you know. And why Ron's at Snape's office?"

Harry felt like he had been waken up from a dream. "Huh? Ron? Err… Snape said they put the flasks at the wrong places and that they left dirt on his floor".

"I can't believe it! Snape really gets on my nerves". She put potatoes on her plate. "Want some, Harry?"

_I need to control myself! Damn!_ "Yes. Thank you".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione found an old book at the library, the only one that had something about the potion Snape wanted her to make with Malfoy. _Tonight I'll read it calmly_. She went to madam Pince, who looked at her suspiously, borrowed the book and left.

Hermione and Ron, who was with Lavender, arrived at the great hall almost at the same time. Lavender seated with Parvati. Ron blinked to her and went to where Hermione, Harry and Ginny were.

"So, Ron?"

He looked at Harry with a mixture of tiredness and anger. "He made us clean his office. I think that there was nothing wrong. The floor was shining, you know? The house-elves must have cleaned it before us. But he made Lavender and I do everything again".

"And about Lavender, Ron? How are things going?" Ginny asked happily.

He blushed. "She's feeling better now".

"You know it was not what I asked".

"I… I don't know". He blushed harder. "Why are you asking me that, anyway?"

Harry and Hermione managed to not laugh at Ron's face. Ginny didn't bother and laughed hard. "You're so silly, Ron. It was about time for you to have a girlfriend".

He mumbled something.

"What?" She asked. Harry and Hermione were also interested in what he said.

"I didn't ask her". He whispered.

Ginny laughed again. "Don't worry. She'll ask you sooner or later".

His food was looking really attractive to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the afternoon classes ended, Hermione went to her dorm, threw her rucksack over her bed and arranged the potion material over the table. Before doing anything she decided to learn more about the potion she was about to make. She opened the book and searched for information.

'Potentia

_A strong potion that gives to the person who drinks it the strength of ten men. This potion also needs an experienced wizard to make it properly. It takes a week to be prepared and its recipe is quite long. When correctly done, it turns to a metallic silver color at the first stage. The second stage is marked by the switch from silver to red and the presence of a sweetened smell. This potion is ready when the third stage is complete and its color is brown. Its effect can last for a whole day, depending on who drank it, but it also has side effects. When used for a long period, it can drain the original power leading to a state of coma. Even when used for just one day, at the next day the person won't be able to get off of bed. A powerful potion, but dangerous at the same time'._

_Now I understand why he said it could be dangerous if at the wrong hands._ After the explanation was the recipe and notes about the ingredients, but nothing that could explain to her why she made the first step wrongly. _HE might have been the one who made something wrong._ The water in the cauldron was already boiling. _Or maybe I did something wrong cause I was nervous…_ The painting was moving. _Damn!_

"I thought you said we will talk about how we'll do the potion but it seems that you decided to do it by yourself". He threw his school things over the sofa and went to her.

She took a deep breath. "I won't do it by myself, so you don't have to worry. I just started without you, that's all".

He sat beside her. "So, what you did till now?"

He was too near. She was getting nervous. "Nothing. I was about to cut the asphodel roots". She pushed the book to him. "I was reading first".

"Why I'm not surprised?" He said sarcastically.

She just frowned. "I think you're here to discuss how we're supposed to work together. I already told you that I can do it all on my own".

"And I said I don't trust you, m…" He almost said mudblood again.

"Ok, what now?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you call me mudblood?"

"You like to hear it?"

"I just don't care". She tried to sound unconcerned.

"Hunf! I'll pretend I believe it… mudblood". He looked at her face. She didn't look at him and continued to cut the roots like he had said nothing. "Let me do it". He stretched his right arm to take the knife from her hands.

"No. I think I should do what you did during class and you should do what I did. Maybe we can find out what the other made wrong".

He raised his shoulders. "As you wish". He got up and took off his cloak, putting it on the sofa's back.

_Thank God! I knew he was making me nervous! _She shook her head. _Stop that and pay attention on the potion!_ He sat by her side again. _It will be a long night._

An hour and a half later, the potion finally was silver. Hermione and Draco sighed relieved.

"So, what shall we do now?" He asked, sitting on the sofa. His stomach moaned. He blushed slightly. "Besides eating?"

"Oh my God! What time is it?"

He looked at his clock. "It's almost eight. Damn!" He caught his cloak. "We're really late for dinner".

Hermione got up. "Anyway, now we'll have to wait. At Snape's recipe is written that it should boil for 19 hours and the book says the same". She went to the entrance, Malfoy right behind her. "Damn!"

"What now?" He asked impatiently.

"I'll be in the middle of Spells class at this hour". She turned to him. "Can you come and add the wormwood leaves?"

"Hunf! You're better than me, Granger. I'll be at transfiguration. I think Flitwick is easier to handle than McGonagall".

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'll find a way".

The painting moved and they got outside. Mister Chateau opened his mouth to greet Hermione but said nothing. The vision of Malfoy walking side-by-side with her made him voiceless… and the same thing happened at the great hall. When they got inside, the voices started to get low till no sound could be heard, and all the faces were turned to them.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She just really remembered who was by her side when she got there. She felt her cheeks getting hot and realized that Malfoy and she were capable of having a civilized conversation.

Malfoy was at the same boat. Having all the slytherins looking at you with incredulity faces was not a good thing… and he knew the reason. He just entered with Hermione Granger at the great hall for dinner, both late. Unbelievable!

"I… see you later". She whispered and went towards the Gryffindor table.

He said nothing, just stepped to his house table and sat by Goyle's side. "Good night".

"Why were you BOTH late, Draco?" was the first thing Pansy said across the table.

"I don't have to answer you this". He faced her.

"Yes, you have!" She insisted.

"You have to agree that arriving late for dinner with Granger, the mudblood, is, at least, odd". Blaise Zabini smirked.

Malfoy was trying really hard to control himself, especially because he didn't like to hear mudblood coming out of Zabini's mouth. "I don't have to tell anything to you, but, as I think none of you will let me eat in peace… We were doing that stupid potion Snape asked us to do".

"At dinner hour?"

He frowned. "Yes, Zabini, at dinner hour". He filled his plate. "Now, can you please, forget about me?"

Pansy looked at him furiously but said nothing. Zabini just smirked again and turned to the boy at his left side. Crabbe and Goyle kept their stupid faces.

_She's a mudblood, Draco! So why did you get angry when he called her that?_ He glanced at the Gryffindor table. It seems that Hermione was also being interrogated. _Damn!_

"Why don't you believe me?" She asked angrily.

"Sorry, Mione, but it was really weird to see you side-by-side with Malfoy like… he was any other student of Hogwarts".

"Yeah. And you're kind of strange, you know?"

"Strange? And can you tell what I did to seem strange, Harry?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "You're kind of gazing off sometimes… alright, you said you were tired, but… I think you're hiding something from us".

She gave a quick look at Ginny, who shook her head, then turned to Ron and Harry again. "Listen, I'm really tired, ok? I have all those head duties and, I think it's the worst thing, I share a dorm with Malfoy. Do you really think it's not getting on my nerves?"

They looked at each other with the same eyes. They said nothing more but it was clear that they didn't believe totally.

_So even these two are suspecting that something's going on. _She sighed. _I think it already went too far._

Malfoy went directly to their dorm. He sat on the sofa telling himself that he was not waiting for Granger. _It will be hell having her near and… Damn! What was Snape thinking? I could barely hold myself to not…_ With an impatient face he opened the book he brought from his bedroom. It was really difficult to concentrate on reading when the image of a grinning Harry at the ball waiting for Hermione while he was being left behind was floating in his mind. _Damned Potter! _He threw the book aside.

Hermione decided to go to the Gryffindor tower with her friends. It was already too much having Malfoy by her side for more that an hour, smelling his cologne and feeling the warmth that was coming from his body. _By the way, if they're suspecting something, going to my dorm now will only increase their suspicion._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Like Malfoy thought, it was hell, for both of them. During classes, at the intervals, they went to the dorm to take a look at the potion, but at night, they were together, sitting side by side, to prepare it. Several times they touched each other's hand and it was like electricity running through the veins. Sometimes they forgot who they were and talked normally, but then like a sad memory that never goes away, they remembered to return to their world, a place that the other one could never reach.

"Thank God! I think it's almost done". Hermione said happily.

"But I still don't know what we did wrong that time".

"We'll find out". She turned to him smiling.

His heart started to pound hard. Hermione never had smiled to him, ever once. He was wordless.

She noticed what she was doing and blushed, turning her face to the cauldron. "I… I think we can leave it here boiling".

"Y… yes, I think so". He was still staring at her. He raised a hand and was aiming at her hair when she turned. He lowered it quickly. _What was I doing?_

"Good night, Malfoy". She stood up and walked towards the entrance.

"Leaving again?"

"Yes". She said without turning to him.

He frowned. "Tell Saint Potter that I sent a hug and that I can hardly wait to dance over his grave" and laughed.

She just smiled, but he didn't see. "Don't worry, Malfoy, I'll tell him" and she left before he could say anything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone at the Gryffindor tower was excited. On the next day, Gryffindor would be facing Ravenclaw at the quidditch pitch.

"Are you nervous, Harry?" Hermione asked worried.

He smiled. "A little".

"Everything will be fine. We trained hard. Ron's in his best shape and there's no seeker that can match Harry". Ginny said happily, looking at him.

He blushed. "Thanks, Ginny. But you forgot to say that we have the best chaser of Hogwarts: you". He smiled to her.

Suddenly a chill went down her spine. Her heart started beating faster and her hands were cold. _Can't… can't believe I'll start with that again_.

"Ginny? Are you alright?"

Ron's voice woke her up. "Yes".

Harry stood up. "I think I'd better go upstairs and polish my broomstick".

"Do you still have that kit I gave you?"

"Of course! It was really a great present, by the way".

Hermionesmiled.

"Well, see you tomorrow".

"Good night, Harry". Hermione said.

He just waved and left.

"Harry has been in a great pressure". Ginny said worried.

"Yeah. Being captain surely is tough".

Ginny looked at Ron maliciously. "No news about lavender?"

He looked at her angrily. "No, Ginny, there's none! Ok?"

Hermione laughed. "Ginny, I think when something happens, Ron will tell us. You should be more patient".

"Hermione, is just that…"

"You won't believe it!" Harry cut her off. He stopped almost falling over Hermione because he got there running.

"What… what happened, mate?"

Harry took a deep breath. "My broomstick's missing".

"WHAT?!" They said in unison.


	27. Chapter XXVII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **danny **(merry Christmas and a happy new year for you too! Please, come back soon!), **Lucharachan **(thanks for the hint!), **curlyqntx, xsilentxonex146, xohugsndkisses, Cold-eyes-for-you, rgFaNaTiC, Norie Ape1, xputteckx, scarlet-knight13, Slytherin ice princess, Smiles28, Jessica-McConell, random gal **(I'm really glad to know that! Thanks!)and** kat **for the reviews! And to all of you that asked who stole Harry's broomstick… hum… sorry! You'll have to wait a little longer!

**Masha:** WELCOME BACK! I'm really glad cause of that! So, how were the exams? I bet you did great! Well, you know, Hermione really needed to open her heart to someone, and who could be better than Ginny? I also don't like crying scenes, but in situations like that… I think Hermione is tough, but she's not made of stone… and I just can't imagine her falling to pieces in front of Malfoy! I love Snape! He's one of my fave characters! You know, I already said it, I have a thing for the bad ones! It's just that Snape is too smart! You remember that in PS he was the only one that was suspecting of Quirrel, don't you? I think the only exception to that might be Dumbledore… you're suspecting of Pansy, huh? Well, you really should! Thanks for the grammar corrections again! About the 'did' thing… I knew it was wrong but when I was studying english one of my professors just said that in a conversation among friends it was common to use an affirmative phrase in a questioning intonation… I just remembered that and used it… sorry! I don't want you to have a heart attack! So, please, stay calm! Well, Ginny suffered in silence cause of Harry for four years… now she's on the defensive… it's not like she didn't notice, she noticed! But she just doesn't want to believe it cause she doesn't want to suffer for the same person again… I think a lot of people do that… thanks for the news! I knew it was expected to be released in june but now it's kinda confirmed! I'm really glad! I didn't remember of Asterix's potion, seriously! And it's weird cause I'm a big fan of Asterix! Maybe it was in my unconscious, who knows? Reading my thoughts again, huh? Oh, yeah! Thanks for telling me about Flitwick's class! I didn't know its name in english so I wrote the nearest one we have from portuguese! And sorry… you also will have to wait a little longer!

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Cheers!

**Chapter XXVII**

Ron got up. "Harry, it's not funny!" He said looking into his eyes.

"I'm not joking! It's serious!"

Ginny and Hermione got up too. "Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

He looked at her. "I looked all over the place. It's not in my room".

"Let's stay calm". Hermione turned to Harry. "When was the last time you saw your broomstick?"

"This morning, beside my bed". He answered impatiently.

"And you looked all over you bedroom?"

"Of course, Hermione!"

"You should tell it to McGonagall. She can suspend the game and…"

"No way!" Harry looked at her horrified. Ron and Ginny just imitated him. "Alright…" he breathed heavily "… we'll look for it. It must be somewhere in this castle".

"Maybe… maybe it was Seamus. That guy loves to play tricks on us". Ron looked at Harry hopeful. "Or Dean".

"I don't know, Ron. We're playing tomorrow. I don't believe they would do such a bad joke with me in a time like that".

"But, Harry, it has to be someone of our house. No one except the gryffindors is allowed to enter here. We should ask them".

"I know, Ginny, but…"

"Harry…" Hermione cut him off "… I think the best thing to do is look for the broom like you said".

Ron, Harry and Ginny were mouth opened. "You won't… you won't run to McGonagall?"

"No, Harry, you don't need to worry. Now…" she turned to Ron "… you'll look at 4th, 5th and 6th floors. You're a prefect, so you don't need to be concerned about Filch or any professor. Harry, you'll go to the kitchen and talk to Dobby. He might know every room of Hogwarts and he can enter at the other houses. Ask him to look for your broom. I bet he'll be delighted. After talking to Dobby, you'll go look for Hagrid. I know he'll help and he won't tell to anyone. He can look outside. Of course you'll be using your invisibility cloak. When you finish talking to them, you'll go look at the highest floors. I'll take 1st, 2nd and 3rd floors for me".

Harry, Ron and Ginny were totally surprised, eyes wide open.

"Hermione, you're just brilliant!" Harry said, grinning.

"Now we should…"

"Hey! Wait right there!" Ginny said nervously. "And what about me? I wanna help too".

"Sorry, Ginny, but you should stay here. You're not a prefect, so you can't be at the corridors late at night. And you will only delay Harry if you go with him cause both of you will have to be under the invisibility cloak".

"But, Hermione…"

"I'm sorry, Ginny".

Ginny mumbled something and sat again on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione's right, Ginny". Harry tried to comfort her.

"We're wasting time. I'm going ahead". Hermione turned to the entrance.

Harry sighed and went up the stairs to get his cloak.

"Mione, wait for me". Ron turned to go after her but ended looking at Lavender's face.

"Ron, I need to talk to you".

He blushed. "Err… err…"

"Ron, I'm waiting". The painting moved and Hermione stepped outside.

"Err… I'm… I'm sorry, Lavender". He pushed her slightly to the side. "I don't have time now".

Lavender frowned. "So you prefer to leave with Hermione than talk to me".

"No, it's not…"

"So tell me how it is".

"I…"

"Ron!" Hermione called impatiently.

"Err… I can't now. Bye!" He turned and ran to the door.

"Ron Weasley!" She called, but the painting had already closed the entrance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lavender must be mad at me". He said sadly.

"You should worry now about Harry's broomstick".

"I know, Hermione, but…" She suddenly stopped. He almost crashed with her. "What?"

"Here is where I leave you. Good luck, Ron". She began to go down the stairs.

"Good luck, Mione" and he turned miserably at the next corridor.

_Thanks, Ron. I'll need it._ She turned to the left and entered the well-known corridor. _HE must be behind it! I know that!_ She stopped in front of mister Chateau. "Hello, monsieur".

"Hello, mademoiselle". He smiled but it disappeared when he saw her face. "Is something wrong, milady?"

"Something's always wrong when he's around. 'Partnership'".

He opened the door silently.

Malfoy was at the table, beside the cauldron that was still bubbling, apparently reading.

"Where is it?"

He turned and saw a really angry-faced Hermione. "Where is what?"

She went towards him. "I know you understood me. Tell me, where did your stupid friends hide it?" She stopped right in front of him.

He stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Malfoy". She was looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry if you don't believe me but I really don't know about what you're talking".

Hermione was loosing her temper. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply then looked at him again. "Alright, I'll refresh your mind. Where's Harry's broomstick?"

"What?!" He asked surprised.

_If I didn't know who he is I would believe in that surprised face_. "Stop acting! I know you have something to do with this!"

"It's… it's true? I mean, you're not joking, are you?" He laughed. "So Saint Potter lost his broomstick! That's good news!"

Her blood started to boil at the vision of Malfoy crying of laughter. "Where is it?"

He dried his eyes. "I don't know, seriously. But, tell me, do you really think that if I knew I would tell you?" He looked into her eyes.

His eyes were as cold as ice. Her heart sank. _Of course he wouldn't tell me. I'm so stupid._ "So you confess you're guilty".

He laughed. "Are you crazy? I confess nothing. I said I don't know where his stupid broomstick is, did you hear? The only thing I did was remind you that you're idiot if you thought I would tell you if I knew anything".

She gave a step behind. "I know you're behind it".

He smirked. "So prove it".

"Don't worry, I will".

They kept looking at each other's eyes for a second then Malfoy passed by her and stepped towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To my house". He answered without turning to her.

"Will you check if they hid the broom in a safe place?"

"Wish I was going to do that, but unfortunately no. I will have to content myself only by telling them that Saint Potter, the boy who lived, couldn't take care of his own broomstick". The portrait moved. "Oh, yeah". He turned to her by the entrance. "Don't worry. I won't forget to tell them who gave me the wonderful news". He threw a kiss at her.

She couldn't answer back. The door was already closed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They looked all over the place. Dobby looked for it in every house and every hidden room of Hogwarts. The only place outside of the castle that Hagrid didn't look was the middle of the dark forest. Hermione, Ron and Harry didn't left any floor behind. No one found any trace of the broom.

"Seriously, Harry, you should talk to McGonagall". Hermione said sounding disappointed.

It was four in the morning. They were once again seated in front of the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Ginny wasn't able to go to sleep while the others were outside.

"Yes, Ginny, there's no place left, except the middle of the dark forest. Even Hagrid is afraid of going there. I don't believe any one of Hogwarts would be able of hiding my broom there".

Hermione got up. "I'm going to my dorm. I don't think I'll rest but… See you later. And, Harry, look for McGonagall as early as you can".

He nodded.

Hermione just waved and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She forced herself to go to bed but just kept rolling over it. When her clock rang at seven she got up and went to the window. _Maybe it's a beautiful day outside_. She opened it and felt the first sun lights on her face. It really seemed that it would be a beautiful day.

Hermione went to her trunk and took from it some warm clothes. She was about to leave her room when something came flying by the window. _A bird?_ It landed over her bed. She stepped to it and saw that she was not that wrong. It was really a bird, but an origami one. _Who…_ She ran to the window but there was no one outside. _What…_ She took it in her hands. _It might be a letter. I bet is one of Malfoy's cronies making fun of me and Harry. I shouldn't have asked him! How stupid I am!_ Worried she opened it.

_'What you're looking for is in a place that only shows up when you need it'._

She didn't recognize the letter but she understood quite well the meaning of the message. She changed clothes quickly, put the note in the back pocket of her jeans and left in a hurry. _Hope I can make it in time!_ She was heading to the seventh floor.


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **my1-and-only, Ashley, sissified, curlyqntx, Norie Ape1, scarlet-knight13, USAgirl **(thanks for the grammatical hints! And you started guessing, huh?)**, xputteckx, xohugsndkisses, nichole-sumpter, SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03, Smiles28 **(she knows cause of the DA! Thanks!)**, boredncrazy22 **(thank you so much! But I have to say that JK is far better than me, so you can't imagine how glad I am for your compliments!)and** random gal **(I read your fics! You're doing great! Good luck!) for the reviews! And most of you guessed right where the broom was! I wish you have a merry Christmas and I hope I won't let you hanging till new year's eve, so…

Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Cheers!

**Chapter XXVIII**

_Please, God!_ Hermione never ran so fast in her whole life. It was getting really difficult to breath and her legs were aching. _Just one more floor, Hermione! You can make it!_

"Hermione is late". Harry gave up of eating the last piece of pumpkin bread. He didn't eat much, his stomach was turning like hell.

"Maybe she fell asleep. She was really tired". Ginny looked at the great hall entrance.

"I couldn't sleep at all. What are you thinking you should do, Harry?" Ron asked worried.

He sighed. "I'll do as Hermione said". He looked at the teacher's table, only Flitwick and Trelawney were still there. "I'll talk to McGonagall".

Ron shivered. "She'll cancel the game, mate. Are you sure?"

Harry turned to him. "And what else can I do?"

Ron lowered his eyes.

"Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure McGonagall will be reasonable. I can play using another broom".

"And what broom will you use? The school ones?" Ginny said sadly.

Harry said nothing, just got up and left.

"This time we're really in trouble". She looked at Ron's face and didn't know if she would pity him or Harry because Ron seemed to be almost falling to pieces. _What should we do now?_

Hermione was trying to recover her breath leaning on a wall at a corridor in the 7th floor. _I'm here, finally!_ She breathed deeply and gave a few steps ahead, turned to the wall and faced it. _It has to be here!_ She started walking again. _I want to find Harry's broomstick! I want to find Harry's broomstick! I want to find Harry's broomstick! _Suddenly a wooden door appeared in front of her. Hermione stretched her arm aiming for the doorknob. She gulped.

The Gryffindor quidditch team was already at the dressing room waiting for the captain.

"Where's Harry?" Michael Ferguson, one of the chasers, asked looking at Ron and Ginny.

"He had to talk to McGonagall, but don't worry, he'll arrive soon". Ginny said trying to sound confident.

"I hope so". Michael left them.

Ginny and Ron looked at each other and sighed.

Harry gave a deep breath and knocked on McGonagall's office door. He could hear her footsteps coming towards it. The doorknob turned and he found himself looking at Minerva's face.

"Yes, mister Potter?" Her face seemed to be made of marble.

"Professor, I need to talk to you about…"

"Harry!"

Both looked at the left side of the corridor. Hermione Granger was running towards them almost breathless.

"Hermione, what…"

She stopped beside him. "Thank God I found you". She was breathing heavily.

"What is so important, miss Granger, to make you storm like that in front of my office and interrupt my conversation with mister Potter?" Her eyes made it clear that Hermione would have to give a real good excuse.

She looked at McGonagall. "I'm sorry, professor. It's just that Ron asked me to tell Harry that he's alright". She turned to Harry. "And he already took your broom with him to the dressing room". _Please, Harry, be smart as I know you are!_

Harry's eyes were wide open. "My… my broom?"

She looked him in the eyes. "Yes, Harry". She said firmly.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me". Minerva said harshly.

They finally turned to her.

"Miss Granger, you said mister Weasley is alright now. Was he, by any chances, ill? Because I saw he this morning at breakfast and he seemed to be quite well".

Hermione's stomach flopped. "He complained that he was nauseated, professor, and Harry got worried about that".

"And how could you know that since you didn't show up for breakfast?"

She felt herself smaller than a grain of sand. "Because… I met Harry at the corridor and he told me". She turned to him. "Right, Harry?"

He took a few seconds to nod.

"A nauseated person is something that madam Pomfrey can fix in a second. Why didn't he look for her?"

_I can't answer this. _She pressed Harry's arm slightly.

He looked like someone that had been pulled from a dream. "W… why? I… I told him to go to the hospital wing but he said… he said… he didn't like the potions taste, yeah. He said it would make him throw up before doing any good". He finished firmly.

McGonagall looked at them really suspicious, but it was almost time for the game to begin and she wanted to maintain the quidditch cup at her office. "I think it's time for you to go, mister Potter, but what were you going to tell me before miss Granger interrupt you so suddenly?"

He looked at Hermione who responded with those 'make-any-excuse' like eyes. "I was… I was going to talk about Ron but it's not necessary anymore". He grabbed Hermione's hand. "And, like you said, professor, I must go now. If you excuse us". He walked from McGonagall as fast as he could, pulling Hermione with him.

Inside of the gryffindors dressing room the roar of the crowd could be heard.

"It's about time for us to get outside. Where the hell is our useless captain?" Roger Grapevine, on the beater position, said angrily.

Ginny stood up. "He'll come! And he's not useless!"

Roger faced her. "Everybody here knows why you're defending him, Ginny Weasley! But don't expect us to be in love with him too!"

Ginny blushed harder but because she was really angry. "It's not because of that I'm defending him! You're just saying it because I dumped you! You freaking looser! And I'm not in love with Harry!"

"Sorry for being late but I didn't expect to find you in such a ruckus".

All of them turned to the entrance. Harry was standing there, his firebolt leant on his shoulder.

"Harry, your broom…"

He laughed at Ron's surprised face. "Alright, Ron. I thought you had already got used to it". He stepped towards them. "I'm really sorry. McGonagall took more than I wanted to give from my time. But I think everybody's ready and I don't need to make any speech". He looked at Ginny and Roger. "And I hope you leave your argument outside the quidditch pitch. Can I count on that?"

They nodded, ashamed.

Harry smiled. "Fine. Shall we go then?"

They made a line. Ron was first. The beaters were right after him. Ginny was the last of the chasers, right in front of Harry. "How did you get your broom back?" She whispered.

"Ask Hermione later". He answered without looking at her.

Ginny felt a chill going down her spine. Although it was a normal answer, something in his tone was frightening cold. It didn't sound like Harry at all. Her chest ached. _I'm imagining things. Even though he had heard what I said to Roger, what difference could it make anyway?_ She glanced at him for a second. _I'm just Ron's sister after all_. Her thoughts were interrupted my madam Hooch's whistle.

"Alright, everyone! Time to go!" Harry yelled.

Hermione had to seat among some Huffle-Puffs. There were no places left between the gryffindors. She saw Ron entering the pitch followed by the other players and couldn't help smiling seeing Harry flying with his firebolt over the gryffindors buddies. _Thank God I made it in time!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was really hard to know who would win. They were playing for almost three hours and Gryffindor was only ten points ahead. _C'mon, Harry! You can find it!_

"I thought you had said that his broom was missing!" A well-known cold voice screamed in her ear.

_You must be kidding me!_ She turned. "Hello, Malfoy!" She yelled back because the crowd was really noisier.

He was sitting behind her. "Nice acting, Granger! You really convinced me and now the slytherins are angry at me!"

Hermione laughed. "I'm really sorry, Malfoy! But, you know, I think they're angry at you cause they might be thinking that was you who told me where Harry's broom was!"

He looked at her angrily. "I already told that I have nothing to do with this! And you can be sure that they would never guess a thing like that cause they think I hate you more than any other muggle in this world!"

"They don't THINK, Malfoy! They KNOW! Anyway, the fact is that someone entered at Harry's room and stole the broom! Only the gryffindors and you know the correct password! So who do you think I would blame?!"

He frowned then turned his eyes to Harry. "Although you say that, it seems that his firebolt is making no difference! He didn't catch the snitch yet! As for me, I hope he won't!" He looked at her again.

"You know he will! And that's why you came after me! Because your hopes just fell to the ground!"

An enormous roar made them look at the pitch. Ravenclaw just drew the game.

Malfoy smirked. "You really are week! A draw?!" He laughed.

Hermione ignored him and turned again to the pitch… and it was right about time.

Harry was diving really quickly towards the base of the Gryffindor hoops. Suddenly everybody at the stadium was in silence. The Ravenclaw seeker followed him but he was meters behind. A bludger was beaten towards Harry but he managed to avoid it going a little to the right. He didn't lose sight of the snitch but it started flying again… _and it is going right to Mendoza's hand!_ Harry ordered his firebolt to go faster and it obeyed. To the crowd he was only a golden point moving really faster.

_He's going to crash!_ Hermione put a hand over her mouth.

Mendoza was worried but he decided it was better to crash with Potter than lose the snitch, so he maintained his course.

The golden and the blue points seemed to become one for a second but then the blue point was going up and the golden one was flying a few feet from the ground, loosing speed slowly till the crowd could see a smiling Harry holding the snitch in his right hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a strange story". Ginny looked at Hermione surprised.

They were at the common room of the Gryffindor tower. The other gryffindors were celebrating their great victory over Ravenclaw while Hermione, Ginny and Ron were at a corner almost whispering to each other.

"Now I'm curious to know who sent you the message". Ron's eyes were wide open.

"I didn't recognize the letter and I didn't have time to discover who sent it. But I'll try. It must have been someone that saw they hiding the broom but that didn't want to get involved in the trouble. I wish I can thank him… or her".

"We should give whoever that helped us an honor medal". Ron stood up. "I'm going to get some butterbeer" and left.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "You don't seem to be very happy. Something happened?"

Ginny smiled faintly. "No, nothing. You're imagining things".

"Like you said once that I can't deceive you, I think I can say you can't deceive me neither".

She sighed. "It's nothing. I'm just really stupid, that's all".

"Don't wanna talk about that?"

"Maybe later". She looked at the girls and boys that were talking aloud and laughing. "I think we should join the party". She got up. "Let's go".

"Ok". Hermione followed her.


	29. Chapter XXIX

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **nightmistrie, rgFaNaTiC **(calm down! You will find out who took the broom… hum… but not yet! Sorry!)**, my1-and-only, nichole-sumpter, xohugsndkisses, DCMMFAN, xputteckx, scarlet-knight13, grimmauld **(Welcome back! I'm really glad that you liked the story! You know, I like the tension between them too! It makes the ending more worthy! But I won't say anything more! About Harry and Ginny, he thinks she doesn't like him anymore and he doesn't want to risk their friendship! But don't worry, I'll settle this… later! Thanks!)**, tOYA, Norie Ape1, Lucharachan, sasa-chic **(Welcome back too! And thanks for remembering of my little fic! How many chapters? I still don't know but I have to say that I didn't expect to get to chapter 29 so I can't answer your question... well, there's another fic of mine at fanfiction... it's called 'The Kiss' and it's about Ron and Hermione with a little bit of Draco… it's completed! You can enter in my profile so it will make easier to find my other fic! I have others but they are not HP and they are all in Portuguese… anyway, thanks for asking!) for the reviews! To everyone that asked about the note, sorry, but you'll have to wait a little longer to know who sent it! But don't worry, I won't let it get lost and you'll be seeing more strange notes before knowing who's sending them! Just a hint! Happy new year to you all!

Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Cheers!

**Chapter XXIX**

Hermione was really tired. It was half past two when she left the Gryffindor tower leaving many other students still celebrating. She stopped in front of mister Chateau and touched the painting, apologizing right after. He passed a hand over his eyes, smiled and congratulated her for the victory. She said the password and he let her in. The lights of the common room were still on and the fire was burning happily on the hearth. She took a look around and saw Malfoy at the table. It seemed he was sleeping. She walked towards him and stopped by his side. He was sleeping over a potions book, his left arm was on the table but his right one was hanging beside his body. His head was resting over the book, turned to the right, his blond hair falling on his face. He was breathing deeply and didn't seem to have notice that she had entered the room. _I guess he was trying to resolve our potions problem_. She smiled. _He'll be in pain tomorrow if I leave him like this_. She stretched her arm and put a hand gently on his shoulder. "Malfoy". She said softly.

"Hummm…" He moaned without opening his eyes.

"Malfoy, you'd better go to your room". She almost whispered.

"She's not here yet". He said slowly.

Her heart started pounding. "Who?" Her voice shacked a little.

"Hermione". He smiled a smile that she never saw even once on his face.

Her eyes started to get dim. She gave a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "Why… err… why are you waiting for her?" She asked in a low voice but couldn't stop the shacking in it.

"Hum… why? I… I don't know, I… I just wanna see her". He moved on the seat. She took off her hand of his shoulder.

She felt a tear rolling down her face. She quickly dried it with the back of her hand. _He's dreaming and talking nonsense, that's all! I know that's all!_

He frowned and the smiled was gone. "I wish we could stay together".

It was too much to handle. She put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, giving a step behind. _He didn't say that! Please, don't!_

He clenched his fists. "Damned pureblood". He whispered.

She turned and ran to her room, but stopped in the middle of the way. _I need to calm myself down. I can't let him like that. And he was trying to do our work while I was drinking butterbeer with my friends._ She looked at him again. _I just can't understand him!_ She used the sleeves of her jacket to dry her face, breathed deeply three or four times and walked towards him again. "Malfoy". She said aloud and shook him a little by the shoulders.

He got up from the table. "What?" He said between a yawn.

"You were sleeping over that book. I think you should go to your room".

"Sleeping? What time is it?" He looked at his watch. "Wow! It's that late?" He turned to her. "Guess you arrived just now right? Hunf! And look at you. You drank so much that your eyes are red. Or did exemplary Granger use something that she shouldn't?" He smirked.

"Why do you have to be like that?"

He noticed a sad tone in her voice. "I'm sorry if you don't like my behaviour but I don't expect a mudblood like you to understand my superiority".

She made her best to not cry in front of him. "I should have let you sleep at the table. Silly me for being worried about you". She turned her back at him. "But, you know, Malfoy?"

"Know what?"

"You could be happier if you put your so beloved superiority aside". She stepped to her room.

He laughed. "You're nuts! How could I be happier? The happiest thing to a wizard is to belong to a traditional wizard family, but you'll never understand that".

"It can be the happiest thing when you have nothing else to care about… or no one else to truly love". She opened her door.

Malfoy opened his mouth but said nothing. Granger's last words landed on his heart tasting like tears. He just stood there looking at her back till she close the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn!_ Hermione was seated over her bed, legs crossed, holding her wand with her right hand and the mysterious note on the other. _The one who sent me this is, at least, smart._ She placed the tip of her wand once more over the paper. _Let's try just once more_. "_Ostendo!_" The green light reached the paper right above the letters but then it split in several parts and slid over it falling by the edges. She frowned. _There's some kind of protection spell here. Why it wants to protect itself so much? Maybe… no, it's just a crazy thought. None of the slytherins would help us._ She sighed. _I just wanted to say thanks_. She got up and put the note in her trunk, inside of a book. She looked at her clock. It was almost lunch time. _I bet all gryffindors are still sleeping. At least Ron and Harry are. But Ginny…_ She went to her door but stopped holding the doorknob. _And Malfoy… what was that? 'Damned pureblood' he said. Is that what he really thinks?_ She shook her head. _I can't start believing in those things. I would just… suffer more_. She opened the door… and he was not there. She smiled sadly. _I wish I was not nominated head girl_. She left to the great hall.

Harry sat by her side at the Gryffindor table. "Good day, Hermione".

She smiled. "Good day. It was really a nice catch, Harry, the one you did yesterday. Like always, you saved the day".

He smiled back. "Thanks, but you know, I think they greeted the wrong person".

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean? If it wasn't you maybe…"

"No, Hermione, if it wasn't YOU I will not be able to catch the snitch and win the game. I wish we could tell to everyone what happened so you would be thanked properly".

Her face opened in a wide grin and she hugged him. "Thanks, Harry. I really needed to hear some nice words today".

As they were holding each other, she couldn't see him frowning. "Why, Hermione? What happened?"

She let go of him. "Nothing, it's just that I got up a little depressed today, don't know why".

"Was it Malfoy?" He asked serious.

"You know that nothing he can call me will have any effect". She lied.

"Can I truly believe it?" He asked looking into her eyes.

She smiled. "Yes".

"Good morning!"

They turned. A smiling Ron was waving to them. "Good day, Ron". Harry said.

He seated in front of Hermione. "I want you to be the firsts to now". He said grinning.

"And what is it, Ron?" Hermione asked curious.

He blushed slightly. "During the party yesterday, I asked Lavender to… you know".

"Don't tell me you finally had the guts to ask Lavender to be your girlfriend?" Harry's eyes were wide open.

Ron blushed harder but smiled… and nodded.

"I think I don't have to ask you that but… what did she say?" Hermione smiled.

He was looking at the table. "Well… she said yes".

Harry raised a little and tapped Ron's shoulder. "Nice job, Ron".

"Thanks, mate". He looked at him. "You know, I think it's time for you to get a girlfriend too".

This time Harry was the one who blushed. "Me? You know it's not that easy, Ron, besides I don't think any girl is interested in dating me".

"Mate, you know you're lying. You're really popular and there are lots of girls in this school who would love to walk by the lake holding hands with you".

Harry couldn't believe in his ears.

"Where did you learn to talk like this, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked laughing.

He turned to her. "I'm Fred's and George's bro, remember?"

"Alright, Ron, maybe you're right, but those girls might be only interested in the boy who lived or in the Gryffindor's seeker. None of them knows me and I don't want to get involved with someone that's searching for a hero that is not inside of me".

Hermione looked at him sadly.

"Well, mate, I think there's a girl that likes you just as you are".

"Yeah? So why don't you introduce her to me?" He said impatiently.

"Hum… she's coming right in our direction… and I don't think I'll have to introduce her".

"Huh?" Harry was really confused.

"So it seems I was the last one to wake up". Ginny sat beside Ron. "Good morning". She said smiling.

Ron looked at Harry and smiled. Hermione was really worried about what was going to happen but in a way she was happy that Ron had done that move.

"Hi, Ginny". Harry tried to sound indifferent, but his heart was punching and he felt like his legs had lost their strength.

Ginny noticed his tone but pretended that nothing happened. "Did you find out who sent you the note, Hermione?"

She tried a smile. "Not yet. It seems that the person protected the parchment to prevent any revealing spell".

"That one really wants to avoid problems". She got some apple pie.

Harry got up. "Sorry for not wait you but I'm not feeling well. I think I drank too much butterbeer".

Hermione held his hand. "You should see madam Pomfrey then". She said.

"I will if I don't get better soon. See you later". He turned and left.

"Harry's strange today. He's supposed to be happy. He's got his broom back and we won over Ravenclaw". Ron filled his mouth with potato bread.

Hermione looked at Ginny who was looking at Harry's back. "Yes, Ron, you're right. He's strange". _But I think I know why_. She took off her eyes of Ginny when she turned to her plate.

With an annoying Pansy by his side, Malfoy saw when Hermione hugged Harry and when she held his hand apparently asking him to stay. Rage started boiling inside of him, after all, there were no doubt that something was happening between those two. First they bought their masks together and went to the ball together, then she was totally desperate because of his broom, she had a blind confidence on him, they hug each other whenever they want, she spent lots of hours at the Gryffindor tower _and yesterday she got at our dorm at daybreak_.

"Draco, you're starting to make me jealous of that mudblood". Pansy whimpered.

He turned to her. "You know you don't need to be jealous of anyone, Pansy".

She crossed her arm with his. "Really?"

"Really". He took his arm off of her. "Because you're not my girlfriend and I don't intend to make you that". He got up and left her blaming alone at the table. When he turned at the corridor he saw Harry a few feet ahead. "Hey, Scar head!"

Harry turned. "Hello, ferret!"

Malfoy frowned and went to him. "So finally you've got yourself a girlfriend".

Harry looked confused. "I beg you pardon?"

Draco smirked. "I have to say that I thought you would choose the red-haired loser, but I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I never thought you could make a worst choice than that, but you made it".

"Can you please make yourself clear?"

"But am I not?" He pretended to be surprised. "Alright, I'll make myself clear to you then. What I'm saying is that I didn't expect you to dump that Weasley loser, who is a pureblood, although she didn't seem to be one, to date a totally filthy mudblood, I mean, Hermione Granger". He finished with a smirk.

Harry clenched his fists. "Hermione is not a mudblood. Your blood is much dirtier than hers".

"Really? Do you really think so?" He laughed.

"And if I'm dating her or not is none of your business". Harry looked into his eyes.

Malfoy stopped laughing. "So you really are dating".

"Like I said, is none of your business".

He was doing his best to not punch Harry. "Let me congratulate you. A great couple indeed: a fake hero and the filthiest mudblood on earth".

Harry was really angry but something in Malfoy's eyes calmed him down. Despite his loathing and disdain that were flowing abundantly from his mouth towards Hermione, his eyes were saying another thing. His eyes were full of… _jealousy?_ "Thanks. I'm glad you approve our engagement".

Malfoy shivered. _So it's true_.

"Bye, Malfoy. I'm going to see madam Pomfrey, Herm asked me too. I don't want to make her worried, so if you excuse me". He turned his back at Malfoy and started walking from him. _I can't believe it! He's jealous! Wow!_

Draco just stood there, watching Harry leaving and hating himself for not being able to shout at his face that Granger belonged to him.


	30. Chapter XXX

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **Writingangel203, xputteckx, Chantal J, Lucharachan, like whoa, Jade-eye Halliwell **(I don't think so cause I have a real ending for that one, but let's see! Thanks!)**, grimmauld **(just wait and you'll see :p!)**, my1-and-only, cestmoi-lily, xohugsndkisses, scarlet-knight13, story-angel, gc'sbaby2985, Lady-Angelina, nichole-sumpter, Norie Ape1, sissified, nightmistrie, random gal **(thanks! So, when you'll come back I think you'll have two or three more chapters to read! Cheers!)**, Jessica-McConacil **and** auracle **for the reviews! And thanks also for the happy New Year wishes! I wish the same to you all!

Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Cheers!

**Chapter XXX**

"Harry, you're totally nuts". Hermione sentenced.

They flew to the other side of the lake. Ron was throwing stones at it while Ginny was looking nervously at Hermione.

"No, I'm not. I wish you had seen his face. He was jealous, no doubts about it".

Ron turned to them. "Mione's right, mate. Malfoy jealous of her? Impossible! I'll kiss Bulstrode if that's true!"

"So you'd better prepare your mouth". Harry smiled evilly.

Ron made a disgusted face. "Mione, please, tell us, is really something happening?"

She shivered. "Of course not! Are you going to start believing in that nonsense?" She turned to Harry. "And why the hell did you tell him we were engaged? He'll say it to everyone and we'll have problems like we had three years ago".

Harry crouched and looked her in the eyes. "Strange you're being worried about that now. If I remember correctly you were the one that was laughing that time".

She blushed slightly. "I don't care about those things, Harry. I'm just saying that you bought trouble for nothing".

He stood up again. "I just needed to know if I was not going crazy. He was jealous, reeeeeeally jealous. I did my best to not laugh at his face".

_I need to do something. They're putting Hermione against the wall_. "Hum, you know?"

They looked at Ginny. "What?" Ron asked. Hermione was panicking.

"Maybe Harry is right". She looked at him.

Harry smiled to her. Ron was mouth opened. Hermione's heart was punching hard and she was about to cry.

"Maybe Malfoy was jealous".

"Ginny!" Hermione said nervously.

"What?" Ron asked surprised.

"Finally someone believes me!" Harry said happily.

"But…" she stood up "… we all know that he hates muggle borns so I think it's really impossible that he was jealous of Hermione".

Harry stepped to Ginny and looked her in the eyes. "Not jealous of Hermione? So who do you think he was jealous of?"

She smiled. "You".

"WHAT?!" Harry's eyes were wide open.

"Don't you think that now it makes sense?" She turned to Ron and Hermione. "Harry is _pureblood_ and Malfoy always hated him since they met each other".

"It's not a good reason, Ginny!" Harry said nervously.

Ginny turned to him again. "Yes, it is! Don't they say that love and hate walk together?"

"But he hates Hermione too!"

"Yes, but he hated you FIRST and started hating Hermione when she became your friend. Harry, let's just face the facts: Malfoy's gay and he fancies you". Ginny said serious.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were mouth opened, but then Ron started laughing and fell on his butt on the ground. Hermione tried to control herself but she couldn't, so she burst out laughing too. Only Ginny and Harry were not laughing. She was looking at his face without blinking and he kept looking at her terrified.

"Are you crazy or something?!" He almost yelled at Ginny's face.

"Malfoy's gay!" Ron said rolling on the ground.

"No, I'm not. If you calm yourself down you'll see that everything points to it".

He put a hand on his front. "I know that I'll hear nonsense, but I'll ask anyway. What are the evidences?"

"Well, first, did you ever see him with a girl?"

"It seems that he's with Parkinson since our forth year". He said triumphantly.

"Do you call THAT a girl?" Ginny made a disgusted face.

"She's not pretty but it doesn't make her a man".

"Alright, but we ONLY saw them together at the balls. Most of time, with whom is he with?"

Ron managed to seat. "I know that! Crabbe and Goyle!" He burst out laughing again.

Harry turned to him and almost couldn't handle seeing his best friend laughing so hard at him. "Great, Ron! So if it makes Malfoy gay, we are too! We're always together, you moron!"

Ron dried his eyes. "But we're always hanging with girls, mate! See! Ginny and Mione are here!"

He clenched his fists. "Ron, I swear…"

"Secondly, look how he walks. Always with that nose lifted up. I don't know how he didn't fall yet".

"He walks like that cause he thinks he's better than anyone! You remember he's parents, don't you? At the quidditch worldcup?"

Ginny smirked. "Defending him?"

"What?! You really wanna…"

She put a hand over his mouth. "Thirdly, that hair, always so combed. His robes, always so clean. He doesn't act like a man at all".

"Hold on!" Ron stood up. "What you're saying is that men are slouchy?"

Ginny raised her shoulders. "The majority of them". She looked at him from feet to hair. "We don't have to go far. Look at you. Your jeans are so dirty that I don't know what color it really is. Your have a collection of holes instead of a sweater. And when was the last time you dressed your hair?"

Ron blushed slightly. "I'm like this cause it's sunday so I thought I had the right to be like I want to".

Ginny sighed. "Ok, Ron". She turned to Harry again. "And just one more thing".

"What now?" Harry was looking furious.

"Malfoy's too pretty to be straight. He's gay, definitely". She sentenced.

"PRETTY?!" Harry and Ron asked shocked.

"Yes, pretty". She turned to Hermione. "Don't you agree?"

Hermione blushed. "What? Don't… don't put me in trouble, Ginny".

Ron turned to her. "So you think he's pretty!"

"I didn't say that, Ron, I just…"

"So you think Malfoy's pretty". Harry was staring at Ginny, eyes full of anger.

She faced him. "Yes, I do".

"So what in his body you like the most?" His voice was trembling.

She made a dreamily face. "I don't know. He has really muscular legs but I didn't see his chest yet. Although I don't like blond guys his hair is really beautiful and I love the color of his eyes. His mouth also…"

"You seem to like everything about him. So why didn't you invite him yet to go on a date with you?" He could no longer hide the rage in his voice.

"Because he doesn't like red-haired ones! He likes black-haired guys with green eyes!" Her face was inches from his.

"So that's why you didn't run to his arms yet? Well, so let me tell you something, you don't have to worry about that cause I'm not interested! So you can go to him right now!"

"If I was totally sure that I had a chance you could bet I would go to him!"

"Hey, guys!" Ron tried to get closer. "I think that's enough".

"Why don't you offer yourself to him for free? I think he'll accept!"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled shocked.

He didn't have time to answer. Ginny's hand landed on his face hardly. He looked at her with a replay already in his mouth but stopped the words from leaving when he saw her eyes full of tears.

"Like I said, men are the same as trash". She turned her back at him and caught her broom.

Hermione got up. "Ginny, wait! I'm going with you!"

"That's ok, Hermione, I'm fine. If you don't mind, I prefer to be alone for awhile". She kicked the ground and went flying before Hermione could say anything else.

"You went too far, Harry". Ron was standing in front of him, his face sad and angry at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't know what happened. She started with that Malfoy's gay story and I…"

"Ginny often runs off at her mouth. I know that kind was the last thing she was with you but you were a piece of crap with her".

Harry couldn't face him. "I know, I… I'm sorry".

"I'm not the one to whom you should say sorry. You know who you should look for". Ron turned and caught his broom. "Listen, Harry, I'm not so pissed off at you cause I know you said all those things cause you fancy Ginny. If I had any doubt, I'd be punching you now". He turned to Hermione. "I'm leaving, Mione. Will you stay?"

She looked at Harry, who seemed to be the saddest man on earth, then turned to Ron and nodded.

"Alright then. See you later". He kicked the ground and left.

Hermione stood up and walked towards Harry. "You really did a stupid thing this time. It was obvious that Ginny was being ironic". She stopped in front of him.

He was facing the ground. "I know, Hermione. I don't know what happened, I just… I was already furious at that gay story but then she started talking about Malfoy in a way that I… I stopped thinking and I just wanted to hurt her like she was…"

She looked at his face. _I know exactly what you're talking about_. "You just wanted to hurt her like she was hurting you".

He said nothing, it seemed that a knot had been given in his throat.

"You really went too far, like Ron said. But I know Ginny. She's not the kind of girl who bears grudges at anyone and I'm sure you will be the last one she'll choose to hate. You just have to talk to her… and to say the right words this time".

"I don't know if… I'll be able to look at her face". He almost whispered.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "If you love her like I think you do you'll be able to say more than your mouth can handle".

Finally he raised his head and looked at her. At the moment he saw Hermione's smile, he had the strength to smile too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed at the courtyard, in front of the castle.

"Thanks, Harry". She got off of his broom.

"You really need to buy yourself a broom, Hermione". Harry got off too and placed the broom on his shoulder.

"I don't like flying and I don't play quidditch. When it shows that it's really necessary for me to have a broom, I'll buy one. Till then, you will keep giving me rides".

Harry smiled. "You wish".

They went to the gates.

_And here they go again_. Malfoy was going to their dorm when he saw a broom coming. He got nearer the window to see who was it and almost punched the glass when the image of Hermione holding Harry tightly by the waist was clear to him. _They really are together! Now they leave the castle for romantic flights! _He couldn't see Harry's face but saw Hermione smiling. He clenched his fists. _How can she? She doesn't like him! Not as a man! I know it! I…_ Their image was dimming and the glass was shining strangely. _What…_ Something warm rolled on his face, something warm and wet. _It's not happening!_ He passed the back of his hand on his face. _Not for a mudblood! Or for anyone!_ He saw them entering at the castle. He closed his eyes and another two tears rolled on his face. _Not for a mudblood…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It's no use._ Hermione sighed. By her side, a pile of potions books was placed on the table. The potion was boiling happily at her other side. _Where the hell did we fail? No matter how much I read I just can't figure it out!_ She heard the painting moving. _Just hope he's in a good mood_. She noticed that the sound of his steps was becoming clear at every second.

"Hello, _Herm_". He stopped at her side.

She turned to him. "What?" She asked surprised.

"Did I say it wrong? I'm sure that was how Potter called you earlier". His face was pure innocence.

"Are you hallucinating? Harry never called me like that".

"No?" He made a surprised face. "But when we talked this afternoon, _Herm_ was like he called you. He said 'I'm going to see madam Pomfrey, _Herm_ asked me too'. He was feeling ill or something?" He tried to look worried.

_Now I understand what he's talking about._ She turned to the books again. "He drank too much butterbeer yesterday, that's all".

"Oh! Thank God! I'm relieved! It would be really depressing to have you here crying your eyes out because he was at the hospital wing".

"Yes, it would". She said without looking at him.

She put a hand over the book, forcing her to face him. "But, hey, I was wondering. If he calls you _Herm_, how do you call him?"

She frowned. "It's not of your business, Malfoy". She tried to take off his hand of the book but he was putting his weight on it.

"I thought about a lot of names: love, baby, dear… but it's too common for a hero".

"Malfoy, can you please let me work and take off your hand of here?" She tried to push it.

"So, I think the best is Potty. What do you think?" He was smiling but his eyes were flashing.

"Enough!" Hermione stood up and pulled the book hard so Malfoy almost lose his balance. She closed and placed it over the other books, which she caught and pressed against her chest. "It's impossible to work here while you're talking nonsense". She passed by him and turned to her room.

Malfoy held her by the arm and made her turn around again. The books fell to the ground. "But, before you go, let me at least congratulate you. You could never get someone worst than him. Even Weasley is better than him. You deserve each other". He released her arm harshly, making her give a step behind. "A filthy mudblood and a good-for-nothing fake hero".

Hermione's blood was boiling. "Good-for-nothing, you say? Do you really know about who you're talking about? I think you don't! Harry is good for everything! No! I'm wrong! Let me correct it, please! Harry is THE BEST for everything! And that's why you can't handle him! He's the best in flying! He's the best in quidditch! He's the funniest! He's the prettiest! He's my best friend!" Her head was aching. It was like all her blood had gone to the top.

Malfoy's face was paler than ever. His legs lost the strength and he felt like he was about to fall. "Did he kiss you?"

She didn't know what to say. If she said 'yes' it would be a lie, but if she said 'no' she would be calling Harry a liar. "It's none of your business". She kneeled and caught the books. "This conversation was totally useless". She turned and stepped to her room. "And now my head is aching and I won't be able to concentrate in reading". She opened her door, entered her room, placed the books over her bed and left again, closing the door behind her. "I'm going to take a walk. When I come back, I wish I won't see your face again today".

Malfoy said nothing, just watched her going to the entrance and disappear right after. He's heart was punching too hard. His throat seemed to be locked by something. His head was aching like hell. The only thing he felt he was capable of doing was cry till he had no more tears to drop… and he hated himself for that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Harry". Hermione seated beside him, over the carpet, in front of the fireplace.

"Hi". He mumbled.

"Did you talk to Ginny?"

"I don't see her since this afternoon. Ron went to look for her".

"She'll put herself in trouble. It's fifteen past nine. If Filch gets her…" She said worried.

"Yeah, I know".

"Good evening". Ron stopped behind them.

They turned to look at him. "Did you find her?" Hermione asked.

"No. I looked all over the place, at everywhere she could hide herself. Unless she's in the dark forest, I don't know where else to look". He sat.

"I have no idea of where she could be".

Ron looked at Hermione's worried face and smiled. "Don't worry. She's a Weasley and, I have to say, she's smarter than me. She had two great teachers: Fred and George. I doubt she'll make anything stupid".

"Ron!" Lavender called.

He glanced at her than turned to his friends again. "Gotta go. See you later". He got up and went to Lavender.

"It's my entire fault. If I wasn't so stupid…"

"Sorry, but I can't say you weren't, Harry".

"You seem troubled too. Something happened?"

She turned her face to the fire. "Malfoy. He mocked me because of you".

"Just mocked?" He made a suspicious face.

"Yes, Harry, just that. But he really got on my nerves this time. He kept calling me Herm this, Herm that". She looked at him again. "Did you really tell him that you call me Herm?"

Although he was sad, this time he laughed. "Yes, I think so. He was so pissed that I wanted to piss him off a little more".

"Well, but them you got me pissed too. Why did you have to say that to him?"

"He was jealous, Hermione".

"You will keep saying it, huh?" She said impatiently.

"And I think you're hiding something from us".

"I'm hiding nothing". She said angrily.

"We'll see if you're not". He got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Ginny".

"Wait". She got up too. "It's too late for you to be out. And Ron said he couldn't find her. Look, I'll look for her, ok? I'm worried too".

He smiled. "Thanks, Hermione, but I want to do this. You don't have to worry. I'll be using my invisibility cloak".

She sighed. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Ok, then. Good luck".

He kissed her cheek slightly, turned around and went to his dorm.

_Guess I'll patrol the corridors. Don't want to return to my room now._ She waved to Ron and Lavender and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't have to look for Ginny for a long time. He checked the top of every tower and found her seated at one of the edges of the north tower, her broom on the ground, beside her. "I thought that maybe you could be here".

"So now that you know you could leave me alone". She said without turning to him.

He breathed deeply and stepped to her. "Everybody is worried. Ron looked for you for hours".

"I didn't ask to".

He stopped right behind her. "Ginny, please, let's go back. If Filch sees you here…"

She laughed. "From all the people of this school you were the last one I thought would come to rescue me and risk your own safety".

"Ginny, listen, I know I can't ask you to forgive me. What I said was totally horrible, I… I'm glad that you're not looking at me cause I wouldn't handle to look in your eyes".

"Fine then. I don't want to look in yours neither". She said harshly.

"I brought my invisibility cloak. You can use it to return to the Gryffindor tower without problems".

"And what about you?"

"Me?" He smiled faintly. "I don't care. I think I'll be glad if Filch gets me. I just… don't care". He left the cloak on the ground, behind her. "Please, don't take too long to go back". He glanced at her back for a second then turned and went down the stairs. _I really don't care. I… care about nothing anymore_.

"Hey! Harry!"

He stopped. It was Ginny's voice. _I'm hallucinating!_ He could hear the sound of steps getting closer and then somebody stopped by his side.

"I ate nothing since lunch, so now I'm starving, but I don't like to eat alone. So I was thinking that maybe you wouldn't bother going with me to the kitchen and have something. Your invisibility cloak is large enough for us. So, what do you say?"

He couldn't believe in his eyes. Ginny was right beside him, with his cloak rolled up on her arms, smiling. "I… you, I mean… it's… are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm starving. Hurry up! I can't wait forever for you".

Harry's face was opened in a wide grin. "Thanks, Ginny".

"Don't you get used to that". She smiled.


	31. Chapter XXXI

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **random gal **(I'm so sorry! I know everyone want them together but it will not be that easy… but, by now, they're still apart… I juat can ask you to be a little more patient)**, Amethyst** (For Christ sake! Don't stab yourself! Here's the new chapter!)**, rgFaNaTiC **(laughs! Here we use to say that food conquers any man heart)**, Smiles28 **(I loved to write the gay part)**, Norie Ape1 **(I just couldn't maintain them apart for too long)**, xputteckx, cestmoi-lily, my1-and-only, USAgirl **(he'll discover, don't worry!)**, xohugsndkisses, Chantal J, scarlet-knight13, like whoa **and** Lucharachan** for the reviews!

**Lor: **I think you read only the 30th chapter right? Cause if you had read everything you would see that's really a HGDM story… and the gay jokes was the way Ginny found to get Hermione out of trouble… but she ended putting herself in trouble. And you said Draco was barely in the chapter, well, it's cause the history is mostly from Hermione's point of view. I hope you come back and read the entire story, but, if I'm wrong, I ask you to forgive me. Thanks for the review!

**VoldemortsVeela:** I'm really glad that my review made such a difference! And thanks for putting my review at the beginning of your edited chapter! It was really touching! Thanks! About the grammar corrections, feel free to make them! To say the truth, I need them! And thanks for all the compliments, especially about my writing!

Here's another chapter! Hope you like it and doesn't make you want to kill me! Cheers!

**Chapter XXXI**

Hermione didn't know what time it was, she just knew that it was already late for Malfoy being, at least, at their common room. She apologized to mister Chateau for waking him up, said the password and entered. Like she thought he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and entered at her room. Her nightgown was on her bed. She took off the robes and put it on, pulling the blanket right after… but there was something under it. _How did it get here?_ She caught the brown envelope sealed with melted wax. _There's no sender… and no receiver_. She opened it and took a piece of greenish parchment from it. _It's the same color as the origami bird!_ Her heart was punching when she opened the paper.

'_Just wanted to say goodnight'_

She was mouth opened. It was the same letter from before, no doubt about it. She looked at her window. _Closed!_ She jumped of her bed and caught her wand that was still inside of her Hogwarts robes. She placed the tip of it on the writing. "_Ostendo!_" The green light once again slid over it. _Damn!_ She was closing the parchment when she saw that part of the spell was gathering at the very end of it. Her face opened in a grin. _Finally!_ The words were shining weakly but she could read them.

'_Don't think I didn't know you would use it. Sweet dreams, Hermione'_

_Idiot!_ But she couldn't help smiling. She sat on her bed again, still looking at the words. _Who are you? First you help me finding Harry's broom and now… this._ She closed the parchment and put it again in the envelope. _Maybe I'll tell Ginny about it tomorrow_. She placed the envelope under her pillow and laid, covering herself with the blanket. _I wish I could find out who you are_. Her sleep came fast and it seems that the message had another spell cast on it because she really had sweet dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Against all expectations, Hermione woke up really glad that morning. She took her bath, changed her clothes and went to the great hall for breakfast. Harry, Ginny and Ron were already there, Lavender by Ron's side. "Good morning!" She sat beside Harry and glanced at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was there with Pansy by his side, almost leaning down on him again.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Hermione". Ginny smiled.

"I slept well. I had a good dream but I just can't remember it".

"It's really a pity when it happens, isn't it?" Lavender put strawberries on her plate.

"Yeah". Hermione looked at Ginny again. "You seem to be ok too. Everything's alright… right?" She glanced at Harry.

"I guess so". Ginny blinked.

Harry blushed slightly and smiled to her.

"Just like I thought…" Hermione filled her cup with pumpkin juice "… everything will be fine today".

Ron looked up. "Here they come".

Tens of owls were descending from the ceiling. Ron received the Daily Prophet from his father, along with some sweets from his mum. Ginny got back the black coat she forgot at home. An owl placed some makeup and a suspense story book in front of Lavender. Hermione's parents sent her muggle's newspapers and Harry received nothing.

"You live with your relatives, right, Harry?" Lavender asked looking at him.

He turned to her. "Yes, my hysteric aunt, my irascible uncle and my annoying cousin". He filled his mouth with chocolate cake.

Lavender was kind of shocked but tried to disguise it. "I know it's none of my business but it seems that they barely write to you".

"They prefer the muggle's mail and, sincerely, I don't mind if they write to me or not".

Lavender blushed. "I'm… I'm sorry for asking".

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Don't be".

"Hey, Ron, did you write to our parents to tell them the news?" Ginny changed the subject.

Ron blushed harder… and Lavender too. "I… we decided that it would be better if we tell them, ours and hers, later cause we… err… just began". He turned to Lavender. "Right?"

"Y… yes". She lowered her eyes. "My father is really strict so I prefer to prepare him to… you know".

Ginny laughed. "You don't have to mind with ours".

Hermione was finding that conversation really nice but something caught her attention. Malfoy was holding a letter in his right hand and the other was on his front. He seemed to be really worried and his eyes were shining strangely, like someone that was desperate.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Harry whispered to her, trying to not call attention to them.

"Huh? No, nothing, Harry". She smiled.

"Why were you looking at Malfoy then?"

"I was?" She pretended to be surprised. "Sorry, I was gazing off and I think it seemed that I was looking at him".

He looked at her suspiously.

"I'm serious, Harry".

He raised his shoulders and turned again to the others.

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table once more. Malfoy was not there anymore. She shook her head and returned her attention to her friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Hermione predicted, it was really a nice day. At DADA the slytherins maintained themselves quiet and Hughes taught them a difficult protection spell that she could manage at the third attempt. The only thing that was bothering her was Malfoy. He was too quiet, gazing off so much that Hughes called his attention twice and at the end of the class he still wasn't capable of making the spell.

"I guess the slytherins were quiet like that cause their _prince_ was in a bad mood today". Ron mocked.

"Yes, Malfoy was really strange. I wonder what happened to him". Harry smiled.

"Maybe Parkinson dumped him! Or worst! She asked him in marriage!" Both burst out laughing and Lavender followed.

Hermione was trying her best to not yell at them and laugh too. If it was two months ago she'd be helping them to talk like that about Malfoy but now… _it hurts me more than make me laugh_.

"What's the matter, Mione?" Ron asked drying his eyes.

"Huh?" She turned to him.

"She's gazing off too much today, Ron". Harry looked at her.

She smiled. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was imagining Parkinson entering in the church all dressed in white and a frightened Malfoy at the altar waiting for her". She made a disgusted face. "It seems a nightmare".

They laughed. "For him, I bet it is". Ron sentenced.

Hermione just smiled this time.

For the rest of the day she could forget about Malfoy and pay attention properly in everything. After dinner she went to the Gryffindor tower and just returned to her dorm late at night. Once again Malfoy was not there. _What's worrying him so much? I saw nothing about a muggle born being nominated the next ministry of magic!_ She looked at the snake carved on his door. It seemed that the serpent was looking sadly to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, are you listening to us?"

"Huh?" She turned to Ron. "Sorry. I was… I don't know where I was".

"I noticed".

_What's the matter with him? He just kept leaning against the wall, looking to nowhere, pretending his listening to what his cronies are saying! No disgusted face, no angry words, no mocking… just sad eyes._

"Stop dreaming and get out of my way, miss Granger". Snape said harshly.

She jumped. "I'm… I'm sorry, professor". She stepped aside. Some slytherins laughed. She saw Malfoy smiling.

Snape opened the door and the students entered. "I hope you have brought to me the potion correctly made". Some of them shivered. "Before anything, everyone place the bottles on my desk along with the annotations I asked you to make". The sound of tables being pushed was heard all over the dungeon and many bottles appeared over Snape's desk. He stepped to it. "As I see many of you still couldn't make it correctly". He caught a bottle with a blue liquid inside. "Yeah, I already know what you did wrong, misters Finnigan and Thomas. Let's hope you have found out it too". He put the bottle again on the table and took another one. "Hum… that's the color I expected to see indeed, dark brown. But as I know no one could make the first step correctly, could mister Malfoy and miss Granger find out what they did wrong?"

Hermione shivered. _It seems that he knows we couldn't find out what happened!_

Malfoy looked at Snape. Finally he seemed to be awakening for something.

Snape turned to the class. "There's something about this potion I doubt you could find in any book you searched". He glanced at Hermione then turned to everyone again. "_Potentia_ is a strong and complicated potion. So I didn't expect that all of you would be able to do it. I knew that just the better ones…" he looked at Malfoy "… would bring it done to me. This potion's problem is its sensibility, and that's what I think you couldn't find in the books. Many wizards don't believe in that and that's why they're terrible potions makers. Anyway, it has to be made by an extremely calm person, someone that can put aside it worries and fears and concentrate itself only in the potion. So that's why lovers are not indicated to make it. People in love with each other can make it but they can gaze off too easily and, if they're nervous, the first step, which is silver, jumps immediately to the next step…" he glanced at Hermione and then at Malfoy "… which is red" and smirked.

Hermione wanted desperately to run away from that class. Her legs were trembling and she was grabbing hardly her seat. Malfoy closed his fists. All he wanted to do was punch Snape till he no longer could stand up. At that day, they were really nervous and the potion ended up red at the end of the class.

Snape put the bottle over the table. "Now, enough with that. Let's really begin the class". He pointed his wand to the black board. "And you can stay where you are".

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked worried.

"Yes, Harry. I just felt dizziness for a second, that's all". She closed her eyes.

"What color did your potion turned that day?"

Her heart started punching hard. "What color? I don't remember. I just know it wasn't silver".

"It was red, right?"

"Of course not. Are you crazy?" She tried to disguise her despair.

"You can't fool me, Hermione. You never did anything wrong in Potions andI have to say that Malfoy neither. I'm sure it was red".

"Harry, I…"

"Enough talking don't you think? Or do you want me to take some points from Gryffindor?" Snape was in front of them.

Hermione started copying the recipe while Harry set on fire under the cauldron.

"Good choice". He left.

"This guy moves like a snake". Harry hissed.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy. It seemed that he also was having trouble with Parkinson.

"I already told you I can't remember what color it was". He said angrily.

"But it was not red, was it?" She insisted.

"And so what if it was?" It was getting difficult to him to not raise his voice.

"And so what? She's a mudblood and you heard what he said. If it was red…"

"It wasn't, ok?"

Pansy sighed relieved. "Thank God! You know you're turning eighteen and…"

"You don't have to remember me of that". Malfoy couldn't stand looking at her face anymore.

"It seems that you also don't want to work". Snape said softly.

"I'm sorry, professor". Pansy tried to sound kind.

Malfoy just looked at him furiously.

Snape looked into his eyes and smirked. "It's really odd the choices life makes for us, isn't it?" He left them as silently as he got there.

Pansy turned to Draco. "Did you understand him?"

"Not a bit". He lied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I bet it's a guy that fancies you". Ginny said giving the greenish parchment back to Hermione. "And he likes jokes". She pointed to the light letters at the end.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, he likes. But I wish he could just show himself".

They were at the courtyard, sitting on a bench near the entrance of the Divinations classroom, a little bit before dinner.

"Maybe he's shy… or thinks that he doesn't have a chance with you, after all you're the smartest girl of Hogwarts". Ginny mocked.

Hermione smiled. "Stop that".

"Are you sure?"

They looked ahead. Three slytherin girls, a brunette and two blonds, were passing near.

"Yes, I am. I heard Parkinson telling to Bullstrode yesterday that he received the letter". The brunette, the thinnest of them said.

"I can't believe it!" One of the blonds said.

"I wish I had a chance. My family is not much connected with the Malfoys".

"Mine neither". This time was the other blond, the shortest of them.

"But you know, my mother met mrs. Malfoy at the monthly meeting of the TWFWP and they talked for almost an hour. My mum said she's gorgeous and that mrs. Malfoy invited her for a cup of tea in her house next week! Can you imagine that?" It was the brunette.

"You're lucky, Mitra. Poor me. I'll never have the joy to marry Malfoy". A blond one said.

"Oh, c'mon! Maybe it's not so impossible. Who said he already chose? We could give a shot and try to make him fall in love with one of us".

"Hunf! If you can pass by Parkinson it will be a miracle. Why do you think she's chasing him like…"

"Look who are listening to us". The shortest pointed with her head.

They smirked. "The mudblood and the loser. What a nice pair". Mitra said. "C'mon, Lindsay and Pietra, let's go to another place, where the air is more clean". They gave Ginny and Hermione their back.

"Better to us!" Ginny yelled.

"That's ok, Ginny. They're not worthy".

"Stupid slytherins. How I hate them!"

Hermione looked at them turning to left and disappearing behind the building. "But tell me, what is TWFWP?"

"It's a stupid institution. I think it's Traditional Wizards Family Women Pride or something like that. Only women like Malfoy's mother go to a thing like that".

"I see. But what a strange conversation. Marry Malfoy?" She turned to Ginny again. "He's too young to get marry… and those girls are too".

"It's not the first time I hear this kind of conversation, Hermione".

"Huh?"

Ginny looked at her worried. "The _traditional pureblood families_ are called like that cause never once in their stories a muggle or a muggle born made part of them".

"Yes, I know that". Hermione didn't understand why Ginny was telling her that.

"They are a closed circle were marriages are only accept inside of it".

"I know that too". Hermione was starting to get impatient.

"So, to avoid any problems, the most usual procedure is arranged marriages".

"Nothing that you said surprises me. It's common even between muggles. The only thing that surprises me is those girls talking about that so early".

"Hermione, I don't know how it's done in the muggle world but in ours the marriage is settled when the guy turns eighteen".

Hermione's stomach flopped. "Ei… eighteen?"

"Yes, and since there's a lot of slytherin girls talking about that I think that Malfoy received the letter telling him to choose a fiancée that his parents will approve till his eighteenth birthday, otherwise they will choose for him".

"So it means…"

Ginny could understand how sad Hermione was feeling. "So it means that when you graduate he will already be engaged to someone as pureblood as him".

Hermione felt like the ground had been stolen under her feet.


	32. Chapter XXXII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **aNneDERSTANDABLE**, **hehehehe, grimmauld **(calm down, please! Hum… about Ginny, yeah, I also think she must do something about Harry… let's just see!)**, story-angel, GetOutOfMyHead **(I hope you're using protectors now)**, Lucharachan, nichole-sumpter, Cierra, ciema, random gal, black colour vision, puellabona, USAgal, VoldemortsVeela **(I'm looking forward to it!)**, Smiles28, Chantal J, mizzyfreak7 **(thanks for coming back!)**, likewhoa, my1-and-only, Norie Ape1, scarlet-knight13 **(I thought about that too… but I would get lost later in the story)**, xputteckx, danny **(WELCOME BACK! And don't worry, I know how hard university can be)**, cestmoi-lily **and **Lady-Angelina** for the reviews!

**Dakota-Malfoy:** Hola! Entonces somos adyacentes! Yo pienso que escribes en inglés muy bien, te digo q escribes mejor que yo! Pero entiendo cuando dices que no escribes reviews... tambien hago esso... Mucho me gustó saber que lees mía fic! Como puedes ver, hablo un poquito de español pero creo que vais a encontrar muchos erros... Asimismo quiero decir 'muchas gracias'! (translation: hello! So we're neighbors! I think that you write quite well in English, I can say that you're better than me in that! But I understand when you say that you don't write reviews… I also do that… I really liked to know that you read my fic! As you can see, I speak Spanish, but only a little, but I think that you will find a lot of errors… anyway, I want to say 'thanks a lot'!)

**Masha:** WELCOME BACK!!! I'm really glad to see you're back! Don't worry for not reviewing the latest chapters! I thought that you might be out and couldn't read them… after all, it was Christmas and New year! By the way, happy new year! The only thing that upsets me is that I can't comment your reviews cause I'll have to write too much… so I will wanna say thanks, ok? And keep correcting me! Oops, I was almost forgetting it! About the other fic I'm writing, it's a Naruto fic! Naruto is an anime (Japanese cartoon) which is really successful in Japan and among fans of animes… and I'm a Naruto fan also! That's why I decided to write about them! Thanks for saying something there too! And, just one more time: WELCOME BACK!

Hello yal! Sorry for making you wait! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Cheers!

**Chapter XXXII**

Hermione didn't go to the great hall, instead she left Ginny at the entrance and went to her dorm because she wasn't hungry anymore. "Hi, monsieur Chateau". She tried to sound normal.

"Hello, mademoiselle!" He said happily but suddenly he got worried. There was something in her eyes that wasn't right. "Are you alright, mademoiselle? If I may ask".

She smiled. "Yes, I am. Just a little stomach ache, that's all. 'Partnership'"

"As you wish". He moved and let her pass.

She took a look around. It was obvious that Malfoy wouldn't be there but she couldn't help doing it. She went to her room pressing hard the greenish parchment against her chest. The brown envelope was over her bed. She seated and looked again at the words written on the paper, smiling sadly. _I wish you could show yourself to me… just to me if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind._ A tear rolled on her face and fell over the parchment. _You're not a pureblood, are you? I wish I knew that, at least that._ She leant, giving her back to the door, and pressed the parchment like she was hugging somebody. _At least that._

"James".

Hermione shivered. _Malfoy!_ She turned and noticed that she forgot her door opened. Although she couldn't see him, she knew he was at their common room talking to his visiong.

"Yes, milord?" She heard the magical man ask politely.

"I want light music today".

"What kind, milord?"

"Hum… you can play the same you played yesterday, I don't mind. And I want the same scenery as well".

"As you wish, milord".

Hermione saw the silver light filling the room and then a sweet song could be heard. She stood up, dried her eyes and walked to the door. When she entered at their common room, her jaw dropped. Instead of the stone ceiling, there was a boreal aurora shining above them.

"You should close your mouth if you don't want to swallow any insect".

His joking voice woke her up. She looked at him and blushed slightly. Seeing her mouth opened must have been really funny because his eyes were telling her that he enjoyed the moment. She took control of herself. "At least you have good taste for music".

He made a surprised face. "Thank you! I'm really glad to have your approval!" He said ironically.

She stepped to him but stopped a few feet before getting to close. "I heard that you're engaged".

He frowned. "Who told you that?"

She raised her shoulders. "Nobody. It's just that all the girls from your house are talking about that. I never knew that you were so popular among them". She tried to sound sarcastic.

He took off his cloak and threw it on the sofa. "It's a lie".

Hermione thought she was going to explode. _A lie?_ She couldn't believe in her ears. "So… you're not engaged?" She had to ask that to be sure of it.

"No, I'm not".

She did her best to not run to him. Her heart was beating fast and she felt like the sun finally was shining after a whole week of rain.

He turned, giving her his back. "Yet" and stepped to the table.

The ground once more was stolen under her feet. "Yet? What… what do you mean?"

"I mean that…" He took a cup from the table "… I'm not engaged yet. You know the meaning of 'yet', right?" He said without looking at her.

"And… that engagement… will be soon or…" She couldn't finish the question.

"Yes, it will be soon". He finally turned and faced her. "At my eighteenth birthday I'll become engaged to someone". He raised the cup. "Cheers!" and drunk the water that was inside of it.

Her heart sank. "And… who will be the happy fiancée?" Although her heart was torn to pieces, she managed to sound indifferent.

He raised his shoulders. "I already don't know".

"You don't… know? How can you engage to someone when you don't know who she will be?" This time she couldn't control her voice properly and raised it a little.

He put the cup on the table and stepped to her, stopping at the same place he was before. "Did you never hear of arranged marriages?"

"Of course I did! I just don't agree with it. It's just so… primitive!" She was letting her anger and frustration flow in her words.

"Of course you don't agree with it! You're a muggle born! You would never understand how important it is to us, purebloods, to maintain our families as they are! Forever!" He almost yelled.

"I'm not talking about blood here! I'm talking about feelings! Do you really think it's alright to marry someone that you don't love?" Against her will, her tone softened at the question.

He smirked. "Girls are always the same, so sentimentalists, even the know-it-alls. So let me tell you something: stop dreaming, Granger! Love doesn't matter! Love never matters when you need to protect something important! When you let the heart decide everything you're searching for your own fall!"

Hermione was terrified. _Does he have a heart?_ She gave a step behind. "I can't believe there's someone who thinks that way. You must have something inside of you! You must have feelings! Everybody does!"

He looked into her eyes. "Yes, I agree, everybody does… but does everybody follow their feelings? The answer is 'no', and I'm sure you know that… after all, you don't follow your feelings too".

She trembled. _Yes, he's right._

"I knew you would understand me".

She frowned. "You're right, I give you that, but don't go guessing I understand you… not in the way you're thinking. You must know what you'll have to face. I just can pity you".

"Pity me? Are you sure? You should pity yourself, someone that was born among muggles. An arranged marriage is a low price we have to pay for being a pureblood. But like a said, a muggle born like you would never understand that".

She frowned again but then… _muggle born?_ She looked at him more accurately. His eyes were cold as ice but even though he didn't call her 'mudblood' even once. "You won't…"

"What is that? More heads' duties?" He pointed to her hand.

"What…" _Oh my God!_ She tried to hide it behind her. "It's nothing".

"So why are you blushing so hard?"

"Me? I…"

He took his wand quickly from his robes. "_Accio parchment!_" He yelled before she could do anything. The paper came quickly to his hand. "What do we have here?"

"Give it back!" She stepped to Malfoy but he turned around and started walking. "Give it back, Malfoy! It's mine!"

He laughed. "So then you say that I have a short vocabulary". He was still walking, Hermione right after him almost running. "'Just wanted to say goodnight'. How sweet! Did Potter have nothing else to say? How foolish!"

"Stop it!" She was about to cry.

"But… wait a moment! It was not Potter who gave you this! I can't believe it! You have a secret admirer!" Finally he stopped.

Hermione pulled the paper from his hand. He didn't resist to it. "Idiot!"

"'Don't think I didn't know you would use it. Sweet dreams, Hermione'". He said in a girlie voice and laughed again. "Does Potter know that?"

Hermione folded the paper then looked him in the eyes. "You're really a piece of crap, like Ginny said once".

He smirked. "Is that so? Well, I don't mind about what that loser thinks of me, but being promoted to head girl really made a difference in your life. You have a boyfriend and now a secret admirer. Listen, I'll give you just a piece of advice. Put your heart aside and get your secret admirer. He must be no one but I'm sure he's better than Potter cause… nobody is worst than him".

Her blood was boiling. "Get out of my way, you freak!" She pushed him to the side and walked to her room.

"Or maybe you already got him and want to stay with both!"

She said nothing, just entered in her room and slammed the door.

Hermione didn't see Malfoy for the rest of the night. Her eyes just landed again on him at the other day during meals, and he was always with Parkinson. She didn't eat much at dinner, which made her friends worry about her, especially Ginny and Harry. They invited her to play chess but she decided to go back to her room. Once she was there, she went to her bedroom and this time she didn't forget to close the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know what time it was… and she didn't bother to know that. All she knew was that she was leant on her bed for a long time, staring at the roof, the parchment still at her hand. _Does he… have a heart? And, since he doesn't, who is he to judge my actions?_ The sounds of knocks on her door made her stop gazing off and look at it. _I can't believe he's knocking on my door!_

"Can you come out, please?" He said calmly.

_I should not answer but…_ "What do you want now?" She asked harshly.

"To talk… I guess".

_He must be kidding me_. "To talk? Are you crazy or something?"

She could hear him signing. "Sorry about the letter".

_He wants to drive me crazy!_ "Go to bed, Malfoy. Or go looking for madam Pomfrey. You're not feeling well, I can tell that".

"I know I wasn't nice, ok? It's just that… forget it".

She heard steps getting far from her door. She seated. "Is just that what?"

"Forget it!" He yelled.

From the sound she knew that he was, at least, at the middle of their common room. _I must be nuts!_ She stood up and opened the door. He was near the table, stepping to his room, leaving the visiong playing behind, playing the same light music from before. "So… about what do you wanna talk?"

He turned and faced her. "I… err… I said to forget it, didn't I?" His face was a little red.

She stepped in his direction and stopped beside the sofa. "But now I'm out. So?"

"Err…" He coughed. "About… the engagement thing".

"Alright. So what about it?" She crossed her arms.

"I was… thinking about the things you said earlier and… it's not like I mind about what you think, but I… decided that you should understand how the thing works".

She sighed. "Fine. I'll pretend I'm interested", but she was.

Malfoy went to her and stopped beside the other sofa. "The purebloods get engaged when they turn eighteen, but the marriage can take place only when both are above 21 years old".

She tried to deny it to herself but she was feeling a little relieved now. "That's a reasonable resolution".

"It's because the fiancée can be younger or older. Age doesn't matter for the engagement, but it matters for the marriage. So we have time to know each other".

"And then you can fall in love with her! Great!" She gave a fake happy smile.

"Or the contrary, I can dump her before we get married".

She made a surprised face and this one was not a fake. "You can dump her? But it doesn't make sense".

"The time is not for making us fall in love, it's for the families know each other better and decide once and for all if they fit each other".

"So the feelings really don't matter after all, huh? Like I said I can only pity you".

"Hunf! And like I said, you wouldn't understand it". He walked in her direction and stopped inches from her. "Although we know we don't understand each other, could you dance with me?"

Her stomach flipped. "Dan-dance? But… but you don't know how to dance".

"This kind of music I know". He grabbed her arms slightly and placed them around his neck. "It just happens that I remembered of McGonagall saying that you're a great dancer". He put his arms on her back and pressed her body against his. "I may not be a good dancer like Finnigan but I promise I won't step on your feet".

Her thoughts just lost the direction. They were spinning like a tornado in her head and the only thing she could tell she was sure of was that having Malfoy's body pressed against hers was the best feeling she had in her whole life. She just loosened the control of herself and let the warmth that was coming from him melt her inside.

He couldn't remember a moment that was better than this. He could feel her warm breathing on his neck and the softness of her hair on his face. Her body was warm and he couldn't tell if it was his or her heart that was punching so hard. The only thing he could think of is that if heaven really exists, it was that moment.

The music ended but they were still holding each other.

"Thank you". He said in her ear and released her. "I just needed that". He caught his cloak that was still on the sofa. "McGonagall was right after all". He put it on and turned to the entrance.

Her head was still spinning. "Where… where are you going?"

"To take a walk". He said without looking at her and kept walking.

"But… err… it's late".

"I'm head boy now. Did you forget it?" The painting moved.

"Yeah, but…"

"Goodnight, Granger" and he left.

Hermione just stood there, looking at the back of the wooden frame. _Why do you do this to me?_ She kneeled and seated on her heels. _You stupid moron_. She breathed deeply but couldn't stop a tear from falling.

_Now, Draco, back to reality_. He was telling to himself, leant against the wall at the end of their dorm corridor. He looked at its direction. _It was my goodbye, Granger. I just needed to know what I can't have… and it was enough to know that I really need to put my heart aside._ He straightened himself and turned at the next corridor. _I wish you were a pureblood cause then my choice would be already made. I'm really sorry… but I must stop it now. I really hope you to be happy with Potter… and I don't want you to die anymore_. His chest was aching and he tried hard to hold back the tears.


	33. Chapter XXXIII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **rose **(muchas gracias!)**, Jackie, christina **(thanks for the grammatical hint!)**, ezza, OnELoVeFORyooh, Evie Malfoy **(thank you so much for your effort! I'll put my e-mail address at my profile... just hope I'll make it in time!)**, rgFaNaTiC, xputteckx, haley21, grimmauld, Lady Mariel, puderschick, Smiles28, story-angel, Lucharachan, Lady-Angelina, kriCket x0, danny **(wow! Now you made me blush! Emotional deepness! Thank you!)**, Norie Ape1, curlyqntx, Dakota-Malfoy **(thank you, although I think you were just kind! I'm from Brazil, that's why I said we're neighbors!)**, craziicollz, diana, cierra **(calm down! And put your eyes back! Please!)**, aNneDERSTANDABLE, Silver Hanyou, Cat, nightmistrie, Chantal J **and** InDyxx **for the reviews!

**Masha: **I'm sorry that it made you so sad... but I have to say that I loved to write that chapter! Thank you so much for the grammatical corrections! But you misunderstood one thing... Malfoy didn't use the revealing charm, the letters were already there... he just read them... the thing is that they were clearer than the principal phrase so he saw them later... thank you so much for your compliments! I can't tell you if you're wrong about the sender or not, so just be patient! Yeah, Hermione is not the only one who's suffering here... but don't worry, I'll fix everything... later! Thanks!

I didn't expect that my last chapter would make everyone so sad... sorry for that... and sorry for making you wait for so long! I'm a little troubled right now with some university stuff... but finally here it is! I just hope you like it! Cheers!

**Chapter XXXIII**

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Huh?" She felt like someone had wakened her up from a dream. "Sorry, Harry. Did you say something?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "Professor Flitwick has been speaking for more than an hour and you just wrote two lines. Is there something bothering you?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing".

"I know about Malfoy's engagement". He looked into her eyes.

She shivered. "And what about that?" She tried to sound indifferent.

He frowned. "You can't fool me anymore. You've been acting strange and I know about the potion".

"Potion? What potion?" She tried but could no longer hide her nervousness.

"You know what I mean. How could you fall in…"

"Mister Potter!" Both jumped on their seats and turned to face professor Flitwick. "If you have any doubts about this charm you can ask directly to me. Of course I'm saying that because it's obvious that you and miss Granger were talking about it… right?" He was staring at them without blinking.

"I'm sorry, professor. Next time, I'll ask you". Harry's said almost whispering.

"Good! Now, everyone…"

"We'll talk later, Hermione". He hissed.

She turned her eyes to her parchment and started copying what Flitwick was saying.

-

"Harry, stop that!" Ginny yelled.

"But she's crazy! I mean, how could she fall in love with Malfoy? Malfoy!" He said exasperated.

"Both of you, calm down!" Hermione asked.

They finished dinner and left Ron behind with Lavender. They were near the weeping willow.

"Calm down! I can't believe it! Hermione, tell me he gave you something to drink, if so we can find an antidote". He was looking at her, eyes wide open.

"No, Harry, he didn't". She seated on the ground. "Anyway, you might be right. I also think I must have gone mad".

Ginny kneeled in front of her. "I also don't know how could you fall in love with a guy like that but we can't choose the one we will love, can we? It seems that the heart has its own will".

Hermione smiled sadly. "Thanks".

"Oh no! Don't start with that! Alright, we can't choose, but for Christ sake, it's totally impossible to love someone that only shows disdain and loathing towards us! Hermione, use your common sense!"

"And what do you think I'm using till now!" She faced him.

"And don't forget, Malfoy's in love with her too". Ginny sentenced.

"Malfoy's in love? That thing doesn't have a heart!"

"I know, Harry! You don't have to tell me that!" She said nervously.

Ginny stood up and turned to him. "Harry, it's true, he's in love with her".

"Did he tell you?" He asked sarcastically.

Ginny sighed. "They floated while dancing schieben and Snape said that the potion turns to red immediately when it's made by lovers. If it was only Hermione, none of those would have happened. I'm positive, he loves her".

"Even if you say that, I still can't believe it". He said firmly.

"Listen". Hermione rose. "None of that matters. If he's in love with me or if I'm in love with him, it doesn't matter. He'll get engaged soon to a pureblood and our lives will still be the same. Now I'm tired of this conversation and I'm getting cold. You don't have to worry about me and Malfoy, Harry. Our destiny was already settled when we were born".

"But, Hermione…" He stopped when she passed by him.

"Let's get inside. I'm cold". She said walking towards the castle.

"Harry". Ginny called softly.

He turned to her. "What?"

"I know it's difficult to understand. When I noticed I was also scared and worried about her. But, if we wanna help her, it's not calling her crazy or saying that Malfoy is a piece of crap. She knows that, I think she knows better than us. I think the best way to help Hermione is making what we can do to minimize her suffering. She doesn't need us yelling at her, don't you think?"

He said nothing, just nodded. They turned and followed Hermione, walking fast to catch up with her.

-

Malfoy really did what he intended to. Hermione haven't met him in their common room since the night they danced. He started with the notes again and she accepted without complaints. Although she was missing his voice and his cold eyes looking at her, she didn't dare to knock on his door or block him at the corridors for a talk. She decided to content herself with only looking at him at the meals and at DADA and Potions classes. In all of these situations, Parkinson was always around. It seemed that she would be his choice. Ginny and Harry never said anything more about Malfoy and her or mentioned anything about his engagement. The rest of november month rolled like this till its last day. Parkinson arrived alone at the great hall for breakfast. She was looking miserable.

"It seems that Malfoy dumped that pig". Ron laughed.

Harry and Ginny automatically looked at Hermione. She just smiled to them then turned to Ron. "That's bad. I think they would make a wonderful couple" and laughed too.

Since then Malfoy was always seen with a different girl. In one day he was walking by the lake with a blond one, in the other he was lunching and talking happily to a brunette. Hermione never complained or said anything. She just passed the days like she always did and decided to forget Malfoy like she should be doing right from the beginning.

"… and his socks were stinking!"

Harry and Ginny laughed hard at Ron's indignant face. Even Lavender couldn't hold back the smile.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but you should be more careful, both of you". Hermione said looking at Lavender.

"But, Hermione, who would think that Filch would find us…" Lavender blushed "… there?"

They were at Gryffindor tower, at the seventh year boys' bedroom.

Harry dried his eyes. "But that's Filch's work, I mean, he lives to make our lives a living hell in this school".

"But, bro, catching you and Lavender in a broom's cupboard is really… is really…" Ginny couldn't finish. She started laughing again.

Ron's face was totally red. "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's at the latest funny. But making me wash his socks is a little bit too much, don't you think?"

"It could be worst, Ron". Harry tried to sound serious.

"Worst!" He looked at him amazed.

"Yeah. He could have forced you to wash his shorts!" Ginny ended between her laughs. The others followed.

Ron made a disgusted face. "I can't even think of it".

Harry stood up. "Man, I need to go to the bathroom. I almost wet my pants now".

Ginny threw a pillow at him. "We don't need to know it".

"Want me to do it here?" He asked mocking.

"You wouldn't!" She challenged.

He walked towards her and was unbuttoning his pants.

Ginny jumped from the bed and started pushing him to the door. "Off! You pervert!"

Harry laughed. "But you asked for that!"

"See, Gin? That's why I always say you have a big mouth". Ron smiled evilly.

She let go of Harry and turned to Ron. "I don't have a big mouth. I just said the truth. He wouldn't dare to…"

"Harry, don't!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" Ginny looked at him. He had opened his pants zipper. "Alright! I said nothing! Ok? Now go to the bathroom!"

Harry raised his shoulders. "Fine then" and left laughing.

Ginny's face was red like a tomato. "I can't believe it". She went to the bed and seated beside Hermione. "I can't believe it. Is he really Harry?"

Everybody laughed. "I guess so". Hermione answered.

"Now, do you already know what you will buy for Christmas?" Lavender asked, trying to change the subject.

"I have some ideas but I think I'll decide tomorrow, at Hogsmead". Hermione said looking at her.

"I only chose the joking gifts. The real ones I'll decide tomorrow too". Ginny smiled.

"You really are getting more and more similar to Fred and George". Ron said unhappy.

Ginny blinked. "Thanks, bro".

"And you, Lavender?" Hermione asked.

She smiled. "I already chose everything. Although I think I should change my mind tomorrow, I don't know".

"So what will be Ron's present?" Ginny asked eagerly.

She blushed. "I… I can't tell…"

She looked upset. "Ron, get out of here!"

"What?" He asked surprised.

Lavender laughed. "But you can come with me tomorrow".

"Huh?" Ginny looked confused. "But you're not going with Ron?"

"This time no. How could I buy his present when his around? I'm going with Parvati and Padma".

"Oh… ok!" She turned to Hermione. "Wanna join us?"

She smiled. "I would like to but Harry asked me to go with him, so… but of course we will meet there".

Ginny looked down. "What a pity".

"Hey! Hermione?"

She turned to Lavender. "What?"

"Is there… something happening between Harry and you?" She sounded malicious.

Hermione sighed. "Of course not. People are talking about that cause we are always together at classes and doing everything by ourselves now. But, think properly, what should we do? Serve as candlesticks to you and Ron? And when it's possible Ginny is always with us. I just don't get why everybody thinks Harry and I are together".

Lavender blushed hard. "I'm… I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't…"

"No, don't worry about it". She said quickly. "I think it's just normal, anyway".

"What did I miss?" was the first thing Harry said when he got in. He seated at Dean's bed, right in front of Ron's.

"Nothing. You just arrived when we stopped to speak ill about you". Ginny said.

"What!" Harry looked at them eyes wide open.

Everybody laughed.

-

Hermione got at her dorm really late, but it always seemed that Malfoy was getting there later than her. _He must be flirting with someone, probably_. She entered in her room and stopped in front of the bed in shock. _How the hell are you putting these letters in my bedroom?_ She took the brown envelope and opened it and took from inside a well-known greenish parchment.

'_I think I'm loosing my defences to the color of your eyes._

_Goodnight, Hermione"._

She smiled. _You really have a perfect timing, don't you?_ She folded the parchment and put it again in the envelope. _No use using the revealing charm, right? But how are you getting here? You don't have the password and even if you had it you wouldn't be able to enter in my bedroom cause you would get burn before anything else, so how… wait a minute! Of course! You're using the house elves!_ Without thinking twice she left her bedroom with the brown envelope pressed tightly in her hand. _Now I'll discover who you are for sure! _The painting moved and she passed through the entrance almost running… till she collided with something and almost fell down if that something hadn't hold her wrist.

"Why the hurry? Couldn't you look where you were going?"

Her heart punched so hard that she thought it would get out of her chest. She pulled her arm from his hand and straightened herself. "I'm sorry, Malfoy". She passed by him without looking at his face, giving her back at him.

"Ah, now I see. So finally you're going to meet your secret admirer". His voice sounded sarcastic.

"Yeah, kind of". She tried to sound indifferent.

"Poor, Potter. Being dumped for someone he even doesn't know that exists".

Hermione was hearing steps getting closer. She turned around. "You're not following me, are you?" She faced him.

He smirked. "Who knows?"

"Seriously, Malfoy, it's none of you business. A while ago you were going to the dorm, right? Thanks for not letting me fall and goodnight". She gave her back at him again and started walking.

"Seriously, don't you want me to escort you? Maybe he's a bad guy". He joked.

"Since I survived sharing the same dorm with you I don't think I have to worry about anyone else. You're the worst guy I have ever met, so you don't need to _worry_ about me. Now, go mind your own business. You still have to find a fiancée, right?" She turned to look at him. "Goodnight, Malfoy" and smiled.

He tried his best to not show her how angry he was. "Fine then. I hope you don't get disappointed, Granger".

"I'm sure I won't. Bye".

He kept looking at her till she turns at the next corridor. _I already found her, Granger. The problem is that I can't marry her. Damn!_ He said the password to mister Chateau and entered. _I wish I haven't met you so near me... again..._ He entered at his room and closed the door.


	34. Chapter XXXIV

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **DanRadcliffe5666, danradcliffe6656, Dakota-Malfoy, dante hunter **(writing is one of my passions! I just hope I will be able to write a great history of my own someday! Thanks!)**, rachelle, puderschick, TaurusGirl, Lucharachan, MoonLitAngel04 **(thanks! And thanks for telling me about your fanfic! I'll read it as soon as possible! Don't worry!)**, danny **(Don't worry! That never crossed my mind!)**, rain, Cierra, cestmoi-lily **(thanks for the advice, although I think it's ok being rated G… anyway, I'll change it to PG, ok? If you think I should change the rating again, please let me know!)**, diana, Evie Malfoy **(since you came with that award idea, I'll let you take care of my nomination, ok? Go take a look at my profile to see my e-mail address! Thanks a lot!)**, rgFaNaTiC, random gal, aNneDERSTANDABLE, pureangel **(I think it's kinda Romeo and Juliet already, don't you think? But don't worry, there's no way I'll kill them in the end!... I guess…)**, nichole-sumpter, rose, Softball-Rocks, Christina **(I'm sorry, but I think that you'll have the same opinion again about this chapter… so the only thing I can do is ask you to be patient…)**, Norie Ape1, kriCket x0, scarlet-knight13 **(just wait!)**, Chantal J **and** MagicMonkeys05 **for the reviews!

WOW! You've gotta be kidding me! More than 400 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I know there are lots of writers among you so you can understand how glad I am! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Here's another chapter! Just hope you like it! Cheers!

**Chapter XXXIV**

"Dobby, please!" Hermione begged, swinging the envelope at his face.

He was shaking his head frantically, both hands over his mouth. The other house elves were looking at them, a little scared.

"Dobby!" She was getting desperate.

"Dobby can't! Dobby can't!" was the only thing he said nervously.

She sighed. "Alright". She pulled a seat and placed it right in front of him, seating right after. "Alright, listen. It's not like you will be betraying your master. You're not a slave anymore, you're receiving a salary. You don't have a master now, Dobby!"

He began to tremble. "No, no! Dobby has! Dobby has! Master Dumbledore pays me but master Dumbledore is Dobby's master! Yes, he is!"

She was losing her temper. "Fine! Like you said, Dumbledore is… your master! Fine! But I doubt he's the one who's sending me these letters!" She shook the envelope at him again. "So, tell me, Dobby, please, who's asking you… or any other elf to put these in my bedroom?" She turned to the others elves that were just watching the conversation. They immediately turned their faces to anywhere else but hers. She looked again at Dobby. "Just tell me who".

Dobby felt sorry for her because he noticed that she was crying inside. "Dobby can't help Harry Potter's Granger. Dobby's really sorry. Any student of Hogwarts is a master of Dobby. Dobby can't betrayal his masters. Dobby can't…" He started to swing his body back and forth.

She turned again to the other elves. "It's useless to ask you too, right?"

They sadly nodded.

She put a hand over Dobby's head. "I'm sorry, Dobby, to push you like this. But just tell me that, I wasn't wrong to think that it's one of you who's putting the letters in my bedroom, right?"

He gave a faint smile. "No, Harry Potter's Granger was not".

Hermione looked at the envelope and unconsciously smiled. "Is he a nice guy?"

"No". Dobby placed his hands again over his mouth, horrified. The others placed their hands over his eyes, ashamed.

She looked at him, eyes wide open. "What you mean 'no'?"

"Bad Dobby!" He ran to the fireplace and threw himself at the fire.

"Dobby!" Hermione got up and went after him. "Dobby! Get out!"

It seemed that a fire ball had been shot from the fireplace, and it was rolling on the ground.

Hermione took off her cloak and quenched the fire. "Dobby, are you alright?"

"Bad Dobby…" He whispered.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Dobby. I'm so sorry. I won't push you anymore, ok? I promise".

"Harry Potter's Granger is so nice to Dobby, so nice…" He smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at the elves. "Could you take care of him? Please?"

Three elves came in their direction and stopped beside them. "You didn't need to ask us, miss". A small one with a red nose answered. "Come, Dobby". Two of them grabbed him by the shoulders and the other covered him with a blanket.

"Thank you". She grabbed the envelope, which she let fall to help Dobby, waved to them and left. _Why he said 'no'? _was the question she kept telling to herself till fallen asleep in her bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Damn! I'm late! I'm late!_ She put on her shoes, threw a neck-cloth around her neck and left in a hurry. _I wonder if Malfoy already left to Hogsmead… and if he did, with whom_. She saw Harry and Ron at the stairs and fastened the pace. "I'm so sorry. I slept too much. Did you wait for too long?"

Harry smiled. "Not that much. I think we're here for half an hour… or maybe less, I don't know. I didn't count. Anyway, I think we should be going. It's me or it is really freezing outside?"

She laughed. "Alright, alright. We'll go to the Three Broomsticks first to have some butterbeer and then we'll buy the presents. Satisfied?"

"I think you're reading my thoughts, miss Granger". Harry mocked.

"It shows how lazy you are since you're not practicing occlumancy like you should".

Ron laughed. "She got you, mate".

He sighed. "You won this time. Shall we?"

She smiled. "Sure".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, how many presents do you need to buy? It seems that you want to take all Hogsmead with you". Harry said, sounding tired.

"I'm almost finished. There is only two presents missing".

"Who's?" Ron asked more hopeful.

"You're such a moron… of course it's yours!" She tried to sound impatient.

They grinned. "But those are the easiest! C'mon, we'll help you!" Harry grabbed her arm and started pulling her.

"Of course not!" She pushed him, freeing her arm. "Now, go away! I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in thirty minutes".

"Are you sure you don't want our help?" Harry made a funny sad face.

She laughed. "Honestly, Harry, you're getting worst everyday! Now bye! Go! See you later!"

He raised his shoulders. "It's a good idea, anyway, cause we didn't buy your present yet".

"So now it's the time to do it. And I hope you'll make it a good one".

"Don't worry. See ya later!"

"Bye, Mione!"

They turned and left.

_Harry was so shy. Making funny things was Ron's job. _She took a look around. _What should I buy for them? The only thing they really love is quiditch… hum…_ She started walking towards the sports store when another shop window called her attention. _I really love this store. I wish I could buy something from here, so many beautiful jewels…_

"Poor Potter! Does he have so much money to buy something for you here?"

She knew that cold harsh voice and those stupid imitations of laugh. She looked at them. "Funny. I thought you would come with your fiancée but instead you came with those stupid cronies of yours. Oh, by the way, you already found a fiancée, right?" She tried to sound worried.

He bit his lip. "Well, Granger, the problem is that there are so many fine pureblood girls hoping to be my wife that it's been really hard for me to decide between one of them". He smirked.

"Really, even between the purebloods, I never thought there would be so many fool girls". She faced him. "But tell me, you must have decided on someone, otherwise, what will you be doing in front of Jewel You? Don't tell me you came all this way just to talk to me, did you?"

He blushed slightly. "And how was your meeting with your secret admirer?"

Her stomach flopped. "Ah… it was… nice. It was nice, but that's none of your business". She tried to disguise her trembling. _I don't believe he said it in front of these two morons!_

"Secret admirer?" Goyle asked confused.

"Yes, Goyle. I just hope you know what it means". Malfoy said impatiently.

"And who could be admiring that girl?" Crabbe looked at her disgusted.

Since Hermione was facing him, she couldn't see a slight of anger on Malfoy's face. "That's what I want to know too". He said, looking at her.

She turned to him. "Like I said, it's none of your business".

"Like if someone would be interested in a mudblood like th- UFF!" Goyle didn't finish, instead he bent his body and pressed his hands against his belly.

Malfoy's face was red. He still had his fists closed and he was staring at Goyle like he wanted to punch him again. "I already told you to not call her that, didn't I, Goyle?" His voice was shaking.

The beaten Goyle only nodded.

_He just… he just hit him? _Hermione looked at Malfoy amazed. _And it was a real punch, otherwise he will not be moaning like this._

"You will put us in trouble someday, idiot!"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I'm sorry". He mumbled.

"Let's go". He looked at her again and smirked. "See you later, Granger". They passed by her and when she thought she got rid of them… "And tell your secret admirer that he made an awful choice!" They burst out laughing.

Hermione turned around and watched them getting far from her. _And just when I thought for a moment that he cared for me…_ She sighed. _What does a Malfoy need… besides a heart? _She shook her head and went to the sports store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry". Hermione seated beside Harry at the bottom of the Three Broomsticks. Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Ginny were there too. "I lost the hour again".

"Since you were buying our presents, never mind". Ron drank more butterbeer.

"Seeing you side by side…" Padma was staring at Harry and Hermione "… you really do make a good couple". She smiled.

"It's not like…"

"Who knows?" Harry cut Hermione off.

Hermione looked at him confused and angry. "Harry! Now you're giving them ideas!"

He laughed. "Calm down, Hermione! I was only joking!"

"Really?" Parvati teased.

He raised his shoulders. "Who knows?"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Anyone wants more butterbeer?" Ginny stood up suddenly.

They looked at her surprised. "No, thanks, Ginny". Lavender said.

"I want". She turned and went to counter.

"What bit her?" Padma asked looking at Ginny's back.

It seemed that the same idea passed by Ron's and Hermione's head because automatically they looked at each other and then at Harry who was calmly drinking his butterbeer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went back together to Hogwarts. Everybody was talking happily, telling the others about how Christmas party in their families was and how they needed a break from school. Only Ginny was totally silent. "Huh?" She felt something holding her wrist.

"I'm tired. Can you slower your pace to walk with me?" Hermione asked smiling.

Ginny looked confused. "Of… of course, Hermione".

"Thanks".

"So… my present is there too?" She asked, pointing to Hermione's bag, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, but it's useless to ask me what it is. You'll know at Christmas day".

"Well, what's the problem in trying?" She smiled.

"Ginny?"

She didn't understand why Hermione's face suddenly turned to worried. "Yes?"

"You know that Harry was joking, right?"

She sighed. "Ah, that? Don't worry. I know there's not going on between you and him".

"But you seemed really upset back there, at the bar".

"It's nothing serious. I know there's nothing cause you like Malfoy. I just thought it was a bad joke".

"And you know there's nothing cause Harry doesn't like me in that way too".

Ginny smirked. "I don't know that".

"You've got to be joking. Harry only sees a friend in me, nothing more". She said worried.

"I just know how pissed he got when he knew what you are feeling for Malfoy and that you're doing everything together and that he doesn't do anything without asking you to do with him. I can even imagine the day he will ask you to go with him to the bathroom to pee with him".

"Ginny!" Hermione was shocked.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't… I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry".

"Listen, he's not interested in me. I think you're caring to much about what people say. We're only friends". She took a deep breath. "And you know what I think about who he loves".

"I think we should fasten our pace. They're really far from us now".

She just sighed and followed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione went to her dorm to place her bags in her bedroom before going for dinner. Mister Chateau greeted her gladly and she entered. She thought that Malfoy would be anywhere else but there but then she heard, really far, the tones of a schieben song. She stood still to see from what side it was coming and it seemed that the song was being played at Malfoy's room. _Could it be that he's listening to it?_ She stepped towards his door, trying to make no noise and stopped in front of it, her left ear placed on the door. The sound became clearer. _He must have left his visiong playing alone, of course. He wouldn't be listening… he wouldn't be listening to that song_. It was like a tape being rewound to the day of the ball, when they danced that same song. She put a hand on the door. _You just need to ask me… stupid…_ She went back to her room and closed the door. She was not hungry anymore.


	35. Chapter XXXV

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **Ellie **(hum... i'm really sorry that you found them so imature... but you know,you can think i'm retarded or anything, but i was 18 years old once and up till now i do the same silly jokes as i did before... i was just wondering, why a teenager has to be so mature... but if you look closer, they're not so imature anymore... they feel and suffer for things that i suffered when i was 17/18 years old... the point is that i think they will always treat each other like that cause they _hate_ each other... i just can't imagine them treating each other as_ mature_ 30/40 people do... that's all... anyway, thanks for the description hint! i know i have to get better in that!), **OHsnap** (hum... I know what you mean... and don't worry, I'm not angry or anything! I also didn't expect for this fic to be so long… I thought I could finish it in a few chapters but it turned to be almost a novel! Don't ask me how! It's just that I always end up writing more than I planned! But about their childish behavior… it's so difficult to me to imagine Draco and Hermione together in a short period of time… although my fic is at its 35 chapter, it began in September and now we're in December, so it's three months only! The only thing I can do is ask you to be patient… I promise I'll try to write less dialogues and fix my attention at the situations!)**, jameslily4ever** (I hope I had make it in time!)**, rose, dora, Dakota-Malfoy, blaisezabiniismine, violin girl **(thanks for your effort!)**, WannaBArtist, dora, xoKaSsIeox, tAraentuLa, allie, cestmoi-lily, onceuponatime, curlyqntx, secretdragon, puderschick, daniel-radcliffes-girl, rgFaNaTiC, grimmauld, my1-and-only, Lucharachan, scarlet-knight13, RedRose013, MoonLitAngel04, DanRadcliffe5666 **and** Chantal J** for the reviews!

I thought it was strange to have so many people saying that my last chapter was short… it's like the other ones (5 pages)… anyway, I tried to make this one a little bigger! I tried this too cause I know I left you hanging for too long! I'm really sorry! Like I said before, I'm a little troubled now with university stuff! I'm writing this chapter since last monday and I could finish it just today! I just hope you like it! Cheers!

**Chapter XXXV**

Hermione told nothing to her friends about what happened between Malfoy and her at Hogsmead and didn't mention what he was listening when she got at their dorm. Ginny asked, at breakfast, why she didn't appear for dinner and she said she was really tired.

"You weren't with Malfoy, were you?"

"Are you crazy, Ginny?" She couldn't believe what Ginny said.

She sighed. "Nope. It's just that Malfoy didn't show up for dinner too. So Harry and I were thinking… forget it". She said quickly.

"If you and Harry were worried about your own love lives, you should be together by now".

Ginny frowned. "I was thinking another thing too".

"What now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Did you ever think that Harry could be your secret admirer?"

"Wha-cough-cough". Hermione choked with the potato purée.

"Here". Ginny filled a cup with water. "Drink it".

She took the cup from Ginny's hand and drank quickly. "You sure are nuts".

"What's happening?" Ron asked worried.

"Nothing, Ron". Ginny answered.

"I just choked myself with the purée, that's all". She dried her eyes. "Where did this idea come from?"

She raised her shoulders. "Well, Harry seems to like you and yesterday he seemed to be playing but there's always truth behind a joke".

"It was ONLY a joke, Ginny". She was looking furious.

"Like he said yesterday: 'who knows?'"

Hermione took a deep breath. "And you didn't think about the possibility that he was saying those things just to make you jealous?"

Ginny laughed nervously. "Jealous? Me? Even in a million years he wouldn't be able to do that".

"Fine". She got up.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She asked sounding a little bit worried.

"To the library". Hermione answered.

"Won't you finish breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry anymore". She looked at the others. "Harry! Ron! Lavender! See you at class!" She waved and left.

Ginny sighed looking at her back.

"Did you say something that pissed her, Ginny?"

She turned her face and ended looking into deep green eyes. "I think not, Harry".

He was frowning. "So why did she leave like this?"

_Look at him, so angry! SO DAMN ANGRY!_ She stood up and faced him. "Why don't you send a letter to her asking why she is so pissed! But don't forget to put your name as the sender!" She ended up giving a punch on the table.

Harry was in a state of shock. He didn't understand why she was so pissed, why she ended yelling at him and, worst, _what the hell is she talking about?_

Everyone in the great hall was looking at them. They didn't notice but a pair of grey eyes was staring at them furiously.

"Miss Weasley!"

Ginny seemed to land when she heard that harsh voice. She turned and saw professor McGonagall in front of her. "Yes, professor?"

"What kind of behaviour was that? Yelling at the great hall? I thought the next thing you would do was pointing your wand to mister Potter!"

"I'm… I'm sorry, professor". Her face was totally red.

Her apologies didn't seem to convince McGonagall. "I don't know what was happening here and I don't care to know, but five points will be taken from Gryffindor because of your _little show_".

Ginny just nodded.

Minerva turned to Harry. "And you, mister Potter, I hope you're really have done nothing to her". She turned and went to the professors' table.

Harry didn't pay attention to what McGonagall said since he only cared to know what was happening inside Ginny's head, but he didn't have time to ask. At the second McGonagall turned to leave, she caught her rucksack and left the great hall almost running.

"Mate, what was that?" Ron asked worried.

"I'd like to know too, Ron". He answered still looking at the entrance.

* * *

_She's nuts! Obviously! Harry? The secret admirer? Don't make me laugh!_ Hermione stormed at the library, making madam Pince jump at her seat.

"Miss Granger, I hope you haven't forgotten that you're in a library". She hissed.

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry, madam Pince". She turned and seated quickly as far as she could from her. _Anyway, of course it's not Harry. Dobby just loves him and he let escape that my secret admirer is not a nice guy… like he could judge! Of course he's a nice guy! Otherwise, how could he write so delicate things to me…?_

"Now, now, Granger, you and Potter really made that Weasley loser lose her temper".

She turned her face from the table to look at him. "What are you doing here?" She couldn't believe in her eyes.

Draco smirked. "Nothing. I was just passing by".

"I can't believe it. You came all the way here to just piss me off?"

He seated beside her. "What a bad thing to do to your friend, Granger. I think we should never steal the heart of the one our best friend loves. But come to think of it, I thought you and Potter were together and it seems that you're not but the moron doesn't have the guts to tell you how he's feeling and is sending that stupid letters to you instead".

She stood up. "It's not Harry". She faced him.

"Well, I think it's not what the red-haired thinks. Anyway, who else could it be?"

Hermione smirked. "Do you really think I would tell you?" She grabbed her books that were on the table and turned to leave.

He grabbed her wrist. "Do you know who it is?" The question seemed to have jumped from his mouth.

She looked at him again, ready to give a bad answer, but it didn't come out when she saw his grey eyes looking at her in a mixture of anger and despair. "I… I don't have to tell you that. Now release my arm or I'll call madam Pince".

Against his will he obeyed. "Never mind. I just wanted to tell the guy how I pity him".

Hermione sighed. "Thanks for concerning about him. I'll let him know". And she turned again, to prevent him to see her smiling.

When his thoughts arranged themselves again in his head she was already several steps far from him and he couldn't call her back. _'I'll let him know'? What is she talking about?_ He got up and threw his rucksack at his back. He could still see her passing by the door. _Now, Granger, what game are we playing?_ He shook his head and left the library.

* * *

Everybody was counting the minutes for the holidays. Although they didn't seem to pass, Christmas week finally arrived. Their trunks were already at the train.

"So, Hagrid, till next year then". Ron said shaking hands with him.

"Merry Christmas! And a happy new year!" Hermione said smiling.

"Thanks, Hermione. I wish the same to you". They couldn't see, because of his beard, but they knew he was smiling.

"You really can't come to Grimmauld place, Hagrid? It would be really nice". Harry said a little bit disappointed.

"No. Err… I said I have things do to, didn't I?"

"You will really let we go like this?" Ron tried an angry face.

"Like what, Ron?" Hagrid asked confused.

"Without knowing what you will do. You know, we could help".

Hagrid laughed. "Alright, alright. Thanks for the offering, but I think I can do it myself. Now go, the train won't wait for too long".

Ron sighed. "Fine".

"Bye, Hagrid!" Hermione hugged him.

"See ya". Harry waved.

"Take care, huh?" He waited till them enter in the train and left.

They found an empty cabin at the back of the train. "Lucky!" Ron said smiling, holding Lavender's hand, which was right behind him.

"Ron, where is Ginny?" Hermione asked after seating at the window.

He raised his shoulders. "I don't know. The last time I saw her was yesterday, at dinner. She has been acting weird in the last days actually. To say the truth, she has been acting weird since that day she yelled at Harry at breakfast…" he turned to Harry "… remember?"

He just nodded. Hermione knew why Ginny did that, but kept silence.

"It was really strange indeed. She scared me. And the worst is that Harry seems to not know why she did that". Lavender just glanced at Harry then turned to Hermione again.

"I don't seem to, I really don't". He couldn't disguise a slight of anger in his voice.

"Ginny was in a bad mood that morning, that's all. But, Lavender, will you really stay all holiday with your parents?" Hermione tried to change the subject.

Harry looked at her and smiled, relieved.

* * *

"Ah, finally!" Ron said happily at platform 9 ¼.

"It would be insane if ours parents came here to help us out". Hermione said looking at the platform filled of students.

"Let's get our stuff". Harry went to the luggage waggon followed by the others. There was already a huge line. "Hey, Ron, can you get us some trucks?"

"Right away, mate". He turned and left.

"We should have come here earlier". Lavender sighed.

"The only thing we can do now is wait… and pray for Ron to find enough trucks for us". Hermione looked at the direction he went.

"Don't mention it". Somebody whispered at her ear.

_Huh?_ She looked around but saw no one that could have said that. Everyone was busy with their own problems. "Harry, did you say something?"

He looked at her surprised. "Right now? Nope. But tell me, how the hell did your trunk end up by your side?"

"What?" She looked to where he was pointing. _HUH?_ Her eyes were wide open. "How… how did… huh?" She turned to him again. "I… I don't know".

"Somebody must have caught it to you. Who was it?" Lavender asked curious.

"I… I didn't see. Somebody just whispered in my ear while I was looking for Ron and I didn't see".

"Somebody whispered?" Harry looked confused.

"What it whispered? Was it a guy or a girl?" She was getting more and more interested.

"I guess it's a guy cause of the voice. But I can't tell who he is. I thought it was Harry". She looked at him.

"I said nothing".

"See you caught our luggage". Ron arrived with three trunks. "I couldn't find more, sorry". He looked down. "What? But there's only Hermione's here". He looked at them confused.

Lavender smiled. "Yeah. Somebody just caught her things and left here, by her side".

"Huh? Who was it?" He looked at her.

"I don't know". She said sounding disappointed.

"Huh? What you mean…"

"She didn't see who it was, Ron, that's all". Harry said impatiently. "I wanna get out of here. This amount of people is driving me nuts". He forced his passage through the other students.

"He's another one who's acting strange sometimes". Lavender sentenced.

"Hey, bro, can I put my things on your truck? There's none left". Ginny stopped beside him.

"Sorry, Gin, but Lavender will share the truck with me".

She frowned. "Fine then".

"What are you saying, Ron? Of course I'll not share the truck with you. Did you forget about my parents?"

"But, Lavender…"

"No way!" She turned to Ginny. "Please, place your things on his truck".

Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Lavender".

Ron said nothing, just kept frowning.

"Here". Harry placed Ron's and Lavender's trunks in front of them. "Hi, Ginny". He said without looking at her. "I'll get mine now". He disappeared again.

Ron put Lavender's and Hermione's trunks together and placed his on Ginny's. "Now we just need to wait for Harry and we can leave".

Ginny grabbed the truck. "I'll be going ahead, Ron. Mum and dad might be waiting for us".

"But, Gin, Harry must be returning…"

"We'll be waiting for you there, don't worry, bro". She didn't give him chance to say anything else. She just turned and left the platform.

"I guess Ginny and Harry are angry at each other".

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Lavender". Ron passed an arm around her waist.

"Finally". Harry threw his trunk on the truck that was empty. "We can go now". He said smiling.

Hermione got her truck and turned to leave. "I'll let you say bye in peace. I'll be waiting for you near the exit, okay, Lavender?"

She smiled. "Thanks, Hermione".

They waved and left Ron and Lavender behind. "You went in a hurry to get our luggage cause you saw Ginny coming, right?"

He didn't answer.

"You know she's acting strange cause of you, don't you?"

"I know nothing, Hermione".

"You really need to talk to her. You guys are so stupid!" She said angrily.

Harry smirked. "Look who's talking! Did you forget with whom you fell in love?"

She wished to punch him. "You're hopeless". She pushed the truck hard.

"A love fight?" Somebody laughed.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy". Harry replayed.

Hermione turned to look at them. "Great! You were just what was missing to finishing spoil my day! Really thanks!"

Harry pushed his truck at Hermione's direction. "Let's go, Hermione. The air's stinking".

"Really? I never thought you could feel your own smell".

"He said the air's stinking, Malfoy. If you were clever enough you would notice that he was talking about you". She grabbed Harry's hand. "Merry Christmas, Malfoy" and turned her back at him. "Honestly…" they passed through the wall "… I said I would wait for Lavender, but I just can't stand him". They saw the Weasleys, Hermione's parents, Lupin and Moody.

"My dears!" Molly gave them a motherly hug. "I'm glad to see you're ok".

"Thanks, mrs. Weasley". Hermione said.

Harry just smiled.

"Hi, mum! Dad!" Hermione ran to them, jumping on her father's neck.

"Hi, Harry". Lupin said smiling.

"Everything's ok, boy?" Moody asked suspicious.

"Yes, Moody". He said firmly.

He shook his head. "You're wrong, boy. Nothing's ok. But that's how it is".

"Ready to go, Harry?" Lupin grabbed his truck.

"Yeah". Harry said happily.

"Harry?"

He turned and smiled when he saw Hermione coming. "You're really not coming with us?"

She stopped in front of him. "Not this time. But I'll be there for the New Year. So, for now…" she hugged him "… merry Christmas".

He hugged her back. "Merry Christmas, Hermione".

_That damned Potter!_

"Where are you looking, Draco?"

He shivered at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Oh, I see. It's really a disgusting scene, isn't it?" He placed a hand over his son's shoulder. "Let's go. I can no longer breathe this air filled with the scent of muggles".

"As you wish, mother". He glanced once more at her, who now was hugging mr. Weasley and followed his mother.

* * *

_I hope they like what I bought for them._ She was on her bed, trying to guess what face her friends would do when they see the gifts. _Well, let me see mine now._ The first one she opened was Ron's. _I bet Lavender helped him_. It was a beautiful blue neckerchief. Mrs. Weasley's was a brown sweater and several different candies. Harry gave her a book about the laws of the magical world. _And he managed to buy one I haven't read yet_. Her parents bought two pairs of shoes, a sport one and a posh one. _They knew I needed those._ The only one that was left was a little white box with no card. _Could it be…_ she opened it. Inside there was a silver ring, carved with black star-shaped stones, arranged in three lines around the ring. She placed the ring aside and looked inside the box. There was a little piece of greenish paper. Her heart was beating fast, like it would escape through her mouth. She opened it.

'_Since I can't reach the moon, I give it some stars.'_

She looked at the ring again. _Thank you._ She caught it and put it at her right hand. The ring shrank a little to fit on her finger then the stars started to change colors in a frenetic speed. When it stopped, the inner line was light rose, the line at its left was light yellow and the right one was white. _So beautiful._ She looked at the paper again. _Will you keep me hanging like this forever?_

"Hermione! Breakfast is ready!" Her mum called.

She woke up of her awaken dream. "Ok! I'm going!" She put the ring in the box again. It still kept her finger size and the stones colors. She put on her slippers and went down. _Merry Christmas too… whoever you are_.

* * *

Note: hey, yal! just to let you know, i've been trying to post this chapter for five days and i couldn't! i don't know what happened but fanfiction just didn't let me log in! anyway, sorry for left you hanging, but believe me, for the last week, it was not my fault... just hope you liked the chapter... see ya! 


	36. Chapter XXXVI

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **my1-and-only, Princess3, Eliot Z. Wheatherbee **(I'm really sorry about the grammar… I know I'm not the best in english… so it would be really interesting if you point my errors next time so then I'll be able to not make them anymore!)**, dora, Softball-Rocks, Lady-Crymsyn **(thank you! You know, I know I'm the worst in using 'in', 'on' and 'at', so I already knew that I would make lots of errors using it… just hope it doesn't make my fic hard to understand…)**, Cold-eyes-for-you **(whoa! You were really busy, huh? I'm really happy that you're back! So welcome!)**, grimmauld, Stargirl1066lkl **(I'm really sorry to know that… I'll try to minimize the bad language, although I think that aren't so many…)**, PhoenixPlume **(thanks! And I promise I'll try to read your story! Geez! I'm really short of time right now…)**, Chantal J, Evie Malfoy **(thanks! And if you nominate me, please, don't forget to tell me, ok?)**, puderschick, rgFaNaTiC **(oops! I took too long again to update… will you forgive me this time too? Please?)**, jameslily4ever, daniel-radcliffes-girl, rose, scarlet-knight13, Lucharachan, danny **(hi! Welcome back!)**, natty123 **(hey! Nice to know that! Bjins!)**, Anya **(thank you so much for understanding me!)**, allie, xoKaSsIeox, cestmoi-lily **and** curlyqntx** for the reviews!

Sorry again for keeping you waiting! Here's another chapter! Just hope you like it! Cheers!

**Chapter XXXVI**

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to come with us to Paris?"

Hermione turned to him and smiled. "Yes, dad. You know I love Paris, but this time I want to stay with my friends". Her luggage was already in the middle of the drawing room, over the green carpet, right in front of the fireplace. They were seated on the light brown sofa on the left corner of the room, her father right by her side. "Besides, you will enjoy yourselves better since I will not be around to bother you".

"You know it's not true, Hermione". Her mother sounded a little bit disappointed.

"Oh, mum, you know I was kidding".

"Alright, do as you wish, but don't forget to write to us, ok?" He passed a hand on her face.

She hugged him. "Don't worry, dad".

Suddenly a lot of ashes filled the room, coming from the fireplace. "Sorry about that. It always happens when-OUCH!"

Hermione got up and stood in front of it. "Mr. Weasley, are you ok?"

A man came out from the mess and stopped right in front of her, rubbing his front. "Yeah, I'm fine".

Hermione smiled. "Guess you hit your head at the fireplace, right?"

He smiled back. "Yes. I never thought muggles would do such a short entrance for a fireplace. It's even harder to stand up inside of it".

"Well, mr. Weasley, it's easy to understand. Muggles don't use the fireplace as a way of…"

"Jesus! OUCH!"

They turned to the fireplace. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about Ron". Mr. Weasley said unconcernedly.

The tall red-haired boy appeared in the middle of the ashes, rubbing his head in two different places. "Damn!"

Hermione laughed. "It seems that you also hit your head".

He looked at her, trying to disguise the pain. "Remember me to never use your fireplace to come to your house, please".

"Don't worry, I'll do that".

"I hope you'll take good care of my daughter". Hermione's father stepped in at the conversation.

"Oh, mr. Granger!" Arthur greeted happily. "Long time no see! And, if I'm not wrong, it's the very first time that I come to your house".

He smiled. "Yes, indeed".

Arthur got closer him. "Really! So I was wondering if you, and your lovely wife of course, wouldn't mind to show me how you live, right?"

Ron sighed. "Crap. There he goes. I told mum it was not a good idea to let dad come to pick you up".

Hermione laughed at Ron while her parents were leaving the room with an excited mr. Weasley right behind them.

* * *

"Why did you take so long to bring Hermione, huh, Arthur!" Molly was pressing her fingers against her waist, trying to lower her anger, but then she turned to Hermione and smiled. "What a pleasure to see you, Hermione dear", she said softly.

"I-it's a pleasure to see you too, mrs. Weasley". Hermione said, hesitant.

She turned again to her husband. "So!" Her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"M-m-m-molly, dear, I was just… you see, her parents…"

He began but she interrupted him. "Can you imagine how worried we were? And if you were caught by a death eater or V-v-voldemort himself? Don't you have any responsibility?"

"But, sweetheart…"

Molly turned to Hermione again. "You must be starving, right, dear? There are some cake and hot drinks to cheer you up, right at the dinning room. I bet Harry and Ginny must be there waiting for you". She hugged her.

"Thanks, mrs. Weasley".

"Cake, yeah!" Ron was passing by them when someone grabbed him by his neckband.

"And you, mister? Where do you think you're going?"

"C'mon, mum, release me. I have nothing to do with dad's _irresponsibility_". He imitated her tone.

"Traitor". Arthur hissed.

"You should have called him to his common sense, but you didn't, so you are irresponsible as well. Now, if you want to eat some cake, you'd better take Hermione's belongings to her bedroom before it".

"But, mum…"

"That's ok, mrs. Weasley, I can take them myself, don't worry".

"I know, Hermione dear, but you must be tired and we can't leave your luggage here, can we?" She turned to face Ron. "Right?"

He sighed. "Alright, mum, you won".

She released him. "Fine".

"Go, Hermione. I'll meet you soon".

"I'm-I'm sorry, Ron". She whispered.

He blinked to her. "It's no big deal. Now go".

She smiled and turned, leaving an angry Molly, a scared Arthur and a disappointed Ron behind.

* * *

"Ginny, you really are evil". Hermione tried to sound harsh.

Ginny laughed. "Me? I'm not evil, it's dad that's hopeless".

They were going upstairs, towards their bedroom.

"You know, it was getting really bored to sleep alone. There were only boys in this house. It was driving me nuts. Thank God you finally arrived".

Hermione smiled. "I missed you too". She opened the door. The room was exactly like the last time she saw it. There were two wooden beds, a light rose dressing table near the window at the bottom of the bedroom and a wardrobe at the left. Her trunk was in front of the bed nearer the door. "Poor Ron".

Ginny got in. "I don't know why you're concerned about him. It's his job after all". She sat on Hermione's bed.

Hermione got in and closed the door. "That's why I said you are evil". She stepped towards Ginny and seated on the bed, legs crossed over it, right in front of Ginny.

"So, what is that thing you want to show me?"

Hermione grinned. "I'm already warning that your chin will fall".

"Alright, alright, enough with the mistery. Now, show me". Ginny said eagerly.

Hermione caught her purse over the bed and took from it a little white box. "Give me your hand". Ginny stretched her arm towards Hermione and she put the box on Ginny's hand. "Open it".

"What is inside?" She asked curious and worried at the same time.

"You'll only know if you open". Her eyes were shining.

Ginny opened the box and, like Hermione said, her chin fell. "OH MY GOSH!"

"Wonderful, isn't it?" She asked grinning.

Ginny took the ring from the box, placed the box aside and held the ring at the height of her eyes. "You must be kidding me!"

"I knew you would like it but I didn't think that you would get so surprised". Hermione was really enjoying that scene.

Ginny moved her attention from the ring to Hermione's face. "Who gave this to you?"

"You're so excited that you didn't notice the card". She caught the box and took from it the well-known greenish paper. "Think you know now who gave me this".

"Jesus Christ! The guy really loves you!" Her eyes were wide open.

"Like I thought it's really expensive, right? I was wondering how much could that rin…"

"No, it's not that!" Ginny cut her off. "Don't you know this ring? You never saw, in the thousand books that you read every week, the picture of this ring?" She asked surprised.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well, I don't read books about jewelry so often".

Ginny sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you about it".

Hermione was getting confused. "Is this ring really that special?"

Ginny smiled at her friend's ignorance. "Yes, it is, Hermione. It's part of a well-know irish legend among us".

"'Among us', you mean, wizards… right?" She was getting interested now.

"Yes. I was a kid when I first heard this story". She looked at the ring again. "And I never thought that one day I'll be holding a ring like this".

"You're making me curious now".

She smiled. "Alright. Once upon a time, there was a prince, but he was not an ordinary prince, he was the son of the king of the fairies, the only son".

"Fairies? What kind of…"

"Let me finish, then you ask".

Hermione blushed. "Sorry".

"Ok. The prince was called Réalta Uaine and, since he was born, he was supposed to marry his cousin, the daughter of the king's sister, Oíche Crón. They grew together. Réalta became really beautiful: his eyes were deep green, like emeralds, and his black hair fell from his shoulders to his waist, seeming black silk. He grew strong and tall, inspiring respect and loyalty. But he also was kind and caring and so all the female fairies could just think that Oíche was the luckiest one of them. Réalta, in this case, didn't think like that. It was true that he liked Oíche, that he cared for her, but he didn't love her. 'But it doesn't matter anyway", he was always telling to himself, 'since it's for the sake of kingdom'. And so, he just accepted his fate. Talking about Oíche now, she was also too pretty. Her hair was shining as gold and even the seas couldn't be bluer than her eyes. There was no one that could match her beautiful voice and her elegance to talk, walk… to live, I might say. She always treated everyone kindly but she acted like that cause she always thought of the others as inferiors, since she was the one who will marry the future king of the fairies, who was obviously totally in love with her, and there was no one more beautiful than her. One day, when Réalta and Oíche were walking side by side at the garden of the fairies castle, she decided to give his love a proof. She reminded him that once he said he would do anything to keep her happiness and so she asked him to bring for her a human ring, but it couldn't be just a ring, it had to be the most gorgeous ring in the human world. He was scared, after all, it was forbidden to the fairies to interact with humans, only the jewel makers were allowed to. Oíche started to cry and called him a liar. And that was it, since they were kids, she always got from him what she wanted when she looked at him with eyes full of tears… and this time it wouldn't be different. Defeated, Réalta asked her to meet him at that same place at that same hour on the next day to give her the so wanted human ring. I think it's not needed to say how happy she was. And so, at that very night, Réalta left the fairies land to enter the humans' world. He didn't know where to look for a ring, he noticed it when he got there. He went wandering by the city streets till he found some things that seemed to be jewels. He stretched his hand towards them but it crashed into something invisible, and that something, somehow, hurt him and made a lot of noise. 'Who's there?', he heard somebody asking and he shivered. Suddenly a light came from inside, hurting his eyes. 'Who are you?', a female voice asked. He looked at who was talking and couldn't believe in his eyes. Right in front of him there was the most beautiful female being that he ever saw. Her brown long curly hair was falling on her shoulders like a veil and her hazel eyes were full of goodness and humility. So different from what he always saw in his cousin's eyes. On the other side, she didn't know why but she began to tremble and her heart started beating faster when her eyes met his green ones. Trying to escape from that feeling she lowered her eyes and saw his hand that was bleeding. She took his hand in hers, pulling him inside the store. He followed her and forgot about everything. She treated his wounds and asked what he wanted. That was when he remembered about Oíche and asked if he could see some rings. The girl smiled, caught the rings and placed them in front of him. He took almost all night to choose one. Not cause they were too beautiful but cause he wanted to be with that being as long as it was possible. Finally, when he could no longer lengthen that moment, he chose a silver ring adorned with black star-shaped stones. The girl then explained to him that that ring was not an ordinary ring. It was enchanted and had the power to tell what kind of feeling really was keeping the hearts bound together. 'The inner line' she said 'is the principal feeling. If it turns yellow, then it's a strong friendship. If it turns red, it's only passion. But, if it turns rose, then it's true love. Normally, rose appear followed by yellow at its left and white at its right. White means harmony' and she ended with a smile. Réalta was worried now cause which color it would turn when he places the ring at Oíche's hand? When asked about the money, he just left some precious stones on the balcony and was leaving when he remembered that he didn't know the girl's name. 'I'm Gealach Líon' she said 'And yours?' He smiled and said 'I'm Réalta'. She smiled back and said 'Nice to meet you… and I hope she likes it'. He, a little bit sad, answered 'She will' and went towards the entrance, but then he stopped and asked, without turning to look at her, if he could come again. Her heart pounded once more and she said 'Anytime'. They said nothing more, but they knew that their lives would not be the same again".

"Alright, I already know how it ends. They lived happily ever after, right?" Hermione tried to sound impatient trying to disguise her interest.

Ginny sighed. "Can you, please, let me finish?"

"Ok, I'm sorry!"

"Fine. He gave Oíche the ring late that day. She just loved the ring and kept telling him that at every second. But he was worried cause he knew that ring was capable of telling their feelings, and worried he placed the ring at her finger. The ring shrank to fit on her finger and the stones started changing colors. Réalta was speechless. The inner line turned red, the left turned grey and the right ended black. He didn't know what grey was but it couldn't be nice since that was a black line which definitely wasn't good and the inner line turned to be passion. He said nothing to Oíche and let her think that everything was alright, but, already inside him, it wasn't. He couldn't take off his mind the face of Gealach and now he was sure that marry Oíche was a big mistake, so he didn't know what to do. Anyway, every time that was possible he went to the humans' world to see Gealach and she corresponded to his affection. By this time, Oíche noticed that something was going wrong, really wrong between her and the prince, so she decided to follow him. She got really mad when she saw Réalta and a mere human sitting side by side, holding hand with him. She entered the store and started and argument. Gealach didn't know the he was from the fairies world and that he was engaged, so she started crying. Oíche thought she had won the fight but then Réalta said that he loved Gealach and, if it was necessary, he would leave the fairies land to stay with her. Now her tears were of joy and Oíche really got mad this time. She then cursed Gealach to a living death, I mean, she would keep breathing, her heart would keep beating, but he would never more be able to feel anything again. Réalta became desperate, he told Oíche to change everything again, but she said she wouldn't. So, he had no choice after all, he would have to tell everything to his parents and hope for a miracle. Although they were terrified, the king and queen decided to help him, cause they could see he was too broken-hearted. The queen said 'the key to wake her up and bind you and her together is at the thing that made you found her'. 'The thing that made I found her? What is that supposed to mean?' he asked. His mother smiled and said 'you were looking for something, weren't you?' He then remembered about the ring. And the queen said 'it was because of that ring you met her so it's that ring that must break the curse as long as your feeling for her and her feeling for you are true. But you must have that in mind: if you choose the human girl, you can no longer be one of us'. Réalta went desperate after Oíche cause the ring was still with her. It didn't matter to him if his normal life was about to end, since he would be able to stay with Gealach. He found Oíche closed at her bedroom. She was accused of using a forbidden curse and she couldn't deny it, but, as she was the king's niece, it was accepted that her room should be her enclosure too. He talked to her, begged her, but she didn't listen. 'I want her to die', she said, 'and you as well'. But, suddenly, the ring started to burn her finger and she began to yell. Réalta tried to help but anything was useless. Oíche fell down in front of him, burned. The guards, not knowing what to do, called the majesties. Réalta's mother kneeled in front of the body and said that the ring responded to Oíche's consuming hate and ended up burning her. The queen took the ring from the ashes and gave it to the prince. 'Go meet your love, my son. And be happy', the queen said. Réalta just kissed his mother's face and left in a hurry. He found Gealach on her bed, her parents sitting at her side. He entered the room and said he wanted to marry her. Her parents said that it was impossible since her daughter seemed to be in a living death. Réalta then said that she would awake as soon as he placed the ring at her finger and walked towards her. When he put the ring it began changing colors again. The inner line ended up rose, the left one ended up yellow and the right one was white. He kissed her hand, emotion filling his chest, and then he felt a cold hand touching his face. 'I knew you would save me, my love', a female voice said. He looked up and met that so loved hazel eyes. Gealach sat and they hugged each other… and lived happily ever after". Ginny ended.

"Hum… so it means I might not use it at school. I will be interrogated at every second". Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Hermione, didn't you hear me? It's not the most important thing now. Don't you think this story is quite similar to yours?"

"Similar to mine? What do you mean?" She asked impatiently and confused.

"A guy that by race issues or, why not say this, _blood_ issues can't marry a not-known human? Gealach appearance doesn't ring a bell? And, of course, the color of the star lines. You're in love with the guy who sent you this". Ginny sentenced.

Hermione already knew where Ginny was going but said nothing.

"The only thing that is messing me up is Réalta's appearance, which is more Harry's than Malfoy's, but…"

"What!" Hermione almost yelled.

"But it's obvious!" Ginny smiled. "Malfoy is your secret admirer! I bet he sent you this thinking that you already knew about the legend and that you would clear things up!"

"Hold it right there. I knew you would come with some impossible conclusions".

"And what is impossible in that?" Ginny asked, but she sounded like the winner, which irritated Hermione even more.

"Alright, so let me tell you some things…" and she told her that Malfoy knew about the admirer and always acted like a scoundrel, picking on her, making her feel like an idiot. "It's not Malfoy, Ginny".

Ginny seemed to not be so sure anymore. "But he could be pretending, couldn't he?"

Hermione smirked. "Pretending? So he should win an Oscar for his acting".

"Win what?" Ginny asked confused.

"Nevermind. But the point is that you're absolutely wrong. It's not Malfoy. He might be worried now about his fiancée, and not about me. Anyway, it just seem unbelievable that someone as Malfoy would give a damn about a story like that one you just told me".

Ginny sighed. "But you know, Hermione, there still is the fact that your colors turned to be the same as the story and they mean true love. You're in love with the guy who sent you this, no use denying, and the only one I can think of is Malfoy… or did you hide something from me?" She looked into her eyes.

"No, Ginny, I didn't. Ok, you can think it's Malfoy, I don't mind. But I know it's not him".

"Ginny! Hermione! Dinner is ready!" They heard mrs. Weasley voice calling.

"Alright, Hermione. But, when you solve that mystery I want to be the first to know".

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry".

They left the bedroom and went downstairs. The dinner room was already noisier.

* * *

P.S.: hi, there! It's especially for the irish ones… please forgive me if I did anything wrong… I just used an english-irish dictionary online to give the names and I don't know that much about fairies… anyway, I just think that Ireland must be a magical place and I just wanted to place it somewhere in my fic! So, that's it! 


	37. Chapter XXXVII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **Lucharachan** (really? You might know that I'm just crazy about U2, so I started to gather information about the band… and I just fell in love with Ireland! I really want to go there! Yeah… I know about the paragraphs, sorry about that… it's just that I didn't want to split the story… and thanks for saying that the legend and the names are good!)**, Laendra** (I think you'll like that chapter :p!)**, Dreary Days, Sayaku-chan** (yeah, I can't answer… sorry!)**, MRSLMALFOY, Marmalade Fever **(I'm really glad that you liked! And thanks for the grammatical hints! Good luck on writing!)**, grimmauld **(hum… I think you'll like that chapter too… just wondering!)**, truelove-3545, MarauderGrlEvr, nightmistrie, scarlet-knight13, RenegadeChicklet, my1-and-only, puderschcick, curlyqntx, rose, Lady-Crymsyn, phoenixtamer150 **(hi! The story just came in my mind! I have read a little about irish legends and stuff, so it really helped a lot!)**, WannaBArtist, danny **(I did it on purpose… hihihi!)**, Katjuska, Evie Malfoy **(don't worry about that! And thanks anyway!)**, dd **and** daniel-radcliffes-girl **for the reviews!

Please, don't be mad at me! I know this chapter is short and it's mostly about Ginny and Harry! Please forgive me! But you know… I think you might like it! Anyway, just hope you enjoy it! Cheers!

**Chapter XXXVII**

_Malfoy, huh?_ Hermione was laid down on her bed, holding the ring right in front of her face. _It really seems an engagement ring and there still is that legend Ginny told me… but it's just not possible! Why would he be jealous of himself? Yeah… I always denied it to myself but every time I felt jealousy behind his words. And, if he's not going to stay with me, what's the point in sending me this?_ She sat and placed the ring again inside the white box. _You could show yourself, you know?_ She stood up and left the room. At the stairs that lead to the dinning room she heard somebody screaming. _It seems Ginny_. She fastened her pace but then she stopped. Someone was screaming back and it seemed to be Harry. _What's the matter with those two?_ She walked down slowly, because she didn't want to be heard or seen. A few steps more and the phrases now were getting clearer at her ears.

"… always yelling!" It was Harry's voice.

"You began with that! It's impossible to have a civilized conversation with you!" Ginny replayed.

"Me? Don't make me laugh! I already noticed that you can't even hear my voice! Anything that I do or say is a reason to your complaints! I don't know what I did to you! Could it be that you're still upset at me cause I didn't fall at your feet?"

_Oh, Harry, that was really a stupid thing to say! _Hermione shook her head.

"WHAT? Are you crazy or something? If you didn't notice I'm not a kid anymore, you moron! Harry Potter was my hero when I was a kid so it's totally understandable that, when I met you, I've got myself trapped in a fantasy! It could have happened to any other girl! Or boy, who knows?"

_Ginny, you really are stupid too. _Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, I know that! I always knew that you fancied me cause I'm _the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived_! I know you're not different of any other girl! And you know what? SORRY FOR NOT BEING THAT GREAT HERO YOU THOUGHT I WAS!"

"You don't have to be sorry for that". Ginny's voice trembled a little.

"Now you think I don't? Great! What's the matter with you? I did nothing to you! NOTHING! And every time I feel that you wish me to be far from you! What…" He stopped and breathed heavily.

"You're not being that nice with me too! I didn't mention it but I noticed that you also don't want me near you! You hardly talk to me! It's a miracle that you're arguing with me now!"

"And what do you want me to do? We always end up fighting when we talk! Look at us now!"

"Fine! So I have the solution for it! Pretend that I don't exist like I'll do to you beginning right now!" Ginny pushed one of the chairs hard and it collided with the table. She looked into his eyes for a second and turned to leave.

"What… Ginny! Wait!" Harry's calling was useless. She left towards the kitchen without even turning to him. "Fuck!" He kicked the chair nearest him.

"Knock, knock". Hermione entered the dinning room.

Harry pulled a chair and sat. "How long have you been here?" He asked without turning to her.

Hermione raised her shoulders. "Not long. Just enough to hear the end of your… _conversation_". She sat beside him.

Harry gave a half-hearted smile. "Now you'll tell me that I did everything wrong. That I should have threw myself in her arms and tell what I feel about her, right?"

She was really sad for him. "Since you know it all, I think it's no use to tell you the same thing".

"She also… she's not different from the other girls. You heard her, right? I'm just a fantasy". Harry felt his chest ache.

Hermione passed a hand on his hair. "I'm sure she only said that to hurt you. She was not being serious, I'm sure".

"She was really convincing. Maybe she should think about working as an actress… or whatever they call it in wizards' world".

"Why were you arguing in the first place?"

"I don't know exactly why. She came asking me how much I had paid for a ring that she thinks I gave you and I told her that I didn't know about what she was talking. Then she said I didn't need to pretend cause she understood everything when she saw the ring and talked about a legend that I don't even know and then… sorry, but I don't know how we ended up yelling at each other".

_Ginny is still jealous of me, huh?_

"By the way, what was she talking about?" Finally, he looked at her, eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, did I tell you about…" she blushed "… my secret admirer?"

"What?" Harry's eyes were wide open. "I know nothing about that".

Hermione sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you about him". She told everything to Harry, since from the beginning and finished telling him about the legend Ginny had told her the day before. "Now you understand why she asked you that?"

"Just cause of the prince appearance? She's nuts! And how the hell will I know about a legend like that? I was not raised between wizards and I don't even like to read". He blushed slightly. "You know I don't like to read".

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry about that".

"But it surely explains some things. Now I know why she yelled that thing at me some days ago, at breakfast. And why she's always saying '_why don't you write a letter?_' to anything I say" He imitated Ginny's tone.

"I didn't know she was doing that". Hermione said surprised.

"It got worse here. At school we were able to not meet, but now… she just can't stand being near me, she can't stand the sound of my voice… and all that I wanted… damn!" He punched the table.

She placed her hand over his. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I think Ginny is still misunderstanding things. I wish I could help you but it seems that nothing I say is enough to convince her".

He smiled faintly. "Thanks, Hermione, but don't worry about that. I think you have a lot of other things to think about, like your secret admirer and Malfoy".

She blushed slightly and frowned. "I don't have to think about Malfoy".

He stood up and bowed, kissing her front. "We are really stubborn, don't you think?" and turned.

"Where are you going?"

"To the attic. I was going to feed Buckbeak when I met Ginny here. See ya later". He blinked.

Hermione smiled. "Bye then". She saw him disappearing at the stairs. _Yes, we're really stubborn, Harry._ She went to the library.

* * *

_This place really needs to be cleaned._ Harry thought looking at the thousand spider webs at the roof and walls. He was laid on his back, on the floor. Buckbeak was some feet away from him, at his left, sleeping heavily, seeming not to care about his existence. Harry didn't know how much time he has been in that position, he just guessed that it should be hours because he could see it was already dark between the openings in the ceiling. His stomach was moaning but he was not feeling hungry. _It has been quite a long time since I felt that loneliness._ He heard the door opening but it didn't make he move any muscle. _I'm at a dark corner, no way I can be seen. I just want to be alone. Why don't they just…_

"I know you're here. Mum's calling for dinner". Her voice sounded politely but cold.

_Ginny! _His heart punched so hard that he thought it would rip his rib cage. "I'm… I'm not hungry". He forced himself to say in the same cold voice. Seconds later he heard the sound of steps and the door closing. _Thank God, she left._

"Where are you?" Ginny asked, letting her anger flow a little in her words.

_Hell!_ It was getting difficult to breath. "I said I'm not hungry". Once more he used her tone.

"I know you ate nothing since lunch, so just stop being annoying and come down to eat". _He's really getting on my nerves!_

Although she couldn't see him, he could see her standing at the middle of the room, hands on her waist, looking at every side, her shining long red hair flying around her face. His eyes began to blaze. "I thought you said I should pretend that you don't exist and vice-versa. Now what? It seems that I still exist for you". He could see her cheeks getting red and smiled.

"I… I just…" She didn't know what to say. She never imagined that Harry would say something like that. "Mum asked me to call you, ok? Nothing more. I didn't ask her to forget about you, you moron!" Her hands began to tremble. She crossed her arms behind her and gave two steps behind, towards the door.

"Where are you going, Ginny?"

She froze. His voice came from right behind her. "W-where? Down, of course, you idiot!" but she couldn't move anymore. She knew that he was near, nearer than she wanted.

"So why don't you turn and leave?"

Coldness went down her spine. His voice sounded closer and, if she was not mistaken cause of the nervousness, she could already feel the warmth of his body. "I-it's ob-vious, you're… you're on the way". She could no longer control her trembling. "What are you doing anyway?" She asked desperate.

Harry held one of her arms and turned her to face him. He smiled at her pale face and at those big blue eyes filled of panic. "I never told how beautiful you are, did I?"

Ginny's stomach flipped. She was dreaming, of course! Those deep green eyes weren't there looking at her, so close. He was not smiling to her like someone who had found an angel. And, the most important, _Harry would never tell me I'm beautiful_. "Harry, what are you playing?" She asked confused.

He passed a hand through her hair, which made Ginny close her eyes, and got closer her, his face inches from hers. "I'm playing 'I want to be with you', miss Ginny Weasley". Seconds later, his lips touched hers. Ginny didn't stop to think. She passed her arms around his neck and opened her mouth.

Was it a dream? He didn't know, just because it was better than a dream, it was better than flying, it was better than anything that Harry had ever lived. Feeling her body pressed against his, the softness of her lips, her hand playing with his hair… definitely, if it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

Was she crazy or was it true? Harry was really kissing her? She dreamt about it so many times that now she was afraid to believe. Even with the warmth of his body, his strong arms around her waist, his breath on her face, it was really difficult to believe. "But he's here!" her heart kept telling her and she couldn't know whose heart was beating faster.

They hugged each other.

"I'm not a fantasy, Ginny. Tell me I'm not a fantasy". He begged, holding her strongly.

She laughed. "Are you kidding?"

"You said earlier I'm just a fantasy to you…" He said seriously.

She held him tightly. "You were a fantasy, Harry, a fantasy that finally came true". She laughed again. "I can't believe this is happening!"

He relaxed at the happy sound of her voice. "Me neither". This time he laughed too.

"It's for real… right? You're not… just playing with me… are you?" She sounded a little bit worried.

"I'd rather stop playing quidditch than play with you".

She pushed him slightly to look into his eyes… and smiled. "I never told you how beautiful you are, did I?"

He smiled back. "No, but I know quite well that you think I'm gorgeous".

"You're really full of yourself, aren't you?" She crossed her arms between them.

"Just because I'm with you".

"Ginny! Harry! Why didn't you come down already?" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

They got away from each other in an instant, worried.

"I think we should better get down… before they get suspicious… you know?" Harry said, a little ashamed.

Ginny smirked. "But you're not hungry, right? I can tell mum that…"

He silenced her with a quick kiss. "Right now I think I could eat a bull".

"Me too". She whispered at his ear.

Harry hugged her again, quickly, and they left the attic.

Buckbeak emitted a sound… it seemed a laugh.


	38. Chapter XXXVIII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **kissme **(thank you so much for your effort! But I'm sorry, I can't tell you nothing about the secret admirer… yet! I wish I could accept the chocolate cookies, but even for that, I can tell you nothing… sorry!)**, twistedstellar, Dreary Days, rose, grimmauld, nichole-sumpter, Chantal J, my1-and-only, Norie Ape1, Sayaku-chan, puderschick, USAgal **(welcome back!)**, scarlet-knight13, Lady-Angelina **(hum... you made me read my own fic, you know? I won't tell you to discard the possibility of Hermione's secret admirer being a Ravenclaw, but I can tell you that he's not Anthony Goldstein! There's no character in my fic with that name… I think your friend mistook my fic with another… anyway, this I can assure you: he's not Anthony Goldstein! By the way, nice to see you reviewed again! Thanks!)**, danny **(welcome back!)**, nightmistrie **(2moro sounds good to me...)**, Smiles28, rgFaNaTiC **(welcome back!)**, Crazy Writer **(please, be merciful! I know I'm late but don't throw those snakes at me, please?)**, daniel-radcliffes-girl **(please, don't be disappointed at me...)and** RenegadeMustang **(500th review, huh? Thank you!) for the reviews!

This time I have special thanks to **Marmalade Fever**, who kindly corrected this chapter for me! Really really thank you!

I'm really glad that you didn't get mad at me 'cause of the last chapter! And I was gladly surprised by so many reviews saying that it was a really good chapter! Thanks a lot to you all! You're the best!

Here's another chapter! Just hope you like it too! Cheers!

**Chapter XXXVIII**

"I can't believe it!" Hermione placed her hands over her mouth when she realized that she had yelled.

"Shush! Do you want everybody to hear you?" Ginny said quickly, but still smiling.

It was almost midnight. Both were seated on Hermione's bed. The lights were off; they were using Ginny's wand to illuminate the room.

"You both really were convincing at hiding it, you know? We could never have been able to tell that you kissed each other by seeing your faces when you arrived for dinner. It seemed like you had argued again".

Ginny tried to suppress her laughter. "I'm glad it worked. I knew I could do everything right, but Harry is a total klutz, so I was worried whether he could make it or not, but he was all right."

Hermione hugged her. "I'm really glad that you finally got together".

She hugged her back. "Thanks, Hermione." They released each other. "You know… we started arguing 'cause of you. You know that, right?" Ginny blushed slightly.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Harry told me. I just can't understand why you were so jealous of me. I told you several times that Harry and I are only friends."

"I know, but Harry was always so worried about you and you started to do everything together… I just don't know what crossed my mind… especially 'cause I knew all the time that you're in love with Malfoy and…"

"Don't repeat that, please," Hermione said, harshly.

Ginny looked at her, surprised. "But it's true. You can't deny it to me. Hermione, I really think that you should think about it. I… even I can't believe that I'm going to say what I'm about to say but… I think you should fight for him."

"WHAT?" She placed her hands over her mouth again. "Are you insane? Did you hear yourself?"

"Yes, I did. And I said I couldn't believe that I was going to say that. But even I can't deny it; you're in love with each other. I know who he is, I know he hates muggle borns, I know he's a crook, a jerk, a scoundrel… and I know he has to marry a pureblood… but, most of all, I know he loves you and that you feel the same about him. Hermione, true love doesn't happen twice in life, and I think that, if yours is true, you can surpass any obstacle. Don't let it escape from your hands. Please, Hermione." Ginny caught Hermione's hands in hers and looked into her eyes.

Hermione smiled faintly. "I know everything you said is true, Ginny, but what can I do if he doesn't accept me as I am? He would never fight his family and his beliefs 'cause of me. Do you really think Malfoy is that kind of person? He's imprisoned in his own world and there's no place for me in it."

"That's why I'm saying you should fight. You have to fight for a place in his world and he already opened the door for you. You just have to have the courage to get in."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know, Ginny. Malfoy… I can't fight against centuries of tradition. The Malfoys are so drowned in their own glory… I'll only get suffocated with them".

Ginny smiled. "You don't have to… as long as you take Malfoy out of it." She hugged her. "Think about it, please".

"Alright, I'll try. Now, it's time to sleep. Tomorrow's New Year's Eve and I bet your mum will get us out of bed early." She slapped Ginny's back, slightly.

Ginny released her and jumped out of her bed. "You're right". She patted down her blankets. "Good night, Hermione". The light of her wand faded.

"Good night, Ginny." Hermione turned on the bed, lying on her left side, her back to Ginny. _Fight, huh? Now that she's happy she thinks all the problems in the world can be solved. Malfoy is fighting against it, why should I fight for it? He's going to marry his pureblood fiancée and I'll go on with my life and that's it. _She breathed deeply. _Anyway, how can love survive through so much hate?_ She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She wanted to sleep without thinking about him _ever again…_

* * *

"Hurry! Or you'll miss the train!" Molly yelled at them in front of the London Train Station.

"Damn! I can't believe we already have to go back to school!" Ginny said angrily, pulling her trunk from the car. "If only we could use magic to carry our things… stupid muggles!"

"Ginny! Watch your mouth!" Arthur said, pointing a finger at her face. "Anyway, kids, I don't want to be rude, but I have to take the car back to the ministry. I don't want to cause problems for Laurel, so could you hurry up?" he said, worried.

"Alright, dad, alright! OUCH! DAMN! FU…"

"RON WEASLEY!" Molly screamed horrified. "Don't you dare say such a word again!"

He looked at her, eyes full of tears. "Oh, c'mon, Mum! It hurts! Do you want me to prove it to you?"

She looked at him dangerously. "It's your fault that your trunk ended up falling on your feet. If you were more careful it wouldn't have happened," she said, severely.

"If dad was not in such a hurry it wouldn't have happened!" he said, passing a hand over his left foot.

"Don't complain!" She looked at the others. "Everybody's ready?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione was the last one to take out her things from the car.

"You're free to go, Arthur." She smiled to him.

"Will you be all right? Are you sure you don't need me to help?" he said, looking at the kids, who were all too worried about their things to pay attention to him.

"Don't worry, Arthur. Everything will be fine".

"You'll apparate from the platform, right?"

"Yes". She placed a kiss on his cheek. "And you, please, be careful. We don't know when or who they will attack."

He said nothing, just smiled at her. "Hey, everyone!" They looked at him. "Be careful there, alright?"

They smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. Weasley, we will be." Harry said trying to calm him.

"Well then…" he waved "… see you later!" He got in the car and told the driver to go back to the ministry.

Although they were late, they waited for the car to turn at the next street. "Oh my God! Let's go! Let's go! Or else you will miss the train!" She started pushing them.

"Calm down, Mum!" Ron said impatiently.

* * *

"I wonder if there's still an empty cabin somewhere in this train." Hermione sighed.

"I really don't know why we always end up getting here late. Excuse me." Ginny made her way through a small crowd of students that were standing in the corridor. The others followed. Harry was right behind her, Hermione was coming right after him and Ron was the last of the line.

"Let's try the back of the train. We always found an empty cabin there," Harry said, hopeful.

"Did you see Lavender?" Ron asked looking everywhere.

"You're the tallest among us. If you haven't seen her yet, it's obvious that we haven't seen her either. Excuse me, please." Ginny was getting impatient with the students that were filling the corridors.

After a few minutes of fighting they finally found a cabin at the very back of the train. It wasn't exactly empty. There were valises and other small things like that.

"They should know that the cabins are not the luggage car," Ginny said, angrily, pushing a huge rucksack aside.

Harry and Ron placed the other things on the ground and cleaned the seats. Hermione sat at the window, on the left, where she could see the door. Ron sat at her side. Ginny and Harry sat on the other side, right in front of them.

"I wish we could stay a little more at Grimmauld Place. We had fun, didn't we?" Ginny asked, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, it was really nice. But going back to school is also a good thing."

Ron sighed. "Only you would say a thing like that, Mione." He glanced at Harry then at Ginny. "When will you finally grab my sis' hand, Harry, and stop acting like we don't know what's happening?"

Both blushed hard. Ron sounded serious, but they could tell by his eyes that he was laughing inside. "W-what are you talking about, Ron?" Ginny said her brother's name, but she was looking at Hermione.

"I know you already shared a few kisses during holiday, so why are you pretending to us that nothing happened? Mum and Dad are not here, you know."

"Her-hermione?" Ginny was so ashamed that it was getting difficult to talk.

She tried to suppress her laugh. "Ginny, I said nothing, believe me".

"Harry told me, right, Harry?" Ron smiled evilly.

Ginny turned to him, eyes wide open. "You did?"

Although it seemed impossible, Harry blushed even more. "Don't… don't look at me like that. You told Hermione, didn't you?"

"Yes, but she's my friend". She sounded like it was obvious.

"And Ron is my friend, although he's your brother, too".

"I have to say that I just loved the attic scene. And you, Hermione?" He turned to her.

"Well, since you mentioned it, I loved it too" They laughed.

"YOU TOLD ABOUT IT, TOO?" they said in unison.

"C'mon, guys, we're just kidding, ok?" Ron laughed. "But, you know, it's kind of a little revenge for me, making fun of you."

"Revenge?" Harry sounded confused.

"Would you mind being clearer?" Ginny looked at him dangerously.

"Of course! Do you think I forgot how much you laughed at me when Snape caught me and Lavender at the ball? Now it's my turn, simple as that."

"You really are mean, Ron." Hermione smiled.

"Nah! I'm a good guy, honestly." He turned to Harry and Ginny again. "Alright, I'll make it easier for you. I'm going to look for Lavender so you guys don't need to be worried about the big bro being here." He stood up and walked towards the door, but then stopped beside Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But don't forget what I said to you when you told me that you and Ginny were together. I'm serious." He blinked and left.

"You didn't tell me he knew." Ginny sounded disappointed.

"You didn't tell me that Hermione knew too," he said, a little bit angry.

"Relax!" Hermione yelled at them. "I thought you both were more mature. Now I think I'm mistaken."

They didn't continue, but Harry grabbed Ginny's hand.

Hermione tried hard not to laugh. "But tell us, Harry, what did Ron say to you?"

"Yeah, I'm curious, too." Ginny was more relaxed now.

Harry smiled. "You won't believe it. It was really hard for me not to laugh in his face." He cleared his throat and said, solemnly, "But be aware that, if you break her heart, I'll break your legs."

Both girls laughed and Harry followed.

"Ron is really a funny guy". Hermione dried her eyes.

"I just can't imagine…" Ginny stopped when she heard the sound of the door opening. All three looked at it and they didn't seem to be happy when they saw who was getting in.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy said, looking at Ginny and Harry holding hands. He leaned against the wall, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

Hermione thought that her heart was going to jump from her mouth. _Stop that!_ Although it was really hard for her, she kept looking at him.

Draco turned to her. "What a pity, Granger. It seems that Potter dumped you cause of your best friend. Tisk, tisk, what a nasty thing to do. We really can't trust those closer to us, can we? But tell me, what is it like to have a broken heart?" He smirked.

She looked directly into his eyes. "Why are you asking me that, since you already know what it's like?"

Draco felt his legs go weak for a moment. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him stupidly, trying to understand the meaning of Hermione's words. Ginny and Harry just smiled at him, evilly. He took a few moments to organize his thoughts. "I don't know about what you're talking about! A broken heart? Me? Are you hallucinating?" He laughed nervously. His cronies imitated him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry!" Hermione said gladly. "I forgot that you buried your heart somewhere. If I'm not mistaken, it was you who said once… hum, just a minute… yeah, you said 'when you let the heart decide everything, you're searching for your own fall,' exactly that. But, you know, I think you should take a look at your heart one of these days, 'cause, even if it's buried, it can still be broken… and I think yours is." Her head was aching, her heart was pounding and, more importantly, she couldn't stop asking herself why she had said all of that.

Malfoy was trembling. It was freezing, but he began to sweat. His fists were clenched and all he wanted to do was punch Granger 'til she lost consciousness. He wanted to punch her 'til she fell in his arms. He wanted to punch himself 'til he fell at her feet. It was getting difficult to breath. "Yes, Granger, I buried my heart. I buried it so deep that even I don't know where it is now. So, even if it's broken, like you said, how should I know? It's not with me. I threw it away. I threw it away!" He punched the wall.

Hermione, without thinking, stood up. "And why did you throw it away! Huh, Malfoy?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

He sustained the stare. "Don't ask me something you already know… you filthy mudblood!"

Harry stood up and stopped right in front of him. "Get out!"

Hermione didn't expect him to call her that. She was so surprised that for a second she didn't know what to do. It hurt, but she pretended she didn't care about it. "That's ok, Harry."

Malfoy smirked. "Now that you dumped her, what's the point of pretending to be her bodyguard, huh, Potty?"

Harry pushed him hard. If Crabbe wasn't in the way, Malfoy would have ended up in the middle of the corridor. "You don't know what friendship is, so it's useless to say anything to you! Get out of here!"

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm. "Enough! That's ok! You know I don't care about what he thinks of me!"

"Bullshit!" _Oops!_ He looked at Hermione, worried.

Malfoy was also looking at her, totally confused.

"I…" she turned from Harry to Malfoy "… I… why… why don't you ever believe me, huh…" she turned to Harry again "… Harry? No matter how many times I tell you this, you won't believe me!" She released him. "Don't use me as an excuse to punch him." She pointed at Malfoy, but kept looking at Harry. "How many times do I have to say that he's nothing to me?" She breathed heavily. She lowered her eyes. _If I look at him now, I'll betray myself._

Harry relaxed. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Draco didn't know what to think. First she tried to make him speak about his feelings and _now she_ _yells that I'm nothing to her_. He looked at her furiously, but she didn't repeat the look. "Damn you, Hermione Granger!" He punched the wall once more, glanced at Harry and left the cabin, pushing Crabbe and Goyle on the way.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Harry closed the door.

She sat again. "Yes, I am." She looked at him. "I can't believe you said that."

He sat beside Ginny. "I'm sorry. I didn't think".

Hermione sighed. "That's ok, never mind."

"Hermione, I can't believe you said those things to him," Ginny said, almost happily.

"What things, Ginny?" she sounded tired.

"Oh, c'mon! About his broken heart!"

"Ah, that… it just slipped out of my mouth. Just like Harry, I didn't think to talk, that's all".

"Hermione, did you think about what I said that night?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Ginny, and I concluded that it's useless."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Harry asked, a little impatient.

"Nothing, Harry, girlie business." She then turned to the window.

"Let's leave her with her thoughts for awhile, Harry," Ginny whispered.

He just nodded.

There was nothing to see outside, just the snow falling.


	39. Chapter XXXIX

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Thanks to **lovedrher, Dakota-Malfoy** (welcome back!)**, DanRadcliffeGurl9 **(I hope you're not mad at me...)**, Some Beauty Never Fades, aNneDERSTANDABLE, elektrikstorm, xputteckx, Psionic Seduction **(I hope you're still alive!)**, rgFaNaTiC, snickers, scarlet-knight13, mouse10, my1-and-only, Dreary Days, NarwhalGirl, rose, Softball-Rocks, twistedstellar, kiss me **(I'm really glad to know that I still deserve the cookies! Even though I can't tell you who the secret admirer is…)**, OnELoVeFORyooh, puderschick **(please, don't cry…)**, HikariAme **(thank you so much for the "brilliant" thing!)**, Sayaku-chan, daniel-radcliffes-girl, danny, Chantal J, nightmistrie, Eliot Z. Wheatherbee **and** Lady-Crymsyn **for the reviews!

Special thanks again to **Marmelade Fever** who saved my grammar this time too! Thank you!

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update... the problem is that I'm writing my master thesis and so you can imagine how short is my time now... but I promise that as soon as I finish my college stuff I won't be taking so long to update! Anyway, just hope you like this chapter! Cheers!

**Chapter XXXIX**

"It was really a banquet!" Ron said, passing a hand over his belly.

"Is there something wrong, Hermione? You're so quiet," Lavender asked, worried.

"Huh?" Hermione felt like someone had awakened her from a dream. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if there's something bothering you. Now I'm sure there is. See? You're walking side by side with us and yet you didn't pay attention to anything we said, did you?" she asked, looking into Hermione's eyes.

She smiled nervously. "No, Lavender, there's nothing. I just… my mind just wandered for a moment, that's all."

"She's tired, right, Hermione?" Ginny tried to help.

Hermione looked at her, gratefully. "Yes, I think so. I'm just tired."

"Hermione tired? Sky is gonna fall! And we just got here!" Ron said, amazed.

"Just thinking that I'll have to go to the same room as Malfoy makes me tired, Ron. Don't you want to try it?" She was feeling more relaxed now.

"No, thank you! But I have to agree with you. You know that if he does anything to you, you just have to tell us, right?" Ron said firmly.

"You can always count on us, Hermione." Harry added.

She smiled. "I know, but thanks." They stopped at the third floor. "Now we have to part our ways. See you tomorrow."

Ginny stepped closer. "Are you really all right? Don't you want to go to Gryffindor Tower with us?" she almost whispered.

"I'm ok, Ginny, don't worry. Now go." Hermione stepped behind them.

Ginny sighed. "Ok. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night. Good night, everyone!" Hermione waved.

They waved back, saying good night, and went up the stairs. She didn't wait for them to get to the next floor, but walked her way to her dorm. _Just hope he's not there yet. Why the hell did I say those things to him? And right in front of those two morons? I must have gone insane! I must…_

"Hey! Granger!" A male voice called.

She turned to see who it was… and smiled, relaxing when she saw it was not Malfoy. "Hi! Hello, Macmillan."

He stopped in front of her. "Hi!" he said, and grew silent, looking at her.

Hermione started to feel a little troubled with the situation. "So… what can I do for you?" _Why is he blushing?_ She was getting really worried now.

"I… you know… err… I was thinking that… maybe… only if you can, ok?" He said nervously.

_Oh my God! Is he going to ask me out? Is he…_ "What… what do you want to know?" He was making her get nervous, too.

He was trembling a little. "I… could you… I think I shouldn't be doing it, but… I can't handle it anymore… I… you're so intelligent…"

_OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod!_ Her hands were sweating.

"I… better say it in one try, right?" He tried a smile.

"W-what?"

He straightened his body and cleared his throat. "Granger, I…"

"So now you're having secret meetings late at night in the corridors, huh, Granger?"

She wished she didn't know that voice so well. It came from behind her. "It's none of your business, is it, Malfoy?" she said, without turning.

The sound of his steps was getting closer and stopped near them. "Wow! It's Macmillan! Who would think of that?" he said, mocking, but trying to prevent his nervousness from being revealed by his tone.

"Good night, Malfoy." Macmillan said politely, but coldly.

"Night. So, what was the little couple talking about? Can I join the conversation?" _Why doesn't she turn and look at me?_ He clenched his fists without noticing.

"I guess you've got the wrong ide…"

"Nothing important, Malfoy." Hermione cut Macmillan off and finally turned to face him. "Really, I can't even remember what we were talking about. Possibly it was something that you shouldn't hear, otherwise, we would have kept talking, but we stopped. Hum… really funny, don't you think?" She smiled at him.

Draco mirrored the smile. "Yes, it's funny." He forced himself to say.

"Now…" Hermione didn't take her eyes from his "… if you don't mind, could you leave us alone again? We want to finish our conversation."

He pressed his nails against his palms, but nobody noticed. "But I mind. I think I can participate in your _little_ conversation."

Macmillan stepped towards him. "Could you please leave us alone?"

Hermione was open-mouthed. She never would have thought of Macmillan acting that way since he didn't know anything about what was happening.

Malfoy was out of action. If he had any doubt that something was happening between those two, now he was certain of it. "Don't dare to give me orders," he said angrily.

Macmillan sighed. "If you didn't notice, it was a request, not an order. Ok." He turned to Hermione. "Would you mind going with me to another place?"

Hermione's chin fell down. "N-no."

He smiled and pointed toward the stairs. "Shall we go then?" He held her arm and they started walking.

"Hey, where are you going?" Malfoy almost yelled.

Macmillan turned to him, an angry look in his eyes. "It's none of your business, like Granger said, so why do you insist?" He kept facing him.

Hermione was also looking at him. _Say something! Say something!_

Malfoy didn't know what to say but the phrase 'because she's mine' crossed his mind. _I can't say that!_ He just kept looking at them, feeling miserable.

"Since you have nothing to say, good night, Malfoy," and turned his back to him. "Let's go… Granger?"

She looked down. "Yes." _Stupid me…_

Malfoy just stood there, looking at them going upstairs, feeling nothing but impotency.

* * *

Hermione was really nervous. Macmillan was not holding her arm anymore, but they were walking side by side in silence in a corridor on the 5th floor. "What… what was it that you wanted to tell me?" She tried to sound calm.

He frowned. "Hum… nothing important. So… I think you really have a tough time sharing a room with Malfoy, huh?" He tried to change the subject.

She breathed deeply. _Calm yourself down!_ "Yes, it's not easy at all."

"He's so arrogant. I guess Dumbledore didn't think properly when he chose him. No one in my house likes Malfoy, and I think in yours it isn't different, right?" He smiled.

She tried to smile back. "Yes. It's no secret how Harry and Malfoy _love_ each other."

"You and Potter are really good friends, aren't you? You're always together."

Hermione started trembling. _Why did he say that? Is he trying to figure out if there's something between Harry and I?_ "Since Ron started to date Lavender he could no longer spend all of his time with us. But Ginny, when it's possible, is always with me and Harry. You're not the only one that thinks things are going on between us." She looked at him worried.

He blushed slightly. "I… I never said that. I'm sorry if it seemed that I was trying to get some information from you. I'm not that kind of person," he finished, a little bit nervous.

_He seems to be sincere…_ "That's ok, Macmillan. It's just my normal answer for those kinds of questions. I don't even know how many times people insinuated that Harry and I were together."

He relaxed. "I can imagine."

Silence.

"So…" Hermione's voice was shacking a little "… what were you going to say when Malfoy interrupted us?"

He looked at the ground. "Hum… it can wait till tomorrow… or maybe later…" he almost whispered. "It's already late." They stopped in front of a staircase and he turned to her. "Do you want me to accompany you to your dorm?"

"No, it's not necessary. But thank you." She smiled.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then. And be careful with Malfoy," he said, seeming worried.

"He's no problem. I'm already used to him. Good night, Macmillan." She started going down.

"Good night." She heard him saying.

_Fine! Now I'm totally confused! Damn!_ Her thoughts were spinning and she tried hard to not take the wrong path to her dormitory.

* * *

Hermione stopped in front of a well-known painting. "Hello, monsieur Chateau!" She tried her best to sound happy.

"Oh, good night, mademoiselle! Feeling happy today?" He smiled.

"Yes. 'Partnership'!"

"As you wish, mademoiselle." He let her pass.

She entered their common room cautiously. Malfoy seemed to be nowhere. _Thank God!_ She walked toward her room.

"I never thought that it would be Macmillan. He's better than Potter; I have to say, but still a piece of trash." He laughed.

She stopped with her hand holding her doorknob. _Damn! I forgot about the sofa!_ "I don't know what you mean," she lied.

Malfoy got up and stepped to her, stopping a couple of feet from Hermione. "I know you understood me, but I'll pretend I believe you. So Macmillan is your secret admirer, huh? Never thought of that." He laughed again.

"So you should go on not thinking about it." She opened her door.

Malfoy was already boiling inside because she didn't turned to face him and now it seemed that she would leave him there, talking alone. He clenched his fists. "A great couple indeed!" He forced himself to say something.

Hermione smiled sadly, but he didn't see it. "Nice to know you approve it! But you know, I think you should be concerned more about your fiancée than about my life, because we both know that you don't love me, right, Malfoy?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. His mind was telling him to shout 'I hate you' at her but something was obstructing his voice. Suddenly he felt like there was a knot in his throat and it became difficult to breathe. He just didn't know what to do.

His silence bothered Hermione more than anything else. Any answer would make her happy, but his silence was somewhat telling her that he was struggling against something, something she didn't want to feel either. She turned to face him. "Say something!" She pushed him.

For a moment he didn't know what hit him but then he saw Hermione in front of him, her eyes begging for an answer, any answer… and he was too confused to say anything. Anger started boiling inside of him once again and he went towards Hermione, and grabbed her arms, pressing his fingers tightly. "Do you want to drive me insane? Huh? Is that what you want?" he asked, desperately.

"Release me, Malfoy! That hurts!" She pressed her arms against his chest and pushed hard, making Malfoy free her by force. "That hurts…" She turned her face to the fireplace to hide her tears from him.

Malfoy passed both hands through his hair, nervously, and started walking around the room. "I can't believe this. I can't believe this." He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at her, but she didn't bother to do the same. "What do you want from me?" It sounded like begging.

Hermione raised her head and looked into his eyes. She didn't care if they were full of tears or not. "Just like you said earlier 'don't ask me something you already know'… stupid ferret." She smiled.

He kept looking at her, totally out of action. He couldn't do what he wanted to do; he couldn't say what he wanted to say. The air was stolen from him again and his voice didn't come out.

"Good night, Malfoy." Hermione turned and went in her room, closing the door. _What am I doing?_ She went toward her bed and threw herself on it. She didn't care about what she was wearing… she didn't care about anything in that moment.

As soon as Hermione closed her door, Malfoy went down on his knees right where he was because he felt so weak that it was difficult to be on his feet. _Why is she doing it? What does she want? _He raised his head and faced Gryffindor's lion carved on her door. "I hate you. I HATE YOU! DID YOU HEAR ME?" No answer from inside. "I hate you… Fuck!" He punched the floor. "Fuck…"

_I wish you were telling the truth, Malfoy, so then it would be easier for me to get over it…_ Hermione stayed quiet, trying to hear any sound from outside. The last thing she heard was the sound of Malfoy's door being slammed. _I must have gone insane… I shouldn't have listened to Ginny… I shouldn't have…_ She closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind of everything, especially of Malfoy.

* * *

_Macmillan, huh?_ Hermione was seated on her bed, holding her ring in front of her face. _Ginny almost convinced me with that story. These colors mean true love, right? It might be enchanted to change to these colors as soon as someone puts it on their finger. A nice story indeed… but only a story. _She placed the ring again in its box. It was fifteen to seven, she saw on her clock. She heard Malfoy leaving the bathroom and entering his room. _Now I can go out_. She opened her door slowly and looked at the sofas. _Clear_. She quickly caught her cloak from the rack and left the dorm. _I won't tell a single word to Ginny this time. She kept putting ideas in my mind… she'll drive me nuts! Not Malfoy!_

"Good morning, Granger!"

She jumped. Macmillan was at her side. "Good morning, Macmillan."

"I guess I startled you, didn't I?" he asked smiling.

"Just a little. My mind was in another place, I guess." She smiled back.

"About yesterday… can we talk after lunch?"

Hermione began to tremble but tried to hold it. "S-sure."

"Nice. Can you meet me at the library?"

_At the library? _She didn't know why but it sounded really strange to her. "Of course."

They entered the great hall. "Alright. Meet you there after lunch." Macmillan smiled and turned to Ravenclaw table.

Hermione made her way to her house table. Harry and Ron were already there, but she didn't see Ginny or Lavender anywhere. She sat down in front of them. "Where are the girls?" she asked, filling her cup with pumpkin juice.

"Parvati told me that Lavender was still sleeping. I asked her to wake Lavender up. She did but when I left, Lavender was still in the bathroom, taking a bath. She asked Parvati to tell me to come first and save a place for her" was what Hermione understood from Ron's speech. His mouth was filled with potato bread.

She turned to Harry. "And Ginny?"

Harry leaned over the table, towards her, and asked Hermione to do the same. She obeyed. "She doesn't want anyone to _guess_ anything… you know what I mean, right?" He whispered.

Hermione just nodded.

"I'm thinking just the same. So we're not going to walk around as a couple now, you know. Let's wait a bit."

Hermione straightened herself. "I think you're right."

Harry smiled and straightened himself too.

"Mione, why did you arrive with Macmillan?" Ron asked curious.

"Huh?" He caught her by surprise. "I… we met at the corridor. Why?" She tried to hide her nervousness.

"Nothing, I just found it strange." He took two pieces of chocolate pie.

"How was it with Malfoy?"

Harry made it sound like a normal question but she noticed by his eyes that he was worried. She smiled at him. "Same as always, Harry."

"Why? Did he do something?" Ron quickly added.

"You know that it seems like he always checks what cabin we're in, don't you?" Hermione took some pie too.

"He came to bother us yesterday, but we threw him in the corridor along with his cronies, so don't worry." Harry saw Ginny coming and waved.

"That crook!" Ron put all the bread inside his mouth.

"I'm used to him, Ron. Good morning, Ginny," she said happily to her friend that sat down at her side.

"Good morning. Good morning, Harry." She blinked and he blushed slightly. She laughed.

"Where's Lavender, Gin?"

"Well, Ron, I guess she's coming, don't worry. You know Lavender gets stressed if her hair doesn't stay how she wants it." Ginny mocked.

"Like you don't care about it too," Ron said a little bit angry.

"No, I don't." She drank some juice.

"You won't be happy enough if you don't argue, will you?" Hermione placed her hands on her waist.

"Now you really are looking like my mother." Ginny laughed.

"Hands on waist and angry look. Please, don't send me a howler." Ron made a worried face.

Hermione gave up. "You're both hopeless," and laughed too, not aware of the Slytherins that were looking at her.

"Macmillan, huh? Never thought of that!" Parkinson snarled.

"I thought it was Potter. They suit each other, both losers. But Macmillan… I thought he could be saved, though." Zabini passed a handkerchief over his mouth.

"What are you talking about? Who could be saved?" Malfoy sat down beside Zabini.

"Good morning, Drackie!" Parkinson tried to sound sweet.

"Morning." He didn't even look at her face.

"We were talking about Macmillan." Zabini answered.

That name really got on Malfoy's nerves because he wished to punch the table. "And why could he be saved?" He grabbed the juice pitcher but he noticed he could spill it all over and gave up on filling his cup.

Zabini sighed. "'Cause he's not stupid, but now he's walking with mudblood Granger."

"I beg you pardon?" It went out of Malfoy's mouth before he could do anything.

"They arrived together at the great hall," Parkinson added.

"I wish you could have seen his smiling face. So pathetic!" Zabini made a disgusted face.

Draco stood up suddenly, startling everyone around, pale like a ghost.

"What is it, Drackie?" Parkinson asked worried. Zabini just kept looking at him, curious.

"I forgot something in my room. Excuse me." Without saying anything else, he left the table.

"Drackie is acting so strange…" Parkinson looked at him until he disappeared at the stairs.

"Yes, really strange…" Zabini smirked.

'_They arrived together at the great hall'. Damned Granger! That's why she left so early. She went to meet him before breakfast! And I was there like a moron waiting for her to leave the bedroom and she was already with… damn!_ He stopped going up the stairs at the 6th floor. He didn't even know how he got there. But, most important, he didn't want to go back to the great hall and didn't want to meet her at DADA class. _What do I do?_ He leaned against the wall and slid down until he sat on the floor, knees pressed against his chest. Somehow he knew that no one could bother him there. _Why didn't you tell me what you want from me when I asked? Huh? Granger…_ He crossed his arms around his legs and pressed his face against his knees. He didn't want anyone to see his tears.


	40. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I'm really sorry, everyone, for not updating for so long! The first thing I want to tell you is that I didn't give up on continuing my fanfic! You can rest assure of that!

My problem is that I have just moved out to another city all by myself cause of working business and I couldn't bring with me my computer! I'm using one of the communitarian computers of the research center that I'm working at! Unfortunately, it can't be used for too much time! It's only permitted to read e-mails and search for scientific articles! By now, it has been two months that I'm without a computer at home! I hope that at the next month I'll be buying one, so them you will be able to continue reading my fanfic! I promise!

The last thing I want to tell you is that I'm really touched by the patience you had demonstrated towards me! Thank you so much for not forgetting me and my little fanfic!

God bless you all!

Till next time!

Hugs, Carla (wildhoneyu2).


	41. Chapter XL

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

There are so many people to thank that it won't be possible to write personal messages or answer questions, so I'll just place your names here, ok?

Several thanks to **peanuttiddy, tiki-92090, RT03, angela, fairy pwincess, lovelydeaths, the-gothic-furby, Rascallover911, LittleBlackSwan, Ilana Kohen, annedestandable, Welder of the Elements, hogwartsboyzrhot, Yvonne, Sunflower18, Michelle, Softball-Rocks, rgFaNaTiC, Eternal Zanzie, Audes, RavenclawRoyalty x3, Fierra, '0-foreverforgotten-0', Bonnie, Slytherin in Mind, TariElena, tiffany, Dakota-Malfoy, Katjuska, kuroyafirenight, USAgal, grimmauld, xXWitchXx, JoinMeInDeath, ohmygawsh, skaterchick235, SingfortheMoment, drunkonlife, Vampire Angel of Death, DracoFan, cute lil girl, Stegijsa, Smiles28, Infinite Entity, savvypirate609, scarlet-knight13, Lady-Crymsyn, nightmistrie, rose, Marmalade Fever, my1-and-only, DanRadcliffeGurl9, Lady-Angelina **and **Chantal J and Sam **for reviewing and mostly for waiting so patiently for the story to go on!

What can I say? FINALLY I can update my fanfic! I'm at home for holydays! And you know what? I'll be staying here for the next two weeks! So I promise you'll be reading more chapters! Just wait for next week! And the best of all is that I'll take my computer with me to my new home! So I'll be updating more often! I'm really sorry for making you wait so much and I don't have words to express how thankful I am to you for being so patient and lovely!

Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! Cheers!

**Chapter XL**

All the students were already in line in front of the DADA class door, except for one. _Where the hell is he?_

"Who are you looking for, Hermione?" Harry looked at her curious.

"Huh? Me? Nobody. Why?" She asked a little bit nervous.

"Because you turn to look at the corridor at every minute and it looks like you are not paying attention on us." Ron complained.

She blushed slightly. "Sorry. I'm just worried cause of Professor Hughes. He's so late." She lied.

"Hunf! I thought that you were used to that, like every girl in this school. I just wonder why he never gets here in time." Ron said bored.

"Maybe he likes to work at night. You see, lots of people seem to produce more at night." Hermione tried to sound convincing.

"You're just making an excuse for him." Harry replayed.

"And it's really a stupid one." Ron smirked.

"Let her be, both of you." Lavender was between the boys and Hermione. "The day is only beginning and…" she turned to Hermione "… DADA is a really good way to start the week, right, Hermione?" She blinked.

"Hey! I understood, ok? So why don't you just go after _dear professor Hughes_? I guess you prefer him, right?" Ron's face was red.

Lavender turned to him and sighed. "Ron, it's not because you're my boyfriend that I'll pretend I'm blind. Professor Hughes is just GORGEOUS! You have to get used to the fact that I'm still able to appreciate a beautiful specimen of your race… even when it's not you".

"So then I'll start to pay attention in other girls too! Will you like it?" He replayed.

"Since you don't leave me to stay with one of them, I don't mind". She raised her shoulders.

"Yeah yeah! I believe it!"

"Well, Lavender, you must know that only you were crazy enough to date Ron." Hermione laughed.

"Mione, as my friend, you should be helping me here!" He said, disappointed.

"No, Ron, as your friend, I have to say the truth. I'm only being sincere" and laughed again. Lavender followed.

"You're looking like that crazy members of 'Witches United'. You know that Skeeter is one of them, right, Mione?"

She stopped laughing. "Are you comparing me…"

"Good morning! Sorry for being late!" Hughes greeted.

"You're safe for now." She whispered to Ron.

Hughes opened the door smiling. Hermione looked again at the corridor and sighed. _He won't come_. They entered and Hughes closed the door.

* * *

Hermione couldn't pay attention at Hughes. Several times she tried to take notes but, at the end of the class, her annotations didn't make any sense to her. Saying that she needed to go to the library, she left her friends at the entrance of the Transfiguration class and headed to the Charms floor. At the corridor, she passed through the Slytherins and Huffle-Puffs… and Malfoy was not among them. Crabbe and Goyle were talking with Parkinson and she did her best to not stop and ask them where he could be. _He went to breakfast! I saw him entering the Great Hall this morning!_ Since there was nothing else to do, she went back to face McGonagall, which wasn't able to get her attention too. After class she went straight to the Great Hall, hoping to see him at lunch… but he didn't appear… again. She passed all morning saying to herself that she was only curious, but now she couldn't deny it anymore, she was really worried. _It can't be because we argued yesterday. But he seemed to be so desperate… that idiot! Why is he doing this… to us?_

"Hermione?"

"Huh? What?" Ginny's voice wakened her.

"So, have you landed already?" Ginny said smiling.

"I'm… I'm sorry. Were you saying something?" Hermione blushed slightly.

"Well, we were saying a lot of things, Hermione." Harry looked at her puzzled.

"And it seems that you didn't hear anything." Ginny imitated his look.

Hermione blushed hard this time. "I'm so sorry. Was it important? I… sorry for asking that. Of course it's important."

"No, it isn't, don't worry". Harry smiled.

"Where are Ron and Lavender?" She asked, looking around.

"They left to the garden about half an hour ago. You said 'bye' to them." He said surprised.

"You were really in another world, weren't you?" Ginny smiled.

Hermione closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I think I'm tired… I guess."

"Malfoy is fine, I'm sure". Ginny said softly.

"What?" Her heart started punching. "I… why did you say it? I said nothing. And who's worried about Malfoy?"

"WE know you are." Ginny said firmly.

"I knew that you were waiting Malfoy to come. I know you couldn't pay attention at any of the classes cause of him. Did something happen yesterday, besides the scene in the train? You can trust us, Hermione." Harry smiled.

She sighed. "He… right after I left you yesterday, after dinner, Macmillan came to talk to me. We were alone at the corridor and then Malfoy came from nowhere and started arguing with me in front of him."

"Jealousy, huh?" Ginny looked at Harry. "He loves her, I told you" she whispered.

Harry frowned. "And then, Hermione?"

"Macmillan asked to go somewhere and we left Malfoy alone. I guess he went mad cause of that because when I got at our dorm he was waiting for me and we had a fight. He said things I didn't want to hear and I said some things too, that I think he didn't want to hear, and that's it".

"And what did Macmillan want?" Ginny asked curious.

"I… Oh my God!" She said suddenly.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked worried.

"I have to go. I said to Macmillan that I would meet him at the library after lunch!" Hermione grabbed her books and her rucksack. "Sorry, I have to go." She threw her rucksack on her back and left.

"I'm sure he was jealous." Ginny said triumphantly.

"Or he just wanted to piss her off." Harry sentenced.

"Why don't you believe that he…"

"We're talking about Malfoy. How can someone that doesn't have a heart be able to love anyone? Wake up, Ginny."

"Maybe Hermione was able to find his heart. Or better, she was able to make it beat."

Harry sighed. "Even so, it's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. I'm here with you, am I not?" She smiled.

He pressed her hand slightly under the table.

* * *

_Damned Malfoy! When will I start thinking about me again?_ Hermione was walking fast, almost running, worried about if Ernest would be there still waiting for her. She smiled when she saw he was seated at one of the tables at the bottom of the library. She walked towards him, but he didn't seem to notice her presence. Instead, he was really concentrated in a book opened in front of him. _Maybe I should call him by his first name._

"Ernest?" She touched his left shoulder slightly.

He turned to her a little bit surprised. "Hi! Hello, Gran… I mean, Hermione. Since you called me by my first name I think I can do the same."

"Of course." She seated by his side.

"I thought you wouldn't come." He smiled.

She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. Harry and Ginny distracted me."

Silence.

"So…" she began "…what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Macmillan looked in her eyes for a second then turned to face the white wall of the library. He cleaned his throat. "Hermione, I guess you know me at least enough to understand why I'm ashamed." He smiled without looking at her. She gulped. "You see, I've never ever said something like what I'm about to say to anyone." He breathed heavily. Hermione held her breath. "I guess I shouldn't be so arrogant about myself."

"A-arrogant? I've never found you arrogant." She remembered of Malfoy and tried to smile.

He turned to her, finally. "Thanks." He smiled. "That's a good thing to hear… for a start." He faced the book again. "Hermione, I want your help." He blushed slightly.

She looked at him for a second then shook her head trying to comprehend what he said. "I'm sorry. You want what?" She asked surprised.

"Your help." He opened the book. "Potions."

She finally had the curiosity to know what he was reading when she entered. In front of him there was their 7th year potions book. "What… what about potions?"

"Snape is driving me nuts." He looked at her. "Didn't you notice that he's picking on me all the time?"

She blinked confused. "Sorry, but I didn't."

He sighed. "My last grades are terrible. I had to spend a whole Saturday with him, before Christmas, cause of extra classes. And believe me; they didn't help even a little."

Hermione started to breathe normally. "So, what you want is my help with potions." She smiled.

"Can you?" His eyes were begging.

"Of course! Why were you so mysterious about it?" She was almost laughing.

He blushed. "Well… you're head now and have so many things to do. And also I thought that Potter would not like it." He whispered the last phrase.

"So people are still talking about it. Well, never mind, that's ok."

He smiled relieved. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, if you'd like. But we should go to somewhere else cause madam Pince will kick us out if we keep talking in the library. What about the Great Hall?"

Macmillan shook his head. "Better not. Snape could see us and… to say the truth, I don't want anybody to know that." Suddenly he found his nails very attractive.

Hermione suppressed her laugh again. "Ok, Ernest. I know of a place really good to study, but you'll have to get your broom."

He looked confused. "My broom?"

"Yes. Meet me at the entrance of the great hall tomorrow a little after dinner. I'll tell you then where we'll be going."

Still confused, he just nodded.

She smiled. "Well, I guess that's it. Will you stay here or…" she pointed to the exit.

"I'll stay a little longer. Need to finish this chapter." He pointed to the book. "See you later… and thanks again."

Hermione got up. "Don't mention it." She picked up her things, waved and left. _Phew! That's funny, but I'm relieved. It's was really a silly thing to think!_ She frowned. _I'll kill Malfoy if he's the one who's sending me the messages! He runs away from me all the time, so what's the point in sending me those stupid letters?_ She turned at the corridor heading to her dorm. _And where the hell did he hide himself since breakfast? I hate him!_

"Ma… mademoiselle? Where are you going?"

"Huh?" She turned back and saw Mr. Chateau looking at her, his face saying that he didn't understand a thing. "Hi, monsieur Chateau." She stepped back to him. "If it wasn't you I don't know where I would end. I was distracted with my thoughts."

He smiled. "That I saw. So, do you want to enter?"

"Yes. Part…" She suddenly stopped.

"What, mademoiselle? Are you troubled?" He asked, worried.

"Is Malfoy in there?"

He sighed. "Yes. He entered a while ago. But I think he's in his room. You don't have to worry about him." He smiled.

"Thanks, monsieur. 'Partnership'".

The painting moved and she entered. She glanced furious at his door and almost yelled at the serpent that was carved on it. Her cloak was already on the sofa and she threw her books over the table, making sure that the noise was high enough to be heard even by mr. Chateau. Nothing happened. She knew her class was about to begin in half an hour but still she picked a book without bothering to read its title and seated on the sofa, pretending she was reading it. _He'll have to get out of there sooner or later_.

Hermione was half right: Malfoy went out later. Her class was rolling for almost an hour when Malfoy left his room. He didn't notice right away that she was there. He just decided to take a look at the sofa when he felt her perfume. "What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I thought you could see." She shook the book in front of him. "Reading."

He frowned. "I saw that, idiot."

She placed the book again on her legs. "So why did you ask, stupid?"

He pressed his fingers against the sofa's back. "Perfect miss Granger should be at class, shouldn't she?"

"So should you." She said facing the book pages.

"It's not your business." He said angry.

"The same to you." She said calmly.

He opened his mouth but gave up saying anything. Instead, he picked his rucksack and headed towards the exit.

"Why didn't you appear for DADA? Or even for lunch?" Hermione asked afraid of the sound of his steps that were telling her he was leaving.

"Like I said, Granger, it's not your business." He kept walking.

She stood up and turned, facing his back. "Was it cause of yesterday?"

He stopped two feet from mr. Chateau. "How many times do you want me to repeat that it's not your business? Are you deaf?" He stepped again and the painting moved.

"It's cause of what I said at the train or what I said when we met here yesterday or cause of Ernest?" She almost yelled.

He stopped a foot inside of the dorm and the other at the corridor. "Ernest?"

She froze. "Yes." She said softly.

"So be dumped by Potter wasn't that bad for you. You're fast, Granger." He said still with his back at her.

"It's not what you're thinking. Ern-Macmillan just wanted…"

"Am I crazy or are you really trying to explain what is going on between Macmillan and you? And, don't worry, you can call him Ernest. I REALLY don't mind." He placed his other foot at the corridor.

"I KNOW YOU CARE!" This time she couldn't held the scream in her throat.

He smiled, but she couldn't see it. "Do I? Thanks for telling me. I won't forget that." He stepped and the painting started moving, closing the entrance.

"Malfoy!" She threw her rucksack at her back and ran. He was still at the corridor, seeming to be heading to the great hall. "Malfoy!" He stopped. She walked towards him. "I didn't finish!" She said angry.

"And I don't want to hear anything. Damn, you really are deaf!" He started walking again.

"Are you the one who sent me that note?" She was following him.

He laughed. "You're not just deaf! You're really crazy!"

"Malfoy!" She grabbed his shoulder and made him turn to her. He almost fell in the process. "Look into my eyes and answer: you're my… was it you?"

He took off her hand of him. "NO! ok? You're supposed to be smart but now I see that your intelligence just serves to keep in mind spells and recipes and answers for possible questions during classes! You know as well as I that I can't even think about you! How could I be sending you those stupid notes? Now forget about me! Go back to _Ernest_!" He breathed heavily and kept facing her eyes for a few seconds then turned and left her there, standing in the middle of the corridor.

_How does he know about the other letters? As long as I'm concerned he just saw one. _She was facing the wall at the end of the corridor. Malfoy was on his way to God knows where. She smiled and went back to their dorm.

_Ernest! Now he's Ernest! _He crossed the Great Hall and went to the yard. _That sun of a… fuck!_ He saw the lake and stopped, looking around to see if he was really alone. _There…_ He smiled. The image of Hermione wearing a light blue dress came to his mind. He gave a few steps and stopped. _Yeah, it was here. It's like I can still feel her body pressed against mine. Her smell…_ He dropped his rucksack and seated on the ground. _Why does she have to be a mudblood?_ Then a question he never thought he could ever make to himself came to his mind and it was like his heart stopped beating. _Why am I had to be a pureblood? Why am I had to be a Malfoy? Why, because of that, I have to let happiness escape through my fingers?_ He placed his right hand in front of his face. _It hurts…_

* * *

"Hermione, where were you?" Harry asked worried when she stopped in front of him at the entrance of the greenhouse six.

"At my dorm. I started reading a book and I couldn't just stop." She grinned.

"It must be really a great book since you're so happy." Ron looked at her, curious.

"Yes, it is." She pressed her books against her chest without noticing.

"And what's it title?" Lavender was really curious about it.

_Oh no!_ "It's…"

"C'mon, everyone!" Professor Sprout yelled, opening the door.

"I'll tell you later, Lavender." _Phew! _She followed the others that were already inside the greenhouse.


	42. Chapter XLI

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

I'd like to thank **Slytherin in Mind, tiki-92090, SweetMary, fairy pwincess, nightmistrie, dwntwndanbrwn, tohru205, catgoddessfreak **(thank you for correcting me about the Slytherin house colors!)**, hogwartsboyzrhot, skaterchick235, mAI2402, pinkicing101, RavenclawRoyalty x3, Adriane, Slytherin Princess23, curlyqntx, yml, Marmalade Fever, neonnoodlesoup, Ebony-Amanda-brittany44, mouse10, scarlet-knight13 **and** Dakota-Malfoy **for the reviews and wishes of happy xmas! You made me really glad by saying that you liked my last chapter!

Here's another one! Hope you like it too!

AND HAPPY 2006! CHEERS!

**Chapter XLI**

Hermione was relieved to see that Malfoy, at least, appeared at the Great Hall for dinner. She was worried about if he had eaten or not during the day. He seemed to be sad, didn't talk to anyone, although Pansy tried to make him speak. She saw when he left, alone.

"So, what Macmillan wanted?" Ginny was seated at Hermione's right side, waiting for the dessert.

"Nothing much. Just help with Potions." She pushed her now empty plate on the table.

"Is he that bad?" Ron asked, surprised.

Hermione raised her shoulders. "I guess so. He told me that he already had extra classes."

Ron shivered. "Urgh! Nobody deserves that!"

"Don't tell me." Harry sighed.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked when she saw Hermione getting up.

"I'm going to my dorm. Why?"

"Won't you wait for dessert?" Ron seemed to be horrified.

She smiled. "To say the truth, I don't need dessert. I'm a little tired and…" her smiled began wider "… I want to finish that book."

They looked at each other's face. "You can do it later, Hermione." Harry said.

"Won't you come with us? I thought you would go to the Gryffindor Tower after dinner."

Hermione seemed surprised. "What for?"

"Well, there's a long time since you went there. And we thought that, maybe, you'd like to spend a little time with us, in front of the fireplace… like the old times." Ginny seemed to be really disappointed.

She looked at the exit and sighed. _He must be already at his room. No use going there anyway. Just wished he didn't have such a sad face._ She turned to her friends and smiled. "Ok then…" she seated "… since tomorrow I'll be spending my time with Ernest after dinner."

Ron and Harry put wide eyes on their faces while Ginny laughed. "Ernest?" The boys said in unison.

"That's his name, isn't it?" Hermione placed a cold cream, remembering ice cream, on her new clean plate.

* * *

She went to her dorm really late. Madam Norra crossed her path and called Filch, which came running with a large grin in his face. When he saw it was Hermione the one his cat caught out of bed, he seemed to be really sad. She gave him a triumphant smile and left him there. Monsieur Chateau was already sleeping when she arrived. She touched the painting.

"Who's there? What do you want? I shall not pass anyone… oh, it's you, mademoiselle." He was still holding his sword in Hermione's direction when he blushed hard. "I'm… I'm sorry."

Hermione laughed. "That's ok. Don't worry. 'Partnership'"

He moved the painting without saying a word.

She looked around the hall, but didn't see Malfoy. Unconsciously, she walked to the sofas, but he was not there either. She sighed. _He used to wait for me. Every time I came back late, he was here._ She looked at his door. _Is he running away from me?_ Even the serpent seemed not to be looking at her.

* * *

Hermione was able to see Malfoy only at breakfast and lunch. When she woke up, it seemed that Malfoy had left their dorm earlier because she didn't hear any sound coming from his bedroom. But she didn't care. Instead, she was fighting against a slight smile that definitely didn't want to leave her face. Her friends asked her why she was so happy, and she said it might be because she didn't meet Malfoy during the day. Obviously it didn't convince Harry and Ginny; still they said nothing about it.

"I have to go." Hermione said, cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

"Mione, are you on a diet?" Ron looked at her curious.

She was on her feet now. "What? No! Why are you asking that?" She asked surprised.

He raised his shoulders. "Well, yesterday you almost left without eating some dessert and now you're doing the same thing you tried to do yesterday. I thought you could only be on a diet."

She laughed. "No, Ron, I'm not. Although I think you should be."

His mouth opened but he said nothing. His surprise became anger when he heard Lavender and Ginny laughing.

"Ron, did you forget that I promised to help Ernest?" She smiled.

He just nodded, without looking at her.

"Ok, I have to go now. He must be waiting for me. See you later." She waved and left.

"Do you think Mione is… you know… that something is going on between them?" Ron looked at Ginny, then at Harry and finally Lavender.

"I… don't know, Ron." Ginny glanced at Harry.

"Hum… I think it's time for Mione to find someone. Macmillan is a little arrogant, but he's a nice guy." He clapped his hands when a chocolate cake materialized in front o him.

Ginny smiled.

Draco also thought of leaving before dessert, but he changed his mind when he saw Hermione waving to her friends. He looked at her, discreetly, expecting her to turn right, heading to the stairs. He was surprised to see that, instead, she continued walking straight to the exit. His mind started to swirl. _Where the hell is she going? Stop that, Draco! It's not your business!_

"Are you alright, Drackie?" Pansy placed her hand over his.

Instinctively, he pulled it from her touch. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, you frowned and then shook your head. And your finger tips are purple cause you're pressing your fork strongly enough to do so." She didn't hide her frustration and spoke harshly.

Malfoy didn't notice what he was doing. Now that he saw how his hand was, it started aching. He blushed slightly. "I, ahn… I'm worried, that's all."

"You're too worried lately, Malfoy, especially when mudblood Granger is around." Zabini added maliciously.

Draco glanced at Zabini dangerously. "Jealous of her, Zabini?"

He smirked. "Me? Are you sure you're talking about the right person?"

"Well, Zabini, although you say it's me that gets worried when Granger is around, you're the one who always get a chance to talk about her. I think you want me to say something about her but you don't have to guts to ask it directly. Are you interested in her, Zabini? Your family won't be happy, you know. I bet you also received your letter. Is that why you didn't pick a fiancée yet?" He was looking into Blaise's eyes.

Zabini clenched his fists over the table and sustained the look. "I think I can say the same to you. From what I know, you also didn't choose a fiancée yet. And I'm practically convinced that it's cause of the mudblood."

"Don't blame on me your feelings, Zabini. You're too concerned about me and Granger, aren't you? But don't fear. I don't intend to dirt my blood with hers. I'm not on your way. So, if you excuse me." He got up.

"Blaise, is that true? Do you fancy the mudblood?" Pansy didn't say it low enough. Almost all slytherins were looking at him.

He didn't know what to do instead of rising up and facing Malfoy. "You're quite smart with words. You've distorted everything that I said. But don't think you can fool me…" he smirked "… or your parents."

He tried to hide his shivering. "We'll see who's fooling who, Zabini." Without giving Blaise a chance to replay he turned and walked towards the entrance still not knowing what was the best thing to do: go to his dorm or follow Hermione.

* * *

"Good evening, Ernest." She smiled at the tall boy dressed with the Huffle-Puff colors and holding a broom by his side.

Macmillan was waiting for her a few feet from the Great Hall door. "Hello, Hermione." He waited for her to get closer. "I've brought my broom. So, where are we going?"

"Do you know of a really nice place beyond the lake?" She asked happily.

"I think I know the place you're talking about. We can see the east side of the castle from there, right? And there are stone benches too." He smiled at her.

"Great! So I don't have to teach you the way." She smiled back. "Shall we go then?"

Macmillan mounted his broom and invited Hermione to do the same with a head sign. She passed her arms around his chest and pressed tightly. "I hate flying." She whispered.

He laughed. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall." He kicked the ground and a second later they were in the air.

_I wished it was Malfoy saying that to me._ She signed.

At that same second, a tall blond guy was seating in the last step of the stairs that lead to the garden. He kept staring to the couple in the broom till the night engulfs them in the darkness.

* * *

"Guess it's enough for tonight?" Hermione asked him after an hour and a half of practicing.

Macmillan smiled. "Guess so. At least, this one I know now that I'll do right. Thanks, Hermione."

She blushed slightly. "You're welcome."

He got up. "Let's go?"

She sighed. "I really hate flying", and rose too.

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione. It's not that bad." He was already mounted in his broom.

"Oh, yeah, it is. At least for me." She imitated him and again held him by his chest. "I'm ready."

He kicked the ground and they went flying. Less than five minutes later, they were landing in front of the Great Hall. He waited for Hermione to dismount before him then placed the broom at his side. "Think we can meet at Friday? At the same time?"

She smiled. "Sure. I'll plan my study schedule again so I'll not have problems. Just have to place Potions at Friday."

"Thanks." Ernest was walking towards the stairs, but Hermione didn't move. "Hermione?"

"Er… go ahead, Ernest. I don't feel like going inside now." She said without looking at him.

He turned to where she was facing, but saw nothing. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. See you later." She waved and started walking at the lake's direction.

He raised his shoulders. "Ok then. Bye" and went inside.

_I'm sure I saw someone there._ She started walking but now she was almost running. When she got to the spot there was no one to be seen. _Nobody should be outside at this hour._ She looked at the lake and sat on the ground. But then she laid on her back and faced the moon. _I thought it could be Malfoy. Here would be a nice place to talk._ She smiled. _Who knows…_

While Hermione was wandering about who was there, Malfoy was having a hard time behind a bush. He was kneeled and his body was curved. Besides, it was necessary to keep an eye on her to prevent a meeting and to run to the castle right after she leaves. His knees and back were aching. Despite of that, he felt like being able to look at her freely was a great recompense for the pain.

Hermione took long thirty minutes to leave. Malfoy, at this rate, thought that, if she took any longer to go, he would never be able to stand straight anymore. He shook his cloak, cleaned his clothes and made sure there was no sigh in his hair that could reveal where he was all this time. _She might have seen me, although she doesn't know that it was me._ He smiled. _Who would ever think that I'll be hiding from a mudb… _He couldn't finish the phrase. The image of Zabini calling her mudblood crossed his mind. _Damn, Granger! _He frowned. _That stupid Zabini! I hope he didn't see me coming outside. I need to control myself._ He looked around to be certain of that nobody were outside, walked surrounding the castle walls and entered by a side door.

* * *

"Good evening, monsieur Chateau!" Hermione said happily.

"Good evening, mademoiselle! You're really happy today, aren't you? May I ask why?" He smiled.

"Shhh!" She placed a finger over her own lips. "You may, but I can't tell you."

He sighed, trying to sound disappointed. "What a pity!"

"Is… Malfoy here?" She whispered, like if he could hear through the walls.

Mr. Chateau translated it as a worried question and grinned. "Don't fear, mademoiselle, he's not here… yet. But for now you don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks, monsieur. 'Partnership'." She entered and went directly to her room, placing her books and notes over her bed. Then she walked towards the small table beside her bed and picked up a small white box. _Let's see how he will react to that?_ She put the ring at her right hand and placed the box on the table again. Her door was opened in the case of Malfoy comes but she didn't hear a thing. _Not at the sofas. He may pass and pretend he didn't know I'm there. _She looked around. _Of course!_ She stepped to the table. It was near his bedroom and he would obviously see her seated there. She pulled a chair and sat, her back at the entrance and her right hand hanging from the table. To pretend she was doing something, she opened the first book she saw. It was his Charms book. _What will you do, Malfoy? I wonder… _She smiled.

Hermione heard the painting moving a few minutes later. She straightened herself on the chair and tried her best to seem really interested in reading. His steps were getting closer but suddenly their sound stopped for some seconds. _I bet he saw the ring_. She smiled. "Good evening, Malfoy." She greeted.

He pretended she said nothing and passed by her heading to this room.

"Wow! Silent today, aren't we?" She closed the book harshly, trying to make some noise. "Oops! Guess you'll have to buy another Charms book cause I touched this one."

"Thank you for telling me that. I'll buy another one." He said holding the doorknob.

She rose from the table. "Listen, I… I have something to show you." She was walking in his direction slowly.

Malfoy shivered. "I'm not interested." He said without looking at her and opened the door.

"But I want to show you something that I think might help you." She was less than one foot from him.

He knew she was near. Somehow he could feel the warmth of her body. "Might help me?" He tried to sound sarcastic but it didn't work.

"Yes." She placed her left hand on his shoulder and turned him. She tried hard not to laugh when she saw he had his eyes closed. "Open your eyes, Malfoy."

He could feel her breath on his face. His head started aching. He wasn't sure if he would be able to control his arms and not hold her, pressing her body against his. He stepped behind before opening his eyes. "Ok…" his voice was trembling a little "… what is it that you want so eagerly show me?"

She raised her right hand at the high of his eyes. "This." She smiled.

"Ok, it's a ring. So?" He asked unconcerned.

She seemed to be surprised. "Don't… don't you know this ring?"

"I think I've seen a ring like that somewhere, but… why are you asking this to me?" He said impatiently.

This time it was Hermione that stepped behind. "I… I thought…" The words were trapped in her throat.

He looked at her, an angry look in his eyes. "You've thought what? That I would be jealous? That I would take off that ring of your finger and then go after Macmillan and warn him to never again get near you? Are you out of your mind?" He was now yelling.

"I…" Her vision was getting dim. _Don't, Hermione!_ She breathed heavily. "Well, once again I was terribly wrong. Sorry, Malfoy." She faced him for a second before turning and stepping to her room.

"What was that for?" His heart was beating fast and he couldn't control his legs to not follow her. "Granger, are you using Macmillan like that?"

She stopped at the middle of the room. His last words were like hot iron in her heart. "No, I'm not!" She turned to him. "I'm not like you! I don't use people! I have a heart!"

"So, what's the scene for?" He yelled back.

"I…" she was trembling "… I thought… I… it's a great gift as a wedding ring, isn't it?" She placed her hands behind her to try to contain the shivering. "That's why I said it would help you! But I'm so stupid!" It seemed the last phase was said to him, but she said it to herself.

"Yes, you are! Thinking that I would believe in a stupid lie like that! You know we can't stay together, SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PUTTING SO MUCH EFFORT ON IT?" He was almost crying too.

"Malfoy, I…" She stopped talking because she felt she was about to cry.

"Look…" He took a deep breath "… we talked about that, didn't we? That day, right after the mask ball, remember? You were the first to point out that it was impossible for us to stay together. We CAN'T stay together."

Hermione said nothing, just kept looking at him.

He passed a hand through his hair. "I know this ring, ok? Macmillan must have spent a lot of money on that. If he likes you that much, you should give him a chance. I was thinking about it all day long. Yesterday and also today." A tear rolled on Hermione's face. He dried it with his hand. "If it makes you feel better, for the last passed weeks I wished I was not a Malfoy." He stepped behind, still looking into her eyes, then turned and entered his room, without looking behind.

_It can't be true!_ was the only thing that was crossing Hermione's head. For the first time he admitted that he loves her but then, at the same time, he said that they were not meant to be. _And the ring… Ginny said… but if it wasn't him… I don't know what to think… _She entered her room and closed the door. The white box was still opened over her table. She sat on her bed and put the ring inside of it. _At least he said he wished he was not a Malfoy anymore…_ Hermione managed to change clothes and lay down. The image of Professor Hughes telling her to ask herself how important was the illusion in her life came to her mind. She smiled sadly. _I wish it had no importance…_ Although the only thing she wished was to cry till she have no more tears to shed sleepiness came and the last thing she saw was a pair of grey eyes seeming to be smiling to her.


	43. Author's note!

Hi, everyone!

Sorry for not updating! But the problem is I'm freaking out here! As you might know already, I'm a huge U2 fan and it so happens that they are coming to Brazil! Tickets selling started just at the moment I came back so I passed the last weeks in a total hurry cause it was too difficult to get one cause of the competion! But miracles happen, you know! I've got my ticket for the last show! There will be two! It's for the upper seats, but, whatever! There are so many people without a ticket that I can't complain about my seat! The thing is I'm totally hooked in it! And I can't think about anything else but the show! I promise I'll update my fic as soon as I come back to my normal self! Till there, please, be patient with me!

Cheers!

Carla (wildhoneyu2).


	44. Chapter XLII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Hi, there! UnfortunatelyI can't say thanks to you cause I can't use this computer for more time! I can only post this chapter! Anyway, just wanna thank all of you who so patiently awaited for this story to continue!

Here's another chap! Just hope you like this one!

Cheers!

**Chapter XLII**

_It wasn't him, huh?_ Hermione forgot to close the window. A cold breeze was making the curtains sway and snow flakes were falling on the carpet. She looked at her clock. She could have slept for more thirty minutes. _It doesn't matter anyway. I'll have to wake up no matter what. If only I could forget about everything…_ she sat and turned off the alarm clock. _I wonder if Malfoy is also awakened._ She rose and walked towards the wardrobe, which was at the bottom of her room, and picked clean Hogwart's robes. Without thinking about a bath, she changed clothes and threw her rucksack on her back. She was leaving when she sneezed, which reminded her to close the window. _I hope I didn't get a cold._ She opened the door and took a look outside. _Clean_. She left the dorm as fast as she could, said 'good morning' to mister Chateau and headed to the Great Hall. _I bet there's no one there yet. Never mind._ She sighed. _Guess we'll start trading notes again. It's the best to do._ She sadly smiled. _At least he said he loves me. _Like she thought, at the Gryffindor table there wasn't a single soul. She saw some ravenclaws and huffle-puffs at the Great Hall, Ernest among them. He waved and she waved back, taking a seat at her house table. _They won't mind if I start eating without them._ She gave a little bite at some potato bread.

Hermione had already finished eating when Ron, Harry and Ginny appeared. She was trying to read a chapter of her arithmancy book but her mind was full with other thoughts, so she felt happy when her friends finally arrived.

Ron sat in front of her, curiously surprised. "Fell of bed, Mione?"

She smiled. "I think you can say that."

Ginny's look, on the other hand, was rather worried than surprised. "Your eyes are swollen. Something happened?"

Ron looked at Ginny then at Hermione again. "Now that you mention it…"

"Was it Malfoy, Hermione?" Harry asked fair and square.

Ron's eyes now seemed to be at the same size as Dobby's. "What? You mean… have you been crying, Mione? What did that crook do to you? Tell us!"

She didn't know why but she felt a little less miserable because of her friends' concern towards her. "No, he didn't do anything. I guess my eyes are swollen cause I forgot to close the window yesterday. I think I've got a cold or something." She rubbed her nose. "And I bet my nose will turn red or something like that."

"You should see madam Pomfrey then. Want me to go with you?" Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's forehead.

Hermione smiled. "Well, let's wait a bit. I just woke up. Maybe it's nothing."

Ginny sighed. "Ok. We'll wait till lunch. If you don't look better, we'll go to madam Pomfrey."

She tried a laugh. "Deal."

Malfoy didn't seem to be better either. He was paler and there were shadows around his eyes. He avoided Pansy and his cronies by sitting among some 4th years. She tried to get his attention, but it was useless. He could see Hermione on the other side of the hall. Although he couldn't see her face because her back was turned to the Slytherin table, it seemed that she was alright since Ron and Harry were smiling to her. It was like some fresh air and he sighed relieved. _Time to take that letter seriously and find a fiancée._ He looked around his table. If he would pick a fiancée, she obviously should be from the Slytherin house. _Since I'm between the 4th years I should start from here._ There was a brunette three seats from him on the other side of the table. He knew she was staring at him for a long time. He ordered himself to turn to her and smile. Luckily his head obeyed. The girl face turned to a dark pink but she smiled back. _Here I go again…_

* * *

Just like Hermione thought, they began trading notes. Their system was the same from before: to pass a piece of parchment below the door. They were not spending time or studying at their common room. As soon as they got at the dorm, each one enters immediately at their respective rooms. Hermione was spending much more time at the Gryffindor tower. Ginny and Harry tried several times to discover what was happening but Hermione wouldn't say a word. In the mean time she found that Ernest was really someone she could talk with and have a good time. He was funny in his own way and with no doubt a real gentleman. With Ron and Lavender dating and not wanting to be a hindrance to Harry and Ginny, she began to pass a great part of her free time with Macmillan besides their meetings to study potions. As for Malfoy, the last time she could remember of seeing him face to face was that night where he said they were not meant to be. She saw that Malfoy was really busy, for the last weeks, walking around with his fiancée candidates.

Malfoy, on the other hand, wasn't having an easy time. It was being really hard for him to endure all those slytherin girls that wanted so eagerly marry him. In fact, he began to ask himself how he could possibly doesn't notice how boring, selfish, spoiled, foolish, futile and stupid those girls were. He spent six years among them and it was now quite difficult to him to understand how he survived without scars. From the bottom of his heart, he didn't know how he was supposed to choose a girl among those but he had to, for his own good. To complicate things, when Granger was not walking around with Potter and the Weasleys, she was almost always with Ernest Macmillan. Several times, looking at them by the corner of his eyes, he saw her smiling and always he smiled back. Macmillan was a good-looking guy; he had to admit it to himself. _If I try someone from another house, my parents will kill me. Anyway, who, besides slytherins, will like to marry a Malfoy? None, of course. _Someone laughed. He knew who it was. Trying to not let that tall, thin, pale, dark-haired 5th year slytherin girl notice that someone else got his attention, he turned his face a little to the right and saw Granger and Macmillan passing by, a few feet from where he was, seeming to be headed to the lake. It seemed she didn't notice that he was there dating a girl he didn't want to.

"Draco?" She said in a sweetened voice.

He forced himself to stop looking at Granger and turned his face to her. "Yes?"

They were seating in a wooden bench, right below a peach tree. Their faces were protected from the feeble sun by the tree canopy while their legs could get warmed by it.

"Who were you looking at?" She looked over her shoulder. "You couldn't be looking at mudblood Granger and that stupid Huffle-Puff prefect, could you?"

Malfoy felt his blood boiling, but managed to talk calmly. "I beg you pardon? Did you really say what I think I've heard? That I was looking at… Granger?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. It's just that… forget it. Let's just began from where we stopped, ok?" She smiled.

He frowned. "It's just that… what?"

"Nothing. I said to forget it, didn't I?" She seemed to be nervous.

"Drop it, Vectra." He passed a hand through his hair.

She sighed. "Ok. Everyone in our house thinks you're different."

He looked surprised. "Different? What…what are you talking about?"

"Yes." She said in a whisper. "Like you're not as you used to be."

Malfoy breathed heavily and forced himself to not alter his tone. "Could you, please, explain it to me? Different in what way? What about me they think it's different?"

Vectra noticed, by Malfoy's look, that it would be useless to try to change the subject. She signed. "Ok. Everybody's talking about your behavior towards the mudblood." She blushed slightly.

He couldn't contain his shiver and the pressure of his nails against his palm. "What are they talking? What are they speaking about me and Granger? Tell me!" This time he lost control of his temper.

Instinctively, Vectra withdrew from him. "I… they're saying… I didn't believe it, but… I didn't want to bother you…"

"Vectra…" He breathed heavily again. _I need to restrain myself!_ "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." He noticed that the girl was trembling. "I know it's not your fault. I know you're not the one that is spreading those lies. But I have to ask you. I need to know. What are they talking about me and Granger?"

She was feeling calmer but she didn't dare to stop staring at him. "I don't know who started it, ok? But the thing is that everybody is saying that you fell in love with the mudblood."

Malfoy's heart started pounding. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. The words got trapped in his throat. His thoughts were in total confusion. _Say something, you idiot!_

"And I don't know if I believe the rumors or not." She withdrew from him a little more. "I'm almost convinced that you were looking at… _her_ a while ago and you haven't denied what I told you…" she made a disgusted face "…yet, I hope." She looked only curious this time.

He was still with his mouth opened. "I… I mean… WHAT?" His mind was blank. He didn't know what else to say.

She felt he was quite confused… and desperate. "I told you everything I know. That's what everyone's thinking. I don't know if it's true but I'm certain of one thing: you really ARE different. I have my eyes on you since I arrived at Hogwarts, I won't lie. And, although we only traded a few words in the last five years, I noticed that was something different about you. I noticed soon after you got the head position. And there is also the story that you punched Goyle just because he called her by what she is: a mudblood."

Malfoy shivered at the sound of that word.

"See? You don't like to hear it. Don't try to pretend you like because you don't! You shiver! I noticed you shivered every time I called that girl a mudblood! You're freaking me out! She's a mudblood! Mudblood! A filthy mudblood! The worst mudblood Hogw-"

"SHUT UP!" Malfoy interrupted her. He passed his hand through his hair nervously. "Shut up, ok? It's nonsense! All that! Pure nonsense! And what was that just now?" He was furious. "You are totally hysterical! What kind of behavior was that?"

Vectra blushed harder. "I'm… I'm sorry. It's just… you shivered! What's happening to you, Malfoy?"

He was preparing a harsh answer but gave up on that as he saw tears forming in her eyes. "Vectra, listen. I think I'm different cause I'm stressed. I don't have much time to spend with our house mates; it's been hard to have time for quidditch training, and there's still the fact that I have to pick up a fiancée before my next anniversary." He could see in her face that she was not totally convinced. "And also, to complicate even more my life, I have to share a room with…_her_." He pointed with his head to where Granger and Macmillan were. Seeing Granger accepting some chocolate from Macmillan's hand made a nerve in his front twitch.

"It seems that she is getting on well with him." Vectra looked at Malfoy by the corner of her eyes, trying to catch any sign of unpleasantness. "They make a good couple. Or… I might say, a bad couple, considering who they are." She suppressed a smirk.

"Yes… considering who they are." He automatically repeated, without taking his eyes off them. He could see Hermione smiling before losing sight of them, when they got hidden by the castle walls. _She seems to be happy._ He shook his head. "I don't know why people are thinking I could be in love with _that girl_!"

"You should ask yourself why you aren't calling her mudblood in the first place." Vectra pointed out.

He was caught by surprise. "Why? It's… It's because…" and didn't know what to say.

She placed her hands around her waist. "It's because of what, Malfoy?"

He blushed slightly. "Because… because I can't, alright?"

She frowned. "That's NOT a good answer."

"I can't because the old bat told me that she would take off my head position! Satisfied?" He said angrily.

"Hum… that's perfectly understandable. But she's not here, right now, is she? And yet, you didn't call the mudblood mudblood even once." She provoked him.

"I have to accustom to call her by her name! So I have to police myself all the time! And… and who the hell are you to ask me something?" He rose.

Vectra got up a second later… as she noticed that she was about to miss the opportunity to become a Malfoy. "I'm sorry, Draco." She made the sweeter voice she could make. "I didn't want to bother you. I was really foolish. I promise I'll never do it again. Let me prove to you that you won't regret choosing me as your fiancée." She got closer him.

He let her get closer, closer enough to feel the warmth of her body. Her sweet perfume feeling every bit of air he was breathing.

"Why don't you kiss me?" she whispered, inches from his face.

He gave a slight smile and accepted her invitation, letting her tongue get into his mouth. He pressed her body against his and passed a hand in her black straight hair. He savored everything that he could from that moment without thinking about who he was kissing back.

* * *

"I wish you were there, Hermione!" Macmillan laughed.

They were near Hagrid's house, seated at a small elevation on the ground. It seemed that Hagrid was sleeping because loud noises, similar to a saw being used, were coming from inside his house.

"I can imagine his face. I bet Snape was prepared to give you a zero… but he couldn't." She laughed too.

"His face… was better than anything I could imagine! Alright, I know my potion was worthy of ten, but I'll not complain of an eight." He threw a stick at the giant pumpkins field. Fang ran after it.

"If it comes from Snape, you really can't complain." She smiled.

"He asked me what I have done to get better. He even mentioned if I could have taken any kind of memory potion, but then, before I could answer, he said it was impossible because _I surely don't posses intelligence to make a decent memory potion_." He imitated Snape's tone.

Hermione laughed again. "Let he think that way for a while."

Fang came with the stick in its mouth and dropped it in front of Ernest feet. "I really owe you this, Hermione." He took the stick and threw it again, this time in the castle direction. Hagrid's dog left to catch it.

"Don't mention it. To say the truth, I really enjoyed our classes. You're a great pupil…" they laughed "… and a marvellous company. It was really nice to discover a friend in you."

He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Same here."

"But, if you want to pay me the service…" She said in a joking voice.

"Oh my God!" He faked a surprised voice. "Alright! How much it will cost me?"

She blinked. "Nothing much. I was thinking if you would like going with me to Hogsmead."

Now he didn't have to fake. He was really surprised. "You mean… at the Valentine's day?"

"Oh, c'mon! You don't need to make that face! I'm asking you as a friend. So? I'll just accept a 'no' as answer if you have already arranged a date."

He kept looking at her for some seconds, but as her smile didn't change he relaxed. "I didn't. I'll love going with you, but…"

"But what?" She couldn't believe how reticent he was.

He sighed. "I know I have nothing to do with your private life, but being around with you for some time let me notice that you're in love with someone. I've been wondering since then who could be the guy and why you're not fighting for him. You're such a transparent person. Even when you try to hide something we can read your real feelings in your eyes. I just don't understand how it's possible a wonderful girl like you could be without a boyfriend. And you're in love with someone, don't deny it."

Hermione finally notice that she couldn't hide her real being from him. It was really incredible to her how he could learn so much about her in such a short period of time. She smiled. "Alright, I won't deny it. About fighting for him…" she sighed "… it's not that easy. Don't ask me who he is, I won't tell you. The only thing I can tell you is that it's impossible. We have nothing to share; we're so different from each other that it's even difficult to breath near him. I will only get hurt if we get involved. And… there's something more…" She glanced at him.

"Yes?" He prompted her to continue.

"Don't laugh, ok?" But she was at the verge of a laugh. "I have a secret admirer."

It took two seconds for Ernest to apprehend what she said. "A… a secret admirer? You're kidding!"

"I told you not to laugh!" She pointed her finger at his nose as she saw the shadow of a laugh forming in his mouth. "Yes, a secret admirer."

"Sorry." He cleared his throat. "But who is he?"

"Honestly, Ernest! If I knew he wouldn't be a secret admirer anymore!"

He blushed slightly. "Well, you have a point."

She sighed. "I wish I knew who he is. I thought of someone but I was terribly wrong. Now I'll wait for him to reveal himself."

"Good luck, then."

"So?" She turned to him smiling again. "Will you accompany me to Hogsmead?"

He smiled back. "Ok. Maybe it's a good idea. Who knows he gets jealous of me and reveals his true identity at the Three Broomsticks, declaring his undying love for you in front of everyone?" He finished with his left hand on his chest and his right pointing to the sky.

She slapped his shoulder. "Honestly!" and laughed.

* * *

"I told you that you wouldn't regret choosing me as your fiancée." She smiled.

He was holding her by her arms. "Guess you didn't understand." He smirked.

"Understand? I didn't understand what, dear?" She was still smiling.

"I didn't choose you as my fiancée… and I won't do that." He let go of her.

Finally her silly smile left her face. "What… what you mean? You kissed me. I thought…"

His smirk became wider. "Like I said, you didn't understand. I just kissed you to compensate the time I wasted with you. After enduring your stupid talk for so much time I deserved some payment." He noticed her blank face and almost laughed. "Well, in a scale of zero to ten, I guess your kiss deserves… let's see… 6? That's good, right?" He picked his jacket over the bench and turned to leave. "Ah… I almost forgot." He looked at her again. "Just to make it extremely clear, you have no chances to become my fiancée. Wanna a reason? I'll never marry a stupid, empty and, most important, hysterical girl like you. Understand now?" Once again he had to hold his laugh at the sight of her stupefied face. "Fine then. See ya, Vectra!" And he left her there without looking behind.

* * *

"Good night, monsieur Chateau!" Hermione stopped in front of him.

"Good night, mademoiselle! You look really great tonight, if I might say."

She smiled. "Always a gentleman."

"Oh, no! I'm only sincere!" He bowed.

She laughed. "Thanks. 'Partnership'."

"As you wish." The painting moved, showing the common room of the heads dorm.

_He's not here yet._ Hermione could tell by the absence of the scent of his cologne. She headed to her room, but something on the table got her attention. _An owl?_ She stepped towards it and raised her hand, but the owl's leg didn't move. "Oh! So it's not for me, huh?" It didn't move even a feather. "Alright then." She turned and the painting moved before she could give the second step. _It's no use running, _so she continued walking.

Malfoy stared at her for a second then entered and passed by her like there was no one there. He was concentrating so much in not thinking that he noticed the owl only when it stretched its leg in his direction. "For me?" He stupidly asked… and reprehended himself for that. He knew Hermione was still at the room because he didn't hear the sound of her door closing. "Give me that." The owl went jumping to the edge of the table with its leg straightened. Draco untied the note and started reading it, his eyes getting wider at every word. When he finished, he clenched his fists, crushing the paper, and smashed the table.

An "ahh!" escaped from Hermione's mouth. She was closing her door when she heard a loud noise coming from the room. She opened the door and looked outside. She still could see the owl leaving. It seemed that it wasn't motivated in waiting an answer from him anymore. She opened her mouth to say something, to ask if he needed any help, but gave up on doing it when she saw him angrily throwing the paper in the fireplace. Instinctively she closed her door… but waited behind it, trying to hear any sound. The only one she heard was the sound of his door being slammed right after. _What was on that note to make him so angry?_ She changed clothes and went to bed, but her curiosity wouldn't let her fall asleep. _C'mon, Hermione! You have nothing to do with that guy! You never had! _She closed her eyes, but it took several minutes for the sleep to come. And, when it came, it was full of images of Malfoy throwing a lot of greenish parchments in the fire.


	45. Chapter XLIII

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

I'm really sorry but I don't have time to thank all of you that reviewed and so patiently waited for the next chapter (which is right below)! Just wanna say that I'm really thankful and that I hope you like this chapter!

See ya!

Cheers!

**Chapter XLIII**

_Damn! What the hell was written in that message?_ Hermione got up and stepped to the dressing table. _I knew it! My face is terrible!_ She was looking pale and there were dark shadows around her eyes. _I wish I could kill him! Now I'll have to use some foundation cream!_ She opened the first drawer and took a little dropper from there. _He must have broken everything in his room! Cause of his noise I couldn't sleep!_ She placed a drop right below each eye. The cream started to move and covered the shadows perfectly. She looked again at the mirror. _Much better!_ She placed the dropper again in the drawer. _He could at least put a silencing charm on his door!_ She picked her Hogwarts' robes that were over her trunk and changed clothes. _I wonder if he's still there, sleeping maybe, cause it was clear that he didn't do it during the night… or if he's already at the great hall… stop it, Hermione! _She shook her head and placed her hands over her ears. _It's not my business anymore!_ Her rucksack was on the floor, beside her bed. She checked her material before leaving her room. At their common room, she stared a few minutes at the serpent carved on his door, wishing she could see through it. _What happened, Malfoy?_ Although she wanted, she didn't have the guts to knock on his door, so she left… sighing.

* * *

"Are you alright, Mione?" Ron gave her a worried look.

She seated beside Ginny, right in front of him and dropped her rucksack by her side on the floor. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, so why the angry look?" Ginny placed her elbow on the table and held her head with the hand, trying to look directly at Hermione's face.

She sighed. "Malfoy."

Instinctively, Ron and Harry turned to the Slytherin table and started looking for Draco, with not friendly expressions. "What did he do, Hermione?"

"Did you do anything to him? He's not at their table. Where is that slimy ferret?" Ron looked at Hermione again. "Did you keep him in his place?"

"Calm down, you two! He did nothing to me… except…"

"Except what?" Ron interrupted her.

"Tell us, Hermione!" Harry was furious.

"If you let me finish!" She replied impatiently. "He did nothing, ok? Except making too much noise in his bedroom during the night. He was so loud that I couldn't sleep."

"Noise? What noise?" Ginny asked curious. The boys kept looking at Hermione stupidly.

"I don't know what he was doing… exactly. It seemed to me that he was breaking anything and everything that was in his bedroom! I could hear the sound of something being smashed at every five seconds. I was in my room and my door was closed! His door was closed too!" She finished in a whisper.

"But… but why he was doing that?" Harry picked Hermione's Daily Prophet on the table, which was still unopened, and looked the front page. "There's nothing here saying that something happened to his father… or Voldemort." He passed some pages. "Why was he so angry?"

"I don't know, Harry." She crossed her arms over the table and leant her chest on them, making her face come closer to the boys'. Ginny imitated her. "An owl brought him a letter yesterday night. Of course I don't know what was written in it, but the thing is that he got really angry after reading the message. He punched the table, threw the note into the fire and went to his room, slamming the door. He took some time to start breaking everything. I just woke up because of the noise after midnight. But since the breaking started, it lasted till dawn. I really don't know how he could have so many things to break."

"Maybe he broke then fixed then broke again." Ron looked at Harry, hoping that his mate was in accordance with him. Harry just sighed.

"Moron." Ginny slapped.

Ron pointed a finger at Ginny's face. "Look here, young lady…"

"Stop that, Ron! Let Hermione finish!" Harry held his arm and pushed it to the table.

Ron looked at him angrily, but said nothing.

Ginny gave him a stupidly look. "Now that Ronny here decided to kindly shut up his mouth, you can finish the story, Hermione."

She raised her shoulders. "Well, I have nothing more to say. I thought I would see him here, but it seems he didn't come… or that he already left. I don't know. No sound was coming from his bedroom when I left our dorm."

"I wish I could read that letter." Harry said to himself, but loud enough to be heard.

"Unfortunately, mate, he was clever enough to burn it before anyone could read." Ron crossed his arms on his chest.

"If only we knew how to use Legilimancy…" Ginny sighed.

"Shush!" Hermione placed a finger on her lips. "Lavender's coming." She looked at Ron. "I think I don't have to ask you to tell her nothing, do I?"

"Of course not!" He answered harshly.

"Since it's you, bro, it's totally normal that we worry about what you can do." She stole a piece of carrot cake of his plate.

"Give that back!"

"Oh… c'mon, Ron! Fighting for food again?" Lavender seated by his side and kissed his cheek.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny laughed.

* * *

_God dammit!_ Snape turned 180º to face the door. _Three weeks lost! THREE WEEKS! _He couldn't stand the purple smoke that was floating over his cauldron. _It was two drops! Not three! Two! And because of… that stupid knocking! _He took a deep breath. "Who is it?" He harshly asked.

"It's Draco Malfoy, professor." He made the calmer voice he could make.

Snape pointed his wand to the door and it opened. "What do you want so early in the morning, mister… Malfoy?" He took a second to recover from the fright of looking at Malfoy's face. He was paler than at any moment Severus could remember. He's eyes were swollen, like he had cried, but his look was like someone that was ready to kill. "It seems you didn't have a good night of sleep."

"Can I... come in?" He was still talking calmly, but his hands were shaking.

"I opened the door, didn't I?" Snape turned again and pointed his wand to the cauldron. The potion disappeared. "So, what can I do for you?" He looked at Draco, right in his eyes.

Malfoy immediately looked at the ground.

Snape smirked. "Don't think, mr. Malfoy, that I would waste my time using Legilimancy on you. You already waste me three weeks of work by distracting me when I was doing a complicated potion. So?"

"You know what I want." Draco raised his face and stared at Snape.

He smirked again. "No, I don't. And I'm really not interested in knowing anything."

"You told him, didn't you?" Draco stepped towards him and stopped a few feet from Severus.

He sighed. "Told what to whom? I don't have time for childish games, mr. Malfoy. Tell exactly what you want and leave my room!"

Draco was shivering. "You told him… you told… my… father… about… the red potion." His heart was beating so fast that his chest was aching.

"Ah…" Snape turned, went to the other side of his desk and seated. "The red potion." He placed his elbows over the table and crossed his fingers at the height of his eyes. "I see. So you mean the Potentia potion, the one I ordered you and miss Granger to make together that, _unexpectedly_, jumped to the second stage, strangely ignoring the first one."

Malfoy blushed. "You know what I mean!" He almost yelled, "professor" he quickly added because of Snape's face.

"Alright, mr. Malfoy, let me guess. Somebody told your _mother_, because your father is in Askaban and can not receive or send messages, about…" he smirked "… the red potion or something that could lead to the same conclusion that I had, which is you're in love with miss Granger and vice versa. Your _mother_ is really disappointed and angry, I suppose, and threatened you with disinheritance… or maybe worst. Am I right?"

Malfoy stepped to the table and placed his palm on it. He was looking directly into Snape's eyes, without blinking. His stomach flopped and for a moment he felt like his heart had stopped beating. "So it was you." He said in a low voice, but it was shaking with anger.

Severus was in the merge of a laugh but held himself. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, mr. Malfoy, but it wasn't me."

Draco punched the table. "Only you know about it! And if it wasn't you, how do you know my mum sent me a message? Huh? How can you explain this to me!" He was yelling at the end.

Snape rose, placed his hands over the table and bowed, approximating his face to Malfoy's. "I won't allow this kind of behavior in my office. It's a pity, but you force me to take points from my own house, and if you insist in acting like that I'll be compelled to give you, a head boy, a detention."

Malfoy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, professor." He said in a whisper.

Snape straightened his body. "Ten points will be taken from Slytherin House." He looked at Draco, waiting for a reaction, but it didn't happen. "Now, mr. Malfoy, I have no obligation to explain anything to you, but…" he raised his finger as Malfoy opened his mouth. He lowered his head at the professor's sign. "Like I said, I don't have to do anything for you, but I'll say what you want so eagerly hear." The boy raised his head and faced Snape. "Save your angry face to someone else. I wasn't the one who told your parents about you and that mudblood." Malfoy frowned. "Oh, offended, aren't we?" He smirked. "I don't have time for those teenager things."

"But you had time to… prepare that trap for me!" He replayed angrily. That neverending smirk on Snape's face was making his blood boil.

"Both of you are too immature. I saw that something was going on. You two were really acting strange among yourselves and after the ball night… I was really curious. And, yes, that potion was a trap, but I didn't spend my time thinking about how to catch you. That potion occurred to me when I saw you and _miss Granger_ entering class. It was really easy… and quite funny. Who would think something like that? But, since then, I forgot about you two."

"But how? If it wasn't you, who was? How did my parents discover?" Now Draco was desperate.

Snape felt like kicking him out of his office, but instead, breathed deeply and answered. "You're looking for a fiancée, aren't you? From what I remember about those arranged marriages, you might have been looking for one since before Christmas. I have to admit, mr. Malfoy, that among all the pure blood families, the Malfoys must still be the most important. All the slytherins girls might be excited with the possibility of being your wife. As such, they must be watching you, trying to discover your likings, your secrets… so they can have more chances to be chosen. But, like I noticed what was going on between you and _miss Granger_, they also could have noticed. It's not hard to imagine how angry and jealous they might be, is it? A mudblood! How could you, a pureblood, being in love with a despicable mudblood? Unforgivable! Somebody must put an end in it! And who's better to do something than your parents, mr. Malfoy?"

While Snape was talking, Draco was slowly sitting on a chair in front of the desk. At the end of the explanation, he shook his head and yelled "of course", before running out of Snape's office.

Severus smirked. _Guess he finally knows who the informer is._ He rose and stepped to the door. _It's better for miss Granger to take care of herself._ With eyebrows frowned, he closed the door.

* * *

"Maybe he committed suicide." Ron hopefully said.

"My God, Ron! What a horrible thing to say!" Lavender snapped.

It was lunch time. Ron, holding hands with Lavender, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were going down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"I doubt it. He wouldn't be so generous with the mankind." Harry smiled at Ron, who smiled back.

"Harry!" Ginny looked at Hermione, which seemed to be really worried. "If you two have nothing good to say, I think you'd better stay quiet."

"Hey, Ginny, calm down! We were only joking!" He replayed in a complaining tone.

"Yeah, Gin! Why are you so angry, anyway? We're talking about Malfoy. Did you forget who he is?"

She looked angrily at Ron. "No, bro! It's just that…" but she didn't finish.

"Is just that what?" He asked curious.

"Nothing." She increased her pace to get to Hermione. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Yes. I'm just worried." Hermione answered in the same tone. "Do you think I should go back to my dorm and see if he's ok?"

Ginny raised her shoulders. "I wouldn't, if I were you. I'm sure he's ok. We know that Malfoy won't do a stupid thing like that Ron and Harry were talking about. You shouldn't worry that much. I bet he'll appear for lunch. After all, he doesn't seem the kind of person that can bear hunger for a long time."

"Yes. I think you're right. I'm really silly, am I…" Hermione couldn't finish.

The Great Hall was a total confusion. All the students were trying to leave to the yard while a lot of them were screaming "FIGHT! FIGHT!" all around.

"What's happening?" Lavender held Ron's arm.

"I… I don't know." He passed an arm around her waist and pressed her tight against his chest.

Hermione grasped a Huffle-Puff that was pushing the others trying to get outside. The kid turned to her with an annoyed look in his eyes. "What's happening? Why the ruckus?"

He released his arm from Hermione's hand. "I don't know exactly. That's why I want to get out of here. Some guys entered the Great Hall yelling that there are slytherins fighting outside. I hope it's like a muggle fight, with punches and kicks, you know?" He left her and started pushing again.

"A fight?" Ron looked at Harry.

"Slytherins?" Harry replayed the look.

They jumped the last two steps, leaving the girls behind, and started pushing the other students, including the one Hermione intercepted.

"I can't believe it!" Lavender yelled furious.

"Harry! Ron! Wait for me!" Ginny ran after them, a mess of red long hair in that chaos.

"What do we do, Hermione?" Ron's girlsfriend asked desperate.

"The only thing we can: follow them!" She held Lavender's hand and followed her friends in the middle of the confusion.

They took several minutes to arrive at the fight scene. Hermione, using her position as head girl, could pass through the crowd more easily than the others. She finally got to the center but her brain was refusing to believe in what her eyes were seeing.

Zabini was laid flat on the ground, his nose bleeding and his hands were trying frantically to take off Malfoy from above him. On the other hand, Draco was attacking his belly furiously with both hands, and there was blood on them.

It seemed like a movie that only finished when Harry and Ron stopped by her side and yelled.

"I think Malfoy will win, mate." Ron sounded disappointed.

"Unfortunately." Harry imitated his tone.

She shook her head, forcing herself to wake up. "What are you doing? Stop them!"

Harry and Ron laughed. "Are you crazy? I hope they kill each other!"

"That would be a great ending, Ron!"

"Urgh! You're unbelievable!" She turned on her heels and ran to Hagrid's hut. She didn't have to run all the way, because she met him in the middle. "Hagrid! I need your help!"

"What's that ruckus? Why is everybody yelling like mad?" She pointed to the crowd of students several feet ahead.

"It's Malfoy and Zabini! They're fighting! Zabini is bleeding!" She was panting.

Hagrid ran towards the students. Hermione tried to go along with him, but couldn't make it. He forced his passage through the kids, pushing some on the way, but got to the middle. Without thinking twice, he held Malfoy by the neckband, at the height of his nape, and raised Zabini from the ground holding him by the front of his robes. Malfoy still tried to kick him, but Hagrid separated them by a fair distance. "Are you mad? Malfoy! Behave yourself!"

When Hermione came to the middle, they were still six and a half feet above the ground, tightly held by Hagrid's hands. "Thank God." She whispered, with a hand on her chest.

"What on earth is happening here?" McGonagall appeared, her eyes flashing like a lightning. "Hagrid, put them down." He placed Zabini on the floor first and gave him some seconds of advantage to get far from him before releasing Malfoy. Blaise went to Snape's side, which arrived there silently like a snake. Draco stayed at Hagrid's side, but continued looking at his classmate insistently. "Can you, please, explain this to me?" Although she said 'please' it sounded like an order.

Draco kept silent. He didn't move a muscle. The only sign that he was still alive was the dangerous brightness in his eyes, staring at Zabini without blinking.

Since she saw that Malfoy wouldn't answer, McGonagall turned to Blaise. "Mr. Zabini, why were you two fighting like… like the worst type of muggles on earth? For Christ sake!"

Zabini smirked and looked at Malfoy. "Can I say the truth… mate?"

Malfoy shivered. Instinctively he looked at Hermione and saw that she was trembling too.

"Truth? What truth, mr. Zabini?" Minerva asked impatiently, trying to hide her confusion.

Snape stepped forward. "I think, professor McGonagall, that the reason of this _unforgivable_ fighting doesn't matter. Whatever it is, it doesn't justify a bleeding nose and a swollen eye." He pointed to the boys. "At least, not inside Hogwart's grounds." He glanced at Malfoy before turning back to face McGonagall.

Minerva's face was turning from purple to green. "I think you're right, Severus." She wanted to raise both by the ears, but instead, she breathed deeply and sentenced. "Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin house because of your behavior today." She looked at Snape again. "I'm sorry, Severus, but it couldn't be different."

"I understand and agree, professor." He bowed respectfully to McGonagall but his eyes were on Malfoy and Zabini.

"Now, I strongly advise you to give them detentions. And hard ones." She looked at the boys furiously.

"Don't worry, professor. I'll give them a detention that they will NEVER forget." He grabbed Zabini's arm and walked towards Malfoy, who still didn't move a single muscle. "Let's go, mr. Malfoy. And pray to God to not lose your head position."

Zabini broke into a fit of laughter. "Do that, professor, and he'll die! He can no longer live without that mudblood! The _miss Granger_ here! Our head girl!" and burst laughing again.

The rest of color that was on Malfoy's face disappeared. His head started spinning and his legs didn't want to obey him. He looked at Snape, which, he knew, tried to help. The professor wasn't looking at him anymore. He was looking at Zabini, who was still laughing. _Now it's over. I'm done._

"And she's in love with him too! I bet! I can bet all the wealth of my family on that! And I'll win! I'll win!"

"Stop that, Blaise!" Snape hissed.

"But it's true! You know it-" He didn't know what hit him. He just felt the pain.

Hermione was right in front of him, right hand raised. She could see the mark of her fingers on Zabini's white skin. "NEVER insult me like that again."

He was staring at her with a stupid look in his eyes. Blaise was refusing to believe that Hermione, the mudblood, had slapped him in the face.

Snape also was confused. He didn't see her coming and couldn't believe that she had the guts to so something like that in front of a professor.

Draco was in state of shock. He didn't know what to think. He was there, feeling defeated, and then she comes from nowhere slapping his classmate in the face and somewhat cleaning the mess they did.

"I don't know what your problem is, Zabini, but I know one thing: you're crazy! If you're saying that you were fighting because of that lie, then I'll have to say that you really deserved a punch in the nose! And, if I have had time, I would have helped Malfoy to smash you!" She turned to the crowd that was still watching them. "Alright, everyone! It's over! Now we all know why Malfoy punched him!" then turned to Zabini again. "I would have done the same."

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall released herself from the shock. "I'm really disappointed. How could you slap mr. Zabini like this? You force me to take points from Gryffindor!"

"With all respect, professor McGonagall, I needed to box him." She said looking into Minerva's eyes.

She opened her mouth but decided to close it again.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, who was recovering colors, then passed by her friends, walking towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Mione, wait!"

She didn't bother to look at Ron and kept walking.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, but she did the same thing.

"Leave her alone." Ginny passed her arm around Harry's waist.

"Gin, is that true? I mean, what that crook Zabini said?" Ron asked almost desperate.

She glanced at Lavender, who was looking at her with hungry eyes. "No, Ron. But we'll talk about it later, ok?" She turned her face to the left and saw Snape dragging both to the castle. Draco was staring at the ground. Zabini had his eyes looking at the ground too, but there was a smirk in his lips that seemed would never leave his face.

As soon as she felt she was alone, Hermione ran to the top of the north tower. She seated at the border of the tower, her legs hanging and touching the cold brick wall. _And now? What happens? He shouldn't have fought! He shouldn't! Idiot!_ She would have a better view of the dark forest if her eyes weren't full of tears.


	46. Chapter XLIV

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Unfortunately, it's no "thank you" again! Cause I just don't have time for that! And I just love to thank everyone! But what can I do? Anyway…

Here's the next chap! Hope you like it!

Cheers!

**Chapter XLIV**

"What should I do with you two?" Snape snarled. He was walking to and fro, across his office. Draco and Zabini were both on their feet, right in front of his desk. "Fighting like muggles! Two students of the most respectable and honorable house of Hogwarts! What on earth were you both thinking? If you were going to fight, couldn't you at least fight like wizards? No! Besides your condemnable behavior you also had to dirt Slytherin's house reputation!" His greasy black hair was moving up and down as he was practically yelling at the boys. He walked around his table and looked at them face to face. His expression was nothing tranquilizing. "What should I do with you two?" He hissed.

Zabini couldn't stand his look. He shuddered at the thought of what Snape could be planning for them. "He started! I just defended myself!" He said in a weeping voice and prayed for his eyes to be at least wet.

Severus sighed. "Spare me from your terrible feigning, Blaise. You know it won't work on me. Well, I think I don't need to ask why you were fighting. Although I think you deserved a bleeding nose." He smirked, followed by Malfoy.

Blaise's face turned from pale to red. "What? You think I deserve this? Why? He's the one that's in love with a mudblood! And not just a mudblood! It happens to be the most despicable of them! I want you to apologize, professor! Right now!"

Draco clenched his fists. Snape stopped him with a hand sign. "Alright, mister Zabini, I'll give you my apologies as soon as you have finished cleaning all gents' toilets of Hogwarts… in the muggle way." He softly added.

Zabini stepped behind, looking like a lunatic. "To-toilets? Clean? Ah… ah…"

"Since you know what you have to do, you're free to go." Snape pointed his wand to the door and it opened. Zabini screamed.

Mr. Filch was standing right at the entrance, smiling happily. "What can I do with both?" Misses Norris purred.

"You can take mr. Zabini with you, Filch. Show him the gents' toilets and make him clean them all… without magic." Snape shook his right hand carelessly.

Blaise turned to his professor, screaming, almost out of his mind. "I won't do it! Are you crazy? And what you're going to do with him? What? You'll just let him go, won't you? You're just like my father said! You're not a servant of the Dark Lord! You never were! You love those muggles! Those mudbloods!"

Snape stepped out from behind his desk, walked towards and stopped in front of his maddened pupil. "Now you've gone too far, mr. Zabini." He grabbed the boy by his robe and threw him on Filch, which stopped him by the shoulders. "Take him to the headmaster. Tell professor Dumbledore everything he said to me and wait for his judgment. As soon as he finishes whatever professor Dumbledore sentences show him the gents' toilets and make sure he'll clean all of them."

Filch's smile grew wider. "Don't worry, professor."

Zabini couldn't believe in his ears. "I won't do it! I'll tell my father! You'll pay for that!"

Filch held him by the arm tightly. "It's useless, boy. Come! The toilets wait for you!"

"Release me!" He tried, but couldn't take Filch's hand off him. "You're done, Malfoy! Did you hear me? And you too, Snape! You're both de-"

Severus closed the door violently. "Now, mister Malfoy, it's just the two of us."

He shivered.

* * *

"Excuse me." Hermione almost screamed. The Fat Lady was sleeping and she was snoring so loud that it was difficult to say if she had heard anything. "Hey! I wanna get in!" She knocked on the painting.

"What? Who is it?" She looked around, her eyes hardly opened.

"Urgh!" Hermione grunted.

The Fat Lady looked down and saw a distorted angry face looking back at her. "Oh! It's you! I'm so glad to see you! How things going?" She blinked.

Hermione's face turned from furious to confuse. "I beg you pardon?"

"Oh, dear!" She giggled, placing a fan in front of her mouth. "I see you're confused, but that's understandable. After all, they fought because of you." She closed her fan and pressed both hands against the chest, giving Hermione a fake sympathizing look.

Hermione's face and hands began hot, like they were burning. "I can't believe this." Her low tone carried out a boiling anger.

The Fat Lady felt a chill going down her spine (or where it should be), like if a bell started ringing inside her meaning 'danger'. "Oh, yeah! You must want to get in, right?" She faintly smiled. "Password?"

She stepped forward. "Fricadelic."

"That's the one." The painting moved.

Hermione could still hear the Fat Lady giggling when the painting closed the entrance. _I can't believe this!_

"You owe me!" Somebody yelled.

She shook her head and entered the common room. Seamus and Dean were arguing.

"No, I don't! The bet was not about that! The bet was about if they would float or not!" Dean replied.

Seamus face was red. "No, you dummy! Our bet was about if they were in love or not! I used the floating thing just to know it!"

"I don't care!" Dean seated at the table, beside Ron. "At that time they weren't! The bet was over at the ball! You can't make it valid now, after four months, just because of what Zabini said today!"

"Hey, guys, you should-"

"Shut up, Harry!" Seamus pointed his finger at him.

"Yeah! I don't need another one to help Seamus to bother me! He already does that pretty good just by himself!"

"Oh, yeah? Just when I thought I could join the conversation!" Both looked behind. Hermione was right behind Seamus, her hands on her waist. "So? Go on! You were talking about something that really got my attention!"

"Her-hermione, we just…" Seamus looked desperately to Dean "… we were just…"

"We… were just… blabbering! We were just blabbering!" Dean's voice was shacking. Seamus nodded. "Of… of course you didn't believe…" and started laughing nervously. He poked Seamus at the back and he quickly followed.

"And what if I did?" She said softly.

"Those two really are in trouble now." Ron whispered to Harry across the table. "That tone of hers gives me the chills, mate."

"I tried to warn them, but they didn't allow me."

"Don't you think we should leave?" He looked at Hermione by the corner of his eyes. "Bloody hell. I never thought it would be possible, but she looks scarier than my mother."

Harry collected his DADA book and his annotations. "Ok. Let's go to our bedroom." Ron nodded and imitated him.

They were passing by their classmates when Hermione blocked the way. "And where do you think you're going?"

Ron jumped behind totally terrified of her furious look. Harry let some parchments fall to the ground. "We were going to our bedroom, Hermione." He managed to say. "I don't know why you're mad at us too. We know nothing about that bet." He picked his annotations from the ground.

"Oh, you don't? So why did you try to tell them I was coming? And why are you leaving so early? I just arrived!"

"Because we knew you would shout at us too!" Harry was becoming impatient.

"Mi-mione?"

"WHAT?"

"Aaah!" Ron jumped again. "They're escaping." Ron said in a tiny voice.

Hermione and Harry turned to the stairs. Dean and Seamus were running to the second floor like their lives were depending on it. "Hey! I didn't finish with you both!"

"Let then go, Hermione. They're not your biggest trouble after all." Ginny approached them. "Just take a look behind me."

Until that moment she had forgot that the majority of the gryffindors were at the common room. She looked at them like they had appeared at the last couple of minutes… and shivered.

Everyone and anyone of them were looking at her without blinking. Some had the expression of someone that was looking at a beast. Others seemed to be sick just by looking at her face. On the other hand, several girls, including Lavender and her friends, were giggling and whispering to each other, sometimes laughing.

Ginny sighed. "I told you."

"And where were you?" Harry asked angrily at her ear.

"I was trying to get here." She said impatiently, not bothering to look at his face. "Look, Hermione, I don't know how you'll deal with it but I think you should be prepared. The reason why I got here so late was because of a lot of Huffle-Puff and Ravenclaw students that kept asking me if what Zabini said is true." She noticed that Hermione's expression turned from frightened to worried. "You didn't meet them yet, did you? They were driving me crazy! I can't believe nobody stopped you to ask about it!"

"I… I used the secret passages. I didn't want to see anyone. I came here cause I thought that… I… thought…"

"You thought you could hide yourself here, right? Well, sorry, Hermione, but you can't. All school wants to know if it's true, and it includes our housemates." Ginny gave a half-hearted smile.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I should have known that."

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Lavender stopped beside Ron. "It was really awful what happened today. And those two arranged a way to involve you in it. I'm really sorry. Zabini really deserved to be slapped. He couldn't have offended you like that in front of the whole school." She kept staring at Hermione's face trying to read her emotions.

"Lavender."

"Yes, Ronny?" She didn't take her eyes off of Hermione.

"If you have nothing good to say, you'd better stay quiet."

Finally she looked at Ron. "What you mean I have nothing good to say? I'm worried about her." She pointed at Hermione.

He held her arm. "Nice to hear that, but you don't need to worry. Ginny will take care of her." He looked at Hermione. "Sorry about that. You should get some sleep. Your face's terrible." He pulled Lavender's arm slightly. "Let's go, Lavender."

"But, Ron, I want to talk to…"

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Let's go." He said firmly.

"But…" She gave Hermione a last glimpse and sighed, leaving with Ron.

Harry and Ginny were mouth opened. "Can you believe that?" He asked her.

"If someone had told me, I wouldn't believe." She faced Hermione. "At least, all this trouble made my bro act like a man."

Hermione tried a smile.

Ginny passed an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get out of here." She blinked to Harry who understood he shouldn't follow them. At the bottom of the stairs she turned to the gryffindors that were still at the common room. "Just to let you know. I'll close my dorm door and place a silencing charm on it. Good night." With that said, she and Hermione went upstairs. As soon as they turned at the corridor, everyone started whispering, some were even swearing under their breath.

_Now, Hermione, what will you do?_ Harry went back to the table and placed his school material on it.

Neville seated in front of him. "Hi, Harry."

"I won't answer anything, Neville." He didn't take his eyes off of the parchment.

"I knew it. I just wanted to say that I don't care about what Zabini said. Hermione's nice and the only thing I want to know is if she's ok."

Harry faced him with a smile on his face. "Thanks, Neville. I'm worried too but, if she's not ok, she will be soon."

He smiled back. "If that whole thing is true, the one that must be suffering the most is him."

Harry frowned. "And why do you think that?"

He raised his shoulders. "Well, I bet that, from Hermione's side, there is no problem. The one who is a Malfoy is him. It must be like looking the most delicious chocolate bar in the world but not being able to eat it."

Harry smiled. "Yes, it must be."

Neville rose. "Good night, Harry" and left.

_Yeah, it must be._ For the first time, Harry felt pity for Malfoy.

* * *

_Thank God I'm head girl. _The corridors were empty. The only one Hermione met at that hour was mr. Filch and, some time later, miss Norris. It was already a half pass midnight when she left the Gryffindor tower. The students were all at the common room, clearly waiting for her and Ginny. She passed by them saying 'good night' and left without giving them a chance to ask anything. When the painting of the Fat Lady closed the entrance, she threw Harry's invisibility cloak on her and went down running. _Harry was really nice lending me this. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to avoid the prefects… and the ghosts… and the paintings! _She didn't know for how much time she had been wandering in the castle. She remembered of hearing moaning Murtle somewhere at the 4th floor _or was it at the 5th?_ She also found herself at the Great Hall without knowing how she got there. She wished she could go home so then she wouldn't have to face all school at the next day. _I wish I could hide forever_. Her eyes were blazing. _Don't! I won't cry! It's his fault! Anyway, it is so unbelievable that sooner or later everyone will think that's Zabini has gone insane or something like that. And I can forget him! Why not? The year's ending and I'll have to bear him just for four months than it's over. And I'll never see him again. Never! He'll become a Death Eater and I'll become a Righter. If he doesn't get himself killed we'll only meet again at his trial. Hope Harry's the one to nab him!_ "OUCH!" She fell on her butt, her hand palms scratched as she tried to soften the fall. She tried to see whom she collided with, but the lights were feeble and she only saw a silhouette moving in the shadows.

"Is that you, Potter?"

She shivered all over. _It's Malfoy!_

He walked towards her. "It's you, isn't it? Dumbledore should have confiscated that invisibility cloak of yours a long time ago! But of course he wouldn't do it, would he? Not to _Saint Potter_! Who, I must say, is not a prefect so that should be at his bedroom at this hour. Are you still here?"

Hermione placed her hand on her mouth and tried to control her breathing, which, she thought, could be clearly heard. _What are you doing here?_

"Potter?" He stopped breathing, trying to hear 'his' respiration. "Just… if you're still here… did you see Granger?"

Her heart started pounding and she felt like there wasn't enough air at that corridor for both.

Malfoy smiled. "I'm really stupid, am I not? Of course you won't say a thing. You hate me, don't you? And you know I hate you back. We are so different, in almost everything. Till last year we were different in everything but now… do you know what we have in common now?"

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _She crawled under the cloak, trying to get far from him.

"Granger."

She placed her hands over her ears. _I don't wanna hear this! I don't wanna hear this!_

"I know you don't believe me. After all, who would? But I don't care if you believe me or not. And I don't care about what you think of it. I'd stay with her if I could, but my parents would kill her before I could do anything. I just… did you see her? Was she with you? I just wanna know how she is!" He opened his arms and turned completely, hoping to see any sign around, but noticed nothing. "Potter?"

This time her hand was trying to hold her cry inside. She couldn't see him properly; everything was blurry because of her tears.

He punched the wall. "Stupid! Of course he's not here anymore!" He leant his back on the wall and slid down till seat on the ground. "Damn!" His legs were folded, his knees at his chest height. He placed both arms on the knees and crossed his fingers, resting his head on the hands. "I don't know why I'm worrying so much. She must be with her friends at the Gryffindor tower." A tear rolled down his chin. "At least she has friends. She doesn't have to wander alone by these corridors… like I do. I wished I had friends… but I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't have friends, they have allies." He rubbed his cheeks on the sleeves to dry the tears. "I hate this name! I hate this name!" He rose so suddenly that it startled Hermione. "Fuck this name!"

_Stop that! Please, stop that!_ She wanted to throw away that cloak and hug him, but her reason was telling her at every second that it was the most foolish thing she could make at that moment.

"Damn!" He passed both hands on the face then pressed them against his cloak waiting for the fabric to drain the tears. "Stop it, Draco!" He breathed deeply. "Crying will do no good. Better wait for her at the dorm."

Hermione's heart stopped for a second. _Oh, my God! I must get there before him!_ The last thing she needed was argue with Malfoy after hearing all he said there, in the dark, thinking he was alone. She got up trying to be more silent than a snake but didn't dare to take a step since he was so close to her. She kept looking at his nape, or better, at his blond hair, always so combed and now so disarranged. _It seems he was really worried._ She knew that, every time he was nervous, he started passing his hands through his hair. _And, by the looks of it, he's been wandering around for several hours… just like me._

He walked towards the wall at his left and placed his palm on the cold brick wall. "Hermione, where are you?" and sign.

She couldn't see his face, since he had his back at her, but she could feel his sorrow, especially when he said her name… her first name. _Malfoy… _

Draco closed his fist and punched the wall once more… then stepped into the darkness of the corridor. "If I were the rain, that binds together the earth and the sky, who in all eternity will never mingle, would I be able to bind two hearts together?" He finished the question in a whisper and laughed as a final attempt to not cry.

Hermione could still hear the first words but with the distance, the sound of his steps and the lower tone of his voice at the end she didn't understand what he said. _If I was the rain that binds together the earth and the sky… If I was the rain… _She was trying to remember where Malfoy took that phrase from, so then she would know the rest of it. Surprisingly, she had to admit to herself that she didn't know that phrase. _What are you doing, Granger?_ Her curiosity made her waste time. Malfoy's steps could no longer be heard. She turned on her heels and ran to the 3rd floor.

* * *

"Monsieur." She whispered… and Chateau snored back. "Monsieur." She whispered impatiently and touched the painting.

He fell from his horse. "What? What is it?" He yelled pointing his swords to all directions.

"It's me, monsieur. Please, don't shout. Is Malfoy in?"

"Made-mademoiselle?" He asked confused. "Is that you, mademoiselle? But what happened to you? Oh, dear! Don't tell me you're dead!" and started crying.

_Huh?_ She looked at herself and noticed she was still wearing Harry's cloak. "Stupid." She took it off.

"Aaaah!" was Chateau answer.

"Calm down, monsieur. Everything's ok. I was just wearing this invisibility cloak. I'm sorry. I didn't want to startle you."

He placed a hand on his chest and he was clearly hyperventilating. "Oh, mademoiselle, please, don't do that again."

"I'm sorry. I.." Step sounds were getting closer. "Partnership."

"What?" He was raising and was still confused.

"Partnership. Please, open." She whispered desperately.

Finally he heard the sounds. "Ok, ok!" He opened quickly.

Hermione entered as a lightning. She threw her Hogwart's cloak on the sofa, to make Malfoy notice that she was already at her bedroom, and entered in it, closing the door. A few minutes later she heard knockings at her door.

"Are you awake?" He asked softly.

_Oh, my God! What do I do?_

"Granger?"

"Y-yes! I'm awake." She was trembling.

"I… ahn… are you ok?" His heart was pounding.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She lied.

"I just… can you come out?"

_Oh, God…_ "What for? I'm already in my nightgown."

"Ok, fine!" He said impatiently. "I just wanted to thank you for slapping Blaise. It's kinda eased the trouble… you know."

"Somebody had to do something about it, don't you think? It's just a pity that I can't also thank you for putting me in trouble!"

"I didn't want that, ok? And it is much more troublesome to me than it is to you!" He shouted this time.

"Oh, yeah? In what point? Because you're a pure blood and I'm a mudblood?" She was a few inches from the door.

"At least, you are not alone!" He stepped behind. _I can't believe I said that._

She was ready to insult him again but the words got stuck in her throat.

"Good night, Granger."

She heard his steps getting far but she was in state of shock. Thinking he's talking to nobody is one thing but saying it to her is something else. When she finally opened the door, he was already closing his. _You're not alone. You just have to ask me… Draco._ She went inside again and closed the door. Looking by the window she knew it was no use changing her robes. The sun was rising once more.

P.S. (added 03/08/06; updated 07/08/06): I just had to add it! I'm trying to post this chapter since Wednesday (last week) and I don't know why fanfiction is not accepting my file! It's .doc, like all the others! Urgh! I'm getting stressed now (it's the 3rd time I update this note!)!

P.S.2: thank God!I think it will be updated! Finally!


	47. Author's note 3!

Hi, everyone!

Well, unfortunately this is not a new chapter! It's another one of mine oh so hated notes! But I just had to explain everything to you!

The problem is that my computer broke last month and I just couldn't get it fixed! I'm back to my home since the beginning of September but my cousin (who is my computer technician too) didn't bring my computer back to me yet! I'm using my sis' computer to write this note! And, to make things just a little worst, I'm recovering from a surgery! It's nothing much, I'm fine, but I pass most part of time in bed! So, once more, I'm asking you to be a little more patient! I didn't give up on my fic! I'll finish it! There are some more chapters to go! But the thing that makes me totally mad about what's happening now is that I'm planning to (finally) bring Hermione and Draco together! In fact, it would take only two more chapters if I was able to post the next chapter this month! I promise you won't regret waiting! So please, be just a little more patient!

I thank you all for being so kind and tolerant with me!

Hugs, carla.


	48. Chapter XLV

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

Finally I'm back! My cousin at last fixed my computer and I'm totally recovered from my surgery! I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging like that! I'm really thankful to all of you who patiently waited for this chapter to be posted! Just hope that it's worthy waiting!

Cheers!

**Chapter XLV**

_I wish I haven't heard what he said. _Hermione could see by her window the firsts blooming flowers of the spring. _He said his parents would kill me. _She stepped towards the dressing table and looked her face in the mirror. _Maybe it's what was written in that letter._ She sat and started combing her hair. _He looked so worried._ She shook her head. _What am I thinking? This must stop! Right now!_ She tied her hair as a ponytail. _That's enough. _She picked her rucksack from the ground and changed books. _I'm tired of all this._ She put on her shoes and left her bedroom, holding the rucksack by the handles.

"Good morning."

_Huh?_ She couldn't believe in her ears. _Damn!_ "Good morning, Malfoy." She said staring at the back of Chateau's painting. _I can't move!_

"You surely look terrible." He stepped towards her.

"Don't mind saying it to me since you're as terrible as I am." _Gotta move!_

He stopped beside her. "I thought I was the only one suffering from insomnia but by looking at you I can say I was wrong."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She still couldn't face him.

He took a deep breath. "Are you alright?"

She signed. "What do you think?" She managed to give a step.

He faced his shoes. "Guess not."

Finally she was walking. "Since you knew the answer, why did you ask?"

He followed her. "I… err… don't… get me wrong, but… you disappeared yesterday and… I came back late to the dorm and you were still out… and I couldn't find you… and when you got back…"

The painting moved and they passed through the entrance. "Ha! Don't tell me you were looking for me." _Stop following me!_

He blushed, but she couldn't see. She had her back turned at him. "I was."

She turned on her heels and looked into his eyes. "What for?" She asked angrily.

"I was worried about you." He managed to say.

She was in a state of shock. Her mouth was opened but she couldn't find words to express herself.

"Why are you so surprised? You disappeared! I was afraid that someone of my house could have made something to you! Zabini left Snape's office completely maddened! Snape held me there for hours! I didn't…"

"Do you want to drive me mad? Is that what you want?" She yelled.

"What?" This time he was the one that was surprised.

"I've made a decision a couple of hours ago and now you come after me saying that you were worried about me and… what's the matter with you, anyway? Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you just forget about me for the rest of your life? Why don't you go and… find your fiancée or whatever? I just want to forget about you! Why don't you let me to?" She was desperate.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't want to…"

"Don't!" She pointed her finger at him. "Don't do that. Don't apologize. I don't want your apologies."

Now he was getting angry. "But that's the only thing I can give you! If I can't give you that so what can I?"

"Call me mudblood! Say that I have filthy friends! Say that you hate me! Say you wanna kill me! Say everything that you used to say before we got trapped in this nightmare! That's all I want of you!" She turned around and started running before he could say anything else.

He just stood there, mouth opened, facing the wall at the end of the corridor.

_He wants to drive me mad! He wants to drive me mad!_ Hermione was repeating it to herself all the way to the great hall, her books pressed against her chest. _He can't give what I want so why keep giving me hopes? He's not strong enough to face his parents! He's not strong enough to face his cronies! What on earth does he want? _She saw Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor's table, and pretended to not notice that all students at the great hall were looking at her and whispering. _Calm down, Hermione!_ She waved.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Ginny greeted.

"Good morning! Hi, Harry!" She seated beside him.

"Hi!" He kept staring at her face.

Hermione was feeling uncomfortable. She tried to pretend that nothing was happening but it was really irritating her. "What? Are you going to imitate the others and keep staring at me?" She asked placing some apple pie on her plate.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" He was still staring.

"Well, not as much as I wished to." She looked at him. "Is my face that terrible?"

"You're pale, Hermione, and there are shadows around your eyes." Ginny said across the table.

"I should have used some foundation cream." She drank some pumpkin juice. "But I'm ok, you don't need to worry." She turned her face from them and looked at the entrance. "Where's Ron?" She tried to deflect their attention from her.

"He was awake when I left our dorm." Harry raised his shoulders.

"Lavender's not here either."

"Well…" Ginny smiled evilly.

Both looked at her. "What?" Harry asked.

"I think they're discussing their relationship." She laughed.

"WHAT?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"Lavender was mad at him cause of something that I don't know. Probably because he decided to act like a man yesterday. Ron was trying to flee to the boys' rooms but it seemed that she wouldn't let it happen. I don't know what happened later, though." She ate some cheese bread. "This is really good."

"Now that you mention it… Ron complained of her and then started mumbling something that I didn't understand. And he went to bed really early." He smiled following Ginny.

"Poor Ron." Hermione breathed calmly. They had forgotten about her.

_Decision? What was she talking about? _Malfoy was seated on the stairs between the 2nd and the 3rd floors, eating some cookies that he stole from the kitchen. His pants were getting dirty because of the cookies bran. _I can't get down. Probably nobody of my house will want to seat next me, or worse, maybe they would even treat me bad. _He smiled sadly. _If my father could see me now... He always thought I'm useless, a real good-for-nothing… always yelling at me… always saying that I would bring dishonor to the Malfoy name…_ He took a handkerchief from his left cloak pocket and cleaned his mouth. _Eating cookies by myself at the stairs… how lower_ _can I get?_ He stood up and passed his hands on the pants. _Better go to class._ He took hold of his rucksack and books and went to the 5th floor.

Hermione and Draco had a terrible week. It always seemed that they were never alone, like dozens of eyes were on them all the time. They avoided each other but it seemed that it didn't matter if they were together or not. All school was talking about it and several students were taking the story as the truth even though Zabini's "testimony" was their only evidence. For Malfoy it was harder to handle the trouble than it was for Hermione because he felt completely alone. He couldn't share it with anyone while she had Potter and, probably, both Weasleys. Crabbe and Goyle were still by his side and Parkinson didn't give up on being his wife yet, but even so he couldn't count on them. Also, the gryffindors were much more comprehensive to Hermione than the slytherins were to Malfoy.

The pressure on both began to get loose only at saturday because of the quidditch match at the next day. Gryffindor won against Huffle-Puff for 210 points, Harry and Ron played pretty good and Ginny was awesome. Since a party was going on at the Gryffindor tower nobody remembered of Hermione and the slytherins were too angry to remember of Malfoy. He went back early to the dorm, spent several minutes looking at the lion carved on her door then got in his room. She woke up mr. Chateau at 4am, looked at the serpent on his door for several minutes and went to her bedroom, closing it. She decided to not sleep or else she would lose the first class, besides she was not sleepy. He heard when she entered their common room and closed her bedroom door. He slept badly and after that he couldn't sleep at all.

At the next week the atmosphere around them began to get dense again. The next saturday would be the Valentine's day and the students started to wonder with whom would they go to Hogsmead. Dean tried to arrange bets but was fool enough to ask Ron if he would like to give it a shot. At the end Dean had a bleeding nose and a purple eye while Ron had a huge red region at his left side over his ribs. Neville also had to see madam Pomfrey because when he tried to separate Ron and Dean they pushed him and he fell hardly on his butt at a corner of the bedroom. Aside from that, there were no more incidents between the gryffindors about the Malfoy-Granger subject. As for the slytherins, only the girls were fighting among themselves to see who would be the lucky one to go out with Draco to Hogsmead at the Valentine's Day. At friday they still hadn't decided it yet, so then Draco began to be persecuted by them. He missed all classes after lunch and only got out of the dorm late at night to go to the kitchen to stuff of something. Hermione knew he was running away from the girls so she didn't bother to worry about him when he disappeared. After dinner she called Macmillan for a walk. He offered her his arm which she accepted with a smile leaving a few students that were still wandering outside really confused.

"So, did you arrange yourself a date for tomorrow?" She took her eyes off of the moon and looked at him.

Ernest smiled. "Yes." He suppressed the laughing when he noticed that Hermione was trying to disguise her amazement.

"Re-really? Who?" She smiled, not as wide as she wished it to be.

"Well…" he conducted her to a stone bench near the castle walls, from where they could see the willow "… I think you might know her."

"Is someone from Gryffindor? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you. I know how shy you are."

He smiled. "Thanks, but you see she was the one who invited me."

"Ernest, if you say it's me, I'll slap you." She was already laughing.

"I knew I couldn't deceive you. You're too smart for me. Ouch!" He tried to deviate but she smacked his shoulder. "I thought you were kidding!" He tried to sound angry but ended up laughing too.

"I was ready to congratulate you! I really thought you had found someone to be with at the Valentine's! You silly!"

"You're the only one silly enough to go out with me." He stopped laughing and just smiled.

She looked at him seriously. "Don't put it like that, Ernest. You know I love hanging around with you and silly is something that I surely am not."

He blushed. "Hermione, I know you noticed… better saying, for you it must be quite obvious that I'm totally... I'm not the kind of guy that girls would be fond of. They laugh at me, talk about me behind my back, and think I'm ridiculous. Do you… you didn't invite me for pity, did you?"

She sighed. "Look, Ernest, the only thing I noticed about you is that you're the sweetest and most caring person I have ever met. I feel that I can trust you. I feel that you're truly my friend. The only thing I regret the most about us is that we only became friends in our last year in Hogwarts. I… don't care about anything else. They don't know you like I do. You think too low of yourself. You must stop it!"

He turned his eyes from the ground to look into hers. "I wonder who you could have thought that I would invite to go with me to Hogsmead since the most incredible girl of all school had invited me already and is here with me right now." He took her hand softly and kissed it. "Thanks, Hermione."

She smiled. "So, 9 o'clock at the entrance of the great hall?"

"You bet it!" He rose and offered his hand to her.

She held it and stood up too. "No, no more bets."

"What's the problem?" He asked surprised.

She sighed. "Alright. Where do I begin from? Dean tried to start a stupid round of bets about…" She crossed arms with him again and they went back to the castle. They didn't see that there was someone on the roof of the tower since they seated on the bench.

Because of the wind, Malfoy couldn't understand everything they said, but it was enough for him to get the whole idea of the conversation. _So that's what she was talking about. _The wind brought to him the sound of laughs. He saw Macmillan bending his body to the front and Hermione by his side, hands on her waist, trying to seem angry but clearly not making it. _I wonder who they are laughing at. _He stepped to the stairs, but glanced at them before leaving. _She really seems to be happy._ He went downstairs with a sad smile on his face.

When Hermione got back to her dorm it seemed that Malfoy was already in his room. She didn't know with whom he was going to Hogsmead since none of the girls from his house that she met during the day seemed to not know either. She glanced at his door and frowned before entering her room.

She woke up at 8am and stepped to the bathroom. Malfoy's room was as silent as a grave and she wondered if he had placed a silencing charm on his door. She took her bath as slowly as possible, put on some clothes but before leaving she decided to take off her pajama pants. She crossed their leaving room only wearing the shirt, which lengthened to her hips, but Draco was not there to mock her like he did once _a long time ago._ _I must be out of my mind!_ She entered her room quickly and changed clothing: black jeans, a red t-shirt and a black jacket. She glared at his door for some minutes and left.

Macmillan was at the stairs of the great hall when she got there. Ginny and Harry were just a few steps ahead of them so they speeded up to catch up.

"I thought it would be warmer today." Ginny complained.

"I told you to get a coat, but you're too stubborn." Harry passed an arm around her shoulders.

"Ron and Lavender already left or are they at school yet?" Hermione closed her jacket.

"Hum… I don't know, Hermione. Ron was still at bed when I left our room."

"He and Lavender argued yesterday. I don't know if they're coming… together. I guess Ron won't come but I don't think Lavender will just stay there crying her jealousy away." Ginny rubbed her nose.

"Well, Ginny, do you think she'll have the guts go to Hogsmead at the Valentine's day without her boyfriend? I doubt it."

"Girls, I never thought that you could be so mean!" Ernest laughed.

"You say that because you don't know Lavender." Hermione stated.

"And cause you didn't have to sleep under the same roof with Ron like I do." Ginny added. "I couldn't even get rid of him at Hogwarts! We're from the same house!"

Harry, Ernest and Hermione laughed.

They went first to Fred and George's store. After making fun of Ron at his absence, they started picking on Harry because of Ginny. She bore it for ten minutes or so then started to throw exploding cards on them. They went behind the counter and threw at her some ill green colored marmalade. She managed to deviate from it, but not completely: her right hand was reached. Her nails turned blue and began to grow like they would never stop. Hermione run towards her and demanded to the twins to bring her hand back to normal. They laughed at her and yelled that Ginny deserved it.

"Very well then. I can take her to madam Pomfrey, no problem." Hermione looked at Ginny's hand which now had three feet long nails.

"Yeah! Good idea!" George managed to say between his laughs.

"Take her! Take her!" Fred added.

"Hey! You better do something about that!" Harry glared at them.

Hermione smirked. "That's ok, Harry. We'll have to deal with madam Pomfrey, while they will have to explain this to mrs. Weasley."

"What?!" They asked in unison.

"You fix that now or you'll be dealing with your mother in five minutes."

"That's ok, Hermione. Just let me pierce them!" Ginny's nails were now almost four feet long.

"Pierce?" Fred pulled his brother. "She'll do it for sure." He whispered.

"Do you really…" he glanced at Ginny "… yes, you're right." George cleaned his throat. "Alright, we'll fix her nails. But don't think we're afraid of your threats."

"She's our baby sis, after all." Fred tried a tender look.

"Don't give me that crap! I bet you were testing it, weren't you? I never saw that green thing here. I want 50 of the profits!"

"Are you mad?" Fred and George laughed.

"You want me to tell mum in my way what this thing does? I can make it sound like a weapon, you know." She looked at her nails. "In fact, it really is."

"10." George stated.

"45." Ginny replayed.

"Can you fix it first, please? No one will get in if they keep growing like that!" Hermione pointed to Ginny's hand.

They looked by the shop window. Everybody was outside, they were the only ones left there.

After half an hour of argumentation it was settled that Ginny was going to receive 30 of all the money they would get with the selling of their new invention. They were still figuring out a name to give it and there were some adjustments to be made like bringing the nails to their natural color. Luckily Ginny liked her blue nails.

They went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. After eating and drinking some butterbeers they split up. Harry and Ginny headed for the sports store while Hermione and Ernest decided to just walk around the town. They didn't see Ron anywhere and Lavender appeared after 3pm with the Patil twins. Malfoy also was nowhere to be seen. _It seems he didn't come also._

"A million galleons for your thoughts." Ernest tried to wake her up from her divagation.

She smiled. "Nah! They're not worthy it. I was just thinking that I was lucky for not betting with Ginny if Lavender would come alone or not."

"Yes, you would have lost the bet. Tired?"

"A little."

"Let's go back then. I'm kinda tired too." He rose from the wooden bench and took a look around the square. "I guess this city never stops. It's fifteen past five and there are still so many people around." He offered her his hand.

She held it and stood up. "Thanks, Ernest. So, let's go?"

"As you wish, madam." He smiled.

_It was really a nice Valentine's day after all!_ Hermione looked again at the blue rose Ernest had given her. _He's so nice. I wished he was my secret admirer. _She brought it to her nose. _It sure smells good. _She turned into her corridor and heard some voices. One of them was clearer mr. Chateau's. She looked around but there was no one in the corridor. _Probably he also had a Valentine's date_ _or so it seems._ She stopped in front of the painting. There was a middle-aged blond lady seated beside him on the grass. They were so concentrated on themselves that they didn't see Hermione. "Hum-hum! Excuse me." She smiled.

They finally looked at her and in less than one second they were on their feet. "Oh! Good evening, mademoiselle. I thought you would arrive later." He blushed.

"I'm tired, so I decided to come back." She looked at the lady. "Won't you introduce me to your friend?"

He grinned. "Of course!" He walked towards her, who was trying to hide herself behind the tree, and took her by the hand. "Come, don't be so shy. She's the little mademoiselle I was talking about." He turned to Hermione. "This is Madeleine, mademoiselle. She lives in a painting at the 4th floor with her sisters."

"Nice to meet you, Madeleine." She made a little curtsy.

"This is mademoiselle Granger, Madeleine dear. Didn't I tell you how kind she is?"

Madeleine smiled. "Nice to meet you too, mademoiselle." She repeated the curtsy.

"No need to call me 'mademoiselle'. But, Madeleine, can I ask you a favor?"

She looked curious. "Sure."

"I want to get in and monsieur Chateau won't be able to open the door for me if I don't say the password. Since it supposed to be secret, could you please excuse us for a moment?"

She smiled. "Oh, sure!" She turned to Chateau. "I'll go check my sisters. If I don't come back, you could meet me there, dear."

"Sure, sure." He said dreamily.

"Very well then." She looked at Hermione. "Hope to see you soon."

"Ditto."

Madeleine kissed Chateau on the cheek and left. He sighed.

"Monsieur?" She held her laugh.

"Yeah?" He answered still looking at the corner from where Madeleine left.

"'Partnership', monsieur." It was getting hard to not laugh at him.

"Yes." He opened the path slowly.

"Thank you." She entered. "And don't forget to close the entrance." He obeyed without saying a word. _He surely is funny._ She stopped at the middle of the room. Malfoy's scent was everywhere. _It seems he stayed here all day long. By the way, I didn't see Parkinson in the village too._ She took off the jacket and was about to throw it on the sofa but just tied it around her waist. _What's the point in making him know that I'm already here?_ Without a second thought she entered her bedroom and closed the door. The first thing she saw brought a smile to her face: over her bed there was a brown envelope. _And just when I thought you have forgotten me._ She threw her jacket on the chair of the dressing table, picked up the envelope and sat on the bed. _Let's just see what you have written for me._ She opened the envelope, took from there the well-known greenish parchment and unfolded it. At the first line her happy face transformed into a surprised one and then into a furious visage. She jumped from the bed; the parchment pressed in her hand, opened the door, crossed the common room in a flash and ended up smashing Malfoy's door. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! GET OUT!"

Now was Malfoy's turn to jump from the bed. "Are you crazy?!" He said still inside his bedroom. "STOP IT ALREADY!"

She was still punching his door. "YOU GIT! DAMNED FERRET! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? STOP IT! I'M GETTING DRESSED!" She was screaming so loud that he couldn't say if she heard him. "STOP IT, GRANGER!"

"OPEN IT NOW!" Tears started falling on her cheeks. "YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!"

Finally he opened the door. "What's wrong with- OUCH!" He couldn't finish. Hermione burst into his room and was giving him the same treatment she gave to his door a few moments earlier. "Stop that! Stop that, Granger!" He was trying to hold her wrists but she was punching him too fast. "What's wrong with you?! First off, you couldn't be in my bedroom! Stop that!" He managed to get hold of her right hand. "Why…" She used the left hand to slap his face. "I already told you to stop!" He passed his right arm around her waist and threw her on his bed. "Why am I being slapped for?"

She passed a hand on the face to dry the tears. "Don't talk like you don't know why!" She got up and went towards him again.

This time Malfoy pushed her to the bed with all his might. She fell on her back and he got on top of her. He brought together her arms on top of her head and held both by the wrists with his left hand. To stop her legs from struggling he kneeled on the bed and pressed her thighs together with his knees. To maintain equilibrium and to not fall over her, who was trying to free herself from him, he placed his right hand on the bed, at the left side of her head. "Now, Granger, you will explain to me what was all that?"

She looked into his eyes. She was so ashamed to be crying in front of him but she couldn't help it. "Why you did it?"

"I'm the one who's asking that!" She tried to raise one of her legs so he tightened the pressure he was doing on her thighs. "Why are you acting like a mad dog? Why did you almost bring my door down and then erupt in my room and start punching me? I did nothing to you! It's, at least, two weeks since the last time we talked to each other!" She tried to answer by her voice didn't come out. "It's no use crying! I won't release you as long as you don't tell me what's happening!" He saw two big tears rolling down her cheeks and fall on the mattress. "So?!" He felt that she was swinging one of her hands. He looked at it and finally saw the greenish parchment, now crushed and humid. "What's that?"

"Read it." She whispered.

He took it from her hand, opened it with some difficulty because he was single handed, and read. "It's a letter from your secret admirer. That's why you made this ruckus? And what do I have to do with it? That makes no sense!"

"Read it aloud, Malfoy." She pleaded.

"What for?" He asked impatiently.

"Just read it." She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"You're crazy." He mumbled. "'If I were the rain, that binds together the earth and the sky, who in all eternity will never mingle, would I be able to bind two hearts together?'" He turned to her. "I ask again: what on earth does it have to do with me?"

"Two weeks ago I heard you saying those same words. I tried to remember from where you could have taken them but I had no idea. Then I concluded that they're yours." She opened her eyes and looked directly into his. "The same brown envelope, the same greenish parchment, the same hand writing… your words. It was you, all this time."

He shivered. "You have really gone insane! I never saw it before! I never said that!"

"There's no use denying it. I heard you." She was still looking into his eyes.

His knees were becoming weak. His arm was aching. He could feel the sweating going down his back. "Alright, let's just say you're not crazy and that I really said this bullshit." He shook the parchment in front of her face. "So where and when, but precisely, did you hear me saying it?"

She breathed deeply. "Two weeks ago, precisely at the day after your fight with Zabini, around 5am or something like that, at a corridor on the 6th floor." She noticed that the pressure on her thighs loosened and she was able to pass one of her legs between Malfoy's thighs. She placed her foot on his chest and pushed him with all strength she had left.

Malfoy was obliged to free her arms and to get off her. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said nervously.

She seated. "Yes, you know."

He passed both hands through his hair. "Potter told you he met me, didn't he? But I never said-"

"He didn't tell me anything because he couldn't tell me anything." She interrupted him.

Now he was totally confused. "So how…"

She got up and walked towards him, stopping inches from him. "That night it wasn't Harry that was using the invisibility cloak."

Malfoy stepped behind and collided with the wall. "What… who…"

Her throat was trying once again to swallow her words. "That night… it was me, Malfoy." She kept watching him in silence while he slid down the wall and sat on the ground, pressing his hands against the head.


	49. Chapter XLVI

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

I am sooooo sorry for making you wait! I was troubled with laboratory work before holidays! And then I went to a one month trip with my family! And when I got back I had a lot of work to do… again! But here I am! Because I will not give up on my fic! Never! Just hope you don't give up on it too…

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

And happy 2007!

Cheers!

**Chapter XLVI**

"Why did you do it, Malfoy?" Hermione shook the parchment angrily. "WHY DID YOU DO IT TO ME?" She regained her strength but the tears were still stubbornly falling.

Draco had his face hidden between his knees. His hair was totally messed up because he was passing his hands back and forth on his head… but he didn't say a word.

"MALFOY!" The parchment was now ripped in the middle, but she didn't notice. "Now it's my turn to say it's no use crying! Well, as if you could cry!" His silence was driving her nuts. Without a second thought, she kicked his left knee, which banged on his face and almost brought him to the floor. Even then he didn't emit a sound. "ANSWER ME!" She kneeled in front of him and held him by the shoulders, shaking. "WHY?" His head hit the wall, but still he said nothing. "MALFOY!" Her tears were falling hard again. Instinctively she took her hands off of him and sat on the ground. "Please, tell me. Please, Malfoy." She pleaded… and he kept silent.

For several minutes they stood there, in silence, immersed in their own thoughts. Hermione didn't have the strength to leave and Draco was trying desperately to run away from reality. She ended up lying down on the ground, in front of him, breathing deeply trying to calm herself. He managed to lift his head a little and started looking at her. He was crying in front of her and he was not ashamed of it. "So at least you can cry", she whispered.

"Why I did it, you ask." Finally his words were leaving his throat. "In the beginning I just wanted to help." Hermione sat again, staring at him, trying to look into his eyes, but he kept his eyes away from her face, aiming at the ground. "I did say your house password to some of my housemates, right after we got the passwords. The whole idea of stealing Potter's broom right before the game was mine either. But then…"

"So I was right! You were the one who stole the broom in the first place! And you… I really believed in you! You convinced me that it wasn't you! How can you be so deceiving?"

"… when the time came…" he continued like she had said nothing "… I was already involved with you. When you asked me where Potter's broom was I really didn't know but I was sure that it was done by my classmates so I went to ask them where it was because… you looked so worried… Saint Potter!" He smirked. "I really wanted him to be humiliated in front of everyone but then… you came and… I just couldn't see you desperate. And I said the slytherins were angry at me but not because I supposedly said a lie but because they all thought that I was the one who told you where the broom was."

"So once again I was right." She wanted to look into his eyes but he just wouldn't face her. "I thank you for that. But why… that's what I really wanna know, why did you keep sending me those love messages? Even when I was sure it was you, you denied it so vehemently!"

He sighed. "I was successful in disguising my letter and in the charms that I put on the origami bird. You, although being so clever, couldn't figure out who it was. After the ball… we talked and you put me in my place but I couldn't forget the feeling of having you in my arms. Till that night I had never felt something as great as that. So, after our talk I realized that it would never be possible again, I would never be able to tell you my feelings. I felt that I had lost you forever. But the origami bird worked so well… so I thought 'why not use it to tell her?', and so I did."

"You're crazy! You knew we're not meant to be together and yet… What's the use in telling me your feelings since you know it is impossible for us to stay together?"

"I had to tell you them somehow! I was… I was drowning in them. It felt like I was going to be suffocated. You must know… you must know how it hurts. Don't tell me you don't."

She dried some of her tears with the back of her hand. "I thought you said you had buried your heart."

"Yes, I had, since my childhood… but you found it. So I buried it even deeper, the deepest that I could, and yet, like you said, it got broken. And when I thought it couldn't break more, it shattered." He passed the back of his sleeve on his nose (nothing charming but you must know how it turns out when we cry). "Soon after the broom incident I got my engagement letter, and just when I had sent you my first note. I was… so lost. I didn't know what to do. Here I was being told to get married to a pureblood, when the one I wanted the most was a muggle born. What to do? Get married as told and leave both of us alive or assume to my family and friends what I was feeling and send us straight to the death sentence? In the end, I chose the first one."

She couldn't believe in her ears. "Since you made your choice, without asking me what I thought about it, why did you keep sending me the notes? Why couldn't you just let it go?"

"I… I thought that I could make you believe that someone else was in love with you. And still I would be able to keep telling you how I feel. Since it's impossible to stay with you and since you knew that too I thought that you would give a chance to whoever was the secret admirer. I tried to give you some ideas. That night, when I got the parchment from you, I kept telling that it was Potter. I was pretty sure that you could get interested in him if you believed that it was possible that the secret admirer was him. But them he appears together with the Weasley girl. Weasley was with Lavender, so no use trying him. And, when my ideas had run out, Macmillan gets on scene. It was just perfect but yet you were still thinking that it was me. No matter what I said, no matter what I did, you were still thinking that it was me. You're even pressed me against the wall, using the ring and all... and it had the right colors. I still don't know how I was able to act that way that night. I was in shock because of the colors. I didn't believe in that folk tale, but yet…"

"It was because of the ring and the colors and the folk tale that I thought… that I was sure that the secret admirer was you."

Finally he raised his head and looked into her eyes. "You knew the story?" He asked surprised.

She smiled. "You guessed right, I didn't know. Ginny told me when I showed it to her. She was so ecstatical because of the colors!" She laughed. "She made me believe that the story was true."

He looked down again. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about her."

Hermione's mind landed at his room again. "But, Malfoy, why the hell did you send that ring to me?"

He looked at her for several seconds before answering. "Isn't it obvious? Because I had no one else I wanted to send it to."

She felt a chill going down her spine. "What are you talking about? And your fiancée? That ring wasn't supposed to be sent to her?"

He smiled. "Yes, it was. But the problem is that I bought it for you in the first place."

"Huh? For me?" She was really confused this time. "But…"

He inclined his legs to the side and crossed them, finally revealing his face. "You'll probably remember it. We met in Hogsmead before Christmas, in front of Jewel You, remember?"

She nodded. "How could I forget? You hit Goyle that day."

He smiled. "Precisely. And you were right about one thing: I was there to buy a jewel, but I still had no one to give it to. I was there just because my mother demanded it, but I had no idea of what to buy… till seeing you. I bought that ring thinking of you. That's why I had nobody else to send it to. It was yours from the beginning."

She breathed deeply, trying to hold back the tears. "It was never mine, Malfoy." She got up and stepped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She left the room. "Granger?" He stood up and followed her.

Hermione crossed their common room and entered her bedroom. She went to the small table beside her bed and picked up a well-known small white box, pressing it against her fingers. She took a deep breath and returned to the common room. Malfoy was standing there, in the middle of it, waiting for her. She stopped in front of him, reached his right hand and brought it up, placing the box on his palm. "It was never mine, so I'm returning it to you."

He pushed it to her. "Didn't you hear what I said? It's no use returning it to me. It's yours! I didn't buy it for a fiancée or whatever! I bought it for you!"

She bent his fingers over the box. "It's not mine, Malfoy, since you'll never be."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. There she was, in front of him, ready to hear something that could bring them together, but still, he couldn't say anything. Once again tears fell down on his cheeks.

She sighed, defeated. "The last thing I wanted from you was a jewel… and you know that. I told you so many times what I wanted and you never answered. I'm tired of this game, Malfoy. Let's end it here, right now." She released his hand.

Draco didn't bring down his arm. He was frozen, as a statue, staring at her. "I can't give you what I long to. You'd be killed. Can't you understand it?"

Hermione got nearer him and dried the tears on his face using both hands. "If you're feeling the same as I am, then you must know how it feels like to be half dead." She smiled sadly. "That's more than enough for me, Malfoy. This should end." She turned her back at him and headed for her room.

He pressed the white box in his hand and brought it to his chest. _Don't go! Please!_ He never felt that fear before. Seeing Granger getting away from him was scarier than hearing Voldemort's name. _Granger. Granger!_ "Hermione", he whispered. She was a feet from entering her room. _Don't go!_ "Hermione!" he called. For a second he thought that she would ignore it, but she stopped at the door. "Hermione."

Two tears rolled on her face. "I've waited for so long to hear you say my name. I've passed nights and days thinking about how it would sound coming from your lips. I have to say that it felt better than I thought. It's only a pity that it came so late." She was still with her back turned at him. "Don't expect me to do the same, Malfoy. You've already made your decision and I have ended our nightmare moments ago. Let's just go on with our lives, pretending that we never met each other." She entered… "by the way, happy Valentine's day"… and pushed the door, without looking at him.

Never a sound was so difficult to hear like the sound of her door being slammed at that moment. He wished the ground to open beneath his feet, to be buried so deep that it would be possible to reach hell, and to never, never again, listen his own name.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, passing a hand on Hermione's head.

They were at the 7th floor, inside that well-known room they used for DA, now looking more as psychologist room, with sofas and even a divan. They were sitting on the latter, Hermione resting her head on Ginny's shoulder while being embraced by her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for calling so late. It's just that… I needed to talk to someone and you're my best friend. I'm really sorry." Hermione raised her head. "Your clothes are all wet. I'm sorry."

Ginny smiled. "Stop saying 'sorry', Hermione, like you did something wrong. You know you can always count on me, don't you? The only thing that pisses me off it's the time because you should have called me earlier, since you're feeling so bad. How could you stay by yourself up till mid-night like that?"

She dried her cheeks and nose with her cloak sleeve. "I was… I was afraid of meeting Malfoy. I was terrified. I couldn't face him. Not now, not today. I don't even know if I'll be able to face him again. I… it hurts so much. Why the hell do we fall in love? What for? It's the worst thing that could happen to someone! I hate this feeling!" She dried the tears before wetting her face again.

"Calm down, Hermione. You're only saying that because your story with Malfoy ended up that way. I'm sure you're not being serious. Listen, you'll never see him again. It's just a matter of months and you'll be free. I'm sure you'll meet someone that is worth loving." Ginny said softly.

"I've already made my decision. I'll never love again." She said angrily. "You and Harry… you and Harry were meant to be, Ginny. It's so different. It's like if… Harry exists because of you and you exist because of Harry. Did I make myself clear? I'm kinda confused so…" She shook her head.

Ginny wanted to laugh but decided it was not a good idea. "Very poetic, my dear, but you know it doesn't work that way. If it's true, then the same goes for you and Malfoy. Let me finish." She placed a finger on Hermione's lips which were already opened to declare that what she was saying wasn't true. "Alright. The same goes for you. You have the schieben, you have _potentia, _and you have the ring. You and Malfoy have more proofs of your love than Harry and I. I tried to dance schieben with him, but he didn't accept it. I'm a little angry with him because of that, but whatever. The point is you really love each other. If that pureblood-mudblood thing didn't exist, you would be together in no time."

"I know that… and he knows too. That's what drives me mad at him. He's weak! At first I didn't want to love him because of that too, but then I thought 'what am I doing? Will I give up on my love just because of a stupid racism?' and I showed it to him. I wanted him to jump to the same conclusion but…"

"You know it was not because of racism that he gave up on you. He was afraid to get you killed. I don't think that he's weak. He loves you so much that he preferred to keep you alive instead of his happiness. You can't deny it."

She started crying again. "I know that. But what's the use of it since I'm already dead inside? It hurts so much. And I can't make it stop. I'm so tired of it."

Ginny embraced her again. "Listen. Let's just stop talking, ok? I'll be by your side till you stop crying. Cry everything out. That's better than talking now."

Without a word, Hermione leant her head on Ginny's shoulder again… and cried.

* * *

It was fifteen past three in the morning when Hermione and Ginny went to the Gryffindor tower. They used secret passages to avoid Filch and miss Norris, since Ginny was not a prefect. They hugged each other in front of the Fat Lady painting and Hermione left before Ginny wake her up to enter.

She walked the slowest as she could, pretending that maybe she would never find the head's dorm again. Unfortunately, she thought, there was, in front of her, monsieur Chateau snoring. She knocked on the painting and said "partnership" before he could say anything. Looking at her swollen eyes and sad face, he decided that it was really better to not say anything and just opened the entrance. She walked inside silently, thinking that Malfoy would be in his room, probably still awaken, maybe waiting for her… and the last thing she wanted was meeting him. She was two feet away from her door when she saw something floating in front of it: a greenish origami bird. _I can't believe it!_ She caught it and entered her room, closing the door. _Oh my God! Should I open it?_ She was sat on the ground, her chin on the bed, looking at the bird she put over it. _What does he want now? Didn't I say it's over?_ Her heart wanted to open it but her head wanted to throw it away. _What to do?_ At that moment, seeming more like a whisper, she clearly heard her mum's voice in her head saying 'when in doubt, it's better to listen to our hearts, my child." Without a second thought she picked up the origami bird and, still seated on the ground, opened it.

_I'll be waiting for you at the top of the north tower all day long if necessary._

_Will you come?_

He used his own writing this time, she recognized it. _Why are you doing this?_ She pressed the open parchment against her chest. _God… what do I do?_

* * *

It was almost freezing on the top of the tower and the wind was strong. Malfoy was standing in the middle of it, facing the lake. He didn't seem to bother about the temperature or the wind. He just threw his Hogwarts cloak over his shoulders before leaving for the North tower. He didn't know what time it was and how much time had passed since he got there. _The stars are beautiful tonight._ He sighed. _Will you come, Hermione?_

"What do you want this time, Malfoy?"

He turned and looked at her. She had an angry face but yet he smiled. "I just thought if you would come or not… and you came."

She stepped to him. "Alright, look… you're just wearing your Hogwarts cloak? But it's freezing!"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about that." He stopped a few inches from her.

She stepped behind. "I'm not worried. It's just… it's common sense, you know. But I didn't come here to talk about that. I just came because you said you would wait all day long. I was afraid that you were serious about that. So, what do you want?"

He stepped to her again, this time stopping closer than before. "You."

She was going to step behind but she froze at his answer. "What?"

"I want you." He said looking into her eyes.

"I… it's not funny." Finally she managed to move and went away from him. "What kind of joke is that now?"

"I'm not joking." He walked towards her.

"S-stay right where you are." She said pointing a finger at him. "I don't want… I want you to stay away from me! Didn't you have enough fun with me? Now that I ended your game you want to start it all over again? It's not gonna work this time!"

He sighed. "I'm not joking, Hermione. Please, believe…"

"Don't call me 'Hermione'!" She yelled.

"I really did hurt you a lot, didn't I?" He said softly.

She didn't know what to say. He was really confusing her. "What… what's your problem? Are you a psycho or what?" She shook her head. "I shouldn't have come." She gave only two steps towards the door before being pulled and forcibly turned, ending up looking into Draco's eyes. "What? Let me…"

"I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. I can't breathe if you're not near me, because I need to feel your perfume. My mind goes blank if you're not around because I need to hear your voice. Everything turns black and white if you're nowhere to be seen. My heart is shattered and you're the only one that can make it beat." He could see his face in her wet eyes. "I can't live without you." He released her.

She was on the verge of crying again but managed to hold it inside. "Why are you saying it to me now? It's late. You should know it's so late. I gave you so many chances to say it… so many. And all you did was look at me without saying a thing. I'm tired! I'm tired of this! I'm going crazy! I don't want this pain anymore! What do you want with this anyway? Finish killing me?"

He took a deep breath. "I want to say that… I want to be with you."

She looked at him surprised. "What?"

"I… when you… when you closed that door at me without looking at my face… when I saw you leaving… I couldn't stand it. I thought I would die. I… finally understood that… I just… can't live without you." He held her hand and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart beat. "See? You brought it back. Only you can make it beat like that." He dried her tears with his free left hand. "I want us to stay together. I won't… I won't be able to be happy if you're not by my side."

"And what about your parents? Your friends?" She whispered.

"They will have to accept it." He sentenced.

She looked into his eyes. "And if they kill me? Like you said they would."

He removed her hair from her face. "They won't, cause I'll protect you. I promise you that… like I promised it to me."

She couldn't hold her crying this time, so she pressed her face against his chest. "Is this for real? Are you not playing with me again?"

He passed his arms around her, pressing her body against his. "I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. Say I'm not too late. Please, Hermione." For a few seconds she remained immobile in his arms. He was already thinking that everything he said was in vain and that he was really too late when he felt her arms going up his chest and involve his neck.

She raised her head and looked directly in his eyes. "Only if you kiss me now" and smiled.

For a second or two he just looked at her face trying to believe she really said what he heard. It seemed like he was dreaming, that she was not in his arms waiting to be kissed. Instinctively his left hand ran up her back, stopping and holding her nape, while his right arm tightened its pressure at her waist. He could feel her hands playing with his blond hair. He saw when she closed her eyes and felt their noses touching for a second. His whole body shivered when he touched her lips with his… and when she opened her mouth accepting his tongue. His mind blanked out at the softness of her lips. There weren't wizards and muggles, purebloods and mudbloods, Dark Lord and Harry Potter, right and wrong as long as he could feel Hermione's warm body surrounded by his arms.

She felt like laughing till the end of time at the surprised expression on Draco's face. She wanted to scream, to scream so loud that all Hogwarts would wake up and feel her happiness. She thought she was dreaming but then she felt his hand going up her back and her belly being pressed against his. Her legs became weak when his hand covered her nape, his thumb gently pressing the side of her neck. She thought about how she missed the feeling of having his hair slipping through her fingers, and closed her eyes. Her stomach flipped when she felt his nose touching hers. She thought she would melt when their lips touched… and when she felt his tongue inside of her mouth she thought she would die of happiness. His lips made all of her sorrows to vanish. As long as she had his arms around her, pressing his body against hers, there wasn't anything to worry about.

They spent some minutes just holding each other.

"I love you, Draco." She said at his ear.

He laughed. "Say it again."

She smiled. "I love you."

He pulled her a little, without letting go, just to look at her eyes. "No, not that part. I want to hear the part where you say my name."

She passed a hand on his face. "Draco."

He closed his eyes. "The feeling is better than you saying 'I love you'".

She was the one that laughed this time. "Draco. Draco. Draco" and embraced him again.

Strangely the wind was blowing suavely.


End file.
